A Simple Legacy II & III
by elle6778
Summary: COMPLETE. Part 2: They parted ways after the agreement, until Sesshoumaru decided it was time to collect on the debt Kagome owed him. Part 3: The appearance of an enemy from the past brought Sesshoumaru and Kagome together once again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

Title: A Simple Legacy II

Genre: Action

Rating: T

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome had parted ways after their agreement. They met again when Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to collect on what Kagome owed him.

A/N: Hi everyone! This is Part 2 of A Simple Legacy. For those of you who didn't read Part 1, things will make more sense if you do so. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 1**

The frigid wind howled over the bare landscape generously blanketed by layers of white. Here and there, smatterings of leafless trees were the only objects which broke the monotony of the never-ending spread of snow.

The swirling blizzard did not hamper Sesshoumaru's movements or his sight as he made his way to the eastern end of his territory. Accounting for the harsh weather, he had decided to leave Rin at his castle under Jaken's dubious care.

A faint scent stopped him in his tracks. It was already dissipating, but there was no mistaking who it belonged to.

"Ryokusen," he growled almost inaudibly.

The Lord of the Northern Isles had been spying on the Western Lands. It was not anything new but it was still unacceptable. About half a century ago, the neko youkai had attempted to overtake the Western Lands, but had failed to do so. Was Ryokusen planning on doing the same this time?

Sesshoumaru took a step forward and then immediately stilled as another scent hit his senses. The faintness of the scent suggest that had been deliberately masked but he was not gullible enough to be fooled to easily.

Naraku.

Suspicion grew thick and heavy in Sesshoumaru's mind. The hanyou had been there as well. What was going on between the Lord of the Northern Isles and the despicable hanyou?

A slight furrow marred his brows. With Naraku so close, it was more than clear that he had to bring his plans forward. He had hoped that he would have a few more months to deal with it. It would seem that it would be wise to hurry.

His gaze was drawn to his arm and the miko who had returned it to him. It had been a simple agreement, one which he had managed to gain the advantage of. His fang for Tetsusaiga and training for the miko in exchange for his arm, a vow which meant that she could never stand against him and a debt he had yet to collect. She had left immediately after the completion of his arm with the kitsune and his hanyou half-brother last month. He had not seen her since, so they must have left the Western Lands.

For the past month, his home had felt oddly quiet. The silence that usually permeated the grounds prior to her arrival had never before been felt so acutely. To his consternation, he had more than once looked out of the window expecting to find the miko playing in the courtyard with the kitsune and Rin. How odd it was that her one-month stay had affected his dwelling this much. Jaken, amidst his usual groveling, had been noticeably more irritable since his reinstatement as Rin's babysitter. Even Rin seemed subdued, an odd behavior indeed for his usually bubbly ward. It was clear that the human child missed the company of the kitsune and the miko.

Recently, he had found it hard not to notice that Rin was growing up fast. According to his estimation, his ward would soon leave her childhood behind to embark on womanhood. The thought gave him an odd pang. Soon, he would have to decide if she should rejoin the humans or continue with her sheltered life as his ward.

But right now, he had to deal with Naraku and Ryokusen. He had to tighten his plans. Mistakes would not be acceptable.

* * *

It had been a month since they had left the Western Lands. Since then, Kagome had only returned once to her home to retrieve some books and the paperwork for the application of her new course. After that, they had embarked on a few weeks of fruitless shard hunting before they returned to Kaede's village. 

At the moment, she was sitting alone on a felled tree trunk at the outskirts of the village, her mind straying aimlessly from what she knew she had to do. With a frustrated sigh, she looked down, frowning in concentration as she perused the book in her lap. She had to get through the thing. The entrance test for her application to a long-distance learning course in medical sciences was in a few weeks time and she intended to pass it. It was a wonder that she had even managed to scrape through high school considering the amount of time she had spent in Sengoku Jidai in the past three years.

Her hand reached up and absently scratched behind her ear just as the sound of footsteps reached her. Her eyes closed in resignation at the interruption. It would seem that fate was against her studying for the test.

"What's wrong with your ears?"

She looked up to find Inuyasha eyeing her curiously. Ever since they had left Sesshoumaru's place, the hanyou had been back to his usual self, mainly. The Tetsusaiga had never left his side from that moment onwards, much to everyone's relief. Curiously, she had noticed that he seemed to be a little more restrained now. She wondered if Sesshoumaru's fang had anything to do with it. Grinning inwardly, she tried to imagine Inuyasha's character morphing into Sesshoumaru. The imagery failed miserably.

Lowering her book, Kagome sighed inwardly as she realized that Sesshoumaru had popped up in her mind again. She guessed it could not be helped, seeing how much time they had spent together. It was unnerving to realize that she might even miss him a little. Just a little.

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

She blinked, momentarily lost. Oh, yes, her ears.

Frowning a little, she replied, "I don't know. It just itches." Actually, it did not, she realized suddenly. It just felt comfortable for her to do so, almost soothing.

"Keh! You've been doing that for more than a week now. If you don't stop that, your ears will fall off."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. "I don't think so, Inuyasha. I probably got bitten by a bug or something."

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her. "Let me see," he said gruffly.

With a small smile, Kagome tilted her head to one side. Inuyasha knelt beside her and brushed a lock of her hair away, his fingers lightly brushing the sensitive skin of her neck. A shiver ran through her, making her aware that she still had some feelings for him, although somewhat diminished by what he had put her through in the past three months. Now that his youkai blood was firmly sealed by the enhanced Tetsusaiga, she wondered if her previous feelings would return.

Inuyasha had never brought up what he had said to her about being his mate again. It was as if he had forgotten it. Either that or the poor guy was so embarrassed at his outburst and in his typical manner, had decided to ignore it. Kagome would bet that it was the latter.

As he ran his fingers over the lobe of her ear, she suppressed another shiver.

"I don't see anything there," he told her.

Twisting away from his hand, she said, "It'll probably go away in a few days. I think it must be from the hot-spring we visited the last time."

Inuyasha's nose twitched.

"What?" she asked, wondering what else he had detected.

"You smell funny ever since you got back from that bastard's place," Inuyasha grumbled. "What did you do over there?"

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. None of them, bar Shippou, who had been sworn to silence, knew about the rigorous training she had received under Sesshoumaru's supervision. And she was not about to tell them. It would be a surprise for them when she finally showed them what she was capable of. Kagome grinned inwardly, imagining their faces when they found out. So far, Inuyasha had given her no opportunity to try out her new skills. He had been protecting her with even more zeal than before, probably because of what had happened with Tetsusaiga. So much that she was beginning to feel smothered.

Inuyasha's scowling face suddenly appeared in front of her, startling her out of her thoughts. "Hey, why are you so distracted? I asked you a question!"

"Oh! It's probably just the lingering scent from Sesshoumaru's place. I did stay there for a month," she replied, keeping her expression even.

Inuyasha's expression turned sullen. "You shouldn't have done it."

Kagome groaned inwardly. "But we got what we want in the end, right?" she chirped, not wanting to go into another argument with Inuyasha about this particular topic.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, his golden eyes studying the rusted blade. A smirk slowly grew on his lips. "Now Sesshoumaru will be defeated by his own fang. That's what I call justice."

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You know, this rivalry between you two is just childish. I mean, what are the two of you fighting for? It's definitely not over Tetsusaiga. So what is it?"

"Keh! He's an annoyance."

"He saved your life, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out in dryly. "He could have just refused to hand over his fang and watch you go mad. It makes me think that he's not as bad as you think."

Muttering under his breath, Inuyasha averted his gaze. It was a sure sign that he felt uncomfortable about his brother's role in saving him from turning into a mindless beast.

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "You just don't want to admit it, do you?"

"I don't want to owe the arrogant bastard anything," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well, too bad for you, 'cause it looks like you already do," she teased mercilessly.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, glowering at her. Without another word, he turned to leave.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" she called out.

His footsteps halted.

"I need to go home to pick up a couple of books today."

He immediately turned around, looking incredulous. "What? But we're been hanging around here for weeks now. We're supposed to be looking for shards."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's just for one day, Inuyasha."

Before Inuyasha could protest, gusts of wind swirled around them, throwing snow in the air. Alarmed, Kagome inched closer to Inuyasha and felt his reassuring arm shielding her. And then her eyes widened when she picked out the telltale glow of two Shikon shards.

"Shards!" she exclaimed.

When the swirling stopped, the snow drifted back down to reveal their visitor.

"Kouga," Kagome breathed out, relieved that it was her friend, the wolf youkai rather than an enemy.

"Kagome!" the wolf youkai grinned in greeting. And then his eyes narrowed when he saw Inuyasha's arm around her. "Let go of my mate, you mutt!"

Inuyasha immediately snarled. "She's not your mate, you mangy wolf!"

Kagome tensed, feeling her aura expand in her agitation.

Kouga narrowed his eyes as he studied Kagome critically. With a low growl, he pinned his eyes on Inuyasha. "What did you do to her? What's with her youki? It's darker than usual."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha retorted heatedly, glancing over at her. Then he frowned and confusion swept over his features.

Kouga pointed at her. "Her youki, you mutt!" he repeated.

Growling at him, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "Of course I can see it. But it got nothing to do with you, so butt out!"

_Oh, no_, Kagome thought in dismay. They were going to go at it again. "Stop it, you two!"

Kouga's eyes narrowed as a menacing smile crossed his lips. "I heard about your transformations, Inuyasha. What? The little mutt can't control himself without his leash?"

Inuyasha bristled. "I'll show you control. Prepare yourself!"

"Inuyasha, _OSUWARI_!" Kagome yelled in reflex.

When Inuyasha turned to face her with a smirk, she sagged. She had forgotten about the rosary again. A groan escaped her lips. Belatedly, she wondered if Kaede would teach her to create a new one.

"KOUGA!" A feminine shriek echoed through the air as a blurred form approached.

Kouga instantly froze. Spinning around, he faced the red-haired girl who had just skidded to a stop between him and Inuyasha.

"Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, happy to see the female wolf youkai.

Ayame grinned a greeting at her before turning her attention back to Kouga. A scowl settled on her face. "You ran off," she said accusingly.

Kouga just glared at her. "I told you not to follow me, Ayame. Don't you ever listen?"

Fire flared in Ayame's green eyes. "The elders of my tribe insist on you honoring your words, Kouga."

"How many times must I tell you? Kagome's my mate-to-be. Not you!"

"Kouga…" Inuyasha snarled in warning.

Kagome interjected quickly. "No, Kouga. I've never agreed to that." She gave him a pointed look. "Remember our conversation?"

Wearing a stubborn look, Kouga brushed her off. "You'll be my mate, that's it."

"Shut up, Kouga!" Inuyasha snapped angrily as he clenched his fists.

Kouga replied with a snarl of his own and prepared to charge, but Ayame grabbed his arm. Kagome watched in horror as Kouga tossed off the female wolf roughly. The red-haired female was thrown to one side and would have hit a nearby tree if Inuyasha had not caught her. Shocked, Ayame just remained in Inuyasha's arm as she glared accusingly at Kouga.

"That was unnecessary, Kouga," Kagome admonished quietly, but there was no mistaking the anger in her voice. Kouga's behavior towards Ayame had gotten worse since the last time she saw them.

Obviously realizing his mistake, Kouga stilled. Turning to Ayame, he said, "Look, I'm sor-"

"Shut up, Kouga!" Ayame yelled harshly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I've had enough of you being unreasonable and your refusal to keep to your promise."

With that, she yanked herself away from Inuyasha and ran off.

Worried that the distraught wolf might do something stupid, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Go after her. She's too fast for me to catch up," she urged.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What? But-" He looked at Kouga, then back at her.

"Please, Inuyasha," she pleaded with him, widening her eyes. "What if something happens to her?"

With a muttered curse and a heated glare at Kouga, Inuyasha launched himself in the direction Ayame had disappeared to, leaving Kagome and Kouga alone.

She gave the wolf youkai a stern look. "That was mean, Kouga. Why do you treat her that way? And anyway, what are you doing here? And don't say you're here to claim me."

"But, Kagome-"

"We both know it's not going to happen," she interjected firmly. Sometime last year, she had told Kouga to forget the entire mating thing. Her words had been more than clear then and he had reluctantly agreed. So why was he back with this?

"So what is it, Kouga?"

A small smile flitted across Kouga's lips. "It's a shame that you will not agree to be my mate. You'd do well on the throne."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Yeah, sure. She would do well on a throne presiding over a pack of hungry wolves.

Kouga finally sobered enough to say, "I'm here to bring you news about Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened. "We haven't seen him for a while. Months, actually. He's around?"

"My scouts found his scent across our mountains to the border between my lands and the Western Land. He must be up to something. The bastard had the nerve to hang around for some time." Kouga explained with a low growl.

Blinking, Kagome just stared at Kouga as his words sank in. Western Lands? That was Sesshoumaru's territory. And then something else he said hit her. "What do you mean your lands?" she asked curiously.

Kouga looked surprised. "The Eastern Territories, of course."

"The Eastern Territories belong to you?" she asked, incredulous. Surely Kouga was kidding. "And we're in _your_ territory now? I thought you're the leader of the Eastern Wolf Pack."

Kouga gave her a confused look. "You did not know I am the Prince of the Eastern Territories? Yes, I'm still the leader of my tribe, but I watch over the other packs as well. Well, sort of." He scratched his head, frowning. "I thought the mutt knew. But I guess not. After all, my father handed over the reins while Inuyasha was still bound to that tree."

Kagome gaped speechlessly at him, unsure what to say to his revelation. It was hard to imagine the brash wolf being a prince. Somehow, she had this preconceived idea that the lord of any lands should have a regal bearing somewhat similar to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she jumped. "Um…" What were they talking about? Oh, yes, Naraku. "Is he still around?"

Kouga brow furrowed in thought. "I believe so. But he's behind some barrier, so we can't track him."

"I'll have to tell Inuyasha," she said worriedly. "Can you tell us where you last saw him? Then maybe Inuyasha can follow the scent."

"With his useless nose?"

Kagome gave Kouga a look of admonition.

To his credit, Kouga had the grace to look sheepish. Waving his hands around dismissively, he said, "Alright. I guess the mutt has some uses."

Kagome allowed herself a small grin.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the window, staring out into the courtyard. His eyes were trained on the solitary figure by the flower garden. As if she sensed his perusal, Rin turned around and waved at him with a smile on her face. A nod was all he gave her in acknowledgement of her greeting. 

It was clear that she made a lonely sight without her playmates, but there was nothing he could do about it short of bringing the miko and her kitsune back to his dwelling. He realized that to humor the child this way would be to spoil her. Would it be such a bad thing?

It was not beyond his means to bring the miko and the kitsune back. After all, with the debt the miko still owed him, she would have no choice but to comply. He had a far more important task for her than to ask her to be Rin's playmate.

Perhaps he should find a way to combine the two.

Removing himself from his position by the window, he pulled out a small pouch from the folds of his kimono. The strong barrier which surrounded it was evident from the slight golden glow tinged with green. There was not much in there, even though he had scoured the entire Western Lands for the past one month. But soon, he would have more.

Clenching the pouch in his fist, Sesshoumaru's mind went to the root of his problems. Naraku.

His patrol rotation had brought him back to this border between the Western Lands and the Eastern Territories for the second time this week. To Sesshoumaru's relief, there were no longer any signs of Naraku or Ryokusen.

However, he knew that he would be a fool to disregard the potential danger.

He wondered if the Prince of the Eastern Territories was aware that Naraku was trespassing on his lands. One could never be sure with the wolf youkai. Sesshoumaru had thought more than once that the young wolf was too brash and irresponsible, but there had been more than one occasion when Kouga had given him reasons to doubt his assessment.

An unsettling thought came to him. Perhaps the Eastern Territories were granting aid to Naraku. In that case, he had to be careful with his dealings with the prince. He could trust no one when it came to Naraku and his greed.

Sesshoumaru knew that there was only one thing he could do considering the situation. He had to seek out the prince and find out what he knew. And while he was out there, he would seek out the miko and collect the debt she owed him, seeing that Inuyasha and his companions tended to remain in the Eastern Territories.

He could guess what her reaction would be when he told her about his decision. There was no doubt in his mind that she would not agree readily, debt or not. The corner of his lips lifted. It would be a challenge, but in the end, she would submit to his wishes. After all, he was not about to give her a choice.

Pushing back the odd feeling of anticipation at the thought of arguing with the stubborn miko, Sesshoumaru stepped out and launched himself up into the air.

* * *

Kagome huddled closer into Shippou who was tucked in with her under her thick woolen wrap, trying to ward off the cold. She glanced quickly to the two males flanking her on each side, astounded that they did not seem to feel the biting cold of the blizzard. 

Up ahead, Sango and Miroku were practically melded together and for once, the lecherous houshi kept his hands to himself. A smile flitted across Kagome's lips. Something had happened between them when she had been staying with Sesshoumaru, but the taijiya refused to talk about it.

Further front, Ayame was walking with Kirara by her side. Kagome's smile dissolved as she looked at the proud set of the wolf youkai's shoulders. Ayame was hurting and Kagome felt bad for her. Before they departed, Ayame had told her that she could not return to her tribe, and that she was too shamed that she had not been able to secure the mate she wanted.

Kagome sighed as she let her eyes drift towards Kouga. The wolf was stubbornly rejecting Ayame's pursuit. But what Kagome did not understand was why. It was not as if Kouga still thought that he had a chance with her. Did he?

A strong gust of air blew against her, making her stagger unsteadily until Inuyasha grabbed her. In front of her, Sango and Miroku had stopped as well.

"We need to find shelter," Inuyasha said as he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

Kagome glanced around but the swirling snow in front of her hampered her vision. "I don't see any shelter, Inuyasha."

Kouga turned to them. "I think there is a cave not far from here. Stay here. I'll go find it."

With that, he blurred off.

"Hope he'll suffocate under all that snow," Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Kagome tossed him a horrified look. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gave her a stubborn look. "What? He's a pain!"

"He's helping us find Naraku."

"Keh! We'll find that bastard without help."

Knowing that it was pointless to continue the argument, Kagome fell silent. A shiver wracked through her form at another frigid gust of wind. She immediately felt Inuyasha's arm going around her, wrapping her and Shippou up in his larger form. She gave him a look of silent thanks. Although Inuyasha's actions were still accompanied by his usual gruffness, she was increasingly convinced that he was a lot more attentive than he had been previously.

What worried her a little was her lack of excitement over it. Yes, she was happy that he was treating her better but it was almost like her subconscious kept telling her that 'this' was how he was supposed to treat her in the first place. Not being yelled at and being ignored as and when Inuyasha felt like it.

A little paw pressing against her neck brought her out of her contemplations.

"I can't breathe…Let go, Inuyasha." came a muffled complain from Shippou, who was now squashed between her and Inuyasha.

"Stop whining, brat!" Inuyasha snapped. "Would you prefer to freeze?"

Kagome grinned, suddenly feeling warmed by Inuyasha's grudging protection towards the kitsune. There was still hope for Inuyasha after all.

Kouga returned in his usual manner, throwing up snow behind him. "I found the cave. Let's go."

"It's about time," Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

Struggling through the blizzard, the group followed Kouga as he led them into the wooded area. It took them another fifteen minutes before they found themselves at the mouth of a cave, sheltered from the harsh weather.

It was pitch black and the sudden silence seemed loud in comparison with the howling wind outside. Kagome sighed in relief as Inuyasha removed his arms from her. Shippou immediately bounced off her, leaving her staring blindly in the dark.

Pulling out her torch from the bag, she flicked it on and shone it inside. The cave was spacious enough for all of them to use it as a shelter with some modicum of privacy in the little alcoves to the side. Further in, the inky blackness stretched on, not giving way to the ray of light from her torch.

Kagome shrugged. It was not as if they had much of a choice. She looked around to find that everyone was shaking the snow off themselves. Wordlessly, she dropped her backpack and began to rummage around for a dry jumper.

Dimly, she heard Ayame announcing that she would try to gather some dry wood.

"Kagome-neesan!"

At Shippou's excited call, Kagome looked up to find the excited kitsune bouncing back to her.

"What is it, Shippou?"

Green eyes shining excitedly, Shippou tugged her hand. "Come on. Let me show you something."

Inuyasha looked at them. "I'll go with you."

Shippou immediately stopped pulling at her, his expression displaying an odd hesitation. "Um…I want to show Kagome something," he said nervously.

Sensing that Shippou did not want Inuyasha around, Kagome told the hanyou, "We'll be quick. You don't have to worry."

Inuyasha's indecision was clear in his eyes.

"Look, Ayame needs help finding wood," she told him softly, hoping that he would get the idea without her spelling it out.

"Feh! Where would anyone find wood in this blizzard? And anyway, Kouga's around, isn't he?"

She rolled her eyes. So much for being subtle. "I don't think we should leave the two of them alone. And I don't think Kouga's going to go with her either," she said pointedly.

Inuyasha gave her a disgusted look. "You want me to look after that mangy wolf's mate?" he asked, looking offended.

Kagome's lips tightened. Without the rosary she could not even subdue the guy, which made it hard for her on occasions like this. It left her no choice but to appeal to his softer side. "Inuyasha. Please."

His golden eyes flickered. After a moment of silence, he harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You owe me for this."

She beamed. "I'll bring more ramen for you the next time I go home."

"Keh."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm so happy to see such a good response for this fic. Makes me want to write more, lol! Anyway, enough of my babbling…on to the next chapter…

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 2**

The spherical barrier around him shimmered with an eerie golden light as Sesshoumaru concentrated on his meditation. Soft and fleeting, the edge of his consciousness detected a harmless presence, someone whose scent was vaguely familiar. And then it was gone. Sesshoumaru did not let it bother him. After all, it posed no danger to him.

Calming his mind, he allowed himself to relax back into his meditation. His conscious thoughts slowly seeped away, leaving him with a sense of peaceful calm. He let himself float weightlessly, his mind in harmony with nothingness.

Little by little, the sound of soft footsteps and a familiar scent roused him from his meditative state and Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open to land on the moss-covered circular wall of the cavern. A growl of irritation rose in his throat before he could stop it. Would he have no peace today?

Then his barrier wavered precariously as recognition dawned. It was the scent of the human miko. His apprentice. He had forgotten how pleasant her scent was. The familiar warm peach scent was so calm it was almost soothing. Ironically, her scent was in complete contrast with her bubbly, highly-strung nature which was nothing but calm.

Completely distracted now, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and allowed himself an internal sigh. There was no way he could continue with his meditation now that she was here. Dropping his barrier, he stood up and awaited her.

An odd feeling of anticipation washed over him at the thought of seeing the miko. Her presence would mean that he could conclude his business in the Eastern Territories sooner than he had thought. However, he realized that he could not collect the debt she owed him until he had ascertained the position in regards to the Prince of the Eastern Territories. His meeting with the prince might unveil something which could change the nature of his request.

A moment later, she stepped into the cavern with the kitsune in her arms. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. "Sesshoumaru!" she called out in an excited voice.

"Miko…" he said in acknowledgement as the object of his attention walked into the cavern he was occupying.

He let his senses sweep around them cautiously. It did not take him long to detect the faint scent of Inuyasha mingled with the miko's scent. But the only other being with her at the moment was the little kitsune, who gave him a timid wave with his thin paw. Sesshoumaru gave the kit a small nod of acknowledgement and then turned his attention back to the miko.

He allowed his eyes to scan over her. Clad in a pair of blue hakama topped with a white hakamashita, she appeared to be healthy, albeit a little thinner than he remembered. The past one month living in the wild in this harsh weather must be taking its toll on her. However, the effect was only physical. He could still feel her undampened enthusiasm and her buried strength underneath that deceptively fragile façade.

"It's a nice surprise to see you here, Sesshoumaru," she said as she stepped closer to him.

"Indeed."

With that shining expression on her face, anyone with eyes could see that she was happy to see him. She was so _happy_ to see this Sesshoumaru, that he could almost feel her giddiness in his own bones. The foolish miko, he thought, unsure what to make of the awkward feeling inside him.

He had almost forgotten how strange it was to feel her every emotion. It was truly puzzling how the miko managed to project so much more of her to him than any other being he had met, whether it was youkai or human. She should learn to shield her emotions.

Golden eyes clashed with brown ones as he stared down at her. "What brings you here, Miko?" he asked.

She simply grinned at him. Although she had left his home over a month ago, that grin still seemed so familiar to him.

"There's a blizzard out there. Kouga found us this place to shelter from the wind," she explained. "I guess you're here for the same reason, but aren't you a little bit far from home?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered in surprise. The prince was here? What was he doing traveling with Inuyasha? The last Sesshoumaru had heard, Kouga and Inuyasha was not the best of friends. Perhaps the miko was referring to another.

"The Kouga you speak of, is he the wolf prince?"

A look of astonishment came across her features, confirming Kouga's identity to Sesshoumaru. "You know Kouga?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

Without another word, Sesshoumaru stepped around her, intent on meeting his objective. He hoped that Kouga had not allied himself with Ryokusen. Otherwise, he would have to dispose of the wolf in a manner he saw fit. And somehow, something told him that the miko would not approve. It would make things more difficult than it needed to be. Tamping down his irritation, Sesshoumaru's resolve hardened. The sooner he finished with the wolf, the sooner he could collect the debt from the miko and head back to the Western Lands. With Ryokusen and Naraku so close, he had no intention of leaving his lands for too long.

"Hey!"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at her familiar slip. It astounded him that the miko could forget her station so easily, even after spending more than five weeks of being constantly told off for her insolence. It seemed to be the one thing that she had failed to grasp out of all the training she had been subjected to. Ignoring her pointedly, he continued to walk towards the main cave.

A small hand grabbed his left arm and he froze. Before he could berate her, she spoke softly. "Sesshoumaru, what do you want with Kouga? He's my friend. I can't let you hurt him," she said, her voice carrying a tone of genuine concern.

At the innocently questioning look on her face, Sesshoumaru felt his annoyance ebb. He sensed nothing but her concern over her friend. However, her concern was her business and it did not mean anything to him.

"Miko, your memory must be failing you. This Sesshoumaru recalls no agreement to that effect."

The miko's lips pursed, but she did not deny his words. "What do you want with him?"

"That, Miko, is none of your concern." With that, he continued to walk away from her, feeling her annoyance bouncing off his back. The corner of his lips lifted by a fraction. Obviously, her fiery temper was still intact.

When he finally reached the main cave, his eyes landed on the wary looks worn by the occupants. The taijiya paused in the cleaning of her large weapon. The houshi was staring at him nervously. His objective, Kouga, stood up slowly from his position at the cave entrance. Strangely enough, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, the taijiya was the first one to step forward. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked warily.

Ignoring everyone but the fur-covered wolf prince, Sesshoumaru greeted. "Kouga."

Sesshoumaru had no intention of using an honorific, knowing from past experience that the prince did not stand on ceremony and was unlikely to reciprocate anyway. Sesshoumaru bit back a grimace of disgust at the manner the wolf clan had let themselves slip in the matters of protocol.

The wolf prince stepped forward and inclined his head in polite acknowledgement, a gesture which elicited surprised gasps from the rest of the cave's occupants.

"Sesshoumaru."

"We have matters to discuss," Sesshoumaru told him, telling him wordlessly that it was serious.

Kouga flicked a glance at the rest of his companions just as the miko and the kitsune joined them. In a measured tone, the wolf said, "If this concerns Naraku's presence, then they already know."

Unable to maintain her silence as usual, the miko interjected. "Do you know where Naraku is, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru grimaced. Of course, she was completely unaware of the proper protocol. No one should interrupt when two lords, or in this case, one lord and one prince were discussing matter pertaining to their lands.

"Silence, Miko," he said quietly, earning himself a glare from said miko.

Obviously affronted, the miko started, "Sesshoumaru, you-"

Kouga held out his hand in warning. "Kagome, please stop," he beseeched.

The miko and the rest of the cave's occupants gaped at the wolf. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk. It was clear to him that this was not a side of Kouga they knew.

Giving Sesshoumaru his full attention, Kouga finally said, "Let us find a more suitable location to continue our discussion."

"I know of such place," Sesshoumaru told him and led the wolf prince deeper into the cave.

When they were in the cavern in which he had been meditating earlier, Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the prince. "So, you sensed his presence as well?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah. But not recently. I think he's masking his scent with something."

"Indeed."

"I have a feeling he's still around. We're actually out here to look for him. It's just that in this blizzard, the Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Miroku are not doing so well."

"The kitsune is too young and humans are weak," Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Although he was aware of the taijiya and the houshi's skills, it was clear to him that their human needs would hamper the speed of travel.

A small smile lifted a corner of Kouga's lips. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot you're like that. But these humans…" Kouga nudged in the direction of the cave. "They're not weak."

"You will find Naraku faster without them."

Kouga shook his head. "Kagome can detect jewel shards. We need to have her around."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in a small nod. After all that training, she should be able to do more than that. And he had every intention of taking advantage of it. "The miko will be able to protect herself sufficiently. She is not without resources."

Surprise flashed across Kouga's face, warning Sesshoumaru that he had said too much. Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru waited for the inevitable question.

"I would ask you how you knew that, but I guess you must have fought at some point in the past."

"Perhaps." The taiyoukai fell silent in thought, and then he continued, "What are your plans?"

The prince looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't have any great plans on how to take Naraku down, except just to find him and kill him."

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to groan. Clearly, Kouga shared more with Inuyasha than just the puzzling affinity for human beings. "That would be inadequate for one such as Naraku," he said meaningfully and watched as the wolf prince bristled.

"You got a better idea, Sesshoumaru?" Kouga challenged.

He had. However, he had no intention of sharing his strategies with others. Divulging his plans might mean that they would end up getting in his way. Regardless, the wolf prince should be made aware that Naraku could not be simply brought down by brute force alone. Strategies had to be made and backed-up with contingency plans.

"It would be wise to come up with a strategy to bring Naraku down," Sesshoumaru remarked.

Kouga stared at him in confusion. "Wasn't that what I just said? Find him and just kill him."

It occurred to Sesshoumaru that the wolf tribe must have been extremely lucky if all they did was charge blindly into battle without any advance plans, let alone contingency plans. But then again, his worthless half-brother had been doing the same as well. And the hanyou was still alive.

"That had not worked for the last three years," Sesshoumaru pointed out dryly. "It is time to rethink your strategies."

Kouga's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me, Sesshoumaru? You have some sort of plan, don't you?"

Not a single muscle moved on the taiyoukai face as he replied, "This Sesshoumaru does not share his strategies."

Kouga snorted. "Then what are you here for?"

Sesshoumaru kept his expression bland as he studied the prince. There was no need to tell Kouga that he was also seeking the miko. The wolf prince did not need to know of it. So he simply settled for, "To ascertain your position."

Surprise flared on Kouga's face before comprehension dawned, and then it was immediately replaced with righteous indignance. "Are you suspecting me of helping Naraku?" he flared up heatedly.

Having obtained the answer he was searching for from Kouga's affronted expression, Sesshoumaru just inclined his head. "It is clear that you're not. This Sesshoumaru needs to be certain, considering the proximity of your territory with the Western Lands."

Frowning darkly, Kouga bit out, "You're one distrustful youkai, you know that?"

"A trait which serves this Sesshoumaru well."

Kouga's lips twitched.

The sound of footsteps from the distance drew Sesshoumaru's attention away from the prince. A second later, a familiar scent hit his senses, making the taiyoukai stiffen in annoyance. He really did not care to waste any of his time fighting his half-brother. There were more important things for him to deal with at the moment.

"The hanyou is here," Sesshoumaru stated.

Kouga's eyes narrowed as he swiveled around just as Inuyasha appeared. "Hey, mutt, we have business to deal with here. Get out of the way."

To Sesshoumaru's amusement, Inuyasha just ignored Kouga and turned his eyes to him.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" he snapped rudely.

"Attending to the affairs of the Western Lands, of course," Sesshoumaru replied, his expression showing his disdain.

Inuyasha stared at him disbelievingly, and then to Kouga. "What? With this mangy wolf?"

"Hey!" Kouga protested indignantly. "I happen to be the Prince of the Eastern Territories, so shut up!"

Inuyasha immediately rounded on the wolf.

Sesshoumaru looked back and for the between the two of them as they continued to bicker. It baffled him how Kouga could lower himself to argue with Inuyasha. But then again, perhaps it was their age. After all, both of them were several centuries younger than he was.

The bickering quickly escalated to a fistfight. Somehow, Sesshoumaru were not surprised at the development. There could only be one conclusion to anything involving an irate Inuyasha.

As the wolf and the hanyou tumbled out of the cavern into another one, Sesshoumaru lowered himself on the smooth rock he had meditated on earlier.

Since Kouga was not allied with Ryokusen, then the presence of the latter with Naraku must mean that they were up to something. And as far as Sesshoumaru knew, Naraku had only ever wanted the Shikon jewel and the strength of a taiyoukai. The former because of obvious reasons and the latter because of the capability of a taiyoukai in withstanding purification. With that ability, Naraku would be able to get his hands on the remaining jewel shards from the miko with greater ease and to ensure that he would never be purified.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction. Naraku had long been a thorn in his side. First, the detestable hanyou had tried to use him to destroy Inuyasha, and then he had the nerve to kidnap Rin. Strangely enough, Kagura's death had been another thing to add to the long list of reasons to wipe Naraku off the face of earth. It was time that the hanyou was taught a lesson.

Sesshoumaru mulled over the plan he had made ever since he had regained his left arm. It was risky and he had to be careful who he spoke to about it, considering Naraku's never-ending spies. If Naraku found out about it, not only the plan would fail but lives would no doubt be lost.

However, since he had no intention of sharing his plans with anyone, that should not be too much of an issue.

Now that he knew where Kouga stood, all that was left was for him to speak to the miko.

He would seek her out and do so tomorrow.

* * *

Sounds of light snoring surrounded her as Kagome rolled around restlessly in her sleeping bag. Everyone was asleep apart from Ayame, who had chosen to stand guard near the cave entrance. 

Kagome's eyes went to the dark opening at the back of the cave. Sesshoumaru was somewhere in there. And from what Rin had told her, the taiyoukai did not sleep much. Perhaps she should go see him. After all, she had barely had a chance to catch up with him earlier. He and Kouga had disappeared without them and when Kouga returned, the wolf had seemed more thoughtful than usual. Kagome wondered what was going on between the two of them.

She glanced again at the dark passage at the back of the cave, uncertain if her visit would be welcomed by the taiyoukai. He had not been harsh to her earlier, but he had not been overly friendly either. Instead, she had only sensed a confusing mix of emotions emanating from him.

It was weird.

Shrugging away her thoughts, Kagome shuffled out of her sleeping bag, careful not to disturb Shippou. Since she could not sleep, she might as well pay him a visit. Anyway, she had been wondering how Rin was getting along in the last one month. She missed the little cheerful child.

With that, Kagome stood up. At Ayame's questioning look, she gestured towards the back of the cave. If Ayame was surprised, she did not show it. A few minutes later, Kagome descended gingerly down the naturally formed tunnel with a small torch in her hand.

The tunnel eventually widened out into another cavern. Her eyes immediately went to the still white form surrounded by a golden barrier. His long, silver hair streamed down his back contrasting sharply with the fluffy white fur draped over a shoulder. His eyes were closed and his expression was even as he sat cross-legged on a flat rock.

Was he sleeping?

"Sesshoumaru?" she called out cautiously.

Sesshoumaru did not respond. There was not even a flicker in face which told her that he acknowledged her presence.

Kagome grinned. Of course he knew she was there. With his senses, he could not have possibly missed her scent. He seemed deep in meditation. She tried to read him. His face showed nothing, but she could sense that he was feeling satisfied about something and there was also a keen sense of anticipation within him.

Her grin died, replaced by a small frown of uncertainly.

How the hell did she know that?

Her frown deepened. Since when had Sesshoumaru allowed anyone to see any of his emotions? She was not even aware that he had any until she had spent that month in his place. Come to think of it, her ability to sense Sesshoumaru's feelings had started just shortly before she left.

It was weird.

Sesshoumaru's lifted his lids and trained his carefully blank golden eyes on her. The barrier around him slowly fizzled out.

"I'm glad you're still here," she exclaimed, sitting down cross-legged opposite him on another rock, pushing back her concern about being able to read his emotions. It was probably just her overactive imagination.

"The weather is not suitable for traveling in," he replied smoothly in his usual disinterested tone.

He did not change at all. She had left his place a month ago and he was the same stoic taiyoukai, she thought with an inner grin. But instead of trying to kill her like he had always done before their agreement, at least now he tolerated her presence, albeit grudgingly.

Remembering his last words to her at his castle, a smile crept onto her lips. He had all but admitted that her presence as his apprentice was not totally deplorable. The mighty taiyoukai still had hope. She wondered if he still felt the same. Well, she supposed he did since he was talking to her quite civilly.

"How's Rin?" she asked.

There was a slight pause before he replied in a measured tone. "Rin is… lonely."

Kagome's eyes softened. It must be hard for the child to adapt to the loss of Shippou's companionship. After all, one month was a long time.

"She could come visit us for a while, couldn't she?" Kagome suggested.

His golden eyes flicked to her momentarily before they shifted away to focus on a point in front of him. "It is unsafe."

"Inuyasha can protect us," she insisted.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru. What harm could it do?"

"Naraku is around."

Kagome slumped. "I guess you're right." Sighing, she continued in a softer voice, "I wonder if we'll ever bring him down."

"You are better trained for it now," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "The task is not insurmountable."

This was what she missed about being with Sesshoumaru, she suddenly realized. Although he was arrogant and cold, he had never belittled her skills without a good reason. Sometimes, like now, he would state something which made her feel better, even if he did not deliberately intend to do so.

Brightening a little, Kagome said with a smile, "Yes."

"Have you been keeping up with your training?"

Kagome blinked and then looked away sheepishly. Trust Sesshoumaru to be the one to make her feel guilty. Apart from the one time she had gone back home, she had never had enough privacy to practice what she had been taught. Unless, of course, she wanted the rest of her traveling companion to find out. Not that she really minded, but she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Miko. Practice is essential," he told her in a hard voice. "Do not waste the training."

"Sorry." Her voice was small. She sensed that Sesshoumaru was disappointed with her and somehow, that made her feel very insignificant.

A long silence followed before Sesshoumaru spoke. "Get up." His voice contained a hint of resignation and irritation.

Her eyes widened. "Why?" she asked.

He unfolded his legs and stood up. "Do as you're told."

"Um…Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?" she asked uncertainly, watching as he placed himself a few arms length in front of her.

"Making sure that your training had not been completely wasted."

Her lips parted in surprise. Sesshoumaru wanted to spar with her? Now? She peered at him, trying to gauge how serious he was. His face was set in his usual mask, giving away nothing of his thoughts apart from the impression of great boredom. But somehow, she could sense the underlying feeling of anticipation in him.

Anticipation?

How strange.

As she continued to hesitate, he began to look impatient.

"Miko."

She glanced nervously at the entrance to the cavern. "Um…we're going to wake them up."

He gave her a thoughtful look and she could feel his surprise emanating from him. "Your companions are unaware of the training?"

She shook her head. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

He nodded curtly. Then, with a flick of his wrist, a solid barrier formed at the entrance to the cavern.

The familiar feeling of anticipation rose within her. Grinning, she prepared herself for Sesshoumaru's attack.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Hi there! Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Many issues will be touched upon in this chapter, hence the length. Hope you will enjoy reading this.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 3**

Sesshoumaru did not know how long they had been sparring, but he was surprised that the miko still appeared to be at full strength. Her excitement was palpable and it was infectious. He was finding it difficult not to smile at her.

For the last two hours, her face had been graced with determination as she fought him, her eyes flashing at the challenges he had thrown at her. Even now, he could practically feel her determination as his own as she stood there in front of him.

Although her eyes were averted from his, it was not hard for him to guess that she was about to trying something. What was she up to? Out of curiosity, he refrained from attacking as she frowned in concentration. The miko was up to something and it bothered him that he was unable to guess what it was. She had obviously taken to heart the lesson he had taught her about concealing her thoughts.

"Miko. Your enemies will not wait for you to prepare yourself," he remarked dryly.

She scowled at him. "Then it's just as well you're not my enemy, right?"

He stilled at her flippant reply. Yes, somehow it had escaped his mind that in the past, they _had_ been enemies. Her words had brought it back. "Perhaps."

Rolling her eyes, she said flatly, "We're not. And you know it."

Uncomfortable with the subject, he evaded, "You try this Sesshoumaru's patience. Attack, or be attacked."

She waved him away. "Wait. I can do it," she replied absently as her hands began to glow.

She frowned in confusion at the thick beam of energy running from her palms outwards. Her face set in concentration, she flicked her wrist in an oddly familiar motion and the beam expanded outwards unsteadily.

He could tell from the look of utter disappointment on her face that the result was not what she had strived for.

Letting out a groan, she muttered, "And it was going so well…"

At her look of consternation, Sesshoumaru forcibly swallowed the sudden bubble of amusement which threatened to rise in him. She was obviously trying to recreate something she had seen. From her actions, he suspected he knew what it was.

"It's not as easy as it seems, Miko," he remarked smoothly.

She gave him a mutinous look. "How do you know what I'm trying to do?"

His eyebrow rose slightly. "You are attempting to form the whips, are you not?"

Blinking in surprise, she just gaped at him. "How do you know?"

The miko dared to underestimate his power of observation, Sesshoumaru thought darkly. "Your wrist is in the correct position. However, this attack is not the same as your usual orbs."

She slumped, visibly dejected. "And I thought I could actually get it."

"You still could."

Her hesitation was clear as she raised a pair of hopeful eyes up towards him. Haltingly, she began, "I know our training officially ended a month ago, but do you think that you could…um… teach me? Just this once?"

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of pleasure at her request. Frowning at his unexpected reaction, he shook himself inwardly. There was no reason for him to feel pleasure. The miko simply required his assistance to further her skills.

However, her question raised an interesting possibility. It occurred to him that he could request compensation for imparting the information. After all, their agreement did not include further training.

Somehow, for some unknown reason, the idea of seeking compensation did not appeal to him.

"Sesshoumaru?" she prompted anxiously.

He watched her fidget for a moment, wondering if he should be so generous as to humor her. It went against all he believed in, but he could not see any harm in it. After all, he had trained this miko for weeks and had imparted many skills to her. Another lesson would make little difference.

With a curt nod, he finally said, "Very well."

She clasped her hands together, her face wreathed with a smile. "Thank you."

"Hn."

"Um… I can pay you back with something if you like." Frowning thoughtfully, she added, "But I'm not sure what else you need from me."

He stiffened in surprise at her offer. Had she been able to discern his earlier thoughts on compensation? The open honesty he detected in her eyes told him otherwise.

"It is unnecessary," he said, feeling strangely discomfited. Gesturing for her to approach him, he continued quickly, "Come. We will begin."

Eyes bright with anticipation, she came to him. "So, what was I doing wrong?"

She listened intently as he explained the correct method to form the whips. When he finished, he nodded to her. "You will attempt it."

Sesshoumaru watched as she concentrated on her wrist motions. A few flicks later, thin strands of her miko powers appeared from her fingertips. The short whips glowed brightly for a few seconds before they fizzled out miserably.

He was not surprised.

She groaned, obviously frustrated at her failure.

"Do not force it, Miko. Try forming one whip," he advised. "This skill requires practice. It is unlikely that you will master it today."

Grimacing at the effort, the miko flicked her wrist again. And this time, a single glowing strand appeared from her index finger. Holding her hand almost gingerly, she tried to move it around. The whip instantly disintegrated.

He refrained from chuckling at the look of dismay which crossed her face. It was a difficult technique to teach, one which required the student to be patient. The miko was obviously trying too hard, which had not helped. Nevertheless, he had every intention of making sure that she grasped it.

After all, increasing her skills would bring him further benefit when he collected on the debt.

He studied her as she continued to practice, biting her bottom lip in concentration. This would be a good time to approach the subject of her debt. But he was strangely reluctant to do so.

Why?

Could it be because he was almost certain that she would not welcome his request with open arms? And that if she was foolhardy enough to refuse him, his reputation would require him to retaliate? Would she refuse to repay her debt?

His lips tightened at the thought.

No, the miko was more honorable than that. However much she disliked it, she would repay her debt in full. He was certain of it.

So caught up in his thoughts, he was startled when he found a pair of soft brown eyes gazing up at him.

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" she asked, placing her fingers lightly on his shoulder.

He looked up at her in surprise. It was uncanny how she managed to discern his thoughts and feelings. And the way he managed to do the same to her was also unnerving. It had happened too many times. He no longer believed that it was just coincidence. Something was causing their unnatural ability to understand each other's feelings.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Recalling her question, he replied curtly. "No."

It was a simple matter to see if his assessment was accurate. Wanting to test out the theory, he forced himself to think of Rin's kidnapping. As expected, a heated feeling of rage rose in him but he made sure that his expression remained unchanged.

The miko quickly snatched her hand back and moved away from him, looking alarmed. Her fear mingled with an almost overwhelming sense of worry stabbed into him like it was his own feelings.

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

So it was true. The miko could sense his feelings. His eyes narrowed as he continued to look at her. Perhaps _she_ was the one who had caused it.

"Do you remember doing anything to us, Miko?" he asked tightly.

Her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Spells, enchantments, bindings. Did you cast any in the past two months?" he elaborated impatiently.

She frowned and then shook her head slowly. "What are you getting at? I can't do any of those sorts of things."

His brow furrowing slightly, Sesshoumaru averted his gaze. He sensed no deception in her but she could have caused it accidentally. It would not be the first time she had done unexpected things with her miko powers. Accidents seemed to follow her wherever she went.

The day of her eighteenth birthday suddenly appeared in his mind. When she had been unconscious, a bright light had shot out of her, hitting him in the chest. Could that be the source of their strange connection?

"Sesshoumaru?" Her confusion washed over him.

He did not blame her.

But he was not confused. He was simply incensed.

It was unacceptable to allow this to continue. Even if she did not do it deliberately, it was not right for her to know what he felt. He was an intensely private person and he wished to keep it that way. His thoughts and his feelings were his own, and he would not share them with anyone else.

Standing up abruptly, he left, ignoring her surprised gasp.

He would remove himself from her until he figured out what he could do to prevent his emotions from spilling over to her.

* * *

Morning arrived bright and early. Overnight, the blizzard had died down and in its wake, a peaceful sense of stillness remained. The sound of wood scraping against metal and the smell of burning wood were the only things which marred the perfect stillness. 

Kagome groaned as she sat up in her sleeping bag. The result of the impromptu sparring session with Sesshoumaru last night was making itself known in the most unpleasant way. Her muscles ached from the unexpected exertion, making her wince as she pulled herself to her feet. The warm patch next to her told her that Shippou had just recently woken up, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She blinked blearily and stood up.

An impatient Inuyasha stood hovering at the entrance of the cave with Kouga a short distance away. It was clear that they wanted to make a move soon while they could. Sango and Ayame were hunched over a small fire. The scent of food told Kagome that they were making breakfast.

At her approach, her taijiya friend smiled. "Good morning, Kagome-chan. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, placing her fingers over her mouth to cover her yawn.

Ayame just gave her an unreadable look. Kagome figured that the wolf was probably thinking about her journey to the back of the cave last night. Not wanting to be question, Kagome simply shook her head.

"I guess we should move soon, huh?" she remarked as she accepted a bowl of soup from Sango.

Nodding, Sango replied, "We need to take advantage of the good weather."

Ayame glanced at the entrance. Kagome was not sure if she was looking at Kouga or at Inuyasha. The wolf then turned back to them and fiddled with her empty bowl.

Sipping her hot soup, Kagome blinked as Ayame turned her attention back to the entrance of the cave. This time, only Inuyasha was in sight. A sneaking suspicion came over Kagome. Could it be possible that Ayame was interested in Inuyasha?

Kagome felt an odd pang in her heart. Was Inuyasha interested in her as well?

She lowered her bowl. Her thoughts about her feeling for Inuyasha confused her. There was no doubt that she still loved him, in a way. But did she still love him the way she had done few years ago or was it a different kind of love? Had his transformation a few months ago affected her that much?

Yes, it had.

Kagome sighed inwardly, feeling a little sad. She supposed she should have admitted it to herself earlier. Somewhere along the way, she had stopped seeing him in a romantic light. It must have resulted from the combination of the way he had attacked her in his demon form and the events involving Kikyo in the past.

Come to think of it, she had not seen Kikyo for a while now. The last time she had seen the undead miko had been weeks before Inuyasha's transformation. Why was Kikyo keeping her distance from them? She usually appeared quite regularly.

Sango's voice drew her out of her contemplations. "Ayame, do you know how far we're going?"

Shrugging, the wolf replied absently, "I don't know. Maybe a day's travel or so."

At that point, Inuyasha strode them, his jerky movements belying his impatience. "Will you hurry up? We don't have all day, you know!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you help clean up." Passing her empty bowl to him before he could protest, she stood up and began to walk back to her sleeping bag.

Glancing at the dark passage at the back of the cave, she realized that she should at least let Sesshoumaru know that they were leaving. Her steps faltered as she recalled the abrupt manner in which he had left her last night. Perhaps she had unknowingly offended him. But how? She did not remember saying anything that could set him off.

Brushing away her hesitation, she moved away from her sleeping bag, making a beeline for the passage.

Inuyasha's voice reached her. "Oi! Where are you going?"

Without looking back, she replied vaguely, "I'll be back in a while."

With that, she continued down the passage, intent on finding Sesshoumaru. She would ask him why he had left so suddenly last night. Her spine straightened with resolve as she reached the end of the passage.

Eyes wide, she stood rooted to the spot, staring at the empty cavern.

He was gone.

Just like that, Sesshoumaru had left without a word. Kagome frowned, wondering for the millionth time what had happened to cause his abrupt departure. He had not even bothered to tell her he was leaving.

But then again, this was Sesshoumaru. She supposed it would be even weirder if he had the courtesy of telling her goodbye. His actions were not unexpected. But still, she could not help but feel a little disappointed. She had thought that they shared something more. Something to warrant her at least a goodbye from the stoic taiyoukai.

Perhaps she was mistaken.

But what was most surprising was the feeling of disappointment lodged tight against her chest. Sighing, she went back out to the main cave to find everyone preparing themselves for the imminent departure. Numbly, she began to pack.

"Where's mutt-face?"

Still distracted by her thoughts on Sesshoumaru, Kagome lifted her head from the pot she was busy packing into her yellow backpack. Frowning a little, she replied, "I don't know. Ayame's not here. Maybe he's with her?" She looked at Kouga questioningly.

Kouga's eyes flickered for an instance. "What's he doing with her?" he asked curiously.

Turning back to her packing, Kagome shrugged. "Ayame's pretty upset about yesterday, so I suppose Inuyasha's just making sure she's okay."

A moment of silence passed before she heard Kouga's reply. "So, mutt-face turned his attention to Ayame, huh?"

Kagome looked up to find Kouga looking into the distance. He seemed to be deep in thought, wearing an expression which was unfamiliar to her. Perhaps he had come to the same conclusion as she had done over breakfast.

Feeling mischievous, she plastered an innocent look on her face. "Ayame just needs some attention. Since you won't give it to her, maybe she has decided to move on."

Kouga turned to look back at her, still looking thoughtful. And then he broke out in a grin. "This means I'm off the hook, right?" Taking a step towards her, he continued, "I can take you as my mate soon, seeing that Inuyasha is occupied."

Kagome groaned. Somehow, her teasing had backfired.

"Kouga. Drop it before I decide to purify you."

Kouga simply grinned rakishly.

* * *

The whitewashed landscape twinkled brightly under the rays of the afternoon sun. Everything was still, adding to the effect of the almost surreal beauty. It was a peaceful day. 

Peace however, was never further from Sesshoumaru's mind as he stood alone on the edge of a cliff. He had remained in the same spot ever since he had left the cave, watching the bright sphere rise from the horizon until it was high in the sky and then dipped to the west.

How was it even possible that he had succumbed to some strange spell which was powerful enough to connect their emotions to each other? For he was sure that it must be a spell that had caused their odd connection. And as he continued to mull over it, he was becoming increasingly convinced that it had something to do with the flash of bright light on the miko's eighteenth birthday that had thrown him backwards.

He let out a harsh sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in an uncharacteristic show of frustration. Figuring out the cause of the problem seemed to be a little pointless at the moment. Whatever the cause was, the important thing now was to find a way to stop it.

There was only one thing he think of doing.

He had to consciously barricade his emotions even further. Considering that it was something that came naturally to him for as long as he could remember, it irked him that it was insufficient for his current predicament. Consciously intensifying his barriers required a lot of strength although it would only be necessary while he was in the vicinity of the miko. He was not even certain that it would work.

However, he had no other options. He would have to at least attempt it.

His mind made up, he felt his tension ebb. Feeling a little better, he decided he should return to ask the miko to pay her debt. It would take some time for the task to be completed but once it was done, he could remove himself from her and prevent any further intrusion into his emotions.

With that, he launched himself into the air and headed in the direction of the cave. They had probably departed, considering the good weather. But he knew that it would be a simple matter for him to track them down.

Sesshoumaru had been traveling only for a short while before his senses picked up a scent he recognized. Stilling, his eyes narrowed. The scent of neko-youkais was strong. It could only mean that Ryokusen had his spies in the area.

Growling low in his throat, he turned around and followed the scent of his enemies.

* * *

The dry snow flattened underneath her boots as Kagome trudged along with her group of traveling companions. Kouga and Inuyasha were leading the way with Sango and Miroku a small distance behind them. Ayame had chosen to remain close to her and Shippou, while Kirara brought up the rear. 

They had been walking for the entire day, only stopping to rest once. It was just as well because the brisk walk helped ward off the cold. But Kagome knew that they would soon need to find shelter for the night. The position of the sun told her that they had about two hours before darkness descended upon them.

"Inuyasha," she called out. "We need to find a place to stop soon."

Turning to look at her over his shoulders, Inuyasha scowled. "Again?"

Kagome glowered at him. "It's getting dark, just in case you haven't noticed."

"Keh! We still have time," he dismissed.

"Inuyasha…" she gritted out through clenched teeth. The temptation to hurl a purifying orb at him was almost overwhelming.

_Almost._

"Calm down, Kagome," Ayame said, frowning at Inuyasha's back. "I'll go find some place for us to stop. I'm quite familiar with this area."

In front of them, Miroku stopped and walked towards them. Blinking innocently, he offered, "May I assist you, Lady Ayame?"

Sango instantly slapped him upside the head. "You stay where you are. I'll go with her." Turning to Kirara and Ayame, Sango called out, "Let's go."

Kagome gave them a grateful look. "Thanks."

Ayame gave her a nod. With that, the three of them left the path. Sighing in disappointment, Miroku went to join the other two males.

Kagome hoped that Ayame found somewhere soon. Her muscles were still protesting against the strain from last night. Sesshoumaru was right. She should have kept it up instead of letting her training slip. Did it really matter anyway if her friend knew, anyway? It would spoil the surprise, but at least she would not be feeling like this now.

"Kagome-neesan, you look tired."

She glanced down to see a concerned look on Shippou's face. Smiling at him, she replied, "I'm just a little tired." Then, lowering her voice, she whispered, "I was training."

Shippou's eyes widened. "Last night?" he squeaked, and then glanced quickly at Inuyasha who was still some distance away in front of them.

Kagome followed his gaze. Then she remembered something she had been meaning to ask the kitsune. Deliberately falling further back, she began, "Shippou?"

He dragged his eyes back to her. "Huh?"

Mindful of Inuyasha's sensitive hearing, she whispered very softly. "You've been avoiding Inuyasha. Why?"

Shippou averted his gaze, but not before she saw the flash of anger in his eyes. "You're angry with him?" she asked quietly, surprised at the kitsune's anger.

Lifting a pair of guilty eyes to her, he nodded.

"Why?"

Shippou's lips trembled a little. "I know I shouldn't. He couldn't control himself then." Then in a harder voice, he said, "But he _hurt_ you. And not only you."

"Shh…not so loud." Then she frowned. "Who else did he hurt?"

"No one important," Shippou muttered.

Sensing that he was hiding something, Kagome wondered if she should press the issue.

Before she could, her senses suddenly flared, the shock of it rooting her to the spot. She had never felt such an intense sense of danger before. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of green and then it was gone. Something told her that she should heed the uncomfortable prickle at the back of her neck. Quickly, she grabbed Shippou and ran towards Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku.

"I think something's wrong," she whispered nervously.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shot to his feet, sniffing around. "I can't smell anything. What did you see?"

"Something green. But there's also something else," she replied with a small frown. Perhaps she was mistaken. But something in the air unnerved her, making her hair stand on its end.

Shippou glanced at her nervously. "Is it a youkai?"

Stalking to the edge of the path, Inuyasha paused and listened.

Miroku fingered his prayer beads as Kouga dashed to the other side of the path.

Inuyasha suddenly hissed, "I sense them. They're coming."

Wordlessly, Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out her kodachis. Once she fixed it securely to her waist, she checked her bows and arrows and went to join Inuyasha.

Six figures suddenly appeared in a cloud of dust.

Kagome noted that they all shared a similar feline look. Although they looked mainly human, there was no doubt that they were some sort of youkai.

"What do you want, Neko-youkai?" Inuyasha snarled, the transformed fang held in front of him.

A neko youkai? Kagome frowned. So they were…cats?

One of them, obviously the leader, stepped forward. A sneer crossed his face and his green cat-like eyes narrowed. "You have something which belongs to us."

Kouga glared at them. "Whatever it is, we don't have it. So, get lost! You're trespassing."

The neko-youkai gave Kouga a look of surprise. "So, the prince is helping ningens now? You too, have something which belongs to us."

Kagome's eyes widened. These cats recognized Kouga?

"Who are you?" Kouga asked suspiciously.

"I'm surprise you don't know, Kouga," the neko-youkai mocked. Then his yellowish-green eyes narrowed. "Enough of this! Hand me the Shikon shards."

"I should have known," Kagome muttered under her breath. It seemed like a never-ending pattern. They hunted the shards and then they were hunted down _for _the shards.

Inuyasha's expression turned hard. "You are not getting your stinking paws on any shards."

Snarling menacingly, the leader charged.

In that instance, all hell broke loose.

The neko-youkais spread out rapidly, pinning them in. Two of them headed straight for Miroku and Kouga. Before she could even utter a word, Kagome's eyes widened as one of the youkais launched himself at her and Shippou. Throwing up her arms in reflex, a pearlescent barrier formed around her and her kitsune.

The youkai smashed into her barrier and was immediately repelled. His body flew through the air before landing some distance away with dark smoke rising from him.

"What the-" Inuyasha's exclamation was cut short by the approach of three other neko-youkais.

Enclosed together with Shippou in her barrier, Kagome watched anxiously as Inuyasha tried to fend them off. There were too many of them, she realized in alarm.

Then she came to a sudden decision. Dissolving the barrier around her but keeping Shippou barricaded, Kagome let her power rise. Unsheathing her kodachis, she ran towards the fighting youkais and hanyou, ignoring Shippou's frantic calls.

One of them turned towards her and charged, his fangs bared in a snarl. She stood her ground as he neared her, his claws extended menacingly. Just as he swiped, she infused her powers into her weapon and raised it. Unfortunately, before her hit connected with him, the youkai managed to scrape her with his claw. Stinging pain exploded in her arm.

Annoyed, she swung her kodachi in an arc and brought it down hard. The youkai howled in pain as his severed paw fell a short distance away with a dull thud. But it did not seem to deter him for long. Enraged, the youkai charged again. With growing confidence, Kagome sidestepped his attack and slashed at him with both her weapons. Pearlescent sparks shot out of the ends of the kodachis, hitting the youkai in the chest.

An ear-splitting roar rang through the air as the youkai disintegrated into dust.

"Damn!" she gritted out in frustration as she inspected the scratches on her arm. Distracted by a strangled sound, she turned to find Inuyasha frozen in shock nearby, staring at her with disbelieving amber eyes. The two youkais he had slain lay in pools of blood on the ground.

Inuyasha only regained his composure when the youkai who had hit her barrier earlier regained consciousness and charged towards him. Turning around swiftly, Inuyasha slashed the already injured youkai with Tetsusaiga, ripping a death scream from the youkai's throat.

Kagome looked around anxiously. To her relief, she found that between them, they had managed to take down all six of the neko-youkais.

Just then, she noticed that Sango, Ayame and Kirara were standing nearby, all staring at her with identical look of astonishment on their faces.

Then her taijiya friend rushed towards her. "Kagome-chan! What happened?"

Before Kagome could open her mouth, she found herself swung around to face a thunderous-looking Inuyasha. Not far behind him, Kouga was gaping at her.

"Yeah, what happened?" Inuyasha gritted out, his golden eyes flashing. Gesturing at the fallen neko-youkais, he added tightly, "What's that all about?"

Kagome gulped. This was not exactly the reaction she had been hoping for when she thought of surprising her companions with her newly acquired skills. Inuyasha looked positively seething.

She was about to apologize. Then she brought herself up short. Frowning, she wondered why she had even _thought_ to apologize. She did not do anything wrong. As a matter of fact, Inuyasha should be _glad_ that she could now protect herself and maybe even those around her. She no longer had to keep her distance from battle, firing arrows while hiding behind some rock.

Stiffening her spine, she lifted her chin. "I was fighting, Inuyasha," she answered him calmly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at her answer. "I can see that." He pointed at her kodachis. "This did not happen overnight. Not with those skills. Who taught you those moves?"

"Sesshoumaru," she replied without hesitation, giving him a challenging look.

Jaw dropping in surprise, Inuyasha only stared at her dumbly. When he finally recovered his capacity for speech, he sputtered, "T-that bastard taught you to fight? YOU? Why the hell would he do something like that? Why would he even teach someone like you?"

Kagome's eyes flashed at his barely veiled insult. What? Was she so hopeless in Inuyasha's eyes that he simply could not grasp the idea that Sesshoumaru would train her?

"So what? Not everyone thinks I'm as useless as you do," she retorted angrily, her hands clenching and unclenching around the hilt of her kodachis. Why could he not support her for once?

He looked taken aback. "I didn't say you're useless," he said gruffly, his heat cooling visibly. His ears lowered against his skull, a sure sign of his discomfort.

Placing her hands on her hips, she shot back, "But you're implying it."

His eyes hardened and his ears snapped back up. "No I wasn't. Anyway, I can't let you put yourself in danger."

Kagome felt her blood boil. "I can fight now, alright? Deal with it!" she snapped.

A firm hand landed on her shoulders, drawing her attention away from Inuyasha.

"Let's not fight, alright?" Miroku advised quietly. Then her houshi friend turned to Kouga and said, "It is good that Kagome possess fighting skills now, isn't that right, Kouga?"

Looking almost as shocked as Inuyasha, Kouga cleared his throat. Then he nodded quickly. "Yes. She definitely got some moves there." To his credit, Kouga sounded sincere. Almost impressed, even.

Inhaling a deep breath of air, Kagome forced herself to calm down. Miroku was right. They should not be fighting among themselves. But Inuyasha was really the limit sometimes. She felt her anger flare again at the memory of his words. Her hands fisted around the hilt of her weapon. Why did he always insist on belittling everything she did? What had she done to him to deserve such an awful treatment from him? Her anger grew at the injustice of it.

To her surprise, her friends took a step back. Puzzled, she turned to them. "What?"

"Um…That glow…it's…" Ayame faltered, her eyes wide in her face.

"What?" Kagome repeated, a frown finding its way to her forehead. What were they talking about?

Inuyasha circled her, sniffing slightly. "What are you turning into?" he asked with a worried frown. "You're surrounded by some strange youki!"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? What youki?"

Inuyasha glowered, obviously annoyed. "Ever since you got back from that bastard's place, your aura looks darker. And now, it's worse." He gestured at her. "Look!"

Apprehensively, she glanced down at herself. Her jaw went slack when she saw her usual pearlescent miko glow tinted with red. What was happening to her?

"Maybe she's turning into a youkai," Shippou ventured quietly. "Their youki is normally darker."

Silence descended upon them at Shippou's proclamation. Kagome looked around her, seeing the stunned expression which graced her friends faces. Could it be true?

Her own face contorted in dismay, she whispered, "Please, no…"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Hehe…I really enjoyed reading your reviews. I'm very pleased to find that some of you (I won't say who :P) came very close to guessing what's happening. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Oh, by the way, the alert seems to be working, so I'll stop sending out emails from now on...until such time that ffnet alerts goes funny again.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 4**

The silence was far from comfortable as Kagome stood in the circle of her companions. She stared intently at the ground, looking as if the snow-covered surface could shed some light on her problem.

Vaguely, her senses picked up Sesshoumaru's unhurried approach. But her mind was too occupied with the latest development to pay the stoic taiyoukai any attention. For all she knew, he was the cause of her problems. After all, Inuyasha had said that the change in her appeared only after she returned from Sesshoumaru's place.

She buried her face in her hands and moaned helplessly. What did she do to deserve this? Which Kami had she offended that _this_ had to happen to her. What happened anyway?

Sighing, she looked down at her hands, noticing that the glow had dissipated and her skin was back to normal. She was a human. How was it even possible that she could turn into a youkai? It did not make sense. She had only come to terms with her own miko powers recently and was beginning to enjoy her new abilities. The thought that she might lose all of that to turn into some unknown youkai unnerved her. She knew that youkais were strong, it was simply not _her_.

Sango placed a gentle hand on her shoulders. "Kagome-chan. Please calm down. We'll find out what happened, alright?" she soothed.

Kagome lifted her head to look into Sango's worried eyes. Frowning, she said, "Yes, but how did it happen?"

Inuyasha gave her a stony look. "I told you. It happened after you got back from his place," he snapped, pointing towards his side at the taiyoukai who had just joined them.

Turning to pin a pair of enquiring eyes on Sesshoumaru, Kagome asked, "You don't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

He gave her an unreadable look. After a moment, he replied, "This Sesshoumaru sensed a change on your eighteenth birthday."

Kagome gasped. "And you didn't think to tell me?" she asked, annoyed that he had decided to keep something so important to himself.

He shrugged elegantly. "It would have served no purpose."

Hardly believing what she was hearing, she glared at him. "What do you mean? If I'm turning into a youkai, I have the right to know, Sesshoumaru!"

His eyes flickered, but she could not tell what he was thinking. She frowned. Come to think of it, was it her imagination or did Sesshoumaru seem colder and more distant? Normally she could sense _some_ things from him, but right now, he seemed so…distant.

"You need not concern yourself with that notion, Miko," he told her dryly.

Her eyes widened. "You mean I'm not turning into one?" she asked hopefully.

Gesturing at the red scratches on her arm, Sesshoumaru said, "Human blood still spills from you. And this Sesshoumaru would know if you're a youkai. You're certainly not one."

Kagome closed her eyes in relief and her tension ebbed. It was funny how his words managed to dispel her anxiety so easily. Still, it did not explain the weird red glow in her aura just now, but at least she could rule one possibility out.

Kouga scratched his head in confusion. "Someone must know something about this."

"Kaede, maybe? Or Myoga?" Shippou suggested.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Feh! Kaede's too far away. And Myoga? You've got to be kidding. That old flea only turns up whenever he feels like it."

"That is incorrect," Sesshoumaru interjected in his usual disinterested tone.

Everyone turned to him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, glowering at Sesshoumaru.

"Myoga responds to our calls."

Kagome blinked. "You mean your call, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha distastefully. "And the hanyou's."

Turning to Inuyasha, Sango frowned. "But you've yelled for Myoga before, right? And it didn't work."

"Myoga can choose not to answer if he deems it unnecessary."

Miroku nodded sagely. "Perhaps he fears that Inuyasha will abuse him."

"I don't abuse him," Inuyasha defended himself immediately, looking affronted.

Kagome gave him a dry look. "Sure, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted before he threw a challenging look at Sesshoumaru. "Since you brought it up, then why don't you try calling him?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned, hoping that this would not escalate into another fight between the two brothers. They had been surprisingly civil to each other so far.

To her astonishment, Sesshoumaru just smirked slightly and moved away from them. Without another word, he stared into the distance, preparing himself for his task.

An eerie silence descended upon them.

Suddenly, a strong force pulsed away from Sesshoumaru, sweeping his long hair up around him. The vibration radiated outward in concentric rings, its beat steady and sure. Kagome gasped in astonishment at his power. Everyone else was just staring at him wordlessly, even Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru pulsed another time before he returned his attention to them. "The flea is close, but it would probably take a few hours for him to arrive."

Kagome brightened. At last, someone might be able to shed some light on her predicament. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" she said enthusiastically.

He simply gave her a curt nod.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, looking put out. "Feh! I could have done that. Myoga probably wouldn't turn up anyway."

As the rest of them snickered behind their hands, Kagome gave Inuyasha a doubtful look. And then, noting how his ears were flattened against his head, she softened.

"You can call Myoga next time, okay?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru did not fail to notice that the moment everyone had settled down in the small cave, Inuyasha had rushed out, muttering darkly under his breath. 

It was obvious that Inuyasha was still sore about the miko's improved skills. Sesshoumaru had been some distance away when the confrontation happened, but he had heard each accusing words clearly as neither Inuyasha nor the miko had held back.

A thoughtful look came across Sesshoumaru's face when he realized that Inuyasha's reaction could be the result of a number of reasons.

The first and foremost thought was that the miko's increased skills in battle meant that she would cease to depend on Inuyasha to protect her. This would definitely be a blow to his pride. After all, he had spent the last three years protecting the wench and had come to expect her to depend on him.

The hanyou's reaction could also be attributed at the fact that he, Sesshoumaru, was the one who had trained the miko. Although he had initially balked at the idea, Sesshoumaru knew that in the end, he had taught her more than strictly necessary. However, he did not regret it. After all, the art should not be dishonored by anything less than proper training.

Perhaps Inuyasha had been recalling his childhood, Sesshoumaru thought uneasily. He never liked to dwell on those awkward days when Inuyasha had been just a young, playful pup.

Inuyasha's adoration had been more than obvious in those days. But when he had asked in his childish voice for training, he, Sesshoumaru had denied the request. The reason had been simple, but Inuyasha had not been made aware of it. All Sesshoumaru had intended to do was to wait for the pup to grow stronger before commencing the training. To train such a young pup could mean irreparable damage.

Sesshoumaru had every intention to honor his promise to their father. However, Izayoi had dragged Inuyasha away from the Western Lands soon after the death of their father. Perhaps Inuyasha still resented the fact that he had not received the training he was due as a pup.

Disliking the direction of his thoughts, Sesshoumaru quickly brushed it to the back of his mind. What was done was done. He refused to waste his time on pointless reminiscence.

He let his eyes roam around the cave. The wolf prince, Kouga had left when two of his underlings came to find him with a message. Curiously, soon after leading the humans to a small cave not far away, the female wolf had departed as well. Their dwindled numbers meant that he, Sesshoumaru, was now sitting at the mouth of the cave accompanied by one taijiya, one houshi, one kitsune and a miko. With nothing to do, all the humans and the kitsune had fallen asleep.

The miko, however, was wide awake.

She was lying on her stomach on her sleeping mat, her head propped up by her elbows. The expression in her eyes belied her agitation, so clear to him that he did not need their odd connection to understand. She was clearly concerned about her predicament and he understood her concern. Being subjected to something unknown and out of one's control could be frustrating.

After all, it was something that he had so recently experienced himself.

He had also experienced a strangely unsettling moment when she had challenged his silence on the subject of her being a youkai. The mere thought of it, of the miko being a youkai, was preposterous. And _wrong_. It could be likened to turning a bear into a tiger.

Sesshoumaru grimaced. He was not sure how he would have taken it if she had, indeed, been turned into a youkai.

He continued to watch her with slightly narrowed eyes as she began to flick her wrists absently. Narrow strands of miko energy trailed outwards from her index and middle fingers. The short pearlescent whips dangled from her two fingers as she studied it. Then she flicked it again, watching intently as the whips swung limply away from her.

Unable to maintain silence any longer, he spoke. "Miko. Do not toy with your powers."

Startled, she jerked and turned to him. Her annoyance permeated his senses. "I'm _practicing._ After all, there's nothing else I can do here, is there?"

His eyes narrowed at her tone. "Do not think to take out your frustrations on this Sesshoumaru."

She averted her eyes and sighed heavily. "I hate this feeling of not knowing what's happening to me," she said softly. Then she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry if I sounded rude."

Not knowing how he should respond to her swift apology, he simply said, "Hn."

She sighed again before rolling over onto her back, staring straight up. "Do you think we can fix this? Whatever it is?"

_We?_

He did not remember offering to assist her in this task. But the look in her eyes compelled him to respond. "This Sesshoumaru is not certain. Not without understanding the cause of your problem," he replied, carefully keeping his emotions hidden.

She let out a puff of air, blowing her hair away from her eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of. What if we can't find the cause of it? What if there's some other side effect?"

Sesshoumaru refrained from telling her that the side effect was already present. Their odd connection had begun around the same time as the appearance of the mysterious youki and he was almost certain that the two was related. But judging by how concerned she was at the moment, he knew that it would not serve any purpose but to increase her worries.

And the last thing he needed was an unfocused miko on his hands when she commenced the payment of her debt. Disliking the worried expression she was wearing, he realized that she simply needed distraction. Furthermore, it would make it easier for him to broach the subject of the debt if she was in a more amiable frame of mind.

And he knew of a way to do so.

Getting to his feet, he said, "Come, Miko."

"Huh?"

"We shall hunt."

* * *

The feeling of exhilaration rushed through her as she ran, her feet pumping the ground swiftly. The cold air bit into her cheeks, numbing her flesh, but she barely felt it. Her entire attention was focused on the narrowing gap between her and her prey. 

Sesshoumaru was not far in front of her, running after the wild boar. He was fast, but to her surprise, she was not doing too badly. Vaguely, she wondered if it had anything to do with her improved miko powers. Or perhaps it was the effect of the strange youki.

She shook her head roughly. No, she would not spoil this by thinking about the youki again.

Distracted, she almost barreled into Sesshoumaru when he stopped abruptly, holding his hand up. Looking in the direction of his eyes, she saw the boar in the distance, panting heavily beside a felled tree.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head. "He's weary. Can you sense it?" he said very softly against her ear.

She shook her head mutely. All she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat and the feel of Sesshoumaru's warm lips on her earlobe. An odd shiver ran up her spine.

Giving her an uncompromising look, he said, "Focus on the beast. You will sense it."

Well, Sesshoumaru was definitely more confident in her skills that she was, Kagome thought wryly. Frowning, she stared at the boar as she expanded her senses. Dimly, she felt something emanating from the boar, but before she could grasp it, it was gone.

"Miko. You need to calm yourself. Your excitement affects your senses."

"Oh."

Eyes fluttering shut, she took a deep breath and released slowly. As her heart slowed, she opened her eyes. Expanding her senses again, she focused on the boar.

Then she felt it. The boar was scared but too tired to fight, his rapid panting was taking up all his strength. She could sense the resignation in him. He had given up. He had accepted that he would lose.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, she whispered, "I don't think he's going to run anymore."

The approving look he gave her made her feel warmer suddenly. "Indeed." Then, turning back to their prey, he continued, "We will strike now."

* * *

Hours had passed and it was already dark outside when Myoga turned up at the cave riding on Inuyasha's shoulders, looking worse for wear. Hopping off his ride, the flea youkai bounced into the cave. 

"Where were you just now?" Inuyasha hissed, tossing Sesshoumaru a heated glare. "How was I supposed to get in with a barrier at the entrance?"

Not bothering to grace the question with an answer, Sesshoumaru just smirked at the indignant look on the hanyou's face. Inuyasha must be referring to the barrier the miko had erected earlier to protect the cave's occupants when they departed for the hunt.

Myoga approached him, looking nervous. Still glaring, Inuyasha followed behind with his arms tucked into his sleeves.

"You called, Sesshoumaru?" the flea youkai asked.

Sesshoumaru gave him a curt nod. "The miko requires your assistance."

Myoga glanced at the sleeping miko doubtfully. "Shall we wait until morning?"

"Perhaps she should decide for herself," Sesshoumaru remarked evenly.

With that, he stood up and walked quietly towards the back of the cave. The miko was sleeping slightly apart from the rest, obviously worn out from the exercise. She had done better than he had expected, considering that it was her first hunt. He had been surprised at her undiluted enthusiasm for one of his favorite pastimes.

Bending down, he placed his hand on her shoulders and shook her.

"Miko."

"W-what?" she mumbled blearily as she buried deeper into the fabric under her cheek.

The weight of Inuyasha's glare on his back did not go unnoticed, but Sesshoumaru chose to ignore it. He shook the miko again, this time harder. "Miko. Wake up."

He watched as her eyes fluttered open to reveal twin brown orbs, still glazed with sleep. "Huh? What?"

Sesshoumaru stepped back, waiting for the miko to fully awaken. When she did, her eyes landed on Myoga and her expression brightened. He braced himself in readiness for the wave of her excitement to wash over him. Instantly, a warm feeling permeated Sesshoumaru's senses. He barely refrained from sighing in annoyance.

"Myoga!" she exclaimed.

Myoga peered at her closely. "Your aura…" he paused, looking confused. "It's different."

The miko looked at the flea youkai with hope in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how this had happened?"

Myoga hopped onto her shoulders. "Let me feed and I'll know better."

The miko had barely nodded in agreement before Myoga latched onto her neck. As he sucked, his diminutive body began to bloat.

"Enough!" Inuyasha snapped, pulling the flea off her neck.

Smacking his lips, Myoga gave Kagome an assessing look.

"You taste like a human. So you're obviously still human."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "So? What about the strange youki?" he asked grumpily.

"I can taste a slight change, but Kagome's blood is not one of a youkai. It still taste familiar to me."

Sesshoumaru looked at them thoughtfully. Myoga had just confirmed his thoughts. She was still human, but her aura was simply stained with a demon's youki. The useless flea had not told him anything that he did not already know. Nor did he mention any other side effects, such as their odd understanding of each other.

"What is the cause of this, Myoga?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

Myoga frowned deeply. "I can't say I know for sure. Perhaps a spell?"

"Can it be reversed?" the miko asked apprehensively.

The flea youkai shook his head. "I don't think so. Whatever it is, it has bonded with you. It is not an evil force, though. It'll pose you no harm."

The miko sagged visibly, blowing a puff of air into her bangs. "I give up."

Inuyasha threw an accusing look at Sesshoumaru before he turned to her. "Feh… Bonded. It's probably all Sesshoumaru's doing. Who knows what you guys did when he was _training_ you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Flaring up in annoyance, the miko jumped to her feet. "What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou leaned towards her. "He's a youkai. And you're a human who spent a _month_ with him. And now you have some sort of strange youki stuck to your aura. Do I need to say more?" he taunted.

"W-what? Are you saying…he and I…" the miko stuttered. Looking incredulous, she flicked her glance between him and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further. Inuyasha was obviously implying some sort of intimate contact between him and the miko. Was this the real reason why Inuyasha had been so angry earlier? Foolish hanyou. Without even glancing at the miko, Sesshoumaru could feel her outrage flaring like a raging fire. Knowing her, she would not take the accusation lightly.

As the miko and Inuyasha locked in a furious glaring contest, it occurred to Sesshoumaru that the hanyou's foolish accusation might be of benefit to him. After all, if she was angry with Inuyasha, she might be more accepting of the nature of the debt she was to repay.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. Indeed, it could be beneficial.

* * *

He was unbelievable. Just unbelievable. She was surprised that Sesshoumaru had not trashed him for those accusations. What the heck was Inuyasha thinking? 

Muttering under her breath, she slapped a stray branch out of the way and continued to stomp into the snow. She had no particular destination in mind. All she wanted was to get as far away from Inuyasha as she could before she accidentally purified him.

An odd tingling feeling told her that there was another presence close to her.

"Miko."

She halted, glaring down at her feet. He was probably here to admonish her for what he perceived as her foolish behavior. As usual. Was she not even allowed to fume in peace now?

"Miko." His tone was harder now.

With a sigh of resignation, she turned around. "I hear you, Sesshoumaru."

"Then perhaps you should acknowledge it."

She groaned. "Please, Sesshoumaru. Not now." At the moment, she simply had no energy for a verbal sparring with the taiyoukai.

He quirked a brow, looking amused. "This Sesshoumaru is not here to chastise you."

She blinked, wondering what he was there for. Surely he did not come out here to keep her company. "What is it, then?"

"You can sense the Shikon shard, can you not?" he asked evenly.

Barely pausing to consider why the taiyoukai was asking such a question, Kagome nodded. The second she did so, a satisfied gleam appeared in his eyes, making her pause. If Sesshoumaru was asking about the shards, did that mean that he wanted them? Apprehension began to grow in the pit of her stomach.

Trying to hide her nervousness, she ventured cautiously, "Why do you ask?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, seemingly deep in thought. She tried to gauge his feelings, but she could not sense any ill intent in him. Instead, all she could sense was… blankness?

"Sesshoumaru?" she prompted.

"Our agreement was never completed," he said as he locked his golden eyes on her. "It must be brought to your attention that it is time for you to repay your debt."

She gasped. This was what she had been afraid of when they entered the agreement. She had been afraid that he might ask for her Shikon shards. At that time, she had managed to convince herself that Sesshoumaru had shown no interest in the shards. He had never even mentioned it in all the time she was staying at his place.

So why now?

"Are you asking me for the shards?" she asked in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her with that usual unreadable expression on his face, making her even more nervous. How could she just hand over something like that? But she had agreed. Why did she agree to something so open ended? Groaning inwardly, she wondered which one was more important; to honor one's words, or to keep the Shikon shard safe.

"I don't know if I can give you the shards, Sesshoumaru. I need to purify them and keep them safe," she mumbled worriedly, preparing herself for the inevitable burst of cold rage from the taiyoukai. When he remained silent, she sneaked a glance at him through her lashes.

He was still staring at her, but she could not tell what he was thinking.

"Did this Sesshoumaru ask to keep the shards?" His tone was icy.

She jerked her head towards him, her mouth falling open. "You don't want the shards?"

"Not for the purpose you think," he said cryptically.

"So what is it?" she asked, feeling a little annoyed at his constant evasiveness. Couldn't he just say what was on his mind? Of course not! This was Sesshoumaru, right? "What is it you want from me?"

"You will lend me all your power as required and accompany this Sesshoumaru to find the shards. When Naraku is destroyed, you will be released from your debt."

Kagome felt her heart stop. "W-What?" she whispered, not quite believing what she was hearing. Sesshoumaru wanted her to follow him shard hunting? Until such time that Naraku was destroyed? It could take _years._ It _had_ taken them three years so far.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself."

Closing her eyes, Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. This could not be happening. The whole thing just did not make sense to her. What was Sesshoumaru up to?

Opening one eye, she asked, "Why?"

"No questions, Miko," he reminded her.

Kagome groaned. How could he even ask her for something like this? There was no way Inuyasha would go for this. Not to mention that she was not sure that she wanted to travel alone with Sesshoumaru. Yes, her stay at his place had been pleasant, but that was different.

She gave him a pleading look. "Sesshoumaru, I already promised Inuyasha that I wouldn't leave him. Can't you think of something else to ask me?"

His eyes hardened. "This Sesshoumaru cares not. You are bound to honor your side of the agreement," he declared imperiously.

Her eyes flashed in irritation as she locked her gaze on him. _Why, of all unreasonable canines…_

Straightening her spine, she began, "Listen to me, Fluffy. I can't just walk out on a promise I made to someone else just because you say so. You talk about honor. What honor would I have if I broke my promise to Inuyasha? And what makes you think that I wouldn't break my promise to you instead?"

Sesshoumaru shot forward and the next thing Kagome knew, the deadly tips of his claws were pressed against the soft skin of her neck. Her eyes widened in alarm as her hands flew up to grasp his striped wrist, trying to pry it away.

"S-Sesshoumaru! Let me go!" she choked out. "I can't breathe."

His hand loosened instantly, but the pair of golden eyes that stared down at her was as hard as flint. To Kagome, it was a harsh reminder of the cold-blooded assassin she had known before their agreement.

"Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should have expected you to renege on your vows." His tone was stony.

"Perhaps you should try to see this from my point of view instead of trying to kill me again!" she shot back.

Their eyes locked.

For a moment, she could have sworn that there was a flicker of remorse in those golden depths.

Then it was gone, replaced by nothing but a threatening glint.

"You will honor your side of the agreement, Miko," he growled low in his throat.

Kagome looked at him and sighed. Inuyasha would kill her for this. But she could not think of another way to satisfy both of them. "Why don't we just all go together? That way, I can keep my promises."

"Not acceptable." His tone was clipped.

Her irritation grew. "Look, I'm trying here, alright? What does it matter if we all go together?"

"The hanyou will slow us down."

"Inuyasha's fast. And Kirara can carry the rest."

"Not fast enough."

Kagome groaned. She could not do this. She just could not leave Inuyasha or the rest like this. She had promised to stay with him, and that she would not leave him. But if Sesshoumaru refused to travel together with the rest, did that mean that she would have to break her promise to one of them? Was there no other way?

"Time is of essence, Miko," he said quietly, but there was no mistaking the uncompromising look in his eyes.

He was really serious about this. But then again, he had been always serious.

What was she going to do?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thank you so much for your continual support in reading and reviewing this story. The reviews are, needless to say, very encouraging! You may want to visit one particular page on my site as there's an image there that is relevant to this chapter. Paste this link and remove the spaces between the words and it should bring you there - www. geocities. com/ Elle6778/ Inuyasha-Images. htm.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 5**

Silence hung thick and heavy in the air as the miko frowned in deliberation. She was obviously torn between the two promises she had made. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, his patience growing thin.

"I can't break my promise to Inuyasha," she mumbled dejectedly without looking at him.

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. "Do not forget that you also owe this Sesshoumaru," he said, injecting a hint of threat in his words.

She glared at him. "Yeah, I know. But you're making things real difficult for me."

He had expected her to react adversely but it seemed that he had underestimated her loyalty to Inuyasha. Even after what the hanyou had done to her when he had transformed into his demon self, she was still willing to keep her promise to him. As furious as she had been with Inuyasha for his latest foolish accusations, her loyalty still remained intact. Sesshoumaru did not know whether he should be furious at her or to respect her for it. After all, her honor was the only thing which held her back from going with him.

"Miko. You do not have a choice. Willingly or not, you are assisting this Sesshoumaru," he stipulated calmly.

When she glared at him, he was treated to a flash of her annoyance. "You can't force me like that!" she protested vehemently.

Unperturbed, he replied, "It is within this Sesshoumaru's right to do so."

She sighed heavily and stared down at the ground. Her indecision and confusion reached him clearly through their strange bond. He felt no deceit in her. The miko was genuinely troubled by the decision she had to make. But she was wavering, he realized as he looked into her flickering eyes.

Knowing that she needed a little push, he said quietly, but with authority, "You know that this Sesshoumaru's plan would benefit your cause."

"What plan? You haven't told me anything,' she grumbled.

"It will be explained when it becomes necessary for you to know."

"Then how would I know if it'll work?" she asked warily.

"You doubt this Sesshoumaru?"

She just continued to stare at him wordlessly. Finally, when he was about to lose the small amount of patience he possessed, he was hit by a wave of acceptance from her.

"Alright. But I have to…talk to Inuyasha."

Letting out the breath that he did not realize he was holding, Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. He frowned inwardly, confused now that he realized that he had been anxious. There was no reason for him to feel that way. In the end, he would have simply forced her along if she had refused.

Perhaps he did not relish the thought of what he had to do if she had decided to fight him. His victory would be assured but he was honest enough to realize that he would not escape a real fight with the miko completely unscathed. It was just as well that she had accepted so…graciously.

Waves of disquiet continued to emanate from the miko. Now that he had gotten the answer he wanted, perhaps he should sate his curiosity. Making sure that his features expressed nothing but disinterest, he asked, "What is the nature of your promise to the hanyou?"

She let out a heavy breath, sagging into herself as she did so. "That I will not leave him."

"It is not specific to the jewel hunt?" he asked, slightly astonished that the miko had been foolish enough to promise Inuyasha something so open-ended.

Did she not consider her own life important enough without Inuyasha's presence? Did it not occur to her that her generosity might be taken advantage of? Then again, this was the same miko who had granted him an open-ended boon. And this Sesshoumaru had every intention of taking advantage of it, whether she liked it or not.

The moment that thought crossed his mind, something unsettling rose within him. The same feeling had happened to him several times in her presence. He could not quite place what it was but it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

The miko shook her head forlornly. "No. It's not specific to anything."

Tamping down on the edginess that refused to leave, he said, "This Sesshoumaru has no intention of keeping you away from the hanyou permanently. What you choose to do after you've completed your task does not concern this Sesshoumaru."

She did not look convinced. "I suppose…"

He gave her a firm look. "It is so, Miko. You will not be betraying your promise to Inuyasha if you return to him later," he insisted, wondering why he was inclined to soothe her worries.

Groaning, she buried her face in her hands. "He's not going to be happy."

His face tightened in irritation. "There's more at risk here than the hanyou's happiness."

"I know," she mumbled before she stared wordlessly into the distance.

Unused to seeing her so quiet and dejected, he decided that a change of subject would be prudent. "How much more?"

Startled, she jumped. "Huh?"

"How much more before the jewel is complete?" he elaborated impatiently.

Kagome frowned. "I have a quarter. Naraku has almost half. The rest are out there somewhere."

"Hn." So, it seemed that he had not done too badly after all. There should not be too many more out there.

"What do you need the shards for?" she asked curiously.

"No questions, Miko."

She rolled her eyes in response, but he had no intention of telling her just yet. As it was, he had already told her too much. He should have picked a more secure location for this discussion. However, it was too late to do anything about that now.

She continued to question him. "Why are you so sure that we can find the shards faster without help?"

He gave her an appraising look. There was only one way he could convince her that they would be successful in finding the shards. Glancing warily around them, he erected a solid barrier around the two of them, blocking the outside world from them.

The miko's eyes widened. "Uh…Sesshoumaru-"

He interjected smoothly, "The barrier is necessary."

She did not look convinced but thankfully, she did not question him further. There was a limit to his tolerance. Reaching into the folds of his clothes, he pulled out a pouch. It was glowing with an eerie greenish gold hue.

Her curiosity clear on her face, she asked gingerly, "What's that?"

Without a word, he loosened the tie at the top of the pouch and shook out its contents. Then he glanced at her for her reaction. The miko's eyes were wide in surprise as she took in the sight of the nine slivers in his palm. Although they were glowing green from the barrier, there was no mistaking what they were.

"Where did you get all these shards from?" she asked in a hushed, almost awed voice.

"This Sesshoumaru gathered these shards in two weeks."

"Alone?" she gasped, her eyes still trained on the shards. "Those nine shards would form about one-eighth of the whole jewel. This means that there was only around one-eighth left out there somewhere."

As she tried to touch them, he closed his fist, preventing her from doing so. "No. Your touch will destroy the wards."

Speechless, the miko continued to stare at his hand. Her astonishment washed over him in waves. He resisted the urge to smirk. Did she think that he, Sesshoumaru would take as long as _years_ to find the shards?

"Um…Are you sure you need my help with this, Sesshoumaru? It looks like you're doing fine by yourself." Her voice was hesitant.

"You will assist this Sesshoumaru as promised," he demanded flatly. It was not necessary for her to know the reason behind his demand for her assistance.

A short pause followed before she prodded, "You can't find the rest?"

His expression turned stony. After the nine shards, he had searched all over his lands and further to no avail. It was beyond infuriating.

Detesting the idea of admitting his failure to the miko, he finally decided that he would not grace her with an answer. She could think whatever she wished.

She quirked an eyebrow and then to his consternation, she laughed. "I see. Admit it, Sesshoumaru. You can't find the rest of the shards by yourself and it's annoying you."

He gritted his teeth as her amusement washed over him. The miko was testing his patience. "You will cease your laughter, wench!" he snapped.

"Oh, it's back to wench now, huh?" she teased.

"Miko…" he growled, glowering at her. How dare she mock him? No one else dared to laugh at him. He had obviously been too lenient in his interactions with her. She was letting it get to her head. Her attitude towards him was simply unacceptable.

Unsuccessful in stifling her laughter, she choked out, "Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru. It's just a little joke."

He gave her a look which threatened death if she continued to mock him.

"We will discuss the strategies further at a more secure location," he said in a clipped tone.

Lips pressed tightly together, he dissolved the barrier and with stiff steps, removed himself from the infuriating sound of her chuckles.

* * *

Kagome sat at the mouth of the cave, staring absently at the new dawn. She had not been able to get back to sleep after her conversation with Sesshoumaru. 

Turning over her shoulders to flick a glance at the sleeping Inuyasha, she sighed. She had no doubt that her hanyou friend would not react well to her decision. But after thinking about it over and over again, she realized that she had made the right decision.

Keeping her promise to Inuyasha would result in the potential delay of gathering the shards. And gathering the shards, keeping them out of the hands of evil beings like Naraku, was her first priority. As she was born with the jewel inside her, protecting the Shikon jewel was _her_ responsibly, her legacy.

At one time, she would have put Inuyasha above that but she realized now that those actions had been a manifestation of her crush on Inuyasha. She had been simply overwhelmed by the feeling of first love. But now that the feeling had faded somewhat, it was not hard to see what was her priority.

However, all this thinking only made her feel more apprehensive about broaching the subject with the surly hanyou.

The sound of soft footsteps reached her, drawing her away from her thoughts. Turning around, she found a yawning Sango walking towards her.

"Sango-chan," Kagome greeted softly, giving her friend a smile. "You slept well?"

Sango nodded, sitting down beside her. "I woke up last night and you weren't around."

Kagome turned back to look at the orangey sky. "Oh…I was out here, talking to Sesshoumaru," she said, hoping that Sango would not prod her about the details. Inuyasha should be the first one to find out, although Sango and the rest would need to know as well at some point. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought of being parted from her companions for an unspecified amount of time.

A moment of thoughtful silence followed before Sango spoke. "You seem very comfortable around him."

"Huh?" Kagome exclaimed, glancing over at her friend in surprise. "Around Sesshoumaru? Well, I guess I did spend a lot of time with him when I was healing his arm."

Smiling knowingly, Sango said, "Yes. And I have to say that the time was well spent, considering what we saw yesterday. If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would never have thought that it is possible for someone to improve so much in such a short time."

Kagome grinned at her friend's compliment. "Sesshoumaru's a good teacher."

Sango's lips twitched. "I'm surprised that you survived his training. I can only imagine how ruthless he can be, considering what I've seen of him in the past."

With an easy chuckle, Kagome replied, "He's really not that bad. He's strict, but he did not injure me or anything. I even got to keep my life after hitting him a few times. Surprising, huh?"

Sango was dumbstruck for a moment, her rounded eyes displaying her incredulity. Then she remarked dryly, "It's quite clear that you don't fear him anymore."

"I guess not," Kagome said with a small smile. "He's really not such a bad guy. I think we might have misjudged him in the past. Sesshoumaru always seems to have reasons for everything he does."

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "I swear, you sound as if you like him," she teased.

Kagome's eyes bugged. "What?! Don't joke like that. Especially in front of Sesshoumaru."

Sango simply laughed. Then she stood up. "Come on, let's get some wood to start breakfast. I'm hungry."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watched the miko pack her belongings into her bag. It was clear that she was avoiding Inuyasha. The reason was obvious; she had not worked up the courage to broach the subject of leaving the hanyou. 

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Sesshoumaru deliberated whether he should simply drop the news on Inuyasha to save himself the trouble of waiting. He was anxious to leave the company of the large group, now that the miko had agreed to fulfill her debt. But something told him that it would be better to let the miko deal with it in her own bumbling manner.

At least until this Sesshoumaru reached the end of his tolerance.

As he continued to watch the miko and her companion prepare for departure, his senses nudged at him. It began as an uncomfortable prick at the back of his neck. Then, the edgy feeling grew and Sesshoumaru tensed. Although the presence was some distance away, his senses were keen enough to recognize it.

Naraku.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered with determination. He was certain that the hanyou was heading straight at them, which meant that his target would be close by. It was much sooner than he had anticipated but he could not let the opportunity slip. Since he had lost Kagura's support to her death at Naraku's hand, he had been searching for a replacement. And now, his replacement was close. Knowing that he had no time to waste, he zipped towards the miko.

The miko jumped in surprise when he appeared at her side. "Miko. Naraku's approaching," he stated evenly.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Now?" she squeaked.

He inclined his head. "It is best that you prepare yourself."

The miko looked around frantically. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Naraku's heading this way."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He looked around jerkily, his nose high, sniffing the air. "Where? I don't smell his stink."

"Your senses are inferior to this Sesshoumaru's," the taiyoukai remarked, amused at the flash of indignation in the hanyou's eyes.

As Inuyasha took a threatening step towards him, the miko held him back. "Not now!" she snapped.

With an irritated growl, Inuyasha turned away abruptly. The packing continued in a frenzy for the miko, the houshi and the taijiya. Seated on top of the nekomata, the kitsune took off into the air to act as a lookout.

As the rest of them continued to scramble around in preparation, Sesshoumaru stilled the miko's agitated movements with his hand. "When you're fighting Naraku, do not overuse your powers," he directed firmly.

Frowning in confusion, she just blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"This Sesshoumaru will require the assistance of your powers shortly."

With that he walked off.

Her anxious voice reached him. "Hey, aren't you going to stay to fight?"

Yes, he was going to fight. But this time, it was a different kind of fight.

* * *

Naraku appearance, as expected, was preceded by his usual youkai swarm. 

At least this time they were not caught unawares, Kagome thought darkly. Standing firm in the clearing not far from the cave they had spent the night in, she and her companions were already prepared long ago, thanks to Sesshoumaru's warning. Raising her bow, she pulled back and released the arrow straight at the howling mass. Screams of rage rang through the air as the glowing arrow purified a large chunk of the youkai swarm.

As the youkai swarm scattered, Kagome looked around to find her companions splitting up. Wielding the transformed Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha slashed at the youkais around him, quickly decimating their numbers. Sango and Miroku stood back to back with Kirara close to them. The taijiya took care of the ones further from them using her Hiraikotsu, leaving the closer ones for the houshi to deal with.

Standing next to Kagome, Shippou released his foxfire, his chubby face scrunched up with determination. As the youkais came one after another, getting so close that shooting her arrows would be pointless, Kagome unsheathed her kodachis.

Her blades sliced through the air, taking down more of the low level youkais. To her distress, some of them almost managed to harm the little kitsune beside her.

"Shippou, you need to get out of here," she urged, flicking a quick glance down.

"I can't leave you here alone," Shippou protested.

Her eyes swept the area. To her relief, she found that the low level youkais were destroyed. However, the moment the thought crossed her mind, she spotted the approach of a new group of youkais. To her consternation, this time the youkais were human in appearance, signifying that they were stronger than their predecessors. There were not as many of them this time but they would be harder to defeat. No doubt Naraku would be joining them soon.

"Shippou. Go now!" she instructed firmly. Shippou would be in too much danger standing beside her.

The kitsune only hesitated a moment before he ran off without a further protest. As he reached the edge of the forest, Kagome directed a protective barrier towards him. Protected within the pearlescent sphere, Shippou stood hidden amidst the trees and scrubs.

Kagome turned around just in time to counter an attack from something which looked like a large beetle youkai. Her kodachis hit him in his chest but protected by its beetle shell armor, the blades did not penetrate. Its yellow, jewel-like eyes glared evilly at her as it swiped down with its own katana.

Raising her weapons Kagome quickly blocked and deflected the other katana to one side. Realizing that it would be useless to try to stab the youkai again, she infused her miko energy into the kodachis and aimed them at her opponent. Twin beams of energy shot out and hit the beetle youkai in the chest. Its yellow eyes bulged a moment before it let out a soundless yell and disintegrated into nothing.

Panting slightly, she lifted her eyes to find Inuyasha engaged in a furious battle with Naraku. It looked as if it had just begun, but the evil hanyou was rapidly gaining the upper hand. His tentacles kept coming no matter how many times Inuyasha hacked at them.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" she yelled just as three tentacles waved over the top of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha showed no signs of hearing her but he managed to dodge one tentacle before slicing it off. Two other tentacles came at him.

Kagome quickly replaced her kodachis with her bow. Notching an arrow into her bow, she aimed at Naraku and fired. The glowing arrow hit the writhing appendage and it exploded into dust. To her dismay, another tentacle immediately replaced it. Naraku did not even bother to look at her.

She shot a few more arrows and detached a few more tentacles before Inuyasha turned over his shoulders to glance at her. His expression was an odd mix of unease and gratefulness.

A growl behind her made her spin around abruptly. Alarmed, her eyes widened at the close proximity of a bear youkai. Again, knowing that her bow and arrow was useless at such close distance, Kagome threw it to one side. Reaching down to her waist, she unsheathed both her kodachis again and swung it in front of her.

The youkai laughed and began to swipe at her with its massive paws. Gulping, she took a step back as the youkai swiped again. Finally irritated, her eyes narrowed and she raised her kodachis. In a quick move, she swung them down in a cross, catching one of the youkai's paws in the descending motion. The youkai howled in outrage and its eyes reddened.

Infusing her kodachis with her miko powers, she spun around in a rapid circle. The blades sparked and her purifying energy shot out from its tips. The moment the energy hit the youkai, it exploded into dust.

Panting heavily, her heart beating fast against her ribcage, she looked around for other immediate danger. Seeing none, she picked up her bow and arrow and began to aim for Naraku again.

Before she could release the arrow, she felt herself being grabbed from the back. Her eyes shot open in fear as she realized that her ribs were caught in an iron grip.

She screamed.

"Let me go!" she screamed, kicking her legs backwards. Then her entire body tensed, preparing to expel her purifying powers.

"Stop, Miko."

A wave of relief washed over her at the familiar deep voice. Sesshoumaru, she thought as she twisted around. At least it was him and not some other youkai. Realizing that he still had her in his uncompromising hold, she frowned. Then, the wind sped past her as he streaked towards the forest. Where was he taking her?

Her feeling of alarm grew. "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru? I need to help Inuyasha."

He shook his head. "It's a puppet. Inuyasha doesn't need your help," he said levelly as he continued to leap over the boulders away from the fight scene.

She began to struggle again. "Yes, he does. Naraku is going to kill him. Sesshoumaru, let me go. Please," she pleaded frantically.

His arm tightened. "You will cease your struggles. Your assistance is required elsewhere at present."

"What?" Confused, she twisted over her shoulders to look at him. "I don't sense any shards around here, Sesshoumaru. I thought that we agreed-"

"Our agreement states the following; You will lend this Sesshoumaru all your power as required _and _accompany this Sesshoumaru to find the shards. Those were the exact words."

Her jaw dropped as comprehension dawned. So he did not want just the shards. Shards or not, he wanted to use her powers as and when he pleased. "Why…You TRICKED me!" she yelled, trying to turn around to glare at him. "You sneaky-"

He cut in silkily, "Do not insult this Sesshoumaru. You will pay your debt as agreed."

She could not believe she had fallen for that, she fumed. Scowling deeply, she made a mental note to be warier of Sesshoumaru in the future. The taiyoukai was simply too devious.

"Why are you dragging me along then?" she snapped irritably.

"Silence. You'll find out soon." His voice was hard.

Knowing by now that he meant business by that tone, Kagome stilled. But what did Sesshoumaru want from her?

They jarred to a sudden stop. To her surprise, she felt the brush of his lips against the lobe of her ears. She sucked in a sharp breath at the intimate contact just as he whispered very softly, "Do not speak of this aloud as there are many ears around us. When the time comes, you are to distract the target with your attacks. Do not kill the target. Then, on this Sesshoumaru's call, you will form a barrier trapping the target. Do not hesitate, or you will regret it."

She blinked at the seriousness of his tone. "Who?" she breathed out almost inaudibly.

He did not reply. Instead, he launched off swiftly until they landed in a clearing.

They were not alone.

Kagome's jaw dropped as her eyes took in a slender girl, dressed in a forest green dress and black fitted leggings. At their approach, she turned slowly towards them. Her eyes were as black as a moonless night, eerie and blank, framed by dark brown hair. She was some sort of youkai but Kagome could not put her finger on the type.

"What…Who…" Kagome whispered. And then she shot an apprehensive look at Sesshoumaru. Who was this and why did Sesshoumaru want to trap her?

"Naraku's detachment," Sesshoumaru said tonelessly.

He extended his Whips of Light and snapped it close to the youkai in front of them. The youkai blinked and jumped back. Spinning around, she raised her hand and a flurry of green leaves began to swirl around him.

Kagome felt her heart sink. The youkai could control the vegetation around them and Sesshoumaru's right in the middle of its path.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out in alarm.

Without a flinch, the taiyoukai unsheathed his katana in a move too fast for her eyes to follow. Toukijin pulsed in an attempt to disintegrate the leaves in the vicinity of the katana's youki. To Kagome's surprise, even before the leaves disappeared, the youki from Sesshoumaru's Toukijin sped at an alarming speed straight towards the youkai's pendant.

Kagome gasped, her eyes widening in horror as the bright light was sucked in by the pendant at the youkai's neck. The pendant was obviously some kind of device which sucked in youki.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered. How could he defeat someone who could absorb his youki?

"Why do you not attack Moriko?" the girl asked in a soft voice, giving Sesshoumaru a blank stare.

Moriko. That was the youkai's name. It meant forest child, which explained her ability to command the elements of the forest.

Sesshoumaru simply glanced away from her. His face set in his usual stoic mask, he ordered, "Miko. Now!"

Kagome blinked numbly for a second before she raised her hands. Feeling her power rise, she began to expel shots of purifying orbs, heeding Sesshoumaru's warning not to destroy the youkai.

A blinding mass of leaves and twigs began to swirl in the air, hampering her vision. But Kagome gritted her teeth and kept on delivering her attacks. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru streak behind the youkai. In seconds, he raised Toukijin and slashed at the back of the youkai's neck.

Kagome gasped and her attacks instantly faltered.

But instead of falling like Kagome expected, the forest youkai's eyes simply widened in dismay as she clutched at her neck. "No…" she whispered.

The pendant was gone.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, the pendant held in what looked like a piece of leather. The forest youkai erected a barrier around herself before he could reach her. Light green shoots weaved themselves, forming an orb around her. To Kagome's surprise, the eerie blankness was now gone. The youkai's eyes were no longer black. Instead, the pair of anxious eyes which stared out of the vine barrier was light brown.

Strangely enough, Kagome felt no malice from the youkai. Only fear and despair. This youkai was not evil, Kagome realized. But what was she doing with Naraku then?

"Miko. The barrier. Now."

Kagome gave him an incredulous look. "Now? She has her own barrier around her!"

"NOW, Miko!" His tone was uncompromising.

Barrier…barrier…Kagome chanted to herself, trying to calm her frazzled nerves enough to call forth her strength. Everything seemed to be moving so fast, there was barely enough time for her to think. Taking a deep breath, Kagome let her power rise within her, filling her with a tingling warmth. Then she held her hand palm out, frowning in concentration. In a flash, a bright flight flew out of her palms and hit the youkai's greenish barrier. A thin pearlescent purple hue began to wrap around the green barrier.

"Stop…Please…" the youkai who called herself Moriko whispered as she tried to move, her agitated movements displaying her anxiety. The trees around them began to tremble in reaction.

Kagome watched apprehensively as their combined barriers wobbled a little. It was clear that it would not hold for long. Belatedly, she realised that she should have heeded Sesshoumaru's advice on restraining the use of her powers earlier.

"Again, Miko!" Sesshoumaru instructed firmly.

Kagome tensed and raised her arms again. This time her power was steadier, shooting a brighter arc of pure energy towards the glowing barrier. It hit and wrapped itself around the large orb, completely trapping the youkai.

The girl's light brown eyes were large in fear as she stared out of her prison.

A quick glance up at the taiyoukai beside her told Kagome that he was pleased with their success.

"Now what?"

"Now we depart."

With that, Sesshoumaru grabbed her with his left arm and they rose together on his dust cloud. Turning to Moriko, he flicked his wrist once and his whips shot out to grasp Moriko's prison in the golden strands.

Higher and faster, they moved away from the area.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Big hugs to all of you! Thanks for reading and reviewing. With all that encouragement, I find it a joy to keep on writing. And I think I might have overdone it, lol! This chapter is the longest yet in Part II of this fic. I hope that you'll enjoy it. Ah…as for Moriko's picture, I know there were some difficulties in accessing the geocities site, but here's the link to my new site. Remember to remove the spaces www. redlion. f2s. com/ elle6778/ Inuyasha-Images. htm

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 6**

As the sun descended down the sky, the shadows in the snow slowly grew longer, streaking the land with ethereal patterns.

Sesshoumaru, however, barely noticed the passing of the beautiful landscape as he flew over the familiar terrain of his lands. And although he noticed the miko's unusual silence and the gradual increase of her agitation, he paid no attention to it. His mind was completely centered on his next task.

It had taken a long time for his spies to gather the necessary information but he had felt that it was going to be worth the trouble. Unlike some of Naraku's detachments, this one appeared fragile and timid. But Sesshoumaru knew that her looks were deceiving. With her knowledge and power, she would be able to tell him what Naraku's plans were and more importantly, the location of his hideout.

Sesshoumaru had no doubt that the despicable hanyou would be incensed at the capture of his latest detachment. Since Kanna and Kagura death, this forest youkai had been the one to supply Naraku with information and power.

Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed as he speculated about the forest youkai's pendant. The pendant alone, demonic in nature, was a formidable weapon. It was clear that the forest youkai had been using the pendant to gather more youki to add to Naraku's strength. It was the only thing which had prevented Sesshoumaru from capturing the forest youkai by himself. As he had thought, the demonic pendant could not absorb the miko's energy. And now, the pendant would be put to greater use.

It was not long before they landed at the mouth of the cave which led to his mountain holding cell. When the dust cloud under his feet dissolved, Sesshoumaru immediately floated the miko's barrier into the dark entrance. The forest youkai gave him a pleading look through the barrier at him, but he ignored her.

The miko's voice reached him just as he began to step into the cave. "Sesshoumaru? I've got to go," she said in a tight voice. "Inuyasha's going to be worried."

Not responding, Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her agitation did not go unnoticed. His lips thinned. Her constant reference to Inuyasha was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"I can't stay here, Sesshoumaru. I need to go back. I need to find out if Inuyasha is alright. Not to mention I haven't told him about our deal yet," she continued with increasing firmness.

"Your concern is unnecessary," he said stonily.

Her voice hardened further. "Look, Sesshoumaru. I really don't appreciate being pushed around like this. I'm not going to even start on that little trick of yours."

"We will discuss this later," he told her, flicking a pointed glance at the forest youkai.

"No, we're not. I'll pay Rin a visit, then I'm going back to find Inuyasha," she told him defiantly.

"Miko. You will soon see him soon enough. There is no need to seek him out," he told her with growing impatience.

Inuyasha would be able to detect his scent. And even if the hanyou's inferior nose failed him, his brain should be functional enough tell him where to go, seeing that the only two missing from the group was him and the miko. And if _even_ that failed, the kitsune would no doubt know where to look.

Pointing at the entrance of the cave, Sesshoumaru said firmly, "You will remain there."

The miko's eyes widened. "What are you planning to do, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, glancing anxiously at the forest youkai.

He just stared at her.

She gave him a beseeching look. "Don't hurt her. I don't think she's really evil. And it's not like she had hurt either of us."

Not answering, he simply entered the cave and floated the youkai to a warded rock cavern. It was the same one which had housed Inuyasha previously. Once the wards were activated, the miko's barrier and the underlying vine barrier dissolved. The forest youkai glanced around with her large eyes. She was frightened, Sesshoumaru thought with increasing satisfaction. It would make it easier for him to break her.

"What do you want?" she whispered, her hands fisted so tightly that the skin over her knuckles turned white.

From what Sesshoumaru had learnt from Kagura and the rest of his detachments, Naraku always held something of personal value to them to make sure that they remained loyal to him. He just needed to find out what hers was and utilize the knowledge to his best advantage.

"Tell me. What does Naraku hold over you?" he asked smoothly.

Her brown eyes widened. "This is because of Naraku?"

"You're one of his detachments, are you not?"

Her eyes flickered. Then, in a surprising show of stubbornness, she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not test my patience. You will answer this Sesshoumaru's questions."

"And if I don't?" she challenged.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. If that was the way she wanted to play it, so be it. The miko's words echoed at the back of his mind but he brushed it off quickly. Holding his hand forward, he released a stream of golden energy. The thin tendrils slipped through his wards and headed straight for the alarmed forest youkai.

A piercing scream rang through the air.

Falling to the ground with a dull thud, her small body shook uncontrollably. His gaze was impassive as he stared at her cowering form. The miko's plea nudged at him again, but he refused to feel bad about his actions. After all, the forest youkai asked for it. She could have avoided the pain by simply cooperating with him.

The rapid patter of approaching footsteps reached his ears. He closed his eyes in exasperation. Was the miko completely incapable of obeying instructions? Much to his consternation, he realized that he was reluctant to let her to watch him interrogate Naraku's detachment.

Her footsteps grew louder.

"Sesshoumaru!" the miko yelled as she skidded to a stop beside him.

He watched as she gazed at the inhabitant of the warded cell. A gasp of dismay escaped the miko's lips before she turned a pair of horrified eyes towards him. "What did you do?"

"You should remain outside, Miko," he bit out.

She glared at him. "Why? Because you want to torture her without my interference?"

He gave her a stony look. "Our agreement states that you will not stand against this Sesshoumaru. Honor it," he replied in a clipped tone.

Her eyes flashed as her anger rose, reddening her cheeks. Sesshoumaru watched with morbid curiosity as purplish pink sparks appeared in her eyes. Her youki-stained aura began to swirl around her.

"There's no honor in torturing a defenseless girl," she snapped angrily.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The miko dared to challenge his honor? "You shall hold your tongue, Miko," he growled in annoyance.

She snorted. "Now that would be convenient, wouldn't it?" she remarked sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. Knowing that it would not do to continue their conversation right in front of the enemy, he grasped the miko's arm and dragged her out, ignoring her cries of protest.

Once they were out of the cave and far enough so that the forest youkai could not hear them, he released her arm and pinned an uncompromising gaze on her. It galled him to explain himself to her, but he knew that she would continue to pester him until he did.

"The youkai is Naraku's detachment. She is not as defenseless as she seems."

"How sure are you that she's his detachment? She's completely different from the rest," she shot back.

His lips thinned. If she had not interrupted him, he would have confirmed his spies' information by now. "That was one of the purposes of the interrogation."

Gesturing in the direction of the cave, the miko said, "You still don't have to abuse her!"

He interjected before she could protest further. "Miko, she is an enemy, not a guest in the Western Lands. As for her injuries, she is a youkai. She will heal. Fast."

Her expression full of reproach, the miko glared at him. "She's _hurt_, Sesshoumaru! I didn't help you bring her here so that you can torture her. So stop it."

His eyes hardened. Explaining his actions to her did not seem to satisfy her. Now she expected him to obey her words? "You overstep yourself, Miko. Do you think this Sesshoumaru cares if she sustains injuries? She is nothing but a pawn in Naraku's game. And now, she would pay for her past crimes by aiding us in any manner we wished."

Her anger and disappointment stabbed through him, making him uncomfortably aware of their connection. Just because she could not feel his emotions any longer, it did not mean that he could not feel hers.

And somehow, this particular feeling of hers disturbed him more than it should.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was just staring at her like the entire thing did not matter. Like her concerns did not matter at all. What was the point of her remaining there then? To watch while he continued to torture the helpless forest youkai? Kagome knew that she might not be a great judge of character, but she did not feel that the forest youkai deserved to be on the receiving end of Sesshoumaru's ruthlessness. It was obvious that the girl was scared witless and now, thanks to the cold-blooded youkai, she was also hurt. 

Overwhelmed by her fury, Kagome turned around and walked away, not caring if he found her actions disrespectful. At that moment, she just could not bear to be in his presence.

She had enough of his high-handedness. First, he had the gall to trick her into accepting more than a shard hunt. She simply had not expected him to do something like that to her. Secondly, he abused her powers so that he could bring what looked like an innocent youkai back to his torture chamber.

Moriko was not even capable of defending herself. Without any trees or plants around her, she could not utilize her powers. Was it that difficult for Sesshoumaru to understand that that? Was it so hard for him to just _question_ Moriko without physical force?

Agitated and feeling completely out of sorts, her steps were rapid and jerky as she approached the castle.

She could not help but feel disappointed at his actions. She thought that he had changed. But it was clear now that the change she had seen in him was only directed towards her and no one else. Kagome did not know what to think of it. She was flattered that he treated her better than before, but today's events had given her a harsh reality check. Sesshoumaru was still the same cold, ruthless taiyoukai she had met three years ago.

A loud voice called out as she approached the entrance to the castle. "You there! You're trespassing on the lands of Lord Sesshoumaru, human!"

She looked up to find two inuyoukai guards glaring at her. As they looked closer, recognition dawned in their eyes. "You're Lord Sesshoumaru's miko," one of them exclaimed in surprise.

Kagome bit back the urge to tell them that she was not _his_ anything. Forcing a smile to her lips, she simply nodded. With a nudge in the direction of the cave, she explained, "Lord Sesshoumaru's with his prisoner. Can I enter? I want to say hi to Rin."

The inuyoukais hesitated, obviously questioning the wisdom of granting a human access, even if the human was the one who had lived there for a month. They looked at each other and then turned back to look at her, but neither seemed willing to open the door.

Slumping at their continual hesitance, Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Never mind. It's okay. I'll just wait until he gets-"

"Grant the miko entrance."

Kagome looked up just as Sesshoumaru landed beside her. Her smile died. The two inuyoukais scrambled to open the gates.

Still feeling out of sorts with him, she merely nodded. "Thanks. I'll say hi to Rin then I'll leave." Dimly, she noted that sky was already dark. She just hoped that she would survive the trip back on her own.

He gave her an unreadable look. "Come," he said quietly. "I'll take you to Rin."

They passed entrance and continued into the castle, leaving the guards to shut the door behind them. The two other sentries who stood on the other side of the door spared her a quick glance before they averted their eyes.

Kagome avoided looking at Sesshoumaru as they walked, not wanting to end up arguing with him about his treatment of Moriko again. What was the point? It was not as if he would listen to her anyway.

"Miko."

She shut her eyes briefly and continued walking down the hallway lined with shoji screens, pretending not to hear him. He had this knack of persuading her into things, not to mention _tricking _her into things. And at the moment, she just did not want to deal with it.

"Miko."

This time, the uncharacteristic weariness in his voice made her pause.

Turning, she found herself caught in his golden gaze. To her bafflement, there was a faint hint of unease in his posture. If she had not been so used to his little quirks, she would not have noticed it.

His eyes flickered. "Your concerns are…noted."

She gaped. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

He looked away, giving the impression that he was uncomfortable with the topic. "However, the fact remains that the forest youkai would be made to supply us with information on Naraku, one way or another. This is non-negotiable."

"But you won't hurt her physically?"

"That might be necessary on occasion," he said tightly.

She bristled. He was playing with his words again. "So what are you trying to tell me then? Just stop twisting your word around."

"The youkai would live." His tone was grudging.

"Oh." She sighed. Well, she supposed that in Sesshoumaru's mind, letting his enemy live was one big concession. Then she continued in a gentler tone, "Why don't you just…you know? Talk to her. Persuade her instead of forcing her?"

A look of distaste crossed his face. "This Sesshoumaru does not possess the time to do so." Before she could offer, he interrupted, "And neither do you."

Realization dawned on her. "Oh. The shards."

"Indeed."

She sighed. The talk about shards and her promise towards him reminded her of her earlier feelings. Not one to keep things bottled up, she decided that she should make her views known. After all, she had nothing to lose.

"Listen, Sesshoumaru. About our agreement… I know you're probably just doing what you normally do. But can you be a little bit more honest with me next time?"

He stiffened visibly. "This Sesshoumaru is not dishonest," he said, sounding affronted.

She gave him a dry look before she continued evenly, "No. You are. You led me to believe that all you want from me is to hunt shards with you. You could have just told me the truth. I'm honor bound to do whatever you asked anyway. I know your nature probably won't allow it easily but I need you to trust me just a little. It's hard for me to carry on like this if I feel that you don't trust me. Especially when I _do_ trust you." She paused, shaking her head slowly. "I just don't like being deceived, Sesshoumaru."

Silence followed her proclamation. For a moment, Kagome wondered if she had gone too far. Sesshoumaru looked as if he was rooted to the spot, his face completely blank. But she knew that it had to be said.

The sound of rapid patters on the bamboo floor reached them, breaking the tense moment between them. Soon, Rin's small figure emerged from the corner.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she greeted enthusiastically as she launched herself against his leg.

Kagome's eyes softened as she watched Sesshoumaru pat his ward on the head, his expression warming up almost imperceptibly. She sighed. Anyone who could raise such a sweet kid could not be that bad. Sesshoumaru just needed to learn to trust her.

Brushing away those thoughts, she focused her attention on the child in front of her. "How are you, Rin?" she asked with a smile.

Detaching herself from Sesshoumaru's leg, Rin grinned at her. "Kagome-neesan! Rin missed you." Then she looked around expectantly before she turned. "Where's Shippou?"

"Uh…Shippou? He's um…"

"The kitsune will be here soon," Sesshoumaru interjected smoothly.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. How did he know that? "He will?" she echoed dumbly.

"Hn."

Before she could open her mouth, Sesshoumaru continued, "Your room is available if you require rest. This Sesshoumaru suggests you do so while you await Inuyasha's arrival."

Confused as to how Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha and Shippou were approaching, she could only stare wordlessly at his retreating form.

* * *

The miko's words rang repeatedly with annoying clarity in his head, stabbing him with something which felt uncomfortably like guilt. The last thing he had expected was for her to say what she had said. 

He had always taken pride in his honor and he still did. The fact that she had questioned his honor irked him to no end. The worst thing was, she had not ranted at him the way he had expected her to. She had simply stated her case calmly, a departure from her norm. But he had not failed to sense the disappointment emanating from her.

If Rin had not interrupted, perhaps he would have explained himself. He frowned, wondering why it even occurred to him to even _think_ to explain anything to her. Not to mention he was rather baffled by the level of his concern with regards to her feelings.

Shaking his head at himself, disgusted by his highly uncharacteristic thoughts, Sesshoumaru stalked to his futon and settled himself comfortably. He would meditate.

Then perhaps his wayward mind would rearrange itself into some resemblance of order.

* * *

It was almost midday when Sesshoumaru's senses detected the scent of his half-brother. Knowing that there would be some time yet before he arrived, Sesshoumaru made his way unhurriedly out of his castle. 

Stood at the entrance, Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha approach in his usual blustery manner. Truly, that hanyou was nothing if not predictable. The miko had only been there since yesterday and Inuyasha was approaching him, bristling with anger. The kitsune, taijiya and houshi were not far behind, traveling on the nekomata youkai with a yellow bag squashed between them.

"Where is she? Don't deny it, I know you took her. I can smell your stink all over the place!" Inuyasha shouted.

Lifting up a brow, Sesshoumaru said evenly, "This Sesshoumaru denies no such thing."

"What are you doing kidnapping her from us?" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and raised it. "Hand her over now, you bastard," he snarled.

"Curb your filthy tongue, little brother. The miko is merely resting. Surely you don't begrudge her that," Sesshoumaru drawled, raising an elegant brow.

"W-Why you-" Inuyasha sputtered.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the hanyou's reaction before he turned his attention to the kitsune. "The miko awaits your arrival. Go to her," he said.

Eyes widening, the kitsune hopped off the nekomata and shot past him. Suddenly, he skidded to a halt and turned to look over his shoulders. "Umm…thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgement. "She's in her room."

With that, the kitsune bounded away from them.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the kitsune before he turned shifted his golden gaze up. "Her room? She's got a room here?"

"This Sesshoumaru would not stoop so low as to allow the miko to sleep in the wild during our agreement," he remarked dryly. "There are enough rooms in the compound to accommodate one miko and one kitsune."

"So long as she's not anywhere near you," Inuyasha shot back.

Knowing that it would rile Inuyasha to no end, Sesshoumaru remarked casually, "Where the miko _chooses_ to sleep, however, is none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't!" Inuyasha exploded.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she turned around. Her entire body ached. It was hardly surprising considering the abuse she had put it through for the last few day. And now that she was comfortably tucked in a soft and warm futon, she found herself reluctant to move. 

She decided at that instant that she should just stay put. After all, it was not as if she had anything else to do. She might as well make the most of her comfortable surroundings.

The sound of the shoji screen sliding against the floor forced her to crack her eyes open. Before she could even blink, a small hairball launched itself into her arms. She immediately jerked awake.

"Kagome-neesan!"

"Shippou?" she exclaimed, staring into his excited emerald eyes. With a soft laugh, she hugged him to her. "You're here! Is everything okay? I'm sorry I left so suddenly."

Nodding vigorously, Shippou said, "It's alright. I saw you leave with Sesshoumaru."

Her brows shot up. "Oh? How did the battle go? Did Inuyasha manage to fight off Naraku?"

"Yes. It was just a puppet," Shippou replied, his words echoing Sesshoumaru's. "Inuyasha got real mad when he couldn't find you," he said as his eyes began to twinkle mischievously.

Giving the kitsune a suspicious look, she asked, "What did you do?"

Grinning, Shippou said, "I just watched him run and bark all over the place before I finally told him what happened."

Her lips quirked as the image of the irate hanyou hollering for her appeared in her mind. She knew that she should not find it funny, but she simply could not help it. And Shippou really should not be playing such tricks on Inuyasha.

Putting on a stern mask, she admonished gently, "You shouldn't have done it, Shippou. Inuyasha was probably very worried."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Shippou huffed.

Shaking her head indulgently, she asked, "The rest are here?"

Shippou nodded. "They were still outside when Sesshoumaru told me to come find you."

Kagome quickly crawled out of the futon. "Inuyasha's probably getting himself killed by Sesshoumaru right now. Let's go find them."

Catching Shippou in her arms, she dashed down the empty hallway until she reached the entrance hallway. She paused briefly in front of the guard, but they seemed to have expected her. As they pulled the heavy door open, she nodded her thanks at them and continued to run out.

Her stomach sank at the scene before her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha's transformed Tetsusaiga came at him. 

With a flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru's whip deflected the attack. "Too slow," he mocked. His senses were on full alert, his entire body ready to react at a moment's notice, completely at odds with his outward appearance of calm disinterest.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled. Raising Tetsusaiga over his head, he brought it down with a yell of, "_Kaze no Kizu!"_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction before he leapt out of the way. The air crackled with energy from the attack and the force swept over the ground, leaving charred indents as he landed some distance away.

Then he smirked at the panting Inuyasha.

"That was foolish, little brother," he drawled.

Glaring at him, Inuyasha continued to pant. "I won't miss the next time."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "You've drained your pathetic youki. It is unlikely that you'd be a worthy opponent at present," he pointed out calmly.

"STOP IT! That's enough!"

Sesshoumaru tensed as he heard the familiar voice of the miko. Flicking a glance at her, he warned, "This is between the hanyou and this Sesshoumaru, Miko."

"Not if it involves bloodshed between you two," she retorted heatedly.

"Stay back, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, his eyes not leaving Sesshoumaru.

"She will not interfere," Sesshoumaru said with certainly as he turned back to Inuyasha. She would not dare. Would she? A niggling doubt crossed his mind but he quickly brushed it away. He needed to pay attention to Inuyasha instead of analyzing the miko.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "Since when you know her better than I do, huh?" he snarled as he charged forward, his left claws raised. "_Sankon Tessou!_"

Sidestepping Inuyasha's attack at the last moment, Sesshoumaru smirked. "It is not difficult, considering that you do not know her very well in the first instance," he taunted, preparing himself to deliver a blow.

As he raised his own hand, a bright pearlescent flare suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes widened a fraction before he impacted with it and was instantly thrown back, landing with a dull thud on the ground.

"I said, stop it," the miko growled.

More shocked than hurt from the fall, Sesshoumaru remained motionless for a moment until he noticed that he was separated from Inuyasha by a glowing barrier between them. Although he was resistant to her purification, a force was still a force. And the one which had been delivered by the miko, to his consternation, was evidently strong enough to throw him back. He did not know whether he should be proud of her or pay her back by ridding the world of her presence.

But it was not her display of power which had irked him. It was her blatant disregard towards the promise she made to him.

"Miko…" he growled threateningly as he stood up. "You've gone too far."

She visibly winced as she glanced at him. "Heh…heh," she laughed weakly.

"Get away from him, Kagome," Inuyasha yelled urgently.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru simply advanced on the fidgeting miko. "You went back on your word, Miko," he stated stonily as he dissolved her barrier with one swipe of his claws.

"Uh…I…um…" she stuttered. Then she stilled, her expression changing from one of uncertainty to one of determination. "Well, I can't very well let the two of you beat each other up, can I?"

"It is a matter between this Sesshoumaru and the hanyou. It is not your concern," he reiterated coldly as he stared down at her.

Her chin lifted stubbornly. "The two of you are behaving like a couple of brats. Can't you just talk to each other like normal brothers instead of trying to beat each other up every time you meet?" she practically yelled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he digested her words. The miko had the audacity to liken him to a _brat_? And she dared to compare him with Inuyasha? Her insolence was unacceptable.

"Do not compare this Sesshoumaru with the hanyou," he snarled.

To his surprise, he sensed no fear from her. Instead, her eyes flashed defiantly. "Then tell me what's so different between the two of you a minute ago."

Astounded by her words, Sesshoumaru simply stared at her. His lips tightened in irritation as he failed to find a suitable response to her question.

Spinning around, she proceeded to walk away, leaving him staring at her retreating back.

* * *

But she did not relax until she had practically reached the cave. She still could not believe that she had gotten away with yelling at Sesshoumaru without so much as a scratch. 

"What was that all about?"

Startled, she turned back to find Inuyasha right behind her. "Huh?"

Pointing backwards in the direction of the castle, Inuyasha said, "That! I can't believe he just let you walk away after what you've said."

Not really wanting to discuss the issue with Inuyasha, she simply shrugged. "He's probably preoccupied with something."

Inuyasha did not look as if he believed her. "Where are you going, anyway?" he asked as he followed her.

Without breaking her steps, she replied, "I'm just going to check on Moriko."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion. "Moriko?"

Avoiding his eyes, she admitted, "Yeah. I kind of helped Sesshoumaru capture her."

"What?" Inuyasha sputtered.

She felt herself grabbed and spun around abruptly. "Hey!" she protested indignantly.

"Why would he ask _you_ to help him?"

Annoyed at Inuyasha's manhandling, she snapped, "Maybe because he could not do it without having his youki absorbed?"

It occurred to her that this might be a good time to tell Inuyasha about her promise to Sesshoumaru. But one glance at Inuyasha's twitching ears and his flashing eyes was enough to change her mind. She had better broach the subject when he was in a better frame of mind.

"What does Sesshoumaru need her for?" he asked irritably.

"She's one of Naraku's detachments." Pausing, she frowned in confusion. "Though I can't sense any evil in her."

"Feh, Naraku probably didn't give her any choice. Kagura and Kanna were not exactly happy to be serving him, were they?"

"I guess. But the last time I saw her, she was hurt." Her eyes hardened. "I don't know what Sesshoumaru did but he hurt her. She was all curled up at the corner of the prison."

Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. "You say it like you didn't expect it. This is the bastard who tried to kill us." Then he glowered as he spat, "I still can't believe you're alright after his _training_. But then again, he also _allowed_ you to mouth off at him not so long ago."

Kagome tensed, remembering Inuyasha's harsh accusations from the previous night. "Look, Inuyasha, _nothing_ happened during that training, okay?"

He snorted, but he did not meet her eyes.

She sighed wearily. "Inuyasha, can we stop arguing? Please?"

"About this Moriko… Seeing that she's one of Naraku's detachments, I don't understand why you have to care so much," Inuyasha grumbled, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's not going to take long, Inuyasha. You can wait out there while I go in."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh! Like I'm going to let you walk in there by yourself."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think I can protect myself from a warded youkai."

"I'm coming with you anyway," he said stubbornly.

"Just don't scare her, okay?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I'll do what I want with Naraku's stinking slave."

"Inuyasha…" she warned.

He gave her a smug look. "You can't subdue me now, remember?"

She gritted her teeth. "But I can beat you up now."

He snorted in disbelief. "Not even Sesshoumaru could train you that well."

"How do you know? It's not like you've seen everything he taught me."

"Feh! So?"

She groaned, knowing that this conversation would get her nowhere. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha."

For a moment, he looked surprised. Then his expression settled into its usual mutinous look. "What are you waiting for now? I thought you're going in?"

With an exasperated sigh, she turned around and walked into the cave until she reached the warded part of the cavern. To her relief, Inuyasha stood to one side as she got closer to Moriko.

Kagome knelt down beside the cell, feeling as if she had spent way too much in that cold cave. First it had been Inuyasha and now, Moriko. Although the forest youkai was huddled at the end of the cave, Kagome noted with relief that she appeared to be unharmed. Then her eyes took in the untouched bowl of food beside the forest youkai.

"Moriko, you need to eat," she chided softly.

The brown haired youkai just stared at her.

Kagome tried to reassure her. "The food is not poisoned or anything." At least, she did not think so, she added silently.

A moment passed before Moriko replied, "I know."

"Then why?"

"I can't eat this food. It'll make me sick."

Kagome frowned as she looked at the meat inside the bowl. She supposed it made sense that every race of youkai had their own selection of food. "What do you eat normally?"

Moriko gave her a suspicious look. "Why do you care?"

"Because if you don't eat, you'll die!" Kagome exclaimed in exasperation.

Inuyasha joined her, glaring at Moriko. "Let her die, Kagome."

The forest youkai gave Inuyasha a cold look. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

Kagome sighed. "Look. If Sesshoumaru had wanted to kill you, he won't bother sending food to you. He obviously wants you to live."

The youkai fell silent.

It was obvious that Moriko distrusted her, Kagome thought. Not that she blamed the youkai. After all, Moriko would not be in her position if she had not helped Sesshoumaru. Shaking her head in resignation, Kagome turned and began to walk out.

Just then, a soft voice reached her. "Miko?"

Kagome turned around. "My name is Kagome," she corrected her gently.

"Kagome," Moriko paused, and then continued in a hesitant voice, "I eat nuts, fruits and honey."

A smile crossed Kagome's lips. She was a vegetarian then. "I'll see what I can find," she said before she resumed her departure.

Kagome was already halfway out of the cave before she noticed that Inuyasha was not beside her. Turning around, she found him staring at Moriko with a confused frown on his face.

"Inuyasha?"

He snapped around, looking bewildered for a second. Then, without glancing back, he joined her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, curious about his earlier reaction to Moriko.

He folded his arms in his sleeves. "Feh! The only thing wrong is that we're still here."

Kagome sighed. This was a good time to tell Inuyasha of her decision to join Sesshoumaru. She had put it off for as long as she could. Not was the time to come clean. She would just have to deal with Inuyasha's reaction the best she could.

"Um….Inuyasha…" she began, sneaking an apprehensive look at him. "Sesshoumaru…"

He suddenly stiffened beside her, his eyes trained towards the entrance of the cave. With a growl, he dashed forward, away from her. "He's here. I'll go tell the bastard we're leaving."

Sesshoumaru was there? Her eyes widened as she ran after Inuyasha. At that very moment, Sesshoumaru stepped into her view, his form silhouetted against the midday sun.

Grabbing her hand, Inuyasha ground to a stop and glared at Sesshoumaru. "We're leaving."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention towards her, quirking his brow pointedly.

Knowing that she could not delay it any longer, Kagome cleared her throat. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" he snapped impatiently.

She took her deep breath. "I can't go with you."

An awkward pause followed before Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are you talking about?"

She licked her lips nervously. "There's this little thing, you see. I still owe Sesshoumaru something and I need to pay him back now. I need to go with him. Alone."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged.

A tense silence descended upon them.

Then he erupted.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

t.b.c. 

A/N: No surprise there, huh? But is there a slight chance that all three of them would survive this encounter unscathed? (Grins) I hope you've enjoyed that. And please, review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 7**

"WHAT?"

Pointing a shaky claw at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha then turned a disbelieving look at Kagome. "A-And you _agreed_ to go with him? Go where?" he sputtered.

Kagome shifted her eyes, feeling as if this could not go any worse. "Um…I…uh…"

Before she could assemble a coherent reply, Inuyasha spun around to face a stoic Sesshoumaru. "What the hell do you want with her now? The arm wasn't enough of a payment?" he asked, his eyes flashing with fury.

Sesshoumaru's tone was even, but Kagome could see the hint of annoyance in his eyes when he said, "This Sesshoumaru believes that the miko would explain."

Kagome groaned. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru had no intention of helping her out. She knew that he could simply tell Inuyasha everything but for some reason, Sesshoumaru did not seem inclined to do so. Instead, she had this distinct impression that he wanted her to deal with this on her own. His entire posture told her that he intended to remain on the sideline on this one.

She stiffened her spine. Why was she so hesitant anyway? It was not as if she was doing something wrong.

"Inuyasha," she called out, placing a hand on his red fire-rat haori to move his attention away from Sesshoumaru. "Let me explain, okay?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha glowered at Sesshoumaru. Without looking at her, he snapped, "Well? Explain!"

Pushing back her irritation at his tone, Kagome began, "I returned Sesshoumaru's arm in exchange for his fang. But at that time, with the rosary weakening, I had this idea that I should learn to protect myself without the use of my purifying powers. So I got Sesshoumaru to agree to train me."

Inuyasha swung towards her, his attention now fully fixed on her. His ears drooped slightly as he gave her a bewildered look. "You asked Sesshoumaru for training so that you can protect yourself against me?" he asked, his voice wavering.

She hesitated for a moment before she nodded. It was time Inuyasha understood what had happened. She winced inwardly as she recalled his animalistic attacks on her. Not that he remembered much of it. In a way, his lack of recollection was probably not a bad thing. Somehow, she did not think that he would take it well.

"The only thing I knew how to use was the miko bow. I suppose I could have used the arrows to defend myself, but I don't want to purify you." She shrugged. "So, in exchange for the training, I basically owed Sesshoumaru a favor."

"So this is all because of me," Inuyasha whispered. His eyes were troubled as he studied her. His ears lowered further until they were flat against his head. Without another word, he spun around and began to walk away from her.

Not wanting him to leave in such a state, Kagome grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, listen to me. I don't want to leave to look for the shards with things like this between us."

Inuyasha froze. And then he turned around slowly to look at her, then at Sesshoumaru. "The shards. You want her to go with you to look for shards?" His voice rose in his agitation.

At his words, she suddenly realized that she had yet to explain her payment to Sesshoumaru in detail. If Inuyasha had exploded at the mere fact that she would be traveling with Sesshoumaru, how would he react to the fact that she would be hunting shards with a new partner? "Inuyasha…"

He spun around to face her. "I thought the deal was for the fang in return for his arm. How the hell did it even begin to involve the shards?"

Stiffening her spine, she pressed on. "I just need to go alone with him to find the shards," she paused, recalling Sesshoumaru's exact words. "Until Naraku is destroyed."

"We haven't been able to destroy Naraku for _years_. What makes you think the two of you could do it?" he turned to glare at Sesshoumaru. "And why the hell do you need to be _alone_ with her?! What's going on in that head of yours, you bastard?!" Inuyasha yelled, his face contorted with fury.

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha's vehemence. Yes, it was true that Sesshoumaru wanted her to hunt the shards with him without anyone else hampering his speed, but she could see the logic behind it. Sesshoumaru could travel much faster and by default, it meant that they could cover a larger area in the same amount of time.

She snuck a look at Sesshoumaru to find the taiyoukai looking as disinterested as ever. No help there, she thought with a grimace. Why did he bother to remain there if all he was going to do was to watch silently? He did not even bother to respond to Inuyasha.

She was on her own.

Slowly, Kagome ventured, "Sesshoumaru has a good reason for wanting less people to come along. Don't you, Sesshoumaru?"

The taiyoukai simply quirked a brow.

Glaring at his half-brother, Inuyasha snorted. "Sesshoumaru only wants you as a shard detector."

Wincing at the hated term, Kagome bit her lips. Sesshoumaru might want her as a shard detector, but it was something that he had _paid_ for with all the training he had given her. And as far as she was concerned, Sesshoumaru had done a good job of the training. It was not as if he had expected her to do him a favor for free.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had taken her presence for granted all these years. And now, when she had to pay back a debt to Sesshoumaru, he could not even find it in his heart to support her. She gritted her teeth as her irritation grew.

"Try to understand, Inuyasha," she began tightly. "This is something I have to do."

Inuyasha rounded on her. "It's something WE had to do together. Not you and him," he spat.

"Does it really matter so long as we get the shards away from Naraku? You know how much Sesshoumaru hates Naraku and would do anything to bring him down."

Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed angrily. "Why are you on his side?"

"I'm not on his side!" she denied heatedly. "I'm just telling you that it might not be such a bad idea. He has some sort of plan to take Naraku down, and I think we should try to support him."

"Do you _know_ what his plan is?" Inuyasha challenged as he shot a glare at Sesshoumaru.

"Um…no," she said uncertainly. Come to think of it, it was about time Sesshoumaru come clean about his plans. She definitely deserved to know if she was going to be in the thick of it. Giving Sesshoumaru a pointed look, she added, "But Sesshoumaru's going to tell me."

"Perhaps," the taiyoukai replied enigmatically. "You will know before we depart tomorrow morning."

She groaned. Sesshoumaru was not making this any easier.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, his face set in mutinous lines. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

Sighing wearily, Kagome slumped. Her head was beginning to throb. Was it so difficult for Inuyasha to understand that Sesshoumaru's plan might be thing to gain them an advantage over Naraku? The taiyoukai possessed a cunning that was perhaps the only thing that could bring Naraku down.

"Just think about it, okay?" she finally said.

Not wanting to spend another minute arguing with Inuyasha, she began to walk away, ignoring his calls. It did not escape her notice that lately, she seemed to find herself walking away from the two of them quite often.

* * *

The miko had left, leaving him to deal with a furious Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru considered beating some sense into the thickheaded hanyou, but quickly discarded the idea when he realized that it would change nothing.

Now that he had heard and seen everything, Sesshoumaru suppose he could understand why the miko had been so hesitant to inform the hanyou of her decision in the first place. One had to simply look at the furious hanyou to understand why. Sesshoumaru had seriously considered telling Inuyasha himself, but had held himself back. The miko needed to do this by herself. She did not need him to smother her or protect her. As far as Sesshoumaru could see, all the smothering and protecting Inuyasha had heaped on her did not do much to increase her strength.

And now, Inuyasha simply could not deal with the fact that he was about to lose the company of the miko. His pride and protective instincts were overriding his common sense.

Sesshoumaru had gotten what he came for; the miko had told Inuyasha of her decision. There was no need for him to prolong his exposure to his half-brother.

Turning around, Sesshoumaru began to walk away from the cave.

"Are you just going to walk away as well?" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru paused, but he did not look back. "You are in no state to listen to reason at the moment," he said evenly.

A slight shift of the air was the only warning Sesshoumaru received before felt the impact of cold metal on his left shoulder. His eyes narrowed in annoyance at the sheer stupidity of his half-brother's action. Was Inuyasha attempting to relieve him of his arm again?

In a flash, he spun around and twisted the untransformed Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand, transferring it to his own. Then Sesshoumaru flipped the katana around and knocked the surprised hanyou onto the ground. Standing over Inuyasha with his foot on the hanyou's chest and the tip of Tetsusaiga piercing his neck, Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as his gaze flitted to the katana. Droplets of blood began to stain Tetsusaiga's tip. "H-How…since when you can yield Tetsusaiga?" he roared, his face red with anger.

"Since the day it accepted this Sesshoumaru's fang and youki."

"But what…Wait a minute! Did you say your _youki_? I don't believe you. Why would you give up something like that?" Inuyasha snarled, his golden eyes flickering.

"Believe what you will. This Sesshoumaru has no intention of explaining his actions," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he held Tetsusaiga up between them. "Do not attempt such foolishness again. Next time, this Sesshoumaru would not be so lenient," he warned.

Tossing Tetsusaiga carelessly to one side, Sesshoumaru called forth his dust cloud and flew in the direction of his castle. He could not harm Inuyasha just yet. The hanyou's presence might be useful to him.

As he neared his destination, he spotted the figure of the miko, the taijiya, the houshi and the nekomata close to the castle entrance. The kitsune, Shippou, was nowhere to be seen. Presumably, he and Rin had found each other. The miko appeared to be in deep conference with her companions. The atmosphere surrounding them was subdued. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that she was telling them about her decision.

Knowing that he still had one more thing to decide before they departed, Sesshoumaru sped up as he made a beeline for the courtyard.

* * *

Standing near the gates of the castle, for her human companions did not feel comfortable at the idea of entering Sesshoumaru's domain, Kagome came clean about her deal with Sesshoumaru. Their reaction was nowhere near as bad as Inuyasha's. Although they were concerned about her prolonged exposure to Sesshoumaru, they understood that it was for the best in the long run.

Kagome also sensed a hint of relief from Sango and Miroku. Revenge on Naraku or not, she supposed that three years _was_ a long time to spend traipsing all over the place to find shards. Perhaps they were just grateful for a break.

Then she retrieved her yellow backpack from Kirara and went back to her room with it. A quick visit to the kitchen yielded nothing as the cook did not stock any form of fruit, nuts or honey. Kagome was slightly appalled, but the cook agreed to obtain some for her and Moriko.

Now she knelt behind the barrier in front of Moriko with a meager offering in her hands. She could not find much in her yellow backpack, but there was an unopened pack of dried mango and some of Shippou's candy in it. She discovered with relief that the barrier allowed her hand to pass through. Sesshoumaru must have set it up so that things could enter the barrier but not leave.

"What is this?" Moriko asked curiously as she took a small packet from Kagome.

"It's made from…erm…It's made from cane."

Moriko inspected the candy doubtfully. Then, tentatively, she raised it to her lips and tasted it. Instantly, her expression cleared.

"It taste like flower nectar, only more concentrated," the forest youkai exclaimed. "I haven't come across something like this before."

Kagome nodded, happy that she found Moriko something to eat, even if it was just dried fruits and candy. "I have more if you want. And when they finish, I can go home to get more."

Moriko gave her a small smile. "You are kind." She put the candy down and reached for a piece of dried mango. "I've never seen these before. Where is your home?"

Kagome let out an uncomfortable laugh. "You won't believe me if I told you."

Munching on the mango, Moriko said earnestly, "I'm curious to know."

Taking a deep breath, Kagome began, "I'm not from this time." As she expected, Moriko looked surprised, but not for the reason Kagome thought.

"Ah, I remember. You're the Shikon miko who traveled from the future," Moriko stated. "From the Bone-Eater's well, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Nature whispers the secrets it witnesses to me. Naraku uses me to gain information. I know of many things."

Kagome blinked as comprehension dawned. So this must be why Sesshoumaru had decided to kidnap Moriko. Without her, Naraku would be temporarily weakened until he could create another detachment. Then Kagome remembered the pendant.

"That pendant that you wore around you neck, it absorbs youki, doesn't it?" Kagome asked.

Moriko paused slightly before she continued to bite the mango. She chewed slowly and swallowed before she replied, "Yes. The pendant enables me to collect demonic energy, youki, like you said. Naraku made me absorb the energy of other youkais to increase his strength. He also used the pendant to bind me. I've tried many times but I couldn't remove it."

Kagome frowned. "To bind you? Then how did Sesshoumaru remove it so easily?"

Moriko shrugged. "Maybe it had something to do with Toukijin. After all, Toukijin had been forged from Goshinki, who's one of Naraku's earlier detachments."

"Since you're Naraku's detachment, couldn't you do the same?"

Moriko gave her a look of surprise. "But I'm not his detachment. He captured me one day while I was weakened from a battle."

Eyes widening, Kagome exclaimed, "Oh no… What have we done?" she whispered in horror. They had captured an innocent youkai.

Moriko gave her a small smile. "At least without the pendant, I'm free from Naraku's influence. I just need to figure out a way to get out of here." Then she gave Kagome a questioning look. "I don't suppose you could help me."

A sheepish smile flashed across Kagome's lips. "Sesshoumaru would kill me."

Nodding, the forest youkai said, "I suspected just as much. From what I heard of Sesshoumaru, he's not the kind to take betrayal lightly."

Kagome laughed weakly. Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to slice her into two if she was stupid enough to betray him.

A moment of silence passed before Moriko continued thoughtfully. "I think I now know what the vines were talking about," Moriko said, her eyes shining with wonderment.

Confused at her statement, Kagome frowned. "What do you mean? Vines?"

Moriko nodded. "The vines residing in the Bone-Eater well had told me of something which happened eighteen years ago."

Curious about Moriko's statement, Kagome prodded, "What did they tell you?"

"There was once a mighty sorceress. She was hurt very badly, but she forced herself to run. A great neko youkai was after her. The vines were not sure, but he looked as if he wanted something she was holding. The vines believed it might be the mystical Shikon jewel."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "But the jewel was burned along with Kikyo's body more than fifty years ago. How did it end up with the sorceress?"

Moriko frowned in thought. "There had been rumors that the jewel had been sighted after the miko's death. But no one really paid any attention to it because there were many different versions. It appears that there might have been some truth in those rumors."

"What were the rumors?"

"There were many, but some seems to fit what actually happened. Some says that the jewel was in the hands of evil because it was tainted by the miko's hatred and that the jewel reappeared to seek a pure soul. Some says that the Shikon was evil in the first place and it was in the hands of a youkai. It goes on. No one knew for sure which version is true. Somehow or other, the sorceress must have gotten hold of it."

"What happened to the sorceress?"

"She and the neko youkai fought near the well. He was clearly stronger than her, but she resisted. She told him that she was going to keep the jewel safe from evil like him. Unfortunately she stumbled down the well and disappeared in a blue light, never to be seen again."

"The well…" Kagome whispered.

If what Moriko said was true, then the sorceress must have entered her time about eighteen years ago with the jewel. Did the sorceress arrive when she had already been born or before? In that case, the sorceress must have been the one who had something to do with the appearance of the jewel in her body.

Then what about her being Kikyo's reincarnation and the miko powers? How did that work then? Kagome groaned, feeling the onset on a headache.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Moriko asked softly.

"I don't know," she said weakly. For some reason, she felt strange, like there was something she had to do and she could not quite remember it.

"Kagome?"

"I've got to go."

* * *

The miko had been preoccupied for some time now. He could feel her unease and confusion like it was his own. Something was bothering her, and it was not hard to guess what it was.

Inuyasha's refusal had hit her hard. Sesshoumaru grimaced. He knew that he could not afford to have a distracted miko on his hands, or for her to change her mind about going with him. She had to be focused for his plan to work, or else, they would attract nothing but trouble.

It was time that he had a _brotherly_ conference with Inuyasha. After all, he had something else to ask of the hanyou.

He found Inuyasha perched on a tree in the courtyard, looking as if he belonged there. A scowl managed to make its way to Sesshoumaru's face before he recomposed his expression into its customary look of disinterest. From the sudden stiffening of the hanyou's shoulders, Sesshoumaru knew that his half-brother had sensed his presence. Perhaps the whelp's nose was not so useless after all.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled as he turned to glare at him.

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked. "You are sitting in this Sesshoumaru's courtyard, in his tree. And you dare to ask that question?"

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "Don't forget that father had intended for me to stay here. You kind of ruined his plans by kicking us out."

Was that really what Inuyasha believed? That he would chase his father's second wife and son out of their home? Frowning slightly, Sesshoumaru said, "Do not speak such lies, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru had nothing to do with your mother's departure."

Inuyasha let out a disbelieving bark of laughter. "Yeah, right. So what are you saying? That I'm welcomed to stay here now?"

"Hn. Perhaps '_welcomed'_ is not the appropriate word."

Frowning, Inuyasha said, "You're serious about this?" Then Inuyasha crossed his arms belligerently. "Anyway, whatever it is, I'm not leaving without Kagome."

"The miko would not return to you until her task is complete."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "In which case, I'm staying right here until she comes with me."

"If you insist on inflicting this home with your presence, then you will make yourself useful," Sesshoumaru bit out.

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to help you."

"Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should attempt to explain it such that your simple hanyou mind could understand." Pinning an uncompromising look on Inuyasha, he continued, "The forest youkai has the information we need to destroy Naraku. However, she requires some persuasion in order to bring her to our side. You will be carrying out this task."

Inuyasha glared at him as he leapt off the tree. "What's stopping you from doing it? After all, she is YOUR prisoner. And anyway, the girl's weird. She was staring at me like she knew me or something. So don't start thinking I'm going to look after her for you."

"You will do your part, Inuyasha. It is of utmost importance that the rest of the shards do not fall into Naraku's hands. This Sesshoumaru would make sure of that."

"Shard hunting is MY job, you bastard. Who said that you can take over just like that?" Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

Giving the hanyou a derisive look, Sesshoumaru said, "It had taken you three years to collect a quarter of the jewel and you have lost shards to Naraku countless times. It is clear that you are incapable of completing the task."

Inuyasha looked as if he was about to combust. "Look, Sesshoumaru. I don't know why you suddenly have an interest in the jewel. But I need it more than you do, so let me get on with my shard hunting with Kagome and stay out of it."

"The miko will continue shard hunting without your presence. It will be more efficient without your hanyou speed to slow us down."

"Kagome won't be able to travel as fast as you can."

"It matters not. This Sesshoumaru's cloud will take care of it."

Inuyasha growled. "I don't think you get it, Sesshoumaru. She's not going with you."

"Are your pride and possessiveness so important to you that they even blinded you to simple common sense?" Sesshoumaru asked smoothly, his eyes piercing Inuyasha's, willing him to see sense for once in his life.

"What?!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself."

"What the hell do you mean by that? I'm not doing this because of some stupid pride! And what possessiveness?"

"Possessiveness of the miko. And the perceived loss of face that you would not be the one to take down Naraku," he said stonily.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this? Why the sudden interest in the Shikon shards and Kagome?"

"My motives do not concern you, hanyou."

"Oh yeah it does. If you think you can butt in like this, then you're sadly mistaken. I need the Shikon jewel and I have a score to settle with Naraku, so just get out of my way, will you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You're not the only one with a score to settle with Naraku."

"But you don't have to drag Kagome or the shards into it!"

"A debt is a debt. She would honor her end of it." As she would have readily done if the hanyou did not persist in his unreasonable protests, Sesshoumaru thought irritably. Having to actually _persuade_ the miko to do so irked him to no end.

"I won't let you."

"Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should remind you that she owes the debt as a result of your weakness," he said icily.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered. "You forced her into it!" But his tone belied his uncertainty.

Attempting to get past Inuyasha's innate stubbornness, Sesshoumaru's voice was low and deliberate when he spoke. "The miko made the first move. She made the decision to save your life by dealing with this Sesshoumaru. Do you show your appreciation by disrespecting the decision she had chosen to honor? You should have a better understanding than that."

Inuyasha glared at him wordlessly.

"This Sesshoumaru expected better, even from someone like you."

Turning around, Sesshoumaru began to walk away, leaving Inuyasha to stare at him open-mouthed. He had done all he could, exerted whatever influence he could on the hanyou. But perhaps he could push Inuyasha further.

Without looking back, he added smoothly, "It is without doubt that the miko would appreciate it if you do not insist on making this more difficult than necessary."

* * *

The flickering light filtering through the translucent screen into the hallway caught Sesshoumaru's attention while he was returning to his room. He had been meditating in the courtyard, getting his thoughts smoothed out in preparation for their departure tomorrow.

The light came from the miko's room, he realized. He deliberated only for a second before he altered his path. As he approached, the noises inside and her feelings of disgruntlement told him that she was fully awake.

Quietly, he slid the screen open to be greeted with her startled face.

"Sesshoumaru," she exclaimed.

"You are not asleep," he stated, his eyes landing on the small packets scattered on the futon.

"No," she said with a sigh. "I can't get to sleep, so I thought I might as well pack for the trip."

"You will be tired tomorrow if you do not rest," he admonished, his disapproval clear on his face.

The miko gave him a look of surprise. Belatedly, he realized how _concerned_ he had sounded. He immediately rectified the situation by saying, "Do not expect this Sesshoumaru to stop when you're too exhausted to continue."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" she challenged.

"You're human," he stated flatly as he walked closer to her. Peering into the bag, he added, "It is not necessary to bring this along. It'll only hamper our movements."

She looked up at him disbelievingly. "And how do you expect me to survive out there without spare clothes and food?"

"We will only be gone for a few days at a time. A week at the most. As for food, we will hunt. You've proven to this Sesshoumaru that you're capable of doing so."

The look she gave him told him that she was not convinced. "Right." Straightening from the bag, she tilted her head to the side and asked, "So, are you planning to tell me what you're up to?"

"We will collect the shards." His tone was abrupt.

"And?" she persisted.

It was evident from the waves of determination emanating from her that the miko had no intention of stopping this particular line of questioning. Previously, he had never fully divulged his plans to anyone before it became a reality. But this time, he was not alone in his plan.

Cursing the fact that he needed her assistance, he began, "Naraku requires the jewel to make himself a full demon. He is obsessed with it. With part of the jewel in our hands, two things could happen. Naraku could come to us, or he could wait for us to relieve him of his half of the jewel. This Sesshoumaru is counting on the latter."

"But how do we know where to find him?"

"The forest youkai has the knowledge and power to do so. Her command of the forest elements is what makes her a good spy."

She gave him a thoughtful look. "I see."

Then she fell silent.

He quirked an eyebrow, surprised that she did not question him further. In a way, he was glad as he did not want to touch upon the nature of Ryokusen's role in Naraku's plan. It was one of the things he had to find out from the forest youkai. He still found it hard to believe that the Northern Lord would concede to work with the hanyou. Ryokusen was certainly powerful enough without Naraku's influence.

His senses prickled at the approach of a familiar presence. Inuyasha was headed their way, Sesshoumaru thought. After a while, a series of taps against the shoji announced the hanyou's arrival.

"Come in," the miko called out.

The shoji screen slid open and Inuyasha stepped in. He immediately gave Sesshoumaru a pointed look. "Do you mind leaving us alone?" he bit out.

From the look on his half-brother's face, he already knew that Inuyasha had decided to let the miko leave. Good. There might be hope for the whelp after all. Without another word, Sesshoumaru turned around and left, not missing the look of surprise on the miko's face as he did so.

* * *

It was just after dawn when Kagome found herself soaring over the treetops on Sesshoumaru's dust cloud, a small traditional pouch strapped securely to her back. Sesshoumaru had refused to let her bring her yellow backpack, but she had been relieved when he had tossed her the pouch to carry her necessities. Standing precariously on the small cloud with her fingers gripping his armor and his left hand fisted at the back of her hakamashita, she realized that he had been right. As usual.

She felt surprisingly fresh considering that she had not slept at all the night before. At first, her sleeplessness had been due to Moriko's words, and then, it was because of Inuyasha. As the wind whipped past her ears, she thought back on the conversation she had with her friend.

To say that she had been surprised would be a gross understatement. The last thing she had expected was for Inuyasha to tell her that he would not stand in her way. The hanyou had told her in his adorably gruff manner that although he would not pretend to be happy with it, he understood that it was for the best.

She had been stumped. Just as Inuyasha had been when she had launched herself against him, sobbing in relief. She had not realized how tense she had been until that moment. She had not realized how important it was that he accepted her decision and supported her in it.

A small smile flitted past her lips. At that moment, she had almost…almost fallen in love with him again.

But alas, she knew that the time for that had come and gone. Her priority had changed. And right now, her heart lifted at the anticipation of a new adventure. Sesshoumaru's plan had given her a new hope that they could defeat Naraku.

Sesshoumaru's quiet voice penetrated her thoughts. "You're pleased with your decision, Miko?"

Wondering absently how he had so uncannily guessed how she felt, she replied cheerfully, "It's nice to be looking forward to something. And I have a good feeling about this whole thing."

"We will succeed," Sesshoumaru said confidently.

Brushing her flying hair out of her face, she teased, "How can you be so certain? Can you foresee the future or something?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a dry look.

"Ah! I see," she exclaimed exaggeratedly, one of her hands letting go of his armor to lift a finger up in the air. "It's because you're Sesshoumaru."

A growl was all she received in response to her question.

She grinned at his response. "So…where are we going?" she asked, grabbing his armor again to make sure that she did not fall off his dust cloud.

His gaze fixed in the distance, Sesshoumaru replied. "South."

"Any reason why? Hmm…I guess we need to start somewhere other than the west since you've probably cleared out all the shards from there already."

"Hn."

"I don't remember going this far south, though. Inuyasha never liked the thought of crossing the Western lands to get there."

"Miko. Are you unable to maintain silence?" he said as he lowered his eyes, giving her an exasperated look.

She grinned. "Hey, you're the one who wants me along for this shard hunt. You're just going to have to put up with my chattering."

Kagome could have sworn that Sesshoumaru had _grunted_ at her. Grin widening, she realized that teasing him could be really fun if his reaction so far was any indication. After all, however irritated he got, he could not kill her while he needed her help.

It was a good thing, considering that she had no way of subduing him.

Talk about subduing…

"Say, Sesshoumaru? Do you have any idea why Inuyasha changed his mind?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look. "You didn't threaten him or anything like that, did you?"

"This Sesshoumaru simply presented Inuyasha with the truth."

She blinked. "The truth? What truth?" she asked a little apprehensively. What _truth_ could Sesshoumaru had told Inuyasha to change his mind so suddenly?

Sesshoumaru fell silent, obviously unprepared to elaborate further.

She gave him a beseeching look. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?"

With an impatient sigh, Sesshoumaru finally replied, "This Sesshoumaru simply informed the hanyou that he has a role to play. Therefore, Inuyasha is remaining in the Western Lands to interrogate the forest youkai."

Kagome gaped. Inuyasha _agreed_ to help Sesshoumaru? And Inuyasha _interrogating_ Moriko? She had a feeling that things might not turn out as well as Sesshoumaru expected. "Really? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, this is Inuyasha we're talking about."

He did not move a single muscle, but she could see the flicker of unease in his eyes. "We shall see when we return."

"Oh."

"Now that your curiosity is satisfied, perhaps you could cease with the chatter."

Smirking inside, Kagome simply rolled her eyes.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Hope you will enjoy this one!

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 8**

The sun rose high in the sky and then swooped down behind them as they flew over the treetops, passing many villages on their way. The miko had detected no shards in their journey so far but to Sesshoumaru's surprise, she had lasted until sunset without a word of complaint.

Considering that she had not slept at all last night, she seemed to be faring remarkably well even by youkai standards. He had wondered if it had anything to do with the strange youki tainting her miko aura. Completely disregarding his earlier warnings, she had chattered continuously for the entire duration of the journey. Her spirits had been high and her anticipation was so infectious that he had to forcibly clamp down on his urge to smile. Not for the first time, he had cursed the connection between them.

Sesshoumaru had not failed to notice that things had been strained between them for the past few days. Her emotions had spilled over to him, confusing him with its intensity. Between Inuyasha's accusations, the promise she had made to him and her protest at his treatment of the forest youkai, he supposed that he could understand why she had been so edgy of late.

Fortunately, her mood had switched soon after they had departed for their journey. Sesshoumaru did not think that he could survive her erratic emotional swings on a prolonged basis without killing something. Namely, _her._

All it had taken was for Inuyasha to submit. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked. The idiotic half-brother of his did not even realize how much power he held over the miko. If Inuyasha was more ambitious, he could have taken advantage of the miko's affections.

Inuyasha's capitulation had been a well thought out gamble on his part. It had been something that Sesshoumaru had wanted to test ever since Tetsusaiga accepted his youki and his fang. All it had taken was for him to exert a conscious thought to calm the katana's strength. Sesshoumaru doubted that in his fury, Inuyasha had even noticed that when he had tried to attack for the second time, the Tetsusaiga had remained untransformed. Seeing how closely-related Tetsusaiga was to Inuyasha's blood, it had been a simple matter to influence, or rather, calm the hanyou in the same manner.

A soft snuffle drew his attention to the miko. She had done well to travel this far, but it seemed that now the strain had finally caught up with her. The moment they had found an abandoned hut, she had crawled in a promptly fell asleep on the dusty straw mat.

For the first time in days, Sesshoumaru relaxed. Glancing at the sleeping miko at the end of the hut, he realized that she had done the same. The tight lines between her brows had eased in her sleep and her breathing was even.

Expanding his senses, he reached out to find if there were any threats nearby. Sensing nothing of that nature, Sesshoumaru erected a barrier around the hut and let himself rest.

* * *

A blue light surrounded her.

The Bone-Eaters' well, the vague thought crossed her mind. She had fallen into the Bone-Eaters' well. But what was the blue light? It held a great power, something much greater than anything she had seen or experienced before.

And she was in pain. Her body felt like it was on fire. Then suddenly, she landed on a hard surface. Breathing hard, she looked up to find a dimly lit shaft over her.

Her first and foremost thought was that she had to get away as far as possible from the one who had injured her. She could not let him have the Shikon jewel. The jewel had to be placed somewhere safe. Somewhere where he or those like him could not get their hands on it.

But she was running out of time. She knew deep inside that she would not make it. Her injuries were too severe and there was no one around to help her. After all no one would dare incur the wrath of her mate.

With that thought, she muttered a spell to seal the area around her.

Slowly, wincing at the pain, she began to crawl and climb upwards. Progress was slow, but she persevered, knowing that she did not have a choice. The climb seemed to have taken forever but finally, she managed to hoist herself over the top. Landing in a heap beside the well, she curled into a ball, trying to even out her ragged breath as she bit her lips against the pain coursing through her body.

Where was she? Looking around, all she could see was four sides of wooden wall and a roof over. The entire place felt different. Muttering another spell under her breath, she waited for the response to her question. When a soft warm feeling reached her, she knew that although there were living beings around her, there was no immediate danger or evil.

Crawling slowly to the door, dragging her broken leg behind her, she pried it open a crack. Sunlight shone right into her eyes, making her blink at its intensity. The waft of air which reached her was pungent, filled with unfamiliar elements. A feeling of dread grew within her. She was in a strange place and she was injured badly.

Glancing back at the well, she wondered if she should jump back into the well. But she knew that on the other side, a certain death awaited her. At least here, she sensed no malevolent beings.

She had also sensed no youkais. How was that even possible? There should be at least some hint of them. Youkais were everywhere.

Too tired to think, she pushed the door shut and leaned back against the wall. Sleep claimed her, throwing her into the realm of unconsciousness.

She did not know how long she had slept but when she woke up, the sun was high in the sky. The sound of joyous laughter filtered through the wall, making her smile. Someone out there was very happy.

Curious, she cracked open the door just a slit and peeked out.

A pregnant woman was waddling over to an old man, her eyes shining with joy. To her surprise, she sensed a hint of miko power in the woman. And the old man appeared to possess the aura of a priest. However, it seemed that those powers were dormant.

How strange. Why would such power be dormant?

"My baby will choose what she wants to do," the woman told the old man.

The old man snorted, his white moustache and beard twitching. "She'll learn the old ways. Too many youngsters nowadays lack history. It's important to learn this."

"I'm sure," the woman said with a laugh, obviously humoring the old man.

A kindly looking man stepped out of the house. "How's the mother-to-be?" he asked gently. It appeared that this man was the husband of the pregnant woman.

"Excited. I think it's going to be soon. I can feel it."

The man placed a gentle hand over her rounded stomach. "I can't wait for our first child to arrive."

As they continued to talk, she withdrew back into the well-house, closing the door quietly. The family was obviously happy as they awaited the arrival of their newest member.

She blinked back her tears, remembering her own child. Once, her small family had also been happy. And then, disaster had occurred.

She should have kept the information to herself. Her powers and her unusual bond to her child had told her of the Shikon no Tama's presence in her daughter's small body, just under her ribs. Both she and her mate had been surprised. However, soon after that, her mate's surprise had turned into speculation.

Then the speculation had changed to a certain power-hungry gleam in his eyes. She remembered how her arms had tightened around little Sachi as he stalked towards them, the lust for power overriding his love for his family.

Her mate had slaughtered their own daughter without mercy, just because he wanted the jewel embedded in the child's body. Just because her daughter had been born to be the protector of the jewel.

How could he? Sachi had barely reached half a year in age, just a kitten. A little demoness with bright green eyes and powder soft skin. How could he forsake the life of his own blood just for a jewel that promised power? How could he simply discard his mating bond and his promise to protect her and their children?

Tears spilled down her pale cheeks as she remembered the bloody gash in her baby's midsection. Sachi's little rosebud lips had been parted in a silent scream when her life had been ripped away. Her heart constricted painfully. The pain then had been worse than any physical pain she had ever experienced. It had felt like his very claws were tearing her apart.

Her tears continued to spill unchecked as she mourned her daughter.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as a whimper reached him. It was soft and fleeting but the anguish it contained did not escape him.

It was from the miko. He turned to find her tossing around restlessly on the straw mat.

Curious, Sesshoumaru unfolded his long legs and walked towards her. As he got closer, he was hit by a wave of misery so strong that he froze on the spot. His brow furrowed slightly. What could have happened to cause her so much emotional pain?

Forcing himself to ignore the waves of despair, he closed the gap between them until her face came into view. Her cheeks were damp with tracks of tears and her forehead was marred with a frown. The usual peach scent which surrounded her was contaminated with the salty, pungent scent of tears and anguish. He could only guess that she was dreaming about something very disturbing. Perhaps it would be prudent to wake her. She might accidentally harm herself.

"Miko," he called out.

His attempt did not have the desired effect of waking her. She continued to toss, her hair sticking to her damp cheeks as another heart-wrenching whimper escaped her lips.

He knelt down beside her. "Miko! Wake up," he urged, placing a hand on her shoulder. It felt odd to be touching her outside of their training and traveling, he noted absently.

When she did not respond, he shook lightly. Although her eyes remained shut, her movements stilled a little. Sesshoumaru could feel her despair ebb slightly but it was still present. Tightening his fingers on her shoulders, he shook firmly.

Another whimper escaped her lips, following by a strangled sob. The scent and sight of her tears unsettled him more than it should. But what vexed him the most was the anguish which made him feel as if he was being torn apart from inside.

"You will wake up this instance!" he insisted, his tone uncompromising.

To his relief, her eyes peeled open. Those eyes immediately flitted around them in panic. Shooting up into a sitting position, she whispered brokenly, "No…" Then she began to trash frantically.

He grabbed wrists using one hand to still her movements. Dimly it registered at the back of his mind that the appendage he held felt very fragile. Noticing that her eyes were still unfocussed, Sesshoumaru shook her again. "Kagome. Get a hold on yourself."

Her panicked eyes landed on him. Then her fear slowly abated, leaving two confused brown orbs. Grateful for the reprieve from her uncomfortable emotions, Sesshoumaru let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding.

"Sesshoumaru," she sighed, closing her eyes in apparent relief.

"You had a nightmare," he pointed out blandly as he released her wrists.

She rubbed her eyes. Then she stared down at her damp hand. "Oh," she exclaimed in a small voice. Blinking rapidly, she mumbled, "It seemed so real."

Curious of what had been such a bad nightmare that she ended up crying, he asked, "What was it?"

The miko frowned slightly as she began haltingly, "The dream…or something. It was me… but it wasn't. Like I was seeing through someone else's eyes."

"Perhaps it was you."

She shook her head. "It can't be possible. I saw my parents when they were young. Mom is pregnant, I think with me. So it can't be me."

Confused, but careful not to show it, he prompted, "So who was it?"

"I don't know. I just remember this person falling into the well and coming up to the well-house in my home. She was thinking about her baby, a little girl murdered by her mate for the Shikon jewel. It was really strange. I could feel everything and I could even see how her mate dug his claws into the baby."

"Hn." Her nightmare was odd indeed. However, it seemed more like a memory than a nightmare to him.

"It kind of reminds me of something Moriko told me before we left," she added, looking puzzled.

He waited for her to elaborate.

"She said that a sorceress fell down the Bone-Eater's well about the time I was born. She was gravely injured from fighting with a neko youkai while trying to keep the Shikon jewel from him. I think the woman in my dream and the sorceress is the same person. But why would I be dreaming of her? Is this somehow connected to the jewel?"

Sitting on the floor beside her, he pondered her question. "There are similarities between the two. It is possible that you might have seen the sorceress' memories," he said thoughtfully. Something else nudged at him, but for the moment, he simply could not think of what it might be.

The miko frowned. "It's strange though. It makes me wonder if she was the one who brought the jewel over to my time."

"Perhaps she was the one who had gifted you with the jewel," Sesshoumaru suggested. And perhaps something else, he added inwardly.

"I guess that would make sense. But the whole thing was so sad," she whispered. "How could her mate kill their own baby like that? It was horrifying."

"The evil in the Shikon is able to corrupt the mind, it seems."

"But she was just a baby. That's just wrong."

He eyed her curiously. She had spoken as if she was surprised. "Miko, you've surely come across worse things," he remarked levelly.

"Not someone killing their own kid," the miko exclaimed heatedly.

He could understand her fury at the situation, however, she needed to understand that to some youkais, power was more important that the life of a child. Not that he actually agreed with those principles. Only the weak could succumb to such a thing.

"Agreed."

She gave him a look of surprise. Then he felt a distinct wave of approval coming from her direction. What irked him, however, was his involuntary response.

He was…pleased.

Sesshoumaru glowered inwardly. The miko's opinion hardly mattered to him. He had always and would always do what pleased and benefited him the most, irregardless of what others thought. Why should he feel pleased that she approved of his opinions?

Unable to shake his feeling of unease at the thought, he finally said flatly, "Sleep, Miko. We will resume this discussion some other time."

She blinked at him owlishly, and then a small smile flitted past her lips. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

* * *

She would have constantly thought about the dream if it were not for the frantic pace Sesshoumaru had set them.

She had woken up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for anything. Flying high in the sky to increase their vantage point, Kagome had spotted their first shard. She had been surprised that she had managed to sense the shards at such a great distance and finally, she simply chalked it up to her improved miko powers.

The lone weasel youkai had been an easy opponent. At least it seemed that way considering that it had only taken a few lashes of Sesshoumaru's whips to bring the weasel down. It had not even been necessary for her to lift a finger to help. Vaguely, she had wondered if she would ever get a chance to use her battle skills while she traveled with Sesshoumaru.

Come to think of it, she really should practice her version of the whips. Although she could control it a little better now, it still paled compared to Sesshoumaru's attack. She pulled a face. Well, what did she expect anyway? Sesshoumaru had _centuries _to perfect his technique.

Sighing, she scanned the terrain under them as Sesshoumaru guided his clouds over some mountains. She could even see the bluish green hue of the sea not too far from them.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru dipped lower, making her squeak in alarm as she grabbed his armor tighter, pressing herself closer to him in reflex. As she steadied herself, she noticed how tense he was. Realizing how tightly she was hanging on to him, she immediately loosened her hold.

"Sorry," she muttered. "But do you mind giving me some warning next time before you do that?"

"Hn."

Glancing around, she realized that they were flying very low, practically touching the ground.

"Um…Sesshoumaru?" she ventured. "Why are we flying so low?"

"We will visit the Southern Lord," he replied, not taking his eyes away from something in the distance.

Kagome squinted in the direction he was looking at. Then she managed to make out the outline of a castle, surprising herself as she did so. The air in the southern land must be clearer than the rest of the place she had been to.

"Why are we going there?" she asked curiously.

"To inform the lord of our arrival."

"Are you planning to stay at the castle with the lord as we hunt for the shards? Or are we going there for something else?"

He glanced down at her. "Miko, surely you do not expect to roam the Southern Lands freely without informing the lord who owns it."

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh." Then she continued, "So, are you friends with him or what?"

"Friends?"

Kagome gave him a dry look. "Yeah. Friends. You _do_ have some friends, don't you?"

"This Sesshoumaru has allies," he replied flatly.

He could not be serious. Exasperated, she repeated, "Friend, Sesshoumaru. Friends. I'm not asking about allies."

He glanced down to give her a stony look. "You ask far too many questions, Miko."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I might as well get to know you better since we're stuck together for a while, right?"

"That would be unnecessary."

Her eyes narrowed. Was this Sesshoumaru's way of telling her to back off? "Unnecessary? Hah! I bet you're just scared to let someone close."

He tossed a glare at her. "This Sesshoumaru does not fear anything."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she taunted mischievously. What could she do to prove him wrong? What could he possibly fear, being the greatest taiyoukai around?

"Yes. And you shall not attempt any foolishness to prove otherwise," he warned her in a hard tone.

"Of course not!" She laughed weakly, hiding her surprise. How did he figure out what she was thinking?

"Good."

Kagome sulked.

* * *

They stood before the castle gates, waiting as one of the Southern Lord's guards went in to announce their arrival. Soon, the guard returned and invited them in. Sesshoumaru did not miss the suspicious look given to the miko by the bear youkai as they passed the gate.

Sesshoumaru gave the guard a look of warning, only satisfied when the burly youkai stood back and lowered his gaze. Human or not, the miko was his ally and hence, should be treated with respect by others in his presence. Disrespecting her was tantamount to disrespecting him.

The guard led them to a large reception room. Sesshoumaru did not have to look around to know what the place looked like. He had been there often enough when Inu-no-Taishou had brought him along while visiting his old ally. Unlike his home, the previous Southern Lords had built their castle almost entirely in stone and decorated the place lavishly with fur. Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to wrinkle his nose at the scent of the skins which hung in the air.

Fortunately, he did not have to wait long. Lord Takeo preceded his appearance by a loud chuckle. Then the wooden door opposite them was flung open to reveal a large bear youkai.

"Sesshoumaru!" the Southern Lord boomed. "Welcome to the Southern Lands."

"Takeo," Sesshoumaru greeted levelly, resisting the urge to rub his ears.

"It has been…" Takeo frowned in thought before he continued, "…a century?" His brows arched in surprise, and then he continued in a more serious tone. "You're welcomed here, even without your father, you know? My father would skin me alive if he thought that I didn't welcome his dear friend's heir."

Feeling uncomfortable at the familiarity the other lord was showing him, Sesshoumaru simply nodded. Although Takeo was the offspring of Inu-no-Taishou's old ally, Sesshoumaru had always felt a little annoyed by his overzealous manners. But Sesshoumaru also knew that in spite of his mannerism, Takeo had inherited his father's strength and intelligence.

"Is everything in order in the Western Lands?" Takeo asked as his gaze landed on the miko.

"Yes. All is well," Sesshoumaru replied, noticing that the other lord's attention had shifted to the miko. "Takeo, this miko is an ally."

The miko bowed awkwardly. "Please to meet you, Lord Takeo," she greeted. "I'm _Kagome_," she said, emphasizing on her name as she tossed a pointed look in his direction. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore her.

Takeo's brows rose. Turning his gaze back to Sesshoumaru, he said, "A miko, huh? A powerful one as well. Not someone I expected to see at your side, Sesshoumaru, despite your father's preferences."

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned. Takeo should know better than to imply such a thing. "She is simply an ally, Takeo. There is nothing more."

Takeo's brow rose higher. "I see," he said thoughtfully as he turned to the miko. "And Kagome?"

She gave him a polite but questioning look.

"Do you not fear for your reputation, seeing that you're traveling without chaperone in the company of this unmated male?" Takeo asked silkily. "Do you not fear being alone with this taiyoukai?

Sesshoumaru tensed. A quick glance at the miko told him that she was just as annoyed. Before he could say anything, the miko stepped forward.

"Lord Takeo." Her voice was firm. "Sesshoumaru treats me with nothing but respect. I just hope that you will do the same."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, feeling oddly pleased at her response. He watched with interest as Takeo's eyes widened in surprise. Then he a hearty laugh exploded from his lips. "So I will, Kagome. So I will."

The miko inclined her head. "Thank you," she replied graciously.

Takeo eyed the miko speculatively before he turned. "Sesshoumaru. The Southern Lands need a strong miko. Perhaps Kagome would like to stay-"

"No." That one word had escaped Sesshoumaru's lips before he even thought about it.

On hindsight, perhaps he should have let the miko answer for herself. After all, once Naraku was destroyed, she would be free to do whatever she wished. He quickly rectified, "Not now. But once the miko had concluded her business with this Sesshoumaru, she may do as she wishes."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Takeo, but he did not miss the wave of annoyance mixed with something else directed towards him.

Takeo inclined his head. Smiling at Kagome, he said, "Well, the offer is open. If you would like a change, you're welcomed to join the Southern Lands."

"Thank you for your offer, Lord Takeo, but I have other responsibilities," the miko replied sincerely.

"Takeo," Sesshoumaru began, wanting to get the reason for his visit over with as soon as he could. "The miko is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Takeo gave her a look of interest. "Oh? I thought the jewel shattered."

The miko nodded. "That's right. I'm trying to collect all the shards so that I can put them back together."

"We would appreciate your consent to search your lands for the remaining shards," Sesshoumaru added.

"Ah, so that's why you're here," Takeo exclaimed. Waving a hand absently around him, he continued, "You can search to your heart's content, Sesshoumaru. I won't stand in your way. The jewel brings nothing but trouble anyway."

Giving Takeo a nod of acknowledgement, Sesshoumaru said, "Then we will depart now."

The bear youkai looked surprised. "So soon? At least have some food and rest before you go." Then he added subtly, "Your companion must be tired after all the traveling."

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned. It was obvious that Takeo wanted them to stay for a while. What did the devious youkai have in mind?

Knowing that he had no other option, at least not without insulting the Southern Lord, Sesshoumaru finally said, "Very well. We will rest for a short while. Then we will depart."

* * *

Their short visit to the Southern Lord had ended up with them staying over the night. The rain had pelted down mercilessly just before Sesshoumaru had wanted to leave, so Takeo had extended his offer for them to remain.

Not that Kagome had complained. Sleeping in a nice, warm room on a comfortable futon had been way better than roughing it out in the wild while it was pouring down with rain.

To her amusement, as the night went on, Takeo had gotten increasingly inebriated and his voice had grown progressively louder. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had grown less and less amused. Kagome giggled at the thought. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru had been completely sober while the other lord had been drunk. Or maybe Takeo had just been pretending. She would not put it past him. So she had gone to sleep, leaving Sesshoumaru and Takeo by themselves in the reception room, drinking sake.

They had left the following morning and continued their hunt for shards. It had taken them an entire day, but they finally found a shard. Again, the retrieval of the shard had been fairly painless. They had then found shelter in a small cave.

Now, complete with two new shards, she found herself flying high above the trees again. Fresh from a good dip in the hotsprings Sesshoumaru had found earlier, she felt energized. Sesshoumaru was his usual reticent self, eyeing their surroundings warily as he guided his cloud forward at a breakneck speed. She had this feeling that he was trying to make up for lost time. She glanced down around them, trying to spot the shards. It was hard to do with her hair whipping all over her face.

Then she thought she saw something as they passed a mountain in the distance. Gripping his armor, she turned to look over his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar glow reaching her from one of the mountains.

She let out a squeal of triumph. "Slow down! I think I just saw a shard," she yelled. Her feet slipped in her excitement and to her alarm, she lunged to one side precariously.

His arm clamped around her waist like a vise, squeezing the air from her lungs. "Miko. You will refrain from raising your voice," he gritted out. After a short pause, he added, "And perhaps you should attempt to remember that we are flying far above land."

"I know," she squeaked. "Sesshoumaru, I can't breathe."

To her relief, his grip loosened slightly as he turned them around. Surprisingly, his arm remained around her waist. It was no simple task with her bow and arrow strapped to her back and her kodachis belted at her waist. She had to admit that she felt safer knowing that if she accidentally let go of his armor, she would not plummet down to an ugly death.

"Where?"

She squinted into the distance. "Just go straight. It's quite far away. See that mountain?"

"Hn."

Then his arm went around her waist, holding her tight. Her eyes widened as she found herself surrounded by his youki. Then everything went white as they jolted forward. With a muffled squeal, she squeezed her eyes shut. She thought they were going fast before, but it was nothing compared to the speed she felt now as Sesshoumaru morphed together with her into his ball of energy.

In no time at all, they slowed and Kagome began feel her limbs returning to life. Cautiously, she opened her eyes to find them floating towards the now much closer mountain.

"Do you sense the shard, Miko?"

Pointing at a cave set in high the face of the mountain, she said with confidence, "In there."

With a curt nod, he flew them there.

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: More tidbits of information in this chapter and there are more to come in the next few, but I think you can guess what happened to the jewel, right? The clue is in Chapter 1 of Part 1. LOL, I know, that seems so long ago! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Hey there! Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Here's the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 9**

They landed silently at the mouth of the cave carved into the side of the mountain.

Sesshoumaru's senses went on high alert as he dissolved the cloud on the rocky ledge. The youki emanating from the dark cave was powerful. His eyes narrowed in anticipation. This would be slightly more challenging compared to what he had experience in the past few days.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Silence," he warned as he eyed the dark cave. Already, their enemies were stirring. Their presence had been detected.

Sesshoumaru tensed.

A tinkle of laughter sounded just as a dark haired female youkai emerged from the darkness, trailed by a number of male warriors. Her scent marked her as a descendent of the family of panthers although she took a human form like many other high level youkai. Her warriors, however, appeared to be a mix of panther and various kind of other youkai.

Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered Takeo's drunken words. This must be the panther youkai who was creating problems for the Southern Lord. What a coincidence, he thought suspiciously.

"We have visitors," the youkai remarked, her small black eyes glittering malevolently. "To what we owe this pleasure?" Her gaze turned speculative as she eyed him up and down.

"Sesshoumaru, she has the shards," the miko exclaimed beside him.

The panther youkai looked down her narrow nose at the miko. "A youkai traveling with a human. What a disgrace." Ignoring the bristling miko, the panther youkai turned to him. "Such a handsome one too."

Suppressing a grimace of distaste, Sesshoumaru gave her a stony look. "You hold a Shikon shard which does not belong to you."

The youkai's tilted her head to one side. "Two, actually. We got our hands on them less than two days ago." She took one step forward. "Join me and we can…share. I could do with a strong youkai like you." The gleam in her eyes told him more than he needed to know about what she wanted to do with him.

"This Sesshoumaru will not lower himself to consort with such lowly youkai," Sesshoumaru sneered. The mere thought of rutting with one such as her was simply offensive.

Beside him, the miko sniggered. Sesshoumaru's lips thinned. So the miko thought to amuse herself at his expense, did she?

The panther youkai's eyes narrowed in anger. "Then you shall not lay even an eye on the shards, Sesshoumaru." With a screech, she waved her warriors forward. They charged past her, headed toward him and the miko.

"Step back, Miko," Sesshoumaru said calmly as he unsheathed Toukijin.

Holding it in front of him, he unleashed his attack, throwing the youkai warriors back with a blast. The miko gasped beside him as more of them poured out of the cave. Sesshoumaru heard the sound of metal being unsheathed, telling him of the miko's intention to fight.

Good, he thought with satisfaction. It would leave him free to engage the female leader. The youkai needed to be taught a lesson in respect. Spotting the female half-hidden in the cave behind a wall of warriors, Sesshoumaru slashed a path towards her, decimating the warriors in his way.

A bright light flared behind him. A quick backwards glance told him that the miko was attacking the enemies with her glowing kodachis. Standing at the ledge outside the cave, her expression was one of pure determination. Knowing that it was nothing she could not handle, Sesshoumaru zipped towards the female youkai, leaving a shadowy trail behind him.

Her glittering black eyes were fixed onto him as he appeared in front of her. "My…my…eager, are we? Your human is not even dead yet," she mocked, raising her sharp claws at him. Spikes of brown energy flew at him.

"Hold you filthy tongue," he said as he deflected the attack easily with Toukijin and proceeded to send a wave of his kenatsu at her. To his surprise, she disappeared from sight, rending his attack useless.

Annoyed, he spun around to find her standing beside him with her sharp fangs bared. The tips dripped with a brownish fluid.

"Fool. This Sesshoumaru is immune to poison," he declared. He immediately brought Toukijin around in an arc but again, the agile youkai managed to escape him. She was fast, not surprising considering her kind.

"It's not poison," she shot back meaningfully.

Laughing, she landed some distance away and raised her arms. A shrill sound tore through the air, hurting his ear. Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru forced himself to ignore it. Then the air in the cave shifted and a large number of bats poured in. Further annoyed by the bats blocking his vision, Sesshoumaru growled as he felt Toukijin being knocked out of his hands. Did they think that he could not fight without the oni's fang?

With a flick of his wrists, strands of golden whips shot out from all ten claws. Screams of agony ripped through the air as the strands made contact with the bats. Soon, all of them fell, leaving him to face a furious panther youkai.

"Pathetic," he remarked flatly.

Wondering how the miko was faring, he glanced outside to find that the battle was still ongoing between the miko and a greatly reduced number of warriors. The miko had abandoned her kodachis and was hitting her opponents with her miko orbs. She appeared to be holding her own out there.

He turned his attention back to the panther youkai just as she hissed angrily, "How DARE you kill my warriors? You'll pay for this by replenishing this cave. Our new warriors will have your strength." She flew at him, her fangs bared. He zipped to the side and backhanded her, throwing her against the wall. When he turned, she was already gone.

A squeal was the only warning he received before he felt something scraping against his left hand. His eyes flashed red for a second before it returned to its golden hue. With a snarl of outrage, he exerted his youki and flung her against the wall.

This time, before she could escape, he extended his claws and shot a sizzling green stream at her. The noxious substance hissed as it hit her, drowning out her scream of horror.

Then everything went silent.

He eyed his left hand, noting the single red line beside his magenta stripes. The wound was laughably minor. Just a gash with the brown stains of the panther youkai's poison. So it puzzled him that his entire hand felt warm. Worse still, he could feel the warmth traveling up his arm.

Clenching his fist, he willed the flow of the unknown substance to stop. He was not worried about such a minor thing. His blood would take care of it soon enough.

Then he stepped towards the pile of melted flesh and crouched. Reaching in, he pulled out two shards. His eyes immediate narrowed when a faint scent reached him. It was fresh, no more than two days old.

"Takeo…" he growled.

The miko had sensed nothing when they stayed over at the castle, telling Sesshoumaru that Takeo had probably surrounded the shards with a barrier. Did the Southern Lord plant the shards on the panther youkai after he had realized that they were searching for the shards? To what purpose? Or had Takeo thought to use them to destroy his enemies?

Sesshoumaru's lips thinned. The next time he encounter Takeo, the bear youkai would pay for his trickery. This was not the first time Takeo had attempted something like this. Sesshoumaru remembered that when they were a few centuries younger, Takeo had tended to amuse himself by scheming outrageous deceptions and launching them on unsuspecting targets. It was clear that he had not changed.

The sound of footsteps reached him, followed by a wash of anxiety.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" the miko asked.

"Hn."

He turned to her, his eyes assessing her for damages. The miko appeared unharmed apart from a slight bruise on her forehead and a small injury somewhere he could not see. The blood staining her cream-colored hakamashita contained some of her scent but it was only a small amount, nothing to be concerned about.

Extending his hand out at her, he unclenched his fist to reveal the two shards. "Take this."

Gingerly, she picked them up. The purplish shards pulsed once before they turned a pure pink. "Finally," she sighed as she gave him a look of satisfaction.

Then she looked around, stopping at the youkai he had just killed, her eyes fixed to the melted puddle. The feeling he received from her was mixed and he could not decipher it.

"That brought back memories alright," she muttered under her breath.

He raised an eyebrow. "Explain yourself, Miko."

She averted her gaze and her discomfort washed over him. His brow quirked. What was the reason behind her behavior? Surely it was not because of the youkai's death. After all, the miko had killed her fair share of youkai out there. But then again, she had also protested against his treatment of the forest youkai. Her reaction puzzled him.

"Miko?" he prompted impatiently, tired of waiting for her answer.

"Heh heh." Her laugh was obviously forced. "It's nothing, really."

He gave her a warning look.

She sighed in resignation. "You probably don't remember it. But that time in your father's tomb, you tried to kill me with that acid of yours. Just like what you did with the youkai just now." She shrugged. "It just brought back a memory, that's all."

Comprehension dawned on him. So, the miko was reminded of his strength? No. She was recalling his failed attempt on her life, he realized. What did the miko expect? She had been in his way and he had every intention of killing her.

"This Sesshoumaru was not _trying_, Miko."

She rolled her eyes. "I was there, remember? I _know_ you are serious about finishing me off." Shaking her head a little, she remarked, "I can't believe I'm talking to you about it."

His lips twitched. "You may also wish to recall your own attempts at this Sesshoumaru's life. Your skills were rather pitiful."

Eyes flashing, she gave him an indignant look. "HEY!"

"Not to mention foolish," he added dryly.

Her hands landed on her hips and her chin tilted up. "I'm not the one who got my arm hacked off," she pointed out smugly.

"That was not your doing, Miko. That was the hanyou's foolishness."

"Well, it's not like you managed to kill me either, Sesshoumaru." Pausing, she tapped a finger on her lips. Her eyes narrowed mischievously, "And I thought you said my skills were pitiful."

So, the miko dared to taunt him? He raised a brow. "Perhaps you'd like this Sesshoumaru to do so now?"

She gulped visibly before determination seeped over her expression. "You won't dare."

"Is that a challenge, Miko?" he drawled silkily.

Her chin lifted. "Only if you take it as such. Though if you kill me, that would mean that you'll have to hunt down the rest of the shards by yourself." Eyes twinkling, she grinned, "You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hn."

She laughed. "Stumped, are you? I guess this is kind of a novelty for you, huh? How does it feel?"

His narrowed eyes turned into a glare.

Holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender, she said, "Okay! Okay, I'm just kidding."

Sesshoumaru grunted. He had to admit that the miko was right. He _was_ stumped, to use the miko's word. But not for the reason she had thought. He did not remember the last time he had indulged in such a pointless conversation. It gave him a strangely… pleasant feeling. The fact that it had been the miko's doing did not escape him. Somehow, everything in association with this human seemed to veer him away from his norm.

He watched her place the two purified shards in her bottle. Unprotected, the shards were like a beacon attracting power-hungry youkais. Wondering why he had not done it before, he held his hand out for the bottle, noting the surprise on her expression. A hesitant expression crossed her face as she looked at his outstretched hand.

Did the miko trust him?

Then he felt a wash of acceptance from her. With a smile, she placed the bottle in his hand. As his fingers closed around it, Sesshoumaru experienced an odd feeling he could quite name. She trusted him, even after she had accused him of not trusting her.

Focusing on his task, Sesshoumaru concentrated on the bottle. A flare of green and gold radiated from his fist briefly and then it was gone. When he uncurled his fingers, the bottle glowed green. He held it out to the gaping miko.

"Place your barrier around this, Miko. Otherwise, you would dissolve this Sesshoumaru's wards."

She gave the bottle a hesitant look.

Knowing that she was apprehensive about using her powers on the Shikon, Sesshoumaru gave her an encouraging nod. "Do as you have done to the forest youkai's barrier. Just place yours around this ward. The shards would not be harmed."

"Better hope this works," she muttered as she placed her hand over his.

Sesshoumaru felt the familiar tingle of her powers against his palm as a barrier formed around his wards. It reminded him how this entire thing had begun between them. It was simply an exchange, a trade. But for somehow, somewhere along the way, he had developed a grudging respect for her and realized that her company was not completely unpleasant. It was annoying perhaps, but certainly not unpleasant.

"All done," she exclaimed as she took the bottle from him and secured it to her neck. "So, what do we do now?"

Sesshoumaru looked around them, noting that outside, the sun was already setting. They had been gone for four days and they had completed their search in the south with four shards in their hands. It was time for him to inspect Inuyasha's progress with the forest youkai. Without some information from her, his plan would be more difficult. Sesshoumaru just hoped that he would not be let down the one time he had decided to place his trust on his half brother.

"We will return to the Western Lands tomorrow."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sank into the soothing water of the hotsprings. The darkness surrounding her provided enough cover for her to feel safe. And anyway, since that day of her hunt with Sesshoumaru, she had been able to sense her surroundings much better.

Her mind wandered back to the battle earlier that day. It was the first time she had fought such a large number of youkai all on her own and she was proud that she had managed to take them down without being seriously injured. The sense of exhilaration was like nothing she had ever felt before.

She lifted her right leg out of the water and glanced down at the pink gash. One of the youkai had managed to catch her shin with his katana. Kagome glowered at it. She had only taken her eyes off her opponent for one second because she heard a loud screech followed by some commotion in the cave and she had been concerned about Sesshoumaru.

Sighing, she leaned back. It was not as if Sesshoumaru could not deal with some weak youkai by himself. She should not have worried.

Reminded of Sesshoumaru's presence, she decided that she should finish her bath instead of lingering. After all, Sesshoumaru might be waiting for his turn. Her lips quirked. She had never met anyone else in this era who was as fastidious about taking baths as he was.

Quickly washing her hair and body, Kagome rinsed off and toweled herself dry before putting on her skirt and her thick blue jumper. Pulling the freshly washed hakama and the hakamashita off a branch, she made her way back to the small cave nearby.

Her footsteps stilled when she suddenly heard a groan from the cave.

Her brows furrowed. Was that Sesshoumaru?

Clutching her belongings close to her, she ran the remaining distance between the hotsprings and the cave. As she skidded to a halt inside the cave, her eyes immediately went to Sesshoumaru.

He was sitting on the floor, his back against the cave wall. She could see how rigid his entire body was. His eyes shut and his fists clenched, he wore a pained expression. Gasping, Kagome ran towards him.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out anxiously as she fell to her knees beside him. "What's wrong?"

His eyes snapped open to reveal golden orbs tinged with red. Kagome gaped at him wordlessly as she noted the unmistakable look of lust in those eyes. The fine hair at the back of her neck stood on its ends. What was going on?

"Sesshoumaru?" she ventured uncertainly. Her instincts told her to run, but she simply could not just leave him there.

His eyes flickered. "Miko. Stay away," he gritted out, obviously trying to keep something within himself at bay.

She gasped. "What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

"This is no time for questions, Miko," he snarled, his eyes reddening further.

Kagome shrank back but she was not prepared to leave him like this alone. If she had to defend herself against him, so be it. "I'm not leaving, Sesshoumaru. Tell me what is it then at least we can try to fix it."

A growl escaped his lips before Kagome found herself pinned under him, her wrists held over her head. His fangs were elongated in a snarl. Her eyes widened as she stared into his red-rimmed ones. She had not been mistaken. Those eyes definitely told her that he desired her.

"S-Sesshoumaru? W-Wha-"

She gulped. What was going on? This could not be happening. Sesshoumaru could not be thinking of doing _that_. But the physical evidence pressing against her thighs told her otherwise. To her dismay, she felt a twinge of response from her body.

"S-Stop it! You don't want to do this, Sesshoumaru!" she choked out. She did not want him to do this. But if he forced himself on her, she would be unable to stop him since he was resistant to her purification.

Obviously struggling with himself, Sesshoumaru snarled angrily, "That panther did something. There's wound on this Sesshoumaru's left wrist. It induced a hunger for…" he broke off, closing his eyes tightly.

Comprehension dawned on Kagome. Whatever the youkai had inflicted on Sesshoumaru, it had aroused him up to the point that he could barely control it. Kagome reddened, suddenly realizing that unless something was done about it, she might very well end up being ravaged by Sesshoumaru. A stray voice at the back of her mind told her that it might not be such a bad idea. Kagome instantly cringed. No, she did not just think _that_.

Quickly brushing the thought out of her mind, she said firmly, "I can try to heal the wound, but you've got to let me go."

Breathing raggedly, his lips brushed against her cheeks, reminding her of just how close they were. Her breath hitching in her throat and she noted dimly that she had never been so close to him before. Another growl escaped his lips. His hands shook against her wrist, telling her how hard he was trying to override the induced desire.

"Hn." His voice was strained.

He drew away from her abruptly and immediately pressed his back against the wall. Quickly, Kagome grabbed his left wrist and immediately saw the angry red gash.

"Quickly, Miko," Sesshoumaru bit out. "Or you will regret it."

Understanding his unspoken words, Kagome flushed in embarrassment. Shaking the feeling away, she focused her healing powers on his hand. Her hand glowed where she touched him.

"Is it any better?" she asked anxiously as the red gash closed up.

Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru shook his head once.

"I think the poison must be traveling throughout your body by now," she said with a frown. How could she fix this?

"It's not poison. This Sesshoumaru is immune to poison. It's something else," Sesshoumaru gritted out.

Kagome's eyes flickered with worry as she noted how badly he was struggling against his instincts. Wondering if it would help if she attempted something else she had never tried before, but knowing that she did not have the time to hesitate, she let go of his wrist. Before he could move, she wrapped her arms around him, desperately pushing back her feelings of acute embarrassment. They were pressed chest to chest with her arms circling around his back.

Sesshoumaru froze. "What are you doing, Miko?" he growled. "Do you not understand-"

"Shh…Let me try something," she whispered desperately as she called forth her powers.

His unique scent of midnight storm invaded her nostrils, their proximity making it even more pronounced. She was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. What if she could not concentrate well enough? Would she end up making things worse? She knew that she had not attempted something like this before, but she had to try something.

Closing her eyes, she focused not on healing, but on releasing him from the desire. Her power surged, running through her body, tingling where she was pressed against him. She barely noticed that she was glowing. Then she felt rather than heard Sesshoumaru gasp. She hoped fervently that it was not because she had accidentally harmed him.

His heart beat steadily against her body, its strong rhythm almost hypnotic. Vaguely, she realized that his arms had gone around her. She clung on to him, not knowing when she should stop. But her body was beginning to protest against the exertion. She could feel her power weakening.

"Miko."

Her eyes shot open to look straight into his clear golden ones. His features were curiously blurred.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered as she raised her hand, pressing it against his cheek just underneath his magenta stripes. She blinked, suddenly seeing double.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt his cheek tingle as the miko's hand slid off. Grasping her hand before it could hit the ground, he lowered it and laid it in her lap. She was pale, having collapsed from exhaustion. The miko had obviously exerted too much energy in her desperation to remedy the situation.

But she had done well and he was grateful for it.

His body once against under control, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to exhale a breath of relief. He did not remember feeling so out of control. Ever. It was disconcerting to find that a simple scratch containing whatever the brown substance was had been sufficient to cause it. He growled low in his throat. Perhaps he should have taken his time in killing the youkai and made her suffer severely before her death.

He had known that something was very wrong when he felt his entire body warming up uncomfortably while he had waited for the miko to finish her bath. Then the familiarity of the feeling hit him. It was at that moment that the miko had chosen to enter the cave, bringing her scent of ripe peach to him. It did not help that she had been wearing those foreign clothes, indecently exposing her legs. His blood had surged uncontrollably and as she neared him, his arousal had increased ten-fold.

He had been appalled with his own action of pinning her down beneath him. But his limbs had refused to obey his orders. With her in such a vulnerable position, it had taken every last bit of his will to stop himself from taking her.

He did not even want to think of the implication of what might happen if he had given in to his urge.

To his consternation, he could still remember the feel of her curves pressed against him and the smoothness of her cheeks under his lips. The worst had been when she had settled herself in his lap. Sesshoumaru bit back a groan at his errant thoughts. It must be the after-effects of the wound. It was simply wrong for him to think of her in such a manner.

The miko shivered, drawing his attention to her unconscious form. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the trembling of her body. Her body was obviously too weak to generate sufficient heat to keep her warm.

With a resigned sigh, he gathered her fully onto him and wrapped his Mokomoko-sama around both of them. Suddenly realizing how weary he was, Sesshoumaru erected a barrier around the area and allowed himself to rest.

…………………………………

Kagome snuck a glance at the stoic taiyoukai beside her. They were once again traveling on his cloud, heading west this time. It had taken them only half a day with the speed Sesshoumaru had been traveling in and they were now approaching his castle. But this time, instead of their usual one-sided conversation, they had made the journey almost entirely in silence.

Sesshoumaru had asked her if she felt well when she had just woken up that morning. Since then, he had barely said a word to her.

Kagome sighed inwardly. No doubt Sesshoumaru was feeling out-of-sorts because of what had happened last night. She did not blame him. It had been a highly disturbing event. More so for Sesshoumaru because he had almost lost control of himself. For someone who valued discipline and control as much as Sesshoumaru did, it must have been horrifying.

Although it had been a shock to her when it happened, she realized that she was no longer shaken about it. The worrying thing however, was how often the image of his passion-filled expression kept popping up in her mind throughout the entire journey. She supposed that it was simply because she had never seen him express so much in all the time she had known him. She was used to seeing him cold and distant.

Yup. A quick glance up at him assured her that he was back to his old self again, at least outwardly. But she had known him long enough to read the telltale signs of his discomfort. She wanted to tell him that it was alright and that he should just forget it. After all, no harm had been done. But somehow, she did not think that he was willing to even talk about the subject. She rolled her eyes. In some ways, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were so alike.

The trip, however, had been a success. They had gathered four shards so far and as far as she was concerned, that was a lot for five days. She smiled as she wondered how Inuyasha would take the news.

The castle grew larger in her view as they got closer. Then they glided down until Sesshoumaru's cloud hit the smooth stones of the courtyard. The moment the cloud dissolved, Kagome heard the sound of excited yells.

"Kagome-neechan!"

Kagome laughed as Shippou and Rin barreled into her. As she picked Shippou up, Rin ran past her towards Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she greeted happily.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru acknowledged with a nod.

Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru might act cold around Rin, but it was obvious from the slight softening of his expression that he was attached to the little girl.

"Took you long enough to get back."

Hearing Inuyasha's grumpy voice, Kagome grinned. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome turned around to face her friend and then froze.

Moriko was behind Inuyasha, looking nervous.

But free.

Even without looking, she could feel Sesshoumaru tensing beside her. Her eyes went to Moriko to find the apprehensive forest youkai looking back and forth between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Although she liked the brown haired youkai, Kagome had the sense to realize that Inuyasha should not have let her out of the holding cell without checking first with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's action could jeopardize the entire plan if Moriko turned to out be someone who sought to harm them.

"Rin, Shippou, inform Jaken of our arrival," Sesshoumaru instructed, his eyes not leaving Inuyasha and Moriko.

Kagome held her breath until Rin and Shippou disappeared out of their sight. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru did not want them present when he ripped into Inuyasha.

"You do not have the right to release her, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated in a dangerous tone. Much to Kagome's alarm, his hand went to rest on Toukijin's hilt.

Completely unperturbed, Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a smirk as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kagome gulped as Sesshoumaru took a threatening step forward. Inuyasha held his ground, staring defiantly back at his half-brother. Not this again, Kagome thought with an inward groan.

"How did you free her from the wards?" she asked, trying to distract them.

Inuyasha smirked as he inspected Tetsusaiga. "The barrier must have recognized his fang and youki." Then he gave Sesshoumaru a smug look. "The second Tetsusaiga hit it, the barrier just disappeared. I bet you didn't think that it'll have this little side-effect, did you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You should not have released her."

"You told me to deal with her. "So I'll do it in _my_ way."

"This method of yours. Did it yield the desired result?" Sesshoumaru asked silkily.

Inuyasha tilted a brow, Tetsusaiga held loosely at his side. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kagome released a sigh of exasperation. "Tell him already, Inuyasha! Or do you really want to end up in an unconscious heap at the corner of the courtyard?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested as he threw her a glare. "Why are you always on his side?"

Kagome planted her hands on her hips. "Because right now, you're being childish! I bet you're just doing this to irritate Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's eyes twitched once before it flattened against his head. "Fine," he grumbled as he re-sheathed his katana.

Raising a brow, Kagome prompted, "So?"

Moriko replied instead, directing her words to Sesshoumaru. "I will help you on one condition."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed by a fraction. "You are in no position to trade," he said coldly.

Kagome sighed in exasperation as Moriko gave Inuyasha an accusing glare. Obviously, Inuyasha had told her that it would work.

"You will return to the holding cell," Sesshoumaru ordered in a clipped tone.

"But Inuyasha said-"

"You're a bastard, you know that, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered. "You will cease your insolence, Inuyasha."

Holding her hands up, Kagome interjected wearily, "Let's just hear what she has got to say, alright?"

Sesshoumaru simply gave her a disdainful look.

Exasperated with _both_ males, Kagome decided to ignore them. Turning her attention to Moriko, she asked, "What is the condition?"

Moriko gave her a grateful smile. "I will help you in any way I can but then I want to be released after Naraku is destroyed. Seeing that Naraku's the entire reason why I'm here, I won't be of much use here anyway after that anyway."

Glancing at Sesshoumaru, Kagome said, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it? I say we accept the deal."

Sesshoumaru gave her a stony look.

She held his golden gaze unflinchingly, knowing that he was trying to stare her down. There was no way she was backing down from this. Not to mention that Sesshoumaru probably knew that Moriko's request was not unreasonable. He was simply trying to be difficult.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" Inuyasha's words broke the silence but Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru.

Then she saw a passing flicker and a sudden jab of approval before his eyes turned emotionless again. To her satisfaction, he was the first one to break away.

"Very well," he said, sounding bored. Flicking his eyes to Moriko, Sesshoumaru continued, "Your condition is accepted. However, if you betray this Sesshoumaru, your life will be forfeit."

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. He just _had_ to deliver that warning.

Moriko, however, instantly brightened. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement. "You will impart your knowledge to this Sesshoumaru at dawn."

Kagome hid a smile as he left in a flourish of white silk.

* * *

Kagome grinned as Rin and Shippou ran back into the dojo, each with an armful of leaves and twigs. She looked at the previously pristine dojo, now littered with charred pieces of what used to be leaves and twigs. She just hoped that Sesshoumaru would not be too mad.

"Kagome-neechan!" Rin yelled happily as she dropped her pile in front of her. "It's Rin's turn now."

Kagome nodded as she straightened herself. "Don't come too close, alright?" she advised. If she accidentally hurt Rin, Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to skin her alive. Or rather, melt her.

Holding her right hand out, she concentrated her energy. Thin strands of pearlescent thread shot out and grew longer, dangling from the tips of her fingers.

With a squeal, Rin tossed a handful of leaves into the air.

Kagome flicked her wrist and her miko whips snapped in the air, hitting a couple of the targets. The leaves immediately combusted and fluttered as ashes to the mat. Kagome smiled in satisfaction and the two children clapped. She had discovered that it was easier to control her whips if there was an actual target in front of her.

"It's my turn," Shippou exclaimed as he bounced in front of her.

With an indulgent smile, Kagome nodded. Her whips slightly retracted, she waited for Shippou to throw a handful of targets in the air before she flicked her wrist. The pearlescent strands flew through the air and decimated a good number of leaves again.

"Feh!"

Kagome spun around to find Inuyasha watching them with a bored expression on his face. Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she retracted her whips.

His arms tucked into his sleeves, Inuyasha stepped closer to her. "Sesshoumaru's whips now, huh?"

Kagome ground her teeth together. Inuyasha seemed to take great joy in belittling her fighting skills. "Just in case you haven't noticed, Inuyasha, those are _my_ whips."

Inuyasha made a face. "Leaves are easy targets anyway. They won't try to escape and they won't fight back. It's useless to practice like that."

Planting her hands on her hips, Kagome glared at him. "What do you suggest then? Use a living thing as a target? Go out and find some random evil youkai to practice on?"

"That's what you're going to be using the whips on, isn't it?" he shot back.

Her eyes gleamed as an idea occurred to her. And now that she did not have the rosary to subdue him, perhaps she should consider some other methods. "Inuyasha…"

At her tone, he took a step back. "What?"

"Are you volunteering?"

His eyes widened. "To fight with you?" he exclaimed disbelievingly. "Don't be stupid!"

Grinning, she threw down the gauntlet, "Scared, Inuyasha?"

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: (Grins evilly) I had fun imagining Inuyasha's expression at that. And I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, especially with Sesshoumaru finding himself unable to control himself :P. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: I loved the responses for the last chapter. Thank you! Here's the continuation…Oh, by the way, I've done a couple of FanArts to go with this chapter. If you'd like to see, please head to www. redlion. f2s. com/ elle6778/ Inuyasha-Images. htm . Just remove paste into your browser and remove the space. Also, to all Chinese out there…Happy Chinese New Year!

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 10**

"Scared, Inuyasha?" Kagome taunted, knowing that something like this would get to him. Inuyasha was nothing but predictable. And he would never back down from a challenge. That was what she was counting on.

His eyes bulged at her words. Then crossing his arms over his chest with a mulish look on his face, he shot back, "Keh! Who said I'm scared?"

She stifled her grin. "Really? So you'll practice with me? You can change your mind if you want to, you know?" she said casually.

Ears twitching, he glared at her before he turned away. "Just don't blame me if you get hurt," he grumbled. Eyeing the weapons rack, he added, "I guess I'll need to use one of that bastard's weapons. Tetsusaiga won't work."

Feeling a tug on her hakama, Kagome looked down to find Shippou giving her a worried look.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shippou asked nervously. "Inuyasha…he's-"

"Don't worry, Shippou," she interjected gently.

Rin piped up brightly, "Sesshoumaru-sama trained Kagome-neechan." Nodding vigorously at her, Rin continued confidently, "You will be fine."

"Yes," Kagome said, suppressing her amusement at Rin's confidence in everything Sesshoumaru did. It was obvious that the girl worshipped the ground Sesshoumaru walked on. She just hoped that Sesshoumaru realized it.

Kagome waited as Inuyasha picked a katana from the rack, inspecting it carefully. He swiped it a few times in the air, testing it before he nodded and returned to the middle of the dojo.

"What are you waiting for?" he said belligerently as he stood in front of her.

She ran to the side of the dojo to pick up her kodachi.

"I thought you wanted to practice your whips?"

"Hey, since I got a partner, I might as well practice something I can't do alone," she declared. Unsheathing her weapon, one kodachi in each hand, Kagome prepared herself for his attack.

It never came.

Frowning, she gave him a puzzled look. "Inuyasha?"

His eyes flickered. "I'll let you attack first," he said gruffly.

She nodded. Then, in a move Sesshoumaru had thought her, she dashed at Inuyasha in a jagged pattern. Sensing his eyes on her, Kagome feigned left and then shot to the right, bringing her kodachi down at Inuyasha as she did so.

She saw Inuyasha's eye widen as he brought his katana up to block. The blades met with a loud clang. Sliding hers off quickly, she spun around and crisscrossed her kodachi in front of her, lashing out in opposite directions. Inuyasha leapt out of the way and landed some distance away, staring at her with an odd look.

"Hey, why are you not attacking?" she yelled. Did he really have a problem fighting her? "Come on, Inuyasha. How am I supposed to improve if you hold back?"

Averting his gaze, he tossed the katana up in the air carelessly and caught it. "Keh! You're practicing your attacks, right? So attack. And anyway, you can't get through my fire-rat haori."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was he planning to do nothing but defend himself? "I might as well be fighting the leaves. I thought you're the one who said it's useless to practice like that."

His ears twitched. Then a look of annoyance crossed his face. "Fine!" he snapped. "Don't complain when you end up getting hurt."

Did he really think she could not fight at all? "If I survived _Sesshoumaru_'s training, I think I'll be fine," she shot back.

Inuyasha bristled. "I'm sick of hearing his name!"

With a growl, he charged. Used to being subjected to sneak attacks, Kagome waited until he was close to her before she sidestepped the attack. Twisting around, she swung her kodachi in a horizontal arc. Inuyasha jumped, barely avoiding her attack.

"Since when you can move so fast?" he yelled as he dodged another attack from her kodachi. He then retaliated by swiping his claws at her.

Grinning, she deflected the blow with blunt edge of her kodachi. Extending a hand, she called forth a small miko orb, making sure that it was not too powerful. After all, this was just practice and she did not want to accidentally hurt Inuyasha, fire-rat haori or not.

"Since I completed my training with Sesshoumaru," she replied proudly.

"Why…stop mentioning that bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he sidestepped the orb she had thrown at him.

"Stop calling him a bastard. He's not that bad," Kagome snapped in irritation as she pointed the tip of the kodachi at her friend. Why was Inuyasha always so unreasonable when it came to Sesshoumaru? The way Inuyasha sounded, anyone would think that no good had come out of Sesshoumaru's training.

"Enough of defending him already!" Inuyasha yelled, sounding increasingly irritated as he slapped his katana against her kodachi and forced her back.

Her eyes widened as she lost her footing and stumbled back, bring Inuyasha along with her. The two of them ended up in a heap on the mat with Inuyasha staring down at her, breathing heavily. The wind knocked out of her, Kagome lay limp, uncomfortably aware of how heavy Inuyasha was. Then she noticed the troubled expression in his eyes and a flash of something else.

"Kagome…" he whispered softly.

She gulped as she realized how close his face was to hers. Suddenly she was reminded of the day he had asked her to be his mate two months ago when he had been incarcerated in Sesshoumaru's cell. A frisson of unease coursed through her. No, he would not bring _that_ up now, would he?

"Kagome, I…" he began hesitantly, his amber eyes flickering with emotion.

Her eyes widened. The urge to remove herself became overwhelming. "Um…Inuyasha? Do you think you could get off?" she asked, not missing the desperation in her voice.

Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment, and then his expression turned angry. Getting to his feet abruptly, he glared down at her. "I guess you're fine with it when it happens while _Sesshoumaru_ is practicing with you."

She gaped at him, incredulous at his insinuation. Scrambling to her feet, she returned his glare. "Leave him out of this! I don't even want to ask how you ended up with that conclusion."

"Keh! With all the time you spend with him, what else am I supposed to think?" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

Inuyasha was being unreasonable again. Why did he have to make this entire thing so hard? Why did he always jump to such ridiculous conclusions? Eyes narrowing in anger, Kagome gritted out, "Sesshoumaru and I have an agreement to complete. Why is it so hard to understand that? And I thought you're okay with it already."

"It bugs me, alright? Sesshoumaru _hates_ humans," Inuyasha pointed out harshly. "But he…_nice_ to you. Doesn't that tell you something?"

The image of her encounter with the taiyoukai flashed across her mind, making her flush. No, that did not mean anything because Sesshoumaru had been forced into it. "I'm not listening to this, Inuyasha!" she retorted, throwing her kodachi at him in her frustration. "What does on between me and Sesshoumaru is none of your business!"

Ducking to avoid the flying blade, Inuyasha snapped angrily, "Fine. Don't expect me to _save_ you when he ends up trying to kill you. You think he'd be so stupid as to teach you so much that you can fight _him_ if he decides to do anything to you?" Eyes flashing, he threw his katana at her.

In reflex, Kagome raised her palm and shot a pearlescent beam of energy at the flying katana, stopping it in midair. As the katana dropped to the dojo mat with a dull clang, Inuyasha's words rang in her ears. Even until know, Inuyasha refused to see that her battle skills had improved. The worst thing was, her powers had always been there, just not utilized until Sesshoumaru had helped her bring it out. It really annoyed her that Inuyasha kept thinking of her as someone who was completely hopeless.

Glaring at her friend, Kagome snapped, "I think I'm quite capable of defending myself now."

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed. "Then let's see how well you can defend yourself!"

Adrenaline rushed through Kagome as Inuyasha charged at her. This time, he did not look as if he was planning to hold back. Good, she thought. Now she could practice for real. Neither of them was holding weapons know, so it was all down to their own powers.

And she would show him that she was not as weak as he thought.

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned as he scanned through the scrolls on the low table in his study. At his instructions, Jaken had brought them out from Inu-no-Taishou's collection. Considering his father's closeness to Takeo's father, there should be something in there which could shed some light on his query.

The unfortunate incident caused by the panther youkai had been distasteful. More importantly, he had no intention of repeating the experience. He glowered as he recalled the loss of this control. To think that he, Sesshoumaru, had been weakened by such a lowly youkai. It was simply unacceptable. He would learn from his mistake and ensure that such a thing would never occur again.

His hands suddenly stilled as his eyes landed on a scroll.

Sitting down, he began to run his eyes over it. When he reached halfway down, he began to understand what had happened.

The panther youkai had always given problems to the Southern Lord even before Takeo had been handed the reins. Although Takeo's father and his warriors were strong, the panther youkai had something which pure strength could not fight against. The brown substance was some form of aphrodisiac which strength increases in proportion to the victim's own strength. Therefore, for high-level youkai like him and Takeo, the attack was stronger.

It explained why Takeo had tricked him into going after the panther youkai. The Southern Lord had obviously tried and failed to destroy his enemy. Perhaps he had even succumbed to the panther youkai's aphrodisiac. Takeo must have decided to use him and the miko to do his work for him. The jewel shards had simply been bait.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. If he was not so involved in searching for the shards, he would have sought Takeo out and taught him a lesson he would not forget anytime soon. However, Naraku was his priority at the moment.

Takeo was next.

He was in the middle of reading through the second scroll when he heard the commotion.

Eyes narrowing slightly, he stepped towards the window and looked out. It seemed that the noise was coming from the dojo. To his surprise, his sensitive hearing picked out the voices of the miko and his half-brother. The two of them were fighting in his dojo?

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes gleamed. It would be something worth seeing. Though he had to admit that he was mildly surprised at the fact that Inuyasha was willing to fight the miko. Ignoring Jaken's droning, he leapt out and launched himself toward the dojo. The voices became clearer as he approached.

"Take this!" the miko yelled.

"Keh! You think it's that easy to take me down?"

"You wait! You haven't seen everything yet!"

A smirk working its way to his lips, Sesshoumaru landed silently outside the dojo, making sure that his presence was cloaked. Rin and Shippou were there, peeking in with identical expressions of horrified interest. Rin was the first one to see him.

"Sessh-"

A finger to his lips stilled the girl's words. He wanted to observe the results of his training without being noticed. Stepping up behind Rin and Shippou, he fixed his gaze on the two fighting figures inside the dojo.

His brow lifted a fraction when he noted their expression. This did not look like a casual training session. Both the miko and the hanyou appeared to be furious with each other. But even in their anger, Sesshoumaru could tell that both were holding back. The way they did it was almost imperceptible. He wondered if they were even conscious that they were holding back. Nevertheless, having fought with both, Sesshoumaru did not miss the signs.

Their affections for each other made it difficult for either of them to employ their full powers. Although Sesshoumaru could understand the reasoning behind it, he felt that it was foolish. In order to further one's strength, one must be ruthless and determined. Perhaps that was why the miko had been able to further her skills under his training. She had never held back during practice. He surmised that it had been simply because she held no such weak feelings for him. But feelings or not, if she had held back while fighting against him, he would have taken it as an insult.

A bright light flared as the miko's beam of energy shot forward and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. Obviously annoyed, but unharmed apart from a few strands of singed hair, the hanyou raised his claws. A downward slash of said claws followed, but the miko called forth a number of glowing orbs and threw them at Inuyasha. The force from the claws and the orbs clashed and exploded midair.

"Damn it!" the miko exclaimed in frustration.

"Keh! You thought it was going to be easy, huh!" Inuyasha taunted as he slid forward and leapt high above her.

Gritting her teeth, the miko shot to the side as Inuyasha descended with his claws extended. Then she spun back, raising her palms. The beam of miko energy she expelled grazed the hanyou's sleeve, throwing his aim off.

"What are you aiming at?" Inuyasha taunted with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru's brows rose a notch as the miko's annoyance reached him. Then the annoyance turned into resolution. Recognizing the signs, Sesshoumaru watched with amusement as he waited for the miko to pay Inuyasha back.

The miko's eyes narrowed. "Fine!"

With that, she threw her hands forward and ten thin pearlescent whips shot out straight at the hanyou. Surprised, Inuyasha dove to the side to avoid the attack but he was not fast enough. A few of the long glowing whips caught him on his back, its force throwing him halfway across the room. Sesshoumaru felt his lips twitch. The miko had finally mastered the control of her whips. The attack was still weaker than his own, but he had no doubt that given time and practice, the miko would improve.

"Hah!" she exclaimed smugly. "Beat that!"

Growling from the mat, Inuyasha retorted, "That was a lucky shot, that's all." Jumping to his feet, he cracked his knuckles.

Sesshoumaru decided that it was a good time to make his presence known. Both of them looked up with identical startled expressions as he pushed the shoji open fully and stepped into the dojo.

"You were beaten by a mere human, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru remarked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped and then glowered at him. "And it's not like she's a _mere_ human."

The miko giggled. "Come on, Inuyasha. It was just a little bit of sparring. You don't need to get mad about it."

"I'm not mad," Inuyasha replied sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sesshoumaru decided to rub it in further. "Perhaps you should practice more, little brother. It is possible that some day, you may be able to beat the miko."

"Who said I want to beat her? I was just helping her practice, that's all."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru's word carried a tone of disbelief.

Inuyasha glowered at him wordlessly.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Don't get mad." The miko covered her yawn. "Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey," Inuyasha started, but the miko was already gone.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha. "Perhaps if Izayoi had decided to remain, you would have gained the same benefits as the miko had," he remarked levelly.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "Maybe you didn't notice, but I held back when I was fighting just now."

Sesshoumaru kept his expression impassive. So Inuyasha did not know. Perhaps the hanyou really underestimated the miko's skills. "So did the miko."

Eyes bulging, Inuyasha exclaimed, "What?!"

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips lifted slightly. "You heard me, little-brother. The miko possess greater skills than what she had displayed not long ago."

"If I'd used Tetsusaiga, she won't be able to beat me."

"Perhaps."

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed. "By the way, you know that with your fang, Tetsusaiga's attacks are much stronger now, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. No, he was not aware of this fact. So, it seemed that the repaired katana had not only enabled Inuyasha to break down his wards, it could now also execute more powerful attacks. Not for the first time, Sesshoumaru regretted agreeing to Totousai's request for his youki. For his fang alone would not have been capable of such feats.

"How do you like that, huh?" Inuyasha taunted.

Clamping down on his irritation, Sesshoumaru simply said calmly, "You're still a weak hanyou."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshoumaru swiveled on his heels and left the dojo. It was growing late and the last thing he wanted to do was to engage in a useless conversation with his half brother. And there was nothing he could do about Tetsusaiga now.

He would rest for the night. And tomorrow, he would question the forest youkai about Naraku.

* * *

Sesshoumaru made his way unhurriedly to the courtyard, barely noticing the silence around him. The day was young and most of the castle's occupants were still asleep. As he stepped out, he noted that the sun was just beginning to emerge from the mountains in the distance.

It did not take him long to track down the forest youkai and Inuyasha. They were at the far end of the courtyard. The forest youkai was leaning against a tree. Higher up, Inuyasha sat on a branch. Sesshoumaru wondered if the hanyou had claimed the tree as his. After all, he had seen Inuyasha on that tree on more than one occasion.

At Sesshoumaru's approach, the forest youkai got to her feet. Inuyasha leapt down from the branch to greet him with a glare. How predictable, Sesshoumaru thought as his eyes shifted from the hanyou to the forest youkai.

It was obvious that she was nervous. Good, Sesshoumaru thought. It would be unacceptable if she did not fear him. The only ones who had the audacity to do so were his brother and the miko.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

Pointedly ignoring the hanyou, he simply turned to the youkai. "The miko told this Sesshoumaru that you are not Naraku's detachment," he began. Then he held up the warded leather pouch containing the pendant. "And this is what he used to hold you against your will."

The forest youkai shrank back visibly as she stared apprehensively at the pouch in his hand. "That pendant chains me to him. It keeps me alive so long as I keep on collecting youki for Naraku. If I stop collecting while I'm wearing it, I'll die."

"Can the pendant be used by anyone apart from you?"

The forest youkai frowned. "I don't know."

"How much does Naraku depends on this pendant for his powers?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"He's already strong now, with all he had absorbed. The pendant just gives him more. Naraku is a greedy hanyou. I suppose you already know that he seeks the Shikon to turn himself into a full-blooded youkai."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "It is obvious that the Naraku is not satisfied with his hanyou body. Do you know the location of his hideout?"

When she shook her head, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. If the forest youkai's information was so worthless, perhaps he should just kill her. Letting her live would be unwise as Naraku would no doubt find a use for her.

The forest youkai quickly said, "He moves it around. The last I know, he was in the North somewhere. But the trees should know where he is now. I've sent out a message for them to pass along. We'll probably hear something by tomorrow."

"Hn."

"And there's something else about the pendant," she added. "Someone gave it to Naraku as a trade."

Inuyasha frowned. "Who?"

Her light brown eyes hardened. "I would like to know too. It's the thing that kept me imprisoned for the last one year."

"You will inform this Sesshoumaru when you find out about its origins."

Knowing that it was time he found out a little more about something which had been lingering at the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha. "Leave us," he instructed coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?" Then his expression turned suspicious. "Why?"

"That's none of your concern, little brother."

A growl escaped Inuyasha's lips. "I'm staying to make sure you don't _accidentally_ kill her."

"This Sesshoumaru has no intention of killing this youkai. Now, perhaps you should remove yourself before you're forced to," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes glinting threateningly.

Inuyasha glared at him for a moment before he turned to the forest youkai. "Yell if he does anything, alright?"

The forest youkai gave him a grateful smile.

When Inuyasha finally left the room, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the female. "You told the miko of this sorceress who fell into the well."

She nodded, looking confused.

"Who is this sorceress?" he asked.

She shook her head. "The vines had spoken of her to me but I was not told of her identity. All I know is that she was not from the east or the west. Her powers were great and she bore the mating mark of a youkai. The same youkai who was chasing after her. The Goshinboku had heard him call her Hikari."

"Goshinboku?"

The forest youkai nodded. "The one Inuyasha had been sealed to. Inuyasha was there when it happened, but he could not have heard or seen anything."

"Hn." It was the hanyou's own foolish feelings for the undead miko which had brought him the indignity of being sealed to a tree.

"Why are you asking all this? Is Kagome alright?"

"The miko is fine."

The forest youkai nodded thoughtfully, and then she said, "So, how do you plan on taking Naraku down?"

Sesshoumaru had no intention of answering her question. Instead, he said, "You will communicate with your trees. Find out about Naraku's current location and his detachments. And more about the pendant as well. This Sesshoumaru wishes to know if it can be used."

The forest youkai nodded. "I'll be talking to the trees from here, getting them to spread the questions to other trees. I'm not going to risk leaving this place until Naraku is destroyed."

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod. In that case, he need not concern himself about her attempting to escape without giving him what he wanted. With her skills, as long as she cooperated, she would be a useful source of information. At that thought, something else occurred to him. It was not a part of what they had agreed, but the forest youkai did not need to know that.

"You will also find out all you know about a panther youkai in the Southern Lands in connection with the Southern Lord, Takeo."

The forest youkai looked surprised. "I don't remember Naraku mentioning either of them."

"Nevertheless, it would be prudent to obtain more information on them. Takeo is a powerful lord and if he decides to ally with Naraku, it will complicate matters."

Frowning, the youkai ventured hesitantly. "I'm not familiar with the south."

"You will find a way."

She sighed. "I guess I could pass the question to the trees again."

"Very well. Have the information ready in a week or so."

"I'll try," the forest youkai replied.

With that, Sesshoumaru turned around and headed back inside. It was time for him and the miko to leave again. They could not afford to lose any more time, he thought as he weaved along the bamboo-lined hallways.

As he passed the entrance to his enclosed hotsprings, he paused. The hotsprings he had used during their journey felt much less welcoming. Perhaps it was simply because he could never let his guard down long enough to enjoy it while there was potential danger around him. Preferring his own bamboo-lined hotsprings chambers to the open ones outside, he decided that the hunt could wait for a short time while he indulged himself.

Stepping in, he proceeded to disrobe and stepped past the rocks to the edge of the hotsprings. Sesshoumaru felt his muscles loosen as he sank into the hot water. He had looked forward to this bath in particular ever since he had missed one last night. The need to cleanse off the disturbing events from two nights ago was almost overwhelming.

Inhaling deeply, he leaned against one of the smooth rock forming a little private enclosure around him. He would meditate.

Not long after he had begun, his senses pricked, breaking his concentration. And then he heard the creak of wood at the entrance of the hotsprings. The familiar scent of peach identified the intruder as the miko. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in resignation. If he kept still enough, perhaps she would complete her bath quickly and leave him to his solitude.

Fate, it seemed, had other plans.

He felt the water rippling against his bare skin before he heard a shocked yelp from her.

"Sesshoumaru!"

His ears rang with the pitch of her voice and he stifled the urge to groan. Keeping his eyes shut, tried to ignore her. Surely she would leave now that she had detected his presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you are in here," she said, her nervousness reaching him in waves.

But she made no move to leave.

"Indeed," he finally said dryly. He did not really want to leave just yet. Considering how large the hotspring was, privacy should not be a problem. "There is sufficient space for both of us if you keep to your end," he told her pointedly, his eyes still shut as he leaned back against the smooth rock.

A weak laugh reached him. "Right."

Silence descended upon them.

He almost managed to slip back into his meditative state when he suddenly felt another ripple against his bare skin. Then a soft gasp sounded and he was flooded with a warm feeling.

His eyes shot open in disbelief.

He could not mistake what he had just felt but since it did not come from him, it must have originated from the miko. Arousal, hot and thick, washed over him. Stifling a groan, he tried to will away his body's response to it. It was not an easy task considering what he had just experienced two nights ago.

He turned to glare at her to find her staring at him, her skin faintly flushed. Knowing that she was nude, he kept his eyes above her neck. The miko was aroused. It was a mild case but still, she was aroused. Worse, it had reached him through their connection and was affecting him more than it should. He did not like it, but he could not stop his body from responding in the most embarrassing manner in response to her.

"Miko, you shall cease that at once," he growled in warning.

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "W-What?"

He clenched his hands together. Was she deliberately taunting him? Did she think to toy with this Sesshoumaru using her womanly wiles? Did she think that what happened last night gave her the right to have these _feelings_ towards him? This was unacceptable.

"You know what this Sesshoumaru means," he gritted out.

She visibly went red, confirming his suspicions. "I…umm…" she faltered into silence.

Her embarrassment washed over him like a tidal wave. It was enough to dampen his arousal, much to Sesshoumaru's relief. Straightening up from the water with no regard for his own modesty, he slid through the water towards a ledge. As he passed her, his eyes narrowed when he noticed that her gaze was fixed to a point on his body below the waterline.

"Miko…" he warned as the spike of her desire stabbed through him. Again.

She quickly looked away, her mounting embarrassment reaching him in waves.

Sesshoumaru suddenly realized that even with his confusion, he could not help but feel a twinge of male pride at the way she was looking at him. It was…not unpleasant.

He glowered inwardly, dismayed at his wayward thoughts. She was a human, a ningen. Not to mention that she was his apprentice of sorts. He would not allow himself to feel this way. It was wrong and unwelcomed. The only reason he could think of which explained this unwanted occurrence was that it must a side effect left by what the panther youkai had inflicted on him.

Sesshoumaru glowered. It was becoming too much of an annoyance for his liking.

Grabbing his clothes, he covered himself and left the miko by herself.

Just before he stepped out, he paused and said without looking back, "Do not linger. We will depart soon."

* * *

Kagome stood in the hot springs, her limbs frozen as feelings of acute mortification washed over her. It was the paralyzing kind of feeling which made her wish that she could just sink in the nearest hole and disappear.

What had just happened there? How did Sesshoumaru _know_ the thoughts which ran through her mind at the sight of his naked body? Had her thoughts been written so clearly on her face?

Kagome groaned in embarrassment. Why on earth did she think those thoughts anyway? What was wrong with her? Why had her stupid mind come up with images of a water-slicked Sesshoumaru pressed against her? Were her hormones trying to tell her something after her brief encounter with Sesshoumaru last night? Or was it her biological clock? No, it could not possibly be her biological clock. She was only eighteen, for Kami's sakes.

Pressing her fists against her lips, she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a silent scream. She was just so embarrassed. She just hoped that Sesshoumaru would have forgotten about the entire incident the next time he set eyes on her.

But she had to admit that to her eighteen-year-old eyes, Sesshoumaru looked like the perfect fantasy piece. It was probably normal that her body and hormones had reacted the way it had done. She could only imagine what her friends back home would say if they saw him a while ago.

She grinned at the thought. If Sesshoumaru was in the future, he would be mobbed by a gaggle of screaming fan girls. She could just picture his reaction to that. His eyes would narrow just a little, and then his lips would curl in distaste before he swiveled around and depart in a flurry of white silk.

A giggle escaped her lips. _That_ image was safer to think of than the previous one.

Then her eyes widened in realization.

The future.

Her test!

Kagome groaned and quickly washed herself. She had forgotten all about her entrance test. And it was only one week away. She had to pack her books in.

She just hoped that Sesshoumaru would not be too upset if she tried to study while they traveled.

* * *

As they soared through the sky, Sesshoumaru was relieved to find that the miko kept her eyes focused on the landscape beneath them.

Instead of his person.

Their encounter in the hotsprings had not been mentioned and he was thankful for that. It had been disconcerting to know that the miko had been viewing him in such an inappropriate manner. And worse still, his response to it. He simply wanted the entire incident obliterated.

Pulling away from the disturbing thoughts, Sesshoumaru focused his attention on the landscape of the Eastern Territories before them. They had been traveling for half a day before they had crossed the borders between the west and the east. Not wanting to go through the forced pleasantries with Kouga, he had simply sent a messenger out yesterday. By now, Kouga should know that they were searching for the shards in the Eastern Territories. From what he knew of the Wolf Prince, Sesshoumaru did not anticipate any problems from him.

However, the sun was now descending in the horizon and the miko had not sensed a single shard. Sesshoumaru supposed that it was not unexpected considering that she and her companions had conducted their search mainly in the east for the past three years.

A quick glance down at her told him that she was still scanning the area in front of them. Throughout the entire journey, he had felt the occasional wash of emotions from her. They varied between anxiety, excitement and to his consternation, something which reminded him of their encounter in the hotsprings.

Again.

His lips tightened. This odd bond of theirs was becoming tiresome. Although it was amusing at times, he had no wish to experience her feelings so frequently.

His eyes noted a small cave in the distance. Knowing that they might as well rest, he said, "We will stop."

Startled, the miko jerked. He caught the sleeve of her hakamashita in reflex, frowning belatedly at his own actions.

"Oh, I didn't realize it's so late already," she exclaimed, looking a little lost.

"Indeed," he remarked dryly as he guided his cloud to the cave. As they landed at the entrance, he expanded his senses. Detecting no threat in the immediate vicinity, he said, "We will rest here."

She glanced briefly into the cave before she yawned. "I guess it's okay." Pulling out a water vessel from the pouch strapped to her back, she continued, "Can you fill this with some water while you're out there hunting?"

"Hn." He glanced down at the light vessel he had taken from her, wondering how something so light could be so strong.

It did not take him long to hunt for food. When he returned with several wild birds, the miko had already built a fire. Preferring to eat his food uncooked, he simply placed one beside the fire for the miko and kept the rest for himself. It was a familiar pattern which they had adopted in their travels for the past one week.

Sesshoumaru settled himself at the mouth of the cave, careful to keep the bird's blood from staining his white kimono as he ate. The setting sun had spread its rays across the landscape. The view calmed him. It was days like this when the miko was thankfully silent that he could almost forget that he had a traveling companion.

Glancing over his shoulders, he saw the miko finishing her cooked food. Grabbing something from her pouch, she settled herself down on her side, facing the fire. On further inspection, he noted that there was a bounded compilation of thin scrolls he had heard her call a book on her lap.

What was she reading that it had captivated her so?

However, it was not long before the book slid from her hands. Eyes closed and her features easing, the miko fell asleep.

Silence descended upon them.

But not for long.

To Sesshoumaru's disquiet, the miko began to toss around restlessly in her sleep. For a moment, he wondered if he should wake her. Then remembering her last dream, he decided that perhaps he should let her wake when she was ready. At least this way, she might be able to learn more.

Settling down beside her, he kept a watchful eye on the miko as she continued to toss and turn.

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: That's it for now. Hope you've enjoyed all that. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review to let me know what you thought of it. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 11**

She looked down numbly at her bloodstained kimono. Her wounds were severe, but it was nothing compared to those her daughter had suffered.

Devastated by the death of her daughter, she had arrived at one final decision. Her deceased daughter cradled in her arms, she had vowed to remove the jewel from her mate. It had taken her just short of one week before she finally found an opportunity. Grabbing the jewel from him after she had placed a sleeping spell on him, she had fled their home.

Wondering south, she had tried to find someone pure of heart to place the responsibility of protecting the jewel. Her powers had told her that the jewel's previous protector had been tainted by the hatred in her heart, weakening its purity. As a result, evil had won and the jewel had appeared in a youkai instead of a pure human.

She sighed heavily as she leaned back against the wooden wall of the well house. Between the times when she had left her mate and now, she had not been able to find anyone, youkai or human, who was pure in heart. Time was running out, and she was getting desperate.

The sound of a commotion reached her. She cracked open the door and peered out. Something was happening in the main house. The humans inside were rushing about and she could sense their excitement mixed with anxiety.

The baby must be arriving soon.

Then an idea suddenly presented itself to her.

If she could not find one who was pure enough, then she would just have to make sure that one was born pure and remained pure. It was a simple spell to perform, and she had no doubt that she could make it work. The baby, currently soulless, would be the best candidate. The fact that she was a descendant of a family with a miko background was an additional benefit.

However, she was aware that being pure did not mean that the baby girl would be capable of keeping herself safe. But there was no youkai in this strange place, so did it matter? Or had her weakened power failed to detect their presence?

Her brow furrowed in thought. Perhaps she should make sure that if the girl were to encounter a youkai, the girl would have some sort of protection. Her lips twisted. Gifting the girl with her powers would be next to useless, considering that she could not even protect herself from her own mate. Furthermore, the girl would have no idea to do with the gift that was bestowed on her since birth. Not to mention, without proper guidance, any power in the hands of an immature child would be dangerous.

Perhaps it would be better if the girl remain unaware of her gifts until she was older.

She frowned, wondering what it would mean to bestow such a gift to a human. Human or youkai, if one's heart was evil, then one was evil. However, one so pure such as this child might be guided such that she would treat human and youkai fairly. Too many humans held an unfair prejudice against youkai and if this powerful child did the same, it could mean the destruction of youkai.

A stab of pain pierced tore through her, making her gasp. The loss of blood was beginning to make her feel lightheaded. She should cast the spell soon. Time was running out for her and soon, her energy might be insufficient for the spell to work properly. A weak smile crossed her lips. She knew that her power alone was inadequate to bind the spell fully to the child. However, her life force should be enough.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the tiny beating heart in the mother's womb not far in the distance. The child would enter the world shortly.

It was time.

She took a deep breath, knowing that it would be one of her last and uttered the words from her heart.

"For the human child born in this family filled with love, I bestow a simple legacy. She shall grow pure and strong with the best of both worlds in her soul, with the Shikon-no-tama concealed within until she matures. Once eighteen of years in human form, her full strength shall arise. Should there be a presence of a mighty youkai with own power greater than hers, that strength shall also be hers and the two of them shall form an understanding of each other. With what remains of my life, I bind this spell to the human child."

Her heartbeat slowed as she muttered the last words of the spell. A piercing light exploded, blinding her failing vision. Her last thought was that perhaps one day, her daughter would be avenged.

* * *

Kagome woke up with a gasp, shooting right up into a sitting position. The dream immediately crashed over like an avalanche. 

So it was really _her_, the sorceress, who had left the Shikon jewel in her body. And that sorceress's spell was how she had ended up with a strange youki surrounding her aura. It appeared that somehow or other, she had been gifted with some youkai's strength. But whose? She had come across countless youkais since her eighteenth birthday.

But the first one she had been around was Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes widened.

If that was the case, the 'understanding' part of the spell suddenly made sense. Now that she thought about it, it had been easier for her to read Sesshoumaru soon after her birthday. But the spell also mentioned understanding of _each other._ Did that mean that Sesshoumaru had been able to read her thoughts since then as well?

She felt the blood draining out of her face.

A quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. "What ails you, Miko?"

"It's another dream," she said evasively, unsure whether she should tell Sesshoumaru about it. The taiyoukai was sitting on the ground not too far from where she had slept.

He gave her an odd look. "Did you manage to find out more about the sorceress?"

She sighed and finally decided that perhaps Sesshoumaru could make more sense of the entire thing. Unsure how he would take it, Kagome ventured uncertainly, "There was a spell placed on me when I was born. It was that sorceress Moriko was talking about, I think."

She proceeded to explain the spell the best she could, frowning in concentration as she tried to remember the exact wordings. Sesshoumaru listened intently without a single interruption. When she had finished explaining, she waited for his reaction. She wondered if he had come to the same conclusion as she had done. But Sesshoumaru simply remained still, staring thoughtfully at her.

She began to shuffle impatiently. He was the only one who could confirm her suspicions and she had to know if the youkai was him or someone else.

"Sesshoumaru, say something," she urged anxiously.

His expression blank, he remarked, "It explains the youki surrounding your aura."

"Who do you think it came from?" she asked, needing to hear his confirmation.

He fell into a thoughtful silence for a moment before he spoke. "It is possible that on the day of your eighteenth birthday, you might have received this Sesshoumaru's youki as a result of the spell."

Although his expression did not betray a single thing, Kagome had a feeling that Sesshoumaru might not be as calm as he appeared. It must be very disconcerting for him to find out that his strength was now also hers.

"However, this Sesshoumaru had not seen any evidence of the increased strength. The skills you have shown thus far appeared to be your own. Perhaps the sorceress's strength was insufficient to complete the spell."

Kagome looked down at her hands. What he said was true. She had shown no signs of having the strength of a youkai. As far as she knew anyway. Unless she counted the fact that she was less tired nowadays. But there was still another element of the spell which worried her. She was unsure how Sesshoumaru would take her question.

Feeling a little awkward, Kagome ventured, "Um…Sesshoumaru?"

His brow lifted slightly in question.

Steeling her resolve, Kagome pushed on, "Do you…um…Can you _read_ my thoughts?"

A moment of silence passed before he replied, "No."

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled in relief. No, it was not Sesshoumaru. Perhaps it was Inuyasha. Her brow furrowed. Somehow, the term 'mighty youkai' did not seem to fit Inuyasha.

"This Sesshoumaru could only discern your emotions," he added after a pause.

Her eyes shot open in horror. So it was Sesshoumaru after all. "R-Really?" she stuttered.

The taiyoukai nodded. "At this moment, you are worried and…perhaps a little horrified."

Kagome gulped. Yes, she was horrified that he could read her emotions. Who would not be? Her mind raced to think of what else she might have unwittingly let out in the past. She had spent so much time with the taiyoukai in recent days. She could have been _feeling_ everything under the sun.

The image of his hotsprings immediately flashed across her mind.

Groaning in mortification, she covered her face with her hands. No wonder Sesshoumaru had run out in the middle of his bath. Her thought at that time had been nothing short of scandalous. Unbidden, images of Sesshoumaru's water-slicked body appeared before her again. She immediately flushed.

"Miko," he growled in warning.

She cringed. No doubt Sesshoumaru had been granted a flash of the heat which suddenly rose in her body at the memory. If she was not so embarrassed, she would have found his obvious discomfort amusing. It was not often that she got to see the stoic taiyoukai so flustered.

"I'm not doing this on purpose. Stuff…um… things just appear in my mind," she muttered. She gestured weakly in the air. "Hormones."

He raised a questioning brow. "Perhaps you would like to explain."

Grimacing, she quickly shook her head. "Trust me, you don't want to know." Then she groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It does not serve any purpose."

"What do you mean? It's embarrassing! You could have told me and…" she paused as something occurred to her. "Hey! How come I can't read your emotions? I used to be able to!"

His expression was unreadable. "This Sesshoumaru had taken the appropriate steps to ensure that you don't."

She threw her hands up in the air. "That's just…unfair!"

His eyes flickered. "Perhaps."

Glowering at him, she asked, "Well, how did you do it?"

For a second, Kagome could have sworn that he smirked. Really smirked. Then his expression returned to its usual stoic appearance.

"It requires…practice."

"Practice?"

"Hn. Barricading emotion is not a simple task. To this Sesshoumaru, it was something learnt as a pup."

She blinked. But she could learn, right? Slowly, she said, "I think I can do it if you tell me how."

"No."

Her eyes flashed. "You want to _feel_ everything I feel? My _human_ emotions?" she shot at him. "My every little feeling?" she reiterated forcefully.

His golden eyes flickered. "It could be…amusing."

She could feel a blush radiating out from her face. He could not possibly be thinking of _that _time in the hotsprings, could he? Flustered beyond belief, she jumped to her feet and yelled, "Hey, look here. I've no intention of becoming a source of amusement for you, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru simply shrugged. Elegantly.

She huffed. There must be something she could do to get him to teach her. Another trade, perhaps. As soon as the idea appeared, she quickly discarded it. It was dangerous to make a deal with Sesshoumaru. The only way she could get him to agree was to show him that teaching her to barricade her emotions would benefit _him_ more than her.

She brightened as an idea suddenly presented itself.

Knowing exactly what she could do to force his hand, she hid her grin. The idea itself was almost too simple. But judging from his earlier reactions, she was almost certain that it would work. It was not hard for her to conjure up the image of a naked Sesshoumaru in her mind after all. She just hoped that he could not tell that it was _him_ who fuelled her heated thoughts. _That _would be mortifying.

Averting her gaze from him, for she simply could not do it while staring straight into his eyes, she allowed those scandalous thoughts to surface. As expected, her entire body began to flush.

Two seconds passed.

"Miko…" he growled. "Cease your thoughts. Now!"

Grinning inwardly, she ignored him. Closing her eyes, she continued, this time adding more to the picture using her overactive imagination. In her mind, instead of walking out of the hot springs, Sesshoumaru walked right up to her, the hot water swirling around his well-defined abdomen. She pictured herself stepping forward to close the gap between them. Her fingers would reach out and start from his neck, trailing down his chest just before she pressed herself against him. Then she would…

"MIKO!"

She heard a soft thud as she impacted against the ground. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself on her back with Sesshoumaru glaring down at her, his breathing ragged.

Knowing that she had gotten to him, Kagome suppressed her grin. Blinking innocently at him, she asked meekly, "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

He stared at her for a long while, his expression unreadable. Releasing her abruptly, he stood up and took a few steps away from her.

"Very well. This Sesshoumaru shall assist you in shielding your emotions."

Her smile almost split her face.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the mouth of the cave as he waited for the miko to gather her belongings. 

After she had woken up from the dream, neither of them had slept. The miko had been so excited about her latest lesson that she had insisted that he taught her right then. He had not been pleased with her demand. Or the manner in which she had forced his cooperation. However, considering the nature of the emotions which had emanated from the miko lately, Sesshoumaru decided that it was best that she had the ability to shield her emotions from him.

The lesson had gone well, as he had come to expect from any lesson he taught her. It had only taken her a short time to grasp the intricacies of barricading one's emotion. All she had to do now was to ensure that the barrier remained intact. At all times.

His senses began to tingle, alerting him to the fact that they were about to have a visitor. His brows furrowed lightly as he realized who it was. Then he heard the miko's rapid footsteps before she appeared by his side, wearing an excited look.

"Shards!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

He glanced down at the small hand gripping his arm with surprising strength. The miko should never be allowed to touch him in such a familiar manner. But considering that the time they had spent traveling, he supposed that she was simply used to his presence much the way as Rin was.

Extricating his arm from her, he looked into the distance. "It is the prince," Sesshoumaru said levelly. It did not surprise him that Kouga had chosen to track him down.

The air swirled madly before the prince emerged from its midst.

With a curt nod, Sesshoumaru greeted, "Kouga."

"Sesshoumaru," Kouga returned. Then, noticing the miko, the wolf prince's brows grinned. "Kagome! I thought I picked up your scent. Where are the rest of your friends? I can't smell the stink of the mutt."

"Heh heh," the miko laughed, obviously uncomfortable for some unknown reason. "Nice to see you too."

Turning back to him, Kouga asked, "So, you're looking for the shards now, huh?" Then the wolf sniffed the air, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"It is necessary," Sesshoumaru replied. He eyed the sniffing wolf curiously, wondering what he was trying to find.

With a quick glance at the miko before turning back to face him, Kouga asked carefully, "There are only two of you here?"

So that was what Kouga was trying to sniff out. "Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied tightly. He knew what Kouga was about to say next. It should be somewhere along the line of what Takeo had insinuated not too long ago.

Looking a little worried, Kouga said to the miko, "Kagome, do you mind leaving us for a while?"

The miko looked as if she was about to protest.

Sesshoumaru kept his expression even, but his voice carried a tone of warning. "Miko, it would be best of you comply."

Her eyes widened. Then she shrugged and walked away. Turning back to Kouga, Sesshoumaru remarked, "Your concerns are unnecessary, Kouga."

Kouga gave him a hard look. "You're traveling alone with my woman, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru tensed, barely managing to hide his surprise. This was not what he had expected the prince to say. He was not aware that Kouga had a claim on the miko. She had said nothing to that effect, and neither did anyone else until this moment. A feeling of annoyance enveloped him as his mind whirred with the potential problems this could cause him.

"Is that so?" he asked quietly.

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me a liar, Sesshoumaru? I've held back because I've been waiting for her to get over that mutt brother of yours for three years. I have every intention of claiming her."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together. Everything to do with Inuyasha always seemed to get in his way. First it was his father's obsession with the human hime, Inuyasha's mother, then it was Tetsusaiga, and now it was the miko. The only consolation he had was that once this entire debacle with the shards and Naraku was resolved, he would have no reason to go anywhere close to Inuyasha or anything else associated with him.

"Look, what if I joined you?" Kouga offered.

"No." His tone was abrupt. The wolf's presence would slow them down. Not to mention that his _affections_ for the miko could be potentially distracting for her.

Giving him a suspicious look, Kouga asked, "Why not? The more help you get, the faster you'll find the shards. Not to mention you're in my territory now."

"This Sesshoumaru does not require the assistance," Sesshoumaru intoned flatly.

The wolf bristled. "What if I say you can't hunt in here if I don't come along?"

Sesshoumaru's expression hardened as his hands clenched into fists. The insolent whelp. "Do not threaten this Sesshoumaru if you value your life."

Kouga glared at him. "I don't want to fight you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk. The wolf was no match for him and he knew it, but still, Kouga was foolish enough to challenge him.

"But if you lay a single claw on Kagome, I will hunt you down," he added harshly.

"The miko will not be harmed by this Sesshoumaru. She is an ally," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly. Surely the wolf would know that if he intended to harm the miko, he would have done so already.

"I mean it, Sesshoumaru! She's my woman and she should not be traveling alone with an unmated male."

Sesshoumaru willed himself to remain calm. He and the miko had not done anything disrespectful and it irked him that he had to listen to the ranting of this wolf. Not to mention the absurd insinuations Takeo had made.

"If anything, I should be traveling with her," Kouga added irritably.

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed. The more Kouga kept going on about it, the more Sesshoumaru was convinced that something did not sound quite right. A claiming was an important thing. Surely someone must have mentioned something by now.

"Is the miko aware of the claiming?" Sesshoumaru asked evenly.

Kouga's eyes flashed. "Of course."

"And she accepted your suit?"

Sesshoumaru was not surprised when the wolf averted his gaze. "She's still hung up over that mutt," Kouga muttered irritably.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And you still wish to pursue her?"

He did not understand why Kouga was attracted to the miko but then again, Kouga had previously indulged in various deeds which reminded Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha. Obviously, this attraction to the miko was something else they shared. How pathetic.

"She's everything one would wish for a mate. She's strong, smart and beautiful. Heirs born from the union would be powerful," Kouga explained insistently.

As he absorbed the wolf's words, Sesshoumaru decided that the wolf was correct in his assessment. The miko possessed the qualities required of a good mate. However, the wolf prince appeared to have forgotten something.

"She's human."

Kouga gave him an odd look. "I know she's human. But she's more powerful than most youkai so what does it matter? With her at my side, my strength would increase."

"Indeed."

Kouga's words struck a chord in him. If the miko decided to mate with the wolf, or any other youkai for that matter, her power and skills would increase her mate's strength. The very thought unsettled him.

He was the one who had trained her thus far, honing her skills to such a point that it could be considered formidable by any youkai standards. Although the miko had agreed not to stand against him, Sesshoumaru was certain that should her future mate demand otherwise, the miko would have no choice but to comply. Somehow, the thought of battling against the miko disturbed him. He did not understand why, seeing that he had always relished a good battle against a skilled opponent.

The only way he could think of to prevent such an occurrence was to ensure that she either never mated with anyone, or mated with someone who had no inclination to create trouble.

Or he could mate her himself.

He stiffened instantly at the stray thought. It was ludicrous to even think that he, Sesshoumaru, would mate a human, however powerful she might be. Or however appealing her scent and her form might be.

Appealing? Sesshoumaru stiffened further. He did not understand where these thoughts came from. He had no such interest in the miko.

Shaking away his wayward thoughts, he decided to push the entire issue to the back of his mind. After all, it had nothing to do with him and hence, did not deserve undue contemplation. Not to mention that the miko had shown no inclination to mate anyone as of yet.

Glancing pointedly at Kouga's legs, Sesshoumaru said, "We will return for your shards once we've collected the rest."

Kouga looked as if he was about to protest. Sesshoumaru immediately tensed and gave the prince an uncompromising look, leaving no doubt that he had no qualms about retrieving the shards by force.

After a moment, Kouga snarled, "Fine. But I'm giving it back to Kagome. Not you." The expression in Kouga's eyes warned Sesshoumaru that the wolf had no intention of backing down from his words.

"Hn."

It did not make any difference to Sesshoumaru. After all, his only interest was to destroy Naraku. He had no intention of keeping that jewel. It belonged to the miko and therefore, should only remain with her.

* * *

Kagome's snuck an upward glance at the silent taiyoukai beside her. Sesshoumaru had been more silent than usual after he came back alone from that talk with Kouga. For some reason, he did not seem to want to talk about it. Not that he often wanted to talk, she thought wryly. 

She looked around. The sky had turned dark a few hours ago and although she was not really tired, she did not feel like trudging along the melted snow any longer. "Um…Sesshoumaru? I think we need to find shelter."

"There are no shelters in this area."

"There must be a cave or something nearby, right?"

"No."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Then where are we going to camp?"

"Surely you've slept under the stars before, Miko."

Letting out an exasperated exclamation, she retorted, "Yes, but not late winter. Especially now that the snow has melted and everything is wet and muddy."

He glanced around them, sniffing delicately. "The weather will not turn unpleasant tonight."

She planted her hands on her hips. "I'm going to freeze if I sleep on the ground, Sesshoumaru! It's getting warmer but it's not _that_ warm."

"You will sleep in the tree."

Her eyes rounded. "WHAT?"

"Do you not understand, Miko?" he said in a flat voice.

"I thought you said _tree_. Can I remind you that I'm human?"

"Your reminder is unnecessary." His tone was dry.

Somehow, Kagome felt that there was something else going on in his mind at that very moment. She fervently wished that she could read his emotions.

Anyway, his insistent that she slept in a tree was ridiculous and she was not about to listen to it. "Then you should understand that humans don't sleep in trees. Hanyou and youkai are different."

"Perhaps you need to be reminded that you have the strength of a youkai. You will survive a night in a tree," he pointed out, the flash in his eyes betraying his irritation.

"But-"

She gasped in shock when he lifted her in his arms. The next thing she knew, the cold air swooshed past her and they landed on a wide tree branch.

"I'm going to roll over and kill myself in my sleep," she muttered darkly as she held on tight to the branch under her legs.

"Cease your complaints, Miko," he ordered firmly.

Tossing him an irritated look, she resigned herself to sleeping in a tree. To her surprise, instead of jumping off as she had expected, Sesshoumaru remained on the branch, settling himself behind her.

A little confused, she ventured uncertainly, "Um, Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?"

He stilled. "Resting."

Already uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping on a tree branch for the night, Kagome wondered how she was going to cope with having Sesshoumaru sleeping so close to her on the same branch. Especially after all those embarrassing thoughts she had been having about him lately.

"Sessh-"

"Cease your chatter."

She scowled. "I can't sleep like this with you," she gritted out and immediately felt him tense behind her.

"This Sesshoumaru will not compromise your virtue." His tone was dry.

Her eyes widened. "WHAT? NO! That's not what I meant!" Quickly twisting to look at him over her shoulders, she added, "It's just that you're leaning against the trunk, and I can't sleep sitting up like this."

She squeaked in alarm when a pair of strong arms suddenly went around her and pulled her back. Warmth immediately surrounded her, courtesy of Sesshoumaru's chest and arms. She flushed involuntarily.

"Rest," he said in an even voice.

Kagome scowled. He was obviously not as affected as she was by their close proximity. Perhaps she should not either. After all, it was not as if Sesshoumaru was anything like Miroku. He probably figured that this was the most practical way to sleep.

Figures.

With a resigned sigh, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

His golden eyes snapped open, surprised that he had actually fallen asleep. 

The presence was faint. Nevertheless, he could recognize it without a doubt. What was Jaken and Ah-Un doing heading this way? And could he not sense Rin with them?

He glanced down at the sleeping Miko in his lap. She looked very comfortable with the side of her head pressed against his chest and one of her arm hanging off the side of the branch. It was slightly disconcerting to find that she trusted him enough to allow herself to be in such a vulnerable position.

What troubled him more was his own response to her proximity. He had expected to remain awake the entire night, not drifting off to sleep. The implication behind his action did not escape him. He was comfortable around her. Far too comfortable. Inuyoukai like him never slept deeply unless they felt safe and secure. Their very nature did not allow it.

For some reason, his thoughts during his conversation with Kouga came back to his mind. Quickly, before he could mull over it, he pushed it away.

Knowing that he had to wake her before he could leave to investigate the reason for Jaken and Ah-Un's presence, he grasped her shoulder and shook her. "Miko," he called out firmly.

She jolted in his lap. "Wha-"

"Wake up, Miko."

She turned her head around. Sesshoumaru felt her bewilderment wash over him as she twisted around to face him. Giving him an incredulous look through bleary eyes, she exclaimed, "Sesshoumaru, it's not even dawn yet! Why did you wake me up?"

He did not reply. Instead, he pushed her off his lap onto the branch and jumped off the tree.

Grabbing the branch with both hands, she glared down at him, now wide awake. "HEY! I could have fallen off, you know!"

Her words barely registered in his mind as he headed in the direction Jaken and Ah-Un were coming from. His attention was drawn to the small speck in the sky which was growing larger as it neared him. Soon, he could make out the form of the diminutive toad youkai standing on Ah-Un's back.

The two-headed beast landed on the ground not far from him with a grunt. It was obvious that Jaken had pushed him hard.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken yelled frantically as he stumbled off Ah-Un.

Sesshoumaru remained still as the toad youkai ran the short distance between them. When he reached, gasping for air after his short stumbling run, Jaken straightened. "Sesshoumaru-sama. Forgive this humble servant for interrupting your quest."

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently. Something had to be wrong if Jaken came out all this way to find him.

"The forest youkai…She mentioned that Naraku was making his way to the Western Lands," Jaken choked out between breaths. "I thought you should be informed as soon as possible."

A gasp escaped the miko's lips.

The first thought that came to Sesshoumaru's mind was, "Rin. Where is she?"

Jaken glanced down nervously. "This humble servant of yours thought that it would be better to leave her under Inuyasha's care."

"You fool," Sesshoumaru bit out as he kicked the cowering toad, sending him flying into the distance. If Naraku managed to make his way past all the barriers and wards, his home would be left defenseless.

Without another word, he grabbed the miko, ignoring her squeal of alarm and transformed into his traveling orb. Although traveling in this manner depleted his energy much quicker than his cloud, it was necessary. He would not give Naraku an opportunity to hold Rin as a hostage again.

With his traveling orb, it only took him a short time to arrive at the border between the Western Lands and the Eastern Territories. He could not risk stopping too close to his castle just in case Naraku had already found it, hence he decided to stop some distance away. The moment he released both himself and the miko from the orb, he expanded his senses outwards. The trail was faint, but he could tell that Naraku was not far away. His face set in stone, Sesshoumaru gathered his cloud and pulled the still disoriented miko next to him, holding her firmly around the waist.

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped as they shot into the air again. "Can you actually tell where Naraku is?"

"He's close," Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes not leaving the landscape before him.

Then he saw a flash of red blurring around a white fur-covered form amidst the trees in a large clearing in the forest below. Inuyasha and Naraku. It seemed that there were only two of them there. Sesshoumaru's lips thinned. At least Inuyasha had the sense to leave the rest behind in the warded castle.

Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed. Naraku would pay for his audacity.

"I see them," the miko exclaimed.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Miko, you will not fight," he said firmly.

"What?!" She twisted around to give him a doubtful look. "Why not? He's there and between three of us, we can take him down."

"It's most likely his puppet. And you will keep your skills hidden until we encounter the true hanyou."

Her features cleared as she comprehended his reasoning. "I get it. Element of surprise, right?"

Without another word, Sesshoumaru transformed into his energy orb and brought the miko with him. With a bright flash, he appeared in the clearing in front of the two surprised hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru, what a pleasant treat," Naraku drawled in an oily voice. "And the miko as well."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped at him irritably.

Ignoring Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru regarded Naraku with an expression of disdain. "You are trespassing," he said icily.

The hanyou laughed. "As charming as ever, I see. I will remove myself from your lands once you return my belonging."

"Moriko is not yours!" You kidnapped her!"" the miko yelled.

With a smirk, Naraku turned to Inuyasha. "I see that she had decided to switch sides. Humans are so fickle, don't you think?"

"Enough talking," Sesshoumaru said in a disinterested tone just a fraction of a second before he charged, simultaneously unsheathing Toukijin.

A blue blast ripped through the forest, taking down the few trees in its path. Unfortunately, the baboon fur covered form managed to escape it.

Just as Sesshoumaru began to advance on Naraku, Inuyasha appeared by his side. The hanyou's presence irked him.

"You're in the way," Sesshoumaru bit out as he shoved Inuyasha to the side.

"You're butting into my fight. Go find your own," Inuyasha shot back, his golden eyes flashing angrily as he raised Tetsusaiga. Then he brought it down with a yell of, "_Kaze no Kizu!"_

The golden blast ripped another track down the forest, heading straight at Naraku. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as he observed the raw power of the attack. So, Inuyasha had not been lying when he said that Tetsusaiga's power had increased. He felt his anger rise at the realization that he had inadvertently helped Inuyasha to grow stronger.

Unfortunately, Naraku seemed to have anticipated the attack and had removed himself from the path of destruction.

"Watch out!" he heard the miko yell in a frantic voice.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

* * *

t.b.c. 

A/N: Well, I hope you've enjoyed that. Kagome's legacy is now clear, I hope. Now we'll just have to see how Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fare against Naraku! Please review and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 12**

"Watch out!" he heard the miko yell in a frantic voice.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just a fraction of a second before he stepped out of the way of a form blurring at him, his kimono fluttering in the wind. Without wasting a moment, he straightened and eyed the familiar newcomer.

"You are not Kagura," he intoned flatly. Kagura had dissolved into the wind right in front of him and this imposter did not have the scent of the wind sorceress. This female might look like Kagura, but her scent and the blankness in her red eyes told him otherwise. The Kagura he had known would regard him with something else in her eyes. Not that he reciprocated her feelings.

Naraku laughed. "Perceptive as usual, Sesshoumaru. But this version of Kagura is much stronger. And she has none of the inclination to betray me the way the other one had." Eyes narrowing, Naraku added, "This one will not fall to your charms."

Sesshoumaru felt the miko gasp beside him. He understood her reaction as his association with the deceased wind sorceress was not a common knowledge to others.

"_Kagura_. It's time for you to prove your worth," Naraku drawled, stressing on the name.

The imposter did not respond verbally but she immediately raised her fan. "_Fujin no Mai_."

With a single downward slash of the fan, a series of blades was flung straight towards them. Lips thinning, Sesshoumaru pushed the miko behind him. As long as he knew where the miko was, he could engage the imposter without having to concern himself with her safety. He would not risk letting her fight and present Naraku with the knowledge of her skills.

"Do not move," he ordered firmly as he flicked his wrist, sending out his whips to deflect the wind blades.

"Sesshoumaru…" the miko began.

Knowing that she was simply straining to fight back, Sesshoumaru realized that she required a reminder. Without taking his eyes away from his opponent, Sesshoumaru warned, "You will remember our conversation, Miko."

"But-"

"Stay where you are."

Ignoring her protests, Sesshoumaru zipped forward towards the imposter, noting out of the corner of his eyes that Inuyasha was approaching Naraku. Sesshoumaru's attack met Kagura's with a burst of energy as the blast from Toukijin collided with the wind blades. Kagura jumped out of the way as the aftershocks of the collision radiated outwards.

Unperturbed, the imposter Kagura simply raised her fan again. "_Ryuuja no Mai!_"

The wind around them shifted abruptly, gathering together to form a swirling vortex. The spinning attack rushed towards him and the miko.

Eyes narrowing, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga, intending to use it to ward off the attack. Before he could do it, a warm glow surrounded him. Annoyed, he turned to the miko who had raised the glowing pearlescent barrier around them.

Turning around, he gave her a hard look, he began, "Miko-"

"I know!" the miko interjected with a mutinuous look on her face. "But it's coming right at us. And anyway, it's not like Naraku haven't seen this barrier."

"Hn."

The wind vortex clashed with the barrier and swept past it harmlessly, dissolving as it did so. He turned back to find Kagura stalking towards them. "Drop the barrier, Miko," he ordered.

"Sesshoumaru, she's-"

"This Sesshoumaru will not hide. Now, Miko!" he stressed in an uncompromising tone.

When the barrier dissolved, he launched himself straight at the wind sorceress. The wind she had called forth in retaliation to his attack began to batter him, pushing him back. Sesshoumaru planted his feet firmly and his expression hardened. This was not the Kagura who had provided him with information on Naraku.

And this one deserved to die.

With that, Sesshoumaru raised Toukijin again and let loose blasts of energy, one followed by another. The imposter did not even flinch as she tried to defend herself. One of the blasts finally caught her and she immediately combusted into nothing.

"You will regret crossing me, Sesshoumaru," Naraku spat as he tossed a raging Inuyasha to one side with his tentacles.

Sesshoumaru eyes glinted. "It is you who will regret."

Naraku gave him a threatening look. "Return the forest youkai and my pendant and I'll not retaliate."

"Perhaps you've mistaken this Sesshoumaru for someone else if you thought that threats would work."

Eyes gleaming malevolently, Naraku hissed, "You will die."

More tentacles emerged from beneath the baboon fur. Before it could reach him, Sesshoumaru sidestepped and shot blasts after blasts at the writhing appendages, tearing them apart. While they regenerated, Inuyasha got to his feet and let loose another attack, their combined forces throwing Naraku backwards.

To Sesshoumaru's displeasure, Inuyasha slipped past him, smirking smugly as he did so. With a downward slash of Tetsusaiga, the baboon fur fluttered into the air to reveal two halves of a wooden puppet.

"Feh! Another puppet," Inuyasha exclaimed in disgust as he kicked the broken puppet. "The coward."

* * *

Kagome rushed towards the two of them, her worried eyes landing on the forms of the two brothers. Kagura's appearance, or rather her imposter, had surprised her. But what surprised her more was Naraku's insinuation that something was going on between the wind sorceress and Sesshoumaru. 

Somehow, it had never occurred to her to wonder if Sesshoumaru had had any female companions of that sort. But now that she thought about it, she figured that it was more than obvious. Sesshoumaru was a healthy unmated male youkai and would be likely to seek those sorts of things.

She just hoped that he would not decide to do something like that when she was still traveling with him. Grimacing, she wondered why she felt so uncomfortable with the idea. Well, she should not feel that way. After all, it was none of her business. Once Naraku was destroyed, it was highly unlikely that she would see him much.

It suddenly occurred to her to realize that this was the first time Naraku's puppet had been destroyed so quickly. She supposed it made sense considering the combined powers of both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. It had been quite a strange sight to see them working together in that way. She made a face. Not willingly, of course. But still, they had looked great.

Just as she reached them, Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru. "Why did you come back? Did you think that I couldn't handle things?" he scorned.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she reached them. "Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?"

They ignored her as they continued to glare at each other. That was when she noticed the dampness of Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. With a gasp, she exclaimed, "You're hurt."

Finally turning to her, Inuyasha snorted carelessly, "Keh! It's just a scratch."

"Let me have a look," Kagome said worriedly as she grabbed his arm.

"Inuyasha will live, Miko," Sesshoumaru said dryly. "We will resume our search now."

She shot Sesshoumaru a glare. "He's _bleeding_, alright! He's your brother. He's the only family you got left, baka! Don't you care even one little bit?"

He gave her a stony look.

Did he think that his expression would intimidate her? Bristling, Kagome tilted her chin up stubbornly. "Well, I care. And I'm not leaving until he's healed."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. Then, without another word, he spun around and walked away. Her eyes narrowed. So he was just going to walk away like that? Whatever it was, she was pretty sure that he would return for her unless he wanted to look for the rest of the shards alone.

She turned to find Inuyasha staring at her incredulously. "What?" she asked.

Snapping out of it, he shook her head. "Nothing. I told you I'm fine. You don't need to heal me."

Ignoring his protests, she proceeded to peel his haori aside. The wounds were quite severe but as always, he had chosen to brush it off like it did not matter. Taking a deep breath, she placed her palms over the wounds and called forth her healing powers. Inuyasha just stared at her intently. It was then that Kagome realized that she had never done this for him before.

As she healed his wounds, she asked, "Do you think you could pass on a message to Moriko for me?"

"What is it?" Inuyasha said as he looked away, sounding strangely strained.

"She told me about this sorceress falling into the well. I was wondering if she could find out more about the sorceress and her baby."

"Fine. I'll ask her," he replied curtly.

Wondering what was up with him now, Kagome's hands paused over his thighs. The healing glow faded out as she frowned. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing," he muttered darkly.

She sighed. "Inuyasha… We're still friends, right? Why don't you talk to me?"

He turned quickly to look at her. "Friends," he echoed flatly. Then his expression turned bitter. "I smell him on you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Huh? You mean Sesshoumaru?"

"Who else?"

She bristled. "Of course you can smell him. We've been traveling together for days," she exclaimed in bewilderment.

Inuyasha gave her an unreadable look. "This scent…it is only this strong if the two of you have been in _close_ contact for hours." His tone was tight.

"What?" Then she remembered how she had spent her night. Flushing, she looked away.

Obviously noticing her reaction, Inuyasha let out a bark of humorless laugh. "I guess I was right."

"It's not what you think, Inuyasha," she protested quickly. "We were just sleeping. The ground was wet and we had to sleep in a tree."

"Inuyoukai don't just sleep with _anyone_, Kagome! They only do it around those they trust and feel safe around. Do you know what this means?" he spat angrily.

Eyes wide, Kagome shook her head.

"He trusts you, Kagome! And just now, he lets you talk to him like you're his equal. If anyone else had said what you said to him, they would be dead by now."

"You're overreacting."

"Like hell I am!" he exploded, his face contorted with fury.

Shocked into silence, Kagome simply stared at him. Then his fury dissipated and the amber eyes flickered with what looked like sadness.

"Inuyasha…I-"

Not looking at her, he interjected quietly, "Is he the reason why you didn't accept me as your mate?"

Kagome stiffened. "You remember asking?"

He snorted. "Yeah. You told me you can't." Shaking his head slowly, he continued, "Now I know why."

"It's got nothing to do with Sesshoumaru," she insisted. Then she lowered her eyes. "I just don't feel the same anymore. I…I can't be your mate. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled bitterly. "I guess I shouldn't have waited so long to say something, huh?"

Her heart twisted at his words. Yes, years of unrequited feelings had taken its toll. Her feelings had changed long before Inuyasha had lost control of his youkai blood. She had just never realized how much it had changed until things had gotten out of control with Inuyasha trying to ravage her.

He sagged visibly. "But why Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha…" she began wearily, tired of denying the same thing over and over again. "Stop bringing Sesshoumaru into this. I don't like him in _that_ way."

Giving her a meaningful look, he said, "It won't stop him from pursuing you if he gets it into his head to do so."

"He won't," she said confidently.

"You don't know what he's really like. Sesshoumaru won't stop if he wants something."

Her eyes flashed. Did Inuyasha think that she was so naïve? Or that she would not know what Sesshoumaru was like after being near him for such a long time? "Yes, I know that! But we're only together because of the shards and Naraku. He's not in love with me or anything like that. You said yourself that he hates human. Why would he even think of something like that?"

Letting out an exasperated breath, Inuyasha shot up and took a step away from her before he paused. Then, turning over his shoulders to look at her, he said in a strained voice, "Just be careful, alright. Even if you don't feel the same for me, I still care for you."

She kept her troubled eyes fixed to his back as he walked away from her. It figured that Inuyasha had to open up to her now that she did not feel the same anymore. But at least he seemed to have accepted it. And anyway, something told her that he had been expecting it. Otherwise, his reaction would not be this mild.

Sighing heavily, she let her chin fall against her chest.

Nothing was ever easy.

* * *

The white clouds against a backdrop of brilliant blue sky rushed past them as Sesshoumaru ascended sharply to give them a better perspective of the landscape underneath. 

They had been traveling in relative peace for almost two days without finding a single shard. It was beginning to trouble him. Without knowing exactly how much of the jewel Naraku possessed, there was no way of accurately predicting how many more shards they needed to find.

He glanced down at the dark head next to his chest. The miko had been uncharacteristically quiet for a while now. She had barely spoken a word since he had returned to the clearing to find her sitting on a felled tree in quiet contemplation. His own reaction to her silence perplexed him. He found himself wanting to know what was troubling her. Unfortunately, ever since he had taught her to barricade her emotions, he had only been able to glean the occasional flashes of emotions. Unfortunately, at the moment, he could not tell what was bothering her.

"What troubles you, miko?"

Startled, she turned up a pair of large brown eyes at him. "Something had been on my mind lately," the miko began slowly. "Well, a couple of things actually. But I doubt that you want to hear me talk about what Inuyasha said. So I guess I'll go with the second one."

A little surprised that she was perceptive enough to sense his dislike for anything associated with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru simply waited to be enlightened.

"This thing about having your strength." She frowned. "I haven't really seen much difference. I mean, you've taught me how to fight and that's a great improvement on my skills. But that had happened even before my eighteenth birthday."

So, her abilities were troubling her. The miko was correct. He had not seen any evidence to suggest that she had any youkai abilities, apart from the odd stain of youki in her aura. Her strength had always been her own. "Your strength has always been there. This Sesshoumaru simply taught you how to use it efficiently."

Grasping his armor and kimono tighter, she leaned back to look up at him. "Do you think that maybe the youkai strength thing will come out only if I train for it?"

Sesshoumaru stilled, trying to ignore the heat of her palm pressing against his chest. "Miko. Are you requesting further training from this Sesshoumaru?"

Her face brightened with her grin and her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I suppose so. I think you might run out of things to ask me to do in return. What else could the great Lord of the Western Lands possibly need a mere human for, right?"

"Hn."

She shrugged carelessly. "I don't even know if it would work. Maybe the spell had gone wrong and all I have to show for it is a weird aura and an ability to read you when your defenses are down."

"There is only one way to tell," he said as he brought his cloud down to a clearing in front of a rock outcrop.

She frowned as they on the ground. "Huh?"

As the cloud dissolved, he said, "You wanted to know if you possess any of this Sesshoumaru's youkai strength."

"Yes," she said a little uncertainly.

It would be a simple test but it would be sufficient. Sesshoumaru let his eyes scan the area until he found a boulder of a suitable height. Pointing to it, he said, "You will jump onto that boulder."

Her eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed incredulously. "You can't be serious. That rock is twenty feet high. I can't just jump up!"

He suppressed his irritation. Did she or did she not want to find out? "It is merely a small boulder. With a taiyoukai's strength, the task is a simple one."

She stared at the rock apprehensively.

"Miko, you simply need to set your mind on reaching the boulder. Do not think that you could not do it," he told her impatiently. How would she know if she did not even attempt it?

She sighed. Then she seemed to have come to a decision and an expression of determination crossed her features. Sesshoumaru stifled his growing feeling of pride. He had almost forgotten how it felt like to teach her something.

"Fine," she hissed as she pinned an unwavering gaze on the boulder.

Then she leapt.

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she soared upwards higher than physically possible for any normal humans. But before she could reach the top, her speed faltered and she began to drop. At her squeal of alarm, Sesshoumaru zipped forward and caught her before she landed on the ground. He looked down at the miko to find her face covered by trembling fingers.

"Miko. You're unharmed," he intoned flatly.

She peeked at him through parted fingers. Then, dropping her hands, she glared at the boulder darkly as he lowered her to the ground. When she let out the breath she had been holding, her shoulders sagged.

"I guess that answers the question, huh?" She sounded dejected.

His lips quirked at her expression. "A human could not have done what you've done. Even a miko," he told her firmly. "It is clear that the strength is there. You simply require practice."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

She looked so hopeful, Sesshoumaru thought.

"You will attempt it again, Miko. And you will do so until you reach the top of the boulder."

* * *

The clusters of stars were brilliant in the inky darkness of the night sky. The snow had melted several days ago and the ground was now dry enough for them to camp out in the open. Propped against a tree in the clearing they had chosen to spend the night in, Kagome only stared at the sky blankly as thoughts ran through her mind. She had ticked off the days realized that she could not put it off any longer. 

They had managed to find two more shards in the last two days. Surely that counted for something, right? She glanced apprehensively at the taiyoukai sitting across her in the clearing. His legs stretched out in front of him on the ground and his back rested against a large tree as he gazed off into the distance.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He did not move a muscle, but she knew that he had heard her.

Steeling herself, she began, "Since we've collected so many shards already, do you think we can take a break?"

He finally turned to face her, a questioning look pasted on his face.

Kagome took a deep breath and crossed her fingers. "I want to go home for a couple of days."

"No," he replied flatly before returning his gaze to an indeterminate point in the distant.

Annoyed at his outright refusal, Kagome bristled. "Why?"

"The shards will not collect themselves." His tone was uncompromising.

"We can continue when I get back," she insisted. Sesshoumaru had to let her go back, otherwise she would miss her entrance test.

"We don't have the luxury of time, Miko."

She gritted her teeth in irritation as she stood up and strode towards him. Planting her hands on her hips, she glared down at him. "What difference does two days make? We've been shard hunting for more than three years!"

"No."

Her eyes burned in response to her frustration. This was the second time he had tried to stop her from going home. The first time had been her eighteenth birthday. She knew that to him, it was nothing important. But it had been something she had wanted to celebrate with her family. And now, she had an important test coming up and he was refusing to let her go.

"You don't have the right to keep me here. I need to go!" she yelled, stomping her foot childishly.

"Miko. Do not test this Sesshoumaru," he said in warning.

She blinked back her tears of frustration. Who did he think he was, ordering her around? Did he think that just because she owed him something, she was entirely at his mercy? No, she would not give in this time. Whether he agreed or not, she was heading back to the well.

With or without him.

"Whatever, Sesshoumaru. Whether you let me go or not, I'm going," she declared stubbornly, spinning around to walk away.

She had barely taken two steps before she found a pair of arms circling her waist in an iron grip. A squeak of protest escaped her lips as she was lifted off her feet.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru!" she demanded, hitting the arm around her waist. She could not believe that he was trying to physically restrain her. What was he going to do next? Tie her up? Riled at the thought, she began to buck against him.

"You will calm yourself and cease your struggles. Now!" Sesshoumaru growled in warning as he shook her lightly.

Angry beyond belief, Kagome called forth her powers and sent a bolt of energy into Sesshoumaru's hand. To her dismay, he simply tightened his grip. She gasped, trying to breathe through the constriction around her waist.

"Do not attempt it again, Miko," Sesshoumaru gritted out as he continued to walk with measured steps towards somewhere.

"Then let me go!" Struggling furiously, her legs swinging off the ground, she grabbed both of his arms and shot another bolt of energy. It was not as if it would really harm him anyway.

"You shall refrain from damaging this Sesshoumaru's sleeves!" he snarled.

"And you shall _refrain_ from…from being such a jerk!" she shot back.

As he quickened his steps, the trees blurred past her at a dizzying pace. Then he lifted her up by her waist. Kagome's eyes widened when she found herself dangling over running water. He had brought her to the stream.

"Now, are you prepared to calm down?" he asked silkily.

What did he think he was doing, threatening her like this? Struggling against him, she snapped, "I'm not a child, Sesshoumaru! You can't do this to me!"

She let out another squeak as he spun her around to face him.

His golden eyes bore into hers uncompromisingly. "You will be treated as a child if you insist on behaving like one."

"Do you think I'm just going to sit here and listen obediently while you're being so unreasonable about letting me go?" she yelled into his face. To her horror, she felt her eyes burning again. Blinking back the tears, she stared at him stubbornly. She would not cry in front of him.

He studied her for a moment, his eyes flickering with an unreadable emotion. "No. This Sesshoumaru expects you to calm yourself." This time, his tone was less harsh.

Her throat constricted with the effort of holding back her tears. Blinking furiously, she averted her gaze. She would not let him see her crying. He would take it as another human weakness.

"Turn around, Miko."

Stubbornly, she kept her head turned to the side. A moment later, her feet touched the ground gently. Clawed fingers grasped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

Brown met gold and her breath hitched in her throat.

* * *

It was clear to him that the miko was highly distressed. What was not clear to him was why he felt so disturbed at the sight of her moist eyes. She was fighting it, but he could tell that she was barely holding her tears at bay. Any moment now, the salty liquid would fall and trail down her flushed cheeks. What he knew for sure was that he had no intention of letting it happen. 

Holding her shoulders in a firm grip, he said calmly, "You will explain the importance of this journey you wish to take." The apologetic tone of his own voice startled him.

She blinked in surprise as her lips parted. A moment of silence followed before she ventured in a small voice, "You'll let me go?"

Deciding that it would probably be wise to explain his reasoning to her, he began, "The situation with Naraku is critical. It is of utmost importance that the shards are found before the hanyou gets his hands on them. Especially now that the hanyou had the audacity to trespass into the Western Lands."

Lowering her eyes, she bit her lips. "I have to go because I have an entrance exam the day after tomorrow. I need to pass it to get accepted to further my studies."

"This exam…it enables you to continue studying?" he asked slowly, unsure if he understood what she meant. It was clear from the time she had been staying in the Western Lands that she was educated. But she sought to gain further knowledge?

She nodded. "It's a long distance course, so I only have to back once in a while to pass up papers and take exams. That way, I can remain here in this era." Frowning, she added, "Though if we manage to gather all the shards, I'm not sure what that would mean for me."

"Explain."

She sighed dejectedly. "The well might close. I might not be able to come back."

Sesshoumaru stared at her silently. He could understand her reasons for wanting return to her own time now that she had explained it. The miko was simply attempting to further her knowledge.

It was almost admirable how hard she fought for it.

A quiet sniffle reached him, telling him that perhaps he had overreacted to her request. After all, she had been nothing but cooperative ever since they had embarked on the quest. To his surprise, he could feel her emotions. She must have accidentally let her barrier down, allowing him to experience the uncomfortably painful twist in his chest.

"Miko," he called out, unsure what he should say to her.

She did not respond verbally. Instead, she kept her eyes fixed to his armor. But he could feel the pressure in his chest building as a result of their connected emotions. His refusal had distressed the miko more than he had anticipated. Suppressing a sigh, he reached out to tilt her chin up such that he could look into her eyes. He was uncomfortable with what he was about to say, but he knew that it was necessary.

"It is not this Sesshoumaru's intention to cause you pain," he forced out, despising how husky he sounded.

Her damp lips parted in surprise. Vaguely, he noticed how vulnerable she appeared at that moment. And much to his dismay, he also found himself noticing how appealing her lips looked. Tearing his eyes away from the unwanted distraction, he fixed his gaze onto her brown eyes.

They stared at each other for a few second before she averted her gaze. "It's okay. I guess I also miss home a little. I haven't been home for weeks now."

"Hn."

"It's only for a few days, Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "I'll come back. I want to find the shards and destroy Naraku as much as you do."

Suddenly noticing that he still had her in his arms, Sesshoumaru released his grip. He did not understand why he did not do so as soon as the miko was calm. She took a step back, giving him a questioning look.

"Very well. You will go. But you will return as soon as you've completed your task there."

She immediately brightened. To his surprise, she suddenly launched herself into his arms, hugging him. "Thank you!"

As he held her awkwardly, he wondered since when he had allowed her such familiarity with his person. Perhaps he had been too indulgent with the miko.

But for now, he would deign to suffer her hug.

* * *

Kagome heaved as sigh of relief as she put her pen down. Around her, several other hopefuls were doing the same. The test was over and now, all she had to do was to see if she had done well enough to be accepted for the course. 

The examiner rapped the table firmly, calling for their attention. "The results will be available in two days and will be posted on the board outside. If you pass, you can start buying your books."

Kagome's eyes widened. Two days? That was all?

As she stood up and followed the others out of the small hall, she wondered if she should just remain in the future. She very much doubted that Sesshoumaru would let her interrupt the shard hunt again anyway. At least this way, if she found that she passed the test, she could get her course books before she went back to the feudal era.

She had only been away for two days so far, so that would mean that she would be away from Sesshoumaru for four days instead of the two she had promised him. Involuntarily, she winced at the thought of explaining her delay to him. No doubt Sesshoumaru would not take it too well.

Walking slowly down the road, she suddenly realized how alone she was feeling.

She supposed that it was expected, considering that she and Sesshoumaru had been practically glued to one another's side for the past couple of weeks or so. Had it only been two weeks that they had been traveling together? Or three? Each day had blurred into another that she had simply lost count.

Her lips twisted. It was almost unbelievable that she would miss him. But she had to admit that she did. Although he had been cold and distant most of the time, there had also been times when she had caught a rare glimpse of the more tolerant and compassionate side of him.

"Kagome."

She looked up to find her mother smiling down at her from the top of the steps leading to their house. She waved and sprinted up, laughing as she reached her mother.

"My, you're fast," her mother exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh!" She realized that she had forgotten to tell her mother about the spell. Shrugging, she said, "It's a long story."

Her mother gave her an understanding look. "Something you picked up in the feudal era? Did Inuyasha teach you?"

Kagome blinked. Inuyasha had not crossed her mind for the last few days. She wondered if he was alright. He not just walked off after warning her to be careful of Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome?"

Remembering her mother's question, Kagome shook her head. "No. It's Sesshoumaru."

Her mother's expression turned curious. "Isn't that Inuyasha's brother? The one that you said tried to kill you?"

Kagome laughed. It had been such a long time since Sesshoumaru had done anything to threaten her that the whole thing seemed funny now. "Yeah. But things are different now. I guess we sort of got over our differences. I'm kind of traveling with him nowadays. We found quite a lot of shards together."

"I see," her mother remarked thoughtfully, giving her an assessing look. "He's treating you well?"

Kagome nodded. "Sesshoumaru treats me better than I'd expected." She sighed. "I feel kind of bad for saying this, but I think traveling with Sesshoumaru makes me feel more useful. Like I'm actually doing more. He's not overprotective like Inuyasha. It's more like working with a partner."

"How does Inuyasha feel about this?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not happy, I guess. They don't see eye to eye. And Inuyasha feels a little left out. But I think it's better this way because we can complete the jewel faster and hopefully destroy Naraku soon."

"You sound like you almost prefer traveling with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome grinned. "Traveling with Sesshoumaru is sure not the same as traveling with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is arrogant and used to having his own way. And arguing with him is like arguing with a mountain. But he's right most of the time and at least he doesn't degrade or insult me. Sometime I could almost swear that he even respects me." Catching the weird look her mother was wearing, Kagome paused. "What is it?"

Her mother smiled gently. "My baby is growing up, that's all."

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Ruffling her hair, her mother said as she began to head back to the house, "Nothing important. You'll see."

Glancing sideways at her mother, Kagome wondered what she was thinking. Then with a shrug, she simply followed her mother home.

* * *

t.b.c. 

A/N: That's it for now. Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 - Chapter 13**

She was late.

The sun was now high in the sky and there was still no sign of the miko. It was unacceptable. Directing his narrowed eyes at the well again, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. He had returned to the Western Lands after she had disappeared down the well. After spending two days in the company of his pathetic half-brother, he had returned to the well and had since been reduced to waiting for that human wench ever since dawn. Furthermore, there was this increasingly edgy feeling growing within him for the past few days. He had not been able to understand what it was and it irked him.

Why was she late? Had she forgotten that she had a quest to complete here? Or had she decided to abandon it to remain in her own time?

No. The miko would no do such a thing. She would not dishonor her promise to him in such a cowardly manner. Something must have happened to delay her. Nevertheless, he expected her to fully explain herself the moment she stepped out of the well.

Sesshoumaru glowered at an indeterminate point in the distance. One morning was not a long time in comparison with the time he had in the world. Why did he feel that if she did not return soon, he would drag Inuyasha by the scuff of his neck and throw him down to well so that the miko could be retrieved?

Did he actually _miss_ the miko?

A soft growl escaped his lips. It was unacceptable. This was far worse than his affliction with Rin. It made him wonder what would happen once their agreement was completed and the miko went her own way.

Perhaps that was all this was. He was simply anxious for her return because he wanted to continue their quest without delay. Once Naraku was destroyed, he would be able to return to his peaceful existence.

Exhaling, he leaned back against the tree trunk. He would wait until mid-afternoon.

Then he would attempt to enter the well. If that failed, he would fetch Inuyasha.

A suddenly flare of energy broke into his thoughts and he raised himself to his full height. His eyes immediately fell on the wooden well. The golden orbs never left the well until a dark head emerged, followed by a slight body clad in an odd blue kimono. Her soothing peach scent reached him, informing him that she was well and unharmed.

In a blink of an eye, he was beside her, startling her.

"You are late."

The miko in front of his stared at him with wide brown eyes, a hand held over her chest. "You scared me, Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed.

His lips tightened. "Explain your tardiness, Miko."

She glanced uneasily at the ground. "Sesshoumaru…I know you're not going to like this, but I need to stay for another two days. It'll take longer than I'd expected because I had to wait for the results." Then she looked up and flashed him a small smile. "And I also need to go shopping to buy Shippou and Rin some presents."

"The hunt cannot be delayed further." His tone was uncompromising.

The miko's eyes flickered, then her chin tilted up. "Listen, I was about to stay back there without even coming back to tell you. I knew that you wouldn't be happy about this and would probably stop me from staying home. But I finally decided to come back to tell you because it is unfair to let you wait here, not knowing where I am." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's only two days, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as his displeasure dissipated. She had shown him the respect he deserved and she possessed enough honor to return even though she faced his refusal. The hopeful look on her face struck a chord in him. She obviously wanted badly to remain in her time to wait for her results. Suddenly he found himself reluctant to chastise her for her lateness. After all, she would require a certain amount of time to obtain gifts for his ward. Rin had always enjoyed receiving gifts.

Perhaps her tardiness would be forgiven.

"And I want to get you something as well," she said almost shyly.

He hid his surprise. "That would not be necessary."

She shook her head. "I want to," she insisted.

Suppressing his odd discomfort at her words, he simply said, "We need to resume the hunt soon, Miko."

She lifted two fingers up. "Two days, Sesshoumaru. After this, I'm all yours."

He stiffened involuntarily.

_She was his?_

The miko's declaration unsettled him. He knew what she had meant, but something inside him insisted on misinterpreting her words. It was highly disturbing, for he did not wish to view the miko as a consort. The miko did not belong to him.

Or anyone else.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was hopeful.

Straightening, he said stonily, "Two days, Miko. You will be here at dawn. Do not be late."

Her eyes widened and a happy smile graced her face. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Surreptitiously, he shifted further away from her, lest she decided to grace him with yet another hug. All the while, he did not fail to notice that the edgy feeling he had been feeling for the last few days was now gone.

* * *

Kagome had returned as soon as she had heard that she passed the test, but not before buying the books she required for her course and other supplies. She had also bought Shippou and Rin books, crayons and some toys which she had handed out to them the moment they reached the castle.

Shippou, of course, had been overjoyed at his new toys. Rin's reaction to her gifts had been heartwarming. Her eyes had lighted up with childish wonder as Shippou showed her how to use the crayons and coloring books. But what Rin had liked the most was the set of miniature dolls complete with various sets of clothes.

Kagome could have sworn that Sesshoumaru had smiled then. Warmly.

She had been a little uncertain of what she would get him and had finally settled on some books, both fictional and historical ones. There was small nagging thought that she might change history by doing so, but she figured that her own presence in the past was probably more damaging.

To her surprise, just when she had stepped out of the house, her mother stopped her and handed her an odd looking armband lightly studded with green stones, carefully wrapped in layers of tissue. Apparently, after her mother had heard about the sorceress' role in her legacy, she recalled finding the armband in the wellhouse a few days after her birth. Her mother had said then that the armband belonged in the past, not the future.

Kneeling on the tatami mat in the reception room, Kagome looked down at her palms, where the armband laid, still wrapped in the tissue. She had not detected any evil from it. Instead, there was something about it which gave her a safe feeling even though it was obviously demonic in nature. But just in case, she had infused some of her miko energy into it.

Placing the armband on top of the books, Kagome turned to look for Sesshoumaru to find that Rin and Shippou had left them alone. Keeping her eyes on his impassive face, she held out the stack at him a little nervously.

"This is for you."

Wordlessly, he took a step closer and lowered himself next to her. He took the books with one hand and picked up the armband using another. The slight frown graced his face as he studied the band, his expression making her feel nervous. Perhaps she should not have given him the armband after all.

"Where did you find this?" he asked, flicking a questioning glance at her before turning back his attention to the armband.

"I think it used to belong to the sorceress. My mother said that she found it soon after I was born. She also said that it belongs to this era, not the future."

Sesshoumaru remained silent and continued to stare at the armband in his hand.

Kagome began to feel uneasy. "What is it? If you don't want it, it's alright. I can give it to Inuyasha or something," she quickly said.

He finally looked up. "That will not be necessary," he replied. Then armband disappeared into the folds of his kimono. "Your gifts are appreciated," he said stiffly, obviously unused to such an occasion.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then she brightened when she realized that he had actually accepted the present.

Glancing at her as he thumbed open one of the books, Sesshoumaru continued, "The armband contains an ancient protection spell. It appears that its effectiveness had been reduced due to some damage." He paused briefly before he continued, "However, this Sesshoumaru sense your powers from it."

Kagome nodded. "I tried to purify it, just in case it is evil or something, but I'm not sure if I got it right."

"Your attempt was successful to some extent. The protective element had been restored, perhaps even strengthened."

"Great!" she enthused.

The sound of footsteps reached her just as the shoji screen slid open to reveal an unsmiling Inuyasha. Apprehension washed over her at the recollection of their last conversation. Was Inuyasha still mad at her?

"You're back," Inuyasha said gruffly as he stepped closer to her, glancing curiously at her bag.

He was still talking to her. Releasing the breath that she did not know she was holding, Kagome pulled out a large pack of ramen. "Here. This is for you," she said with a smile. Then she passed him a few more packets of dried fruits. "And these are for Moriko."

Practically snatching it out of her hands, Inuyasha broke into a grin.

Kagome smiled brightly, glad that Inuyasha seemed to have gotten over her rejection.

* * *

They had rested for a day in the castle before he decided that they had wasted enough time. And now, soaring high above the treetops, Sesshoumaru tensed as he felt the excitement radiating from the miko beside him.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out, yanking at the silk clutched in her hand.

His muscles stiffened at the contact as she pointed down in the distance. "I see a glow there. I think it might be a shard."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru increased the speed of his cloud and sped in the direction she had indicated. It was not long before they landed near a lake. His keen eyes swept the area they had landed in. They were in a clearing surrounded by a dense forest and a large lake next to it. He sensed the usual presence of youkai around them but none of them appeared to be threatening.

"There!" the miko exclaimed, pointing at the glassy surface of the still water.

"In the lake?" he asked doubtfully. It might prove to be difficult to retrieve a shard from a body of water.

She gasped, her eyes fixed to a point at the centre of the lake. "It's moving."

It meant that the shards were attached to something. Sesshoumaru reached out with his senses. Almost immediately, he felt a glimmer of youki. Then he saw a ripple in the water. Knowing that it would not take long for the youkai to present itself, Sesshoumaru said, "Prepare yourself, Miko."

The ripple expanded and a scaly yellow head burst out of the water, throwing glittering droplets into the air. Black eyes peered at them as the rest of the body emerged, revealing a large lizard-like youkai covered with yellow scales and a red midsection.

"It has three shards!" the miko exclaimed with a mix of trepidation and excitement. "THREE!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted. Good. It meant that they neared the end of their search. This youkai would be destroyed like the others. However, he needed to get the beast out of the water before he did so, otherwise the shards would be lost in the depth of the lake.

Walking calmly towards the water edge, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin and channeled his power into it. A pulse resonated outwards as the katana shot a blast forward, aimed not to kill but to force the lizard youkai out of the water.

With a roar of outrage, the yellow form flew out of the water and landed some distance away on the bank of the lake. Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted in anticipation as he streaked towards it, Toukijin held in front of him in preparation to deliver the killing blast.

"Hey! Wait!" he heard the miko yell. Ignoring her, he continued forward until he reached his intended target.

The large youkai thumped its tail once on the ground, its vibrations thundering through the forest. Eyes glittering with malice, it opened its mouth and expelled a stream of yellow substance.

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack and countered with a blast from Toukijin, hitting the youkai in its midsection. A roar ripped through the air as the youkai tore apart. To Sesshoumaru's displeasure, a blink of an eye was all it took for the body to regenerate itself. Obviously the he had to dismember the youkai into more pieces before it would go down.

With a flick of his wrist, strands of golden whips shot out of his claws. Comprehending his intentions, the youkai let out another roar before it turned and launched itself into the forest beyond.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. The youkai was trying to escape. Coward. Its unnatural speed and strength could only be the result of the three shards it possessed. Launching off the boulder, Sesshoumaru streaked forward, ignoring the miko's yells. A flash of yellow and red in the distance betrayed the position of the youkai and he focused his strength on reaching his target.

A sudden breeze beside him drew his attention.

He glanced briefly to the side and immediately blinked in astonishment.

The miko was right beside him, an expression of fierce determination set in her face. Her feet was glowing with the familiar pearlescent light as she skimmed the ground, barely touching the surface.

Her speed matched his.

That, in itself, was a remarkable feat.

Turning away, he recomposed himself and remarked evenly, "Miko, your skills have increased further."

"What?" She sounded puzzled.

Even without looking at her, he could imagine the confused frown on her face. Then he heard her gasp. Obviously, the miko had not realized the speed at which she had been running. But at the shocking revelation, she had fallen back. It did not matter, Sesshoumaru thought as he closed the distance between him and the youkai. She would catch up as soon as she regained her composure.

Launching himself forward, Sesshoumaru landed in a clearing. The panting youkai stood not far from him, his black eyes glowing malevolently. Yellow spittle dripped from his fangs, the drops sizzling as it hit the ground.

"You possess something which does not belong to you," Sesshoumaru intoned flatly.

* * *

It did not take her long to snap herself out of her stupefaction. When she did, she resumed her chase, following the path of flattened bushes and broken tree branches. This time, she glanced down at her feet as she ran, noticing how it glowed and sparked as she pushed forward. She could hardly believe that she could run as fast as Sesshoumaru. But she supposed it made sense considering her legacy.

Crashing into a clearing surrounded by large trees, her eyes immediately went to the heated battle between Sesshoumaru and the youkai. The larger form of the youkai dominated the scene, but Sesshoumaru did not seem fazed.

With a blast of his Toukijin, the youkai flew backwards, knocking down the trees in its path. Roaring its annoyance for the entire forest to hear, it bounced back up and spat a wide stream of yellow poison at Sesshoumaru.

Eyes widening, Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru barely managed to avoid it. Not that it would really harm him, seeing that he was immune to poison after all. But she guessed no one would want the disgusting yellow stuff anywhere near them.

At he gasp, the youkai spun around to face her. Standing between her and Sesshoumaru, it bared its fangs bared threateningly. Its scaly tail slapped the ground once before it headed straight for her.

A squeal escaped her lips as a glob of yellow poison hit her hakama, burning a hole in it.

"Hey! This is new!" she snapped irritably.

The youkai simply roared again and charged wildly at her.

She managed to raise her barrier just a fraction of a second before it ran into it. The force threw the youkai back some distance away. Sesshoumaru immediately struck out with another blast from Toukijin, tearing its scaly body apart.

Once again, the youkai's body regenerated without pause.

This was getting really annoying, Kagome thought as the youkai charged at her again.

She felt the flare of her power as her anger boiled. Holding her hands out, she forced a bolt of purifying energy towards the youkai. Her power surged greater than she had ever known before and shot out straight towards the youkai. It immediately disintegrated into dust as three purplish shards fell to the ground.

To her dismay, instead of dying out, her power continued to flare.

The beam of energy was heading straight for Sesshoumaru.

Dropping her hands to her side, Kagome gasped in horror, but she did not know how to retract the pearlescent beam she had released. She saw Sesshoumaru's eye widen slightly before he extended his golden whips. He immediately flicked them in the direction of her beam, obviously attempting to deflect it.

To her surprise, instead of the explosion she had expected, her beam of purifying energy and his golden whips merged and blended. Kagome gasped as the pearlescent glow of her energy wrapped around Sesshoumaru's whips almost in a caress. The gold and purple strands swirled around each other, spreading wider and stronger as she watched with increasing trepidation. There was no more youkai for the force to attack, so what would happen to it?

The answer came in the form of a blinding flare and a loud explosion which rocked the forest.

Kagome instantly called forth a barrier. As the ground heaved, throwing soil and stones high up in the air, she noted that Sesshoumaru had done the same.

It took a while before the tremors died down, leaving the forest enveloped in an eerie silence.

Dissolving her barrier, she ran towards Sesshoumaru, hoping that she had not accidentally hurt him. He stood rooted to the same spot as he had been when the blast had begun, staring at the deep crater in front of him with an odd expression on his face.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered nervously. He was going to kill her for not being able to control that attack.

They stood there in silence. Kagome continued to stare at him as he studied the crater thoughtfully.

Finally, she could not stand it. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she ventured, "What happened there?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her with an unreadable expression on his face. "It appears that you were attempting to dispose of this Sesshoumaru." His tone was flat.

Kagome gawked. Was that really what he thought? "No!" she protested vehemently. "It was an accident. I said I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Why would I do something like that anyway? You've done so much for-"

She suddenly paused, her eyes narrowing as she noted the amusement flickering in his eyes. He was teasing her. _Sesshoumaru_ was teasing _her_. He made her think that he was mad at her for that stunt earlier. Irritated, she stomped her foot. "Why you…you…" she faltered.

Then, gritting her teeth, she stomped towards him and stabbed him in the chest with a finger. "It is not funny," she bit out.

She watched as the corner of his lips lifted almost imperceptibly. "That depends on one's outlook."

Was that a twinkle in his eyes? Slightly unnerved, Kagome simply stared at him disbelievingly. This side of Sesshoumaru was…unexpected. It was almost scary.

"Miko. Is there something you wish to say?" he asked dryly.

She blinked for a moment before she shook her head.

"How curious," he remarked blandly. "This Sesshoumaru believes that this is the first time you have succeeded in maintaining silence."

Sputtering, she protested indignantly, "Hey! What was that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring her, he proceeded to walk away.

"HEY!" she yelled, stomping her foot. "Are you listening to me?"

Obviously not, she thought as she glowered at his retreating back.

* * *

Few days had passed since they had found the three jewel shards. It was beginning to feel like they had collected all the shards since the miko had not detected any recently. It was time to retrieve the last two shards from the wolf prince before they returned to the Western Lands for the last search.

Although it had happened so many days ago, the strangely powerful attack had remained on Sesshoumaru's mind as he made directed his cloud towards Kouga's lair.

He had a feeling that the compatibility of their powers was due to the fact that the strange connection they shared. Somehow or other, it allowed their two energies to merge, creating an attack of a strength he had never seen before. It was probably powerful enough to destroy Naraku with a single blast.

His lips tilted in a smirk. The hanyou would never know what hit him.

All he had to do was to wait for the miko to launch an attack and then add his own to it. Or perhaps the other way round.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the sky. The sun was beginning to descend in the west but they were nearing their destination. No doubt the wolf would offer them the Eastern Territories' hospitality, but Sesshoumaru had no intention of spending the night surrounded by the scent of wolves.

The miko's presence would only complicate matters. Would Kouga seek to warn him off the miko again? Sesshoumaru's lips thinned. If the wolf had the audacity to question his honor again, he would make sure that the insolent whelp learnt a lesson he would not forget.

"I think Kouga is down there. I can see two shards," she exclaimed excitedly.

Sesshoumaru glance in the direction she pointed. He could not detect anything in that distance. "This Sesshoumaru requires a more precise direction, Miko."

"It's still quite far ahead. Um…next to that sharp rock. The one which looks like a blade," she supplied.

Spotting the sharp rock she had described, Sesshoumaru made a beeline for it and swooped down some distance away. A strange sound reached him through the air as they were landing and he immediately sensed something which made him tense. Once they had landed, the miko held a finger to her lips, the expression in her eyes silently urging him to be cautious. She had obviously sensed the same thing as he had done. Sesshoumaru blinked back his annoyance. Did the miko think that he was simply going to charge ahead the way Inuyasha would do?

"Something feels weird there. Do you feel it?"

Not bothering to grace her with a reply, he stealthily made his way towards their target, the miko trailing behind him.

As they drew closer, a heady scent tickled his nose.

Then he froze as it hit him.

Even before his eyes registered the scene in the distance, Sesshoumaru already knew what to expect. The manner in which his entire body tautened was enough of an indication. His eyes merely confirmed it.

It was highly disconcerting to see the Prince of the Eastern Territories in such a state. Had Kouga completely lost his head with the scent of the female that he could not even try to make it to some sort of shelter?

A small thought nudged at him. Sesshoumaru's lips tilted slightly. It also meant that he no longer have to concern himself about the wolf's intention towards the miko or the potential threat that the union might bring him. The wolf's affection for the miko was obviously no match for his lust for a female in heat.

Abruptly, Sesshoumaru turned around to run right into an open-mouthed miko. Her eyes were large in disbelief as she stared at the wolf couple. He could feel the waves of embarrassment emanating from her, mixed with a little horror and strangely enough, a morbid curiosity. She had obviously dropped her emotional barrier in her astonishment.

"Um…They are…" she faltered, blinking rapidly.

"Do not look upon them," he ordered, quickly turning her around and wrapped an arm around her waist. He immediately launched them into the air.

Stubborn as always, she turned back to look. "Uh… Kouga and Ayame are…" she stuttered, her face red.

"Indeed." His tone was dry. It would certainly be preferable if she did not keep twisting around him to look back at the couple. He could feel each of her curves pressing against him, forcing a reaction from his traitorous body. The faint whiff of the female wolf's pheromones must be affecting him more than it should.

"But why? I thought Kouga didn't want to be with her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Perhaps he had misjudged the situation. With her line of questioning, it was possible that she returned some of the wolf's affections. "You sound concerned, Miko. Perhaps you prefer to be in the place of the female."

She stiffened, unwittingly pushing against him as she did so. Sesshoumaru swallowed a groan, willing his body not to react. Perhaps he should land somewhere soon so that he could remove maintain a larger distance between them. At least until the effect of the female's pheromones had passed.

Wearing an affronted look, she said, "What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru? I don't like Kouga that way. He's just a friend that we bump into sometimes."

The immediate easing of his tension at her words puzzled him.

"It's just that he had been pushing Ayame away for years. So to see them doing _that_…" she trailed off with a grimace.

"Kouga does not have a choice," Sesshoumaru remarked in a tight voice as he landed some distance away. He made sure that they were far enough to prevent the scents and sounds of Kouga and his soon-to-be mate reaching them.

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously as she rounded on him as the cloud dissolved. "What do you mean he doesn't have a choice? There's always a choice. It's not like she can hold him down or anything like that. Kouga's strong."

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. Unsurprisingly, it seemed that she would not let the subject go unless he fully explained what was going on. He knew from experience that he needed to satisfy her curiosity to stop her from continuing with this line of questioning.

"Kouga could not help himself from responding. The female is in heat and she calls to his baser instincts," Sesshoumaru explained, uncomfortable at subject. This was certainly not something he had ever thought to explain to a female, human or not. He quickened his steps, hoping that the increased speed would distract her from further questions.

It was not to be.

Her eyes widened, but her steps did not falter. "Oh." Then she frowned. "Can't he just walk away if he doesn't want to do it? Surely he has more self control."

"His instincts will not let him," Sesshoumaru replied flatly.

"So what happens to them after that? Do they just part? What if Ayame gets pregnant?"

"Miko. You ask too much."

She shrugged, but the curiosity remained on her face. "Well, it's not like I know much about youkai when it comes to this. How else would I learn if I don't ask?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to stare down at her with a stony expression. "It's not necessary for you to learn of such matters."

Unless she had the intention of mating a youkai. The notion that she would be more than a worthy mate for any youkai prodded at him. In all likelihood, her strength probably exceeds any male's strength. It would be her youkai mate who would not be worthy of her. None of them would be strong enough.

Except him.

He froze in consternation at the unwanted conclusion.

Completely unaware of his troubled thoughts, Kagome stabbed a finger in his chest. "I hang around with youkai and a hanyou and yet, I know so little." She frowned in thought, and then continued, "I suppose I could have asked Inuyasha but somehow, I don't think he would answer. And Shippou's too young for me to be asking these sorts of questions. And anyway, it never came up before."

"Hn," he expressed noncommittally as he increased the speed of his steps further, cursing the fact that she was fast enough to keep up with him.

She gave him an impatient sideways glance. "So? Are you going to tell me or what?"

Halting in his tracks, Sesshoumaru turned around to study her curious face. Perhaps if he explained fully, she would be satisfied enough to cease her queries. The faster he did so, the sooner they could depart from this disturbing subject.

"When a female's heat calls for a male, the male who responds normally end up mating the female. There are exceptions, but they are rare. Kouga and the female would not part after this, whether or not she conceives a pup. They would be mated for life."

The miko frowned in thought. "This mating only happens when the female is in heat? What about other times? What if they…umm… get close without the entire heat thing? If they don't want to mate, could they..um…do it?"

Sesshoumaru expression became pinched. He could not believe he was having this conversation. And with a human wench, no less. "Do you really require an explanation of the carnal attraction between males and females from this Sesshoumaru?" he asked pointedly.

Her eyes widened. "Oh." Then she flushed.

"Hn." It seemed that her overwhelming curiosity had finally been thwarted by her embarrassment, he thought dryly.

"Say, Sesshoumaru…"

He closed his eyes in resignation. It seemed that his mind had spoken too soon.

"How old are you? How come you're not mated?"

His eyes shot open. Her question unsettled him, especially considering his earlier thoughts. As his discomfort and irritation grew, he willed himself to remain calm. At that moment, he had the overwhelming urge to silence her forcefully.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not require the company of a female," he replied in a clipped tone.

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed skeptically. "I see."

It was clear that she did not believe him.

Unfortunately for him, she had more to say. "But Sesshoumaru, surely-"

That was it.

"ENOUGH!" he snarled.

She shrank back, looking bewildered.

Annoyed with himself for losing his calm, Sesshoumaru simply turned around and removed his person from the miko's infuriating presence.

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: (Grins) I hope you've enjoyed reading that! Please review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I apologise for not responding individually to your reviews. This weekend had been hectic and I can't seem to find those few hours to write the responses. I'm glad that generally, most enjoyed the little question and answer session between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. :P

Anyway, onwards with the next chapter…

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 - Chapter 14**

Where was he?

Kagome looked around the clearing for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had not seen Sesshoumaru ever since he had stormed off a few hours ago, leaving her too stunned to do anything but to gape at his retreating figure.

Sighing dejectedly, she sat down on the trunk of a felled tree. Maybe she should not have asked him those questions. But she had really been curious about it and she just wanted to know more about what was happening. Youkai mating seemed to be so different from the human version of it. At that time, he had been rather short but she had thought that he was being his usual reticent self.

Now that she thought about it, it was obvious that Sesshoumaru had been really uncomfortable with her questions.

How was she to know that he would blow up like that? He had barely shown any emotion the whole time she had known him, in battle or otherwise. Why would a simple line of questioning fluster him so much?

Kagome glowered. But that was _hours_ ago. Surely he would have gotten over it by now?

An uneasy thought suddenly occurred to her. Maybe he had decided to leave her there by herself. Maybe he finally had enough of her company, shards or not.

She gritted her teeth. Oh well, if that was what he wanted, who was she to stop him? She could always try to make it back to the castle by herself.

Then another thought occurred to her, enveloping her in a feeling of anxiety. What if he had somehow hurt himself? What if he was not back yet because he could not?

But this was Sesshoumaru, right? He was the strongest youkai she knew.

He would be fine, she insisted to herself.

Trying to still her apprehension, Kagome began to pick at a single loose thread on her hakama as she continued to wait.

To her relief, it was not long before she sensed a familiar presence.

When he appeared, she jumped to her feet. "Where have you been?" she asked, searching his expressionless face.

He did not respond. Instead, he simply walked past her.

To her alarm, she could smell a faint metallic tang from him. "Sesshoumaru, are you hurt? I smell blood," she asked worriedly as she ran to catch up with him.

"The blood does not belong to this Sesshoumaru." His tone was flat and full of disdain.

Her eyes widened as realization dawned. "You spent the last few hours _killing_ things out there?" she exclaimed incredulously.

He glanced at her briefly before he turning back to the direction he was heading in, not bothering to reply to her question.

Kagome glowered. "You can't just go around killing things, Sesshoumaru!"

He stilled. Without looking at her, he said, "This matter does not concern you, Miko."

Biting her lips, Kagome lowered her gaze. Sesshoumaru sounded so cold about it. And she supposed he was right. It was none of her business who he chose to kill as long as it was not her or any of her friends. But as far as she knew, Sesshoumaru did not indulge in senseless killing.

She took a deep breath, unable to stop herself from asking, "Why?"

* * *

Several low level youkais who had the audacity to cross him had taken the brunt of his displeasure. The sensation of his claws piercing their bodies and the sound of terrified scream amidst tearing flesh had done little to alleviate his irritation. It had only provided a small amount of distraction for him.

So he had continued to walk and only returned after he had satisfied himself that he could maintain his calm.

He did not understand why the entire event had unsettled him so thoroughly. It was strange how the miko's earlier line of questioning had inflicted such a large impact on his composure. During the hunt, he had questioned himself on the cause of it. The pheromones from Kouga's female had dissipated long before he had lost his calm, so that could not the reason. Furthermore, as a taiyoukai, although he would be affected by those pheromones, he would never succumb to it.

Therefore, it must only be the result of the miko's effect on him.

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened as he continued to head towards Kouga's scent. The miko's influence on him was growing intolerable. A further inspection of his behavior for the past few days had reinforced the fact.

Said miko now ran beside him, occasionally throwing him a glance. She had voiced her displeasure at his kills but he had no intention of justifying his actions to her. After all, he was a youkai. Hunting down prey and killing them was not something out of the ordinary.

The miko, being human, would not understand this.

"Why?" she asked again.

He had had enough of her questions to last him a long time. Gritting his teeth in irritation, he finally replied, "It would be wise for you to hold your tongue, Miko."

She looked taken aback.

At the look on her face, he felt compelled to add, "For the moment."

The miko's expression cleared. "Alright," she said thoughtfully. Then she forced a smile to her lips. "So, are we going to find Kouga?"

"Hn."

He knew that he should wait another day before approaching Kouga, at least to allow the wolf and his new mate some privacy. But he had no intention of spending more time than necessary in this region. His demand was simple and therefore should not interrupt the wolf for long provided that the wolf cooperated.

It did not take long for him to track down the scent of the wolf mingled with the one belonging to his new mate.

A cave came into view.

So, the wolf had finally managed to find shelter, Sesshoumaru thought dryly.

Standing some distance away, Sesshoumaru called out, "Kouga."

A prolonged silence ensued and Sesshoumaru's impatience grew when the wolf did not present himself. As he was about to call out again, Kouga finally stepped out, looking disheveled and smelling of the scent of rutting.

The wolf stopped some distance away. "This is not a good time, Sesshoumaru," he bit out tightly.

Sesshoumaru kept his expression impassive. "This Sesshoumaru simply came for the shard."

The miko stepped forward. "We'll leave you alone soon, Kouga" she said softly.

Kouga's eyes flickered in an unnamed emotion as he gazed at the miko. Then he nodded. Bending down, he extracted the shards and stepped forward. He directed a quick glance at Sesshoumaru before he held his palms out to the miko, displaying two jewel shards.

"Here. They're yours."

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko took the shards with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Kouga," she said.

With a nod to the wolf, Sesshoumaru spun around and began to walk away. They had gotten what they came for. Without looking back, he called, "Miko."

He heard her bid the wolf goodbye before she appeared by his side.

Holding her by the waist, he called upon his cloud and they soared into the night sky.

* * *

Kouga had not said anything to her but Kagome had not failed to notice his discomfiture. He had handed over his shards without much protest and without touching her a single time. She guessed that Sesshoumaru was right. Kouga had definitely been caught, hook, line and sinker. At least now she did not have to worry about that overzealous wolf chasing after her.

It had taken them the entire night before they arrived back in the Western Lands. Since then, they had taken a day to quickly check over the area but she had not detected any shards. It occurred to her that Sesshoumaru had done a remarkable job of it considering that he could not even sense the shard.

Remembering the scent of blood on him, Kagome grimaced at the thought of just how he had obtained those shards.

When his cloud brought them back to the castle, Sesshoumaru had simply dropped her off at the entrance and launched off again without a word. As she watched him float away against the backdrop of a night sky, she wondered if he was still angry at her for her questions. Knowing that there was nothing she could do about it, she simply shrugged and headed for the castle.

She smiled a greeting as she walked past the guards at the entrance.

"Where's everyone?" she asked one of them.

"Inuyasha-sama and the forest youkai are in the courtyard," the guard told her.

She raised a brow. Inuyasha-sama? It sounded strange, but she guessed it was his rightful title. It was hard to imagine Inuyasha as a lord in any form. She was surprised that he was still there. She could understand why Moriko would chose to remain, since leaving would only mean risking capture by Naraku. But Inuyasha?

Kagome went in, nodding her greetings at the guards posted around the place. As she stepped out into the courtyard, the first thing Kagome heard was a harsh exclamation from Inuyasha.

"NO! You're lying!"

Kagome's eyes widened as her footsteps faltered. His voice came from a behind a tall bush, so she could not see him. What was going on in there? Inuyasha sounded as if he was ready to kill someone.

A second passed, and then Moriko's tentative voice sounded. "Inuyasha. I'm not lying."

"I couldn't have done _that_. Of all things, not _that_!"

Moriko let out a sigh of exasperation. "You were possessed by your demon blood. Your demon side was the one who did it, not your human side. There's no need to feel responsible for it."

"I don't believe you."

Slowly, Kagome ventured closer to find Inuyasha glaring furiously at Moriko. Moriko just stared at him, looking hurt.

"Um…guys? What's wrong?" Kagome asked cautiously, glancing at them one after another.

Her gaze still pinned on Inuyasha, Moriko replied in a strained voice, "Inuyasha doubts my words and the wisdom of the forest."

Inuyasha bristled. "I did not hurt her! So don't tell me I did!" he yelled.

Even more confused now, Kagome frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

Pointing angrily at Moriko, Inuyasha bit out, "She said I wounded Kikyo. And that Naraku and gotten to her and killed her while she was hurt. That's why I haven't seen her around lately."

Kagome gasped. Could it be true?

"Inuyasha, I'm not lying. You asked me if I've heard of Kikyo's whereabouts. I'm just telling you what the trees whispered to me. That a red-eyed hanyou with white hair slashed her with his claws and left her in the forest."

Kagome watched with bated breath as Inuyasha glared at Moriko. The forest youkai returned his glare without saying another word. Then with a snarl, Inuyasha swept out of the cavern.

Silence descended upon them.

Kagome was still shocked over Moriko's revelations. From the sounds of it, Inuyasha had unwittingly injured Kikyo while he had been possessed by his youkai. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Although Kikyo had tried to get rid of her, Kagome could not find it in her to hate the undead miko. After all, Kikyo did not ask to be brought back to life with a clay body. And no one deserved to be killed by Naraku.

A frown graced her features. But if Kikyo was dead, then what of that piece of soul she possessed? Kagome did not remember that part of her soul returning to her. Perhaps Moriko had been mistaken. Perhaps her trees had seen some other miko. It was not impossible.

A loud sigh brought Kagome out of her contemplations. She turned to see Moriko sitting on the grass with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, it's okay," Kagome soothed softly. Having been on the receiving end of Inuyasha's temper, she could sympathize with the forest youkai. Kami only knows what Inuyasha had said to Moriko earlier. Whatever it was, it must have been ugly. Inuyasha never quite learnt how to control his temper or his mouth.

Moriko looked up at her with miserably. "I was speaking the truth."

Kagome sighed wearily. "I know, Moriko. But Inuyasha…he's always like that. He'll be fine in no time."

Shaking her head slowly, Moriko mumbled dejectedly, "I don't think so. You know, I should have known better than to…" Faltering, she averted her eyes.

Curious as to what the forest youkai had left unsaid, Kagome prodded, "What?"

She shook her head again. "It's nothing."

After a few moments of silence, Kagome began to wonder why the forest youkai was so quiet. Turning around slightly, she gazed at the side profile of the girl. Moriko seemed to be deep in contemplation.

"Moriko? Is everything alright? Apart from the Kikyo thing, I mean."

To Kagome's bewilderment, instead of replying, Moriko simply lowered her head. It was obvious that something was bothering the other girl.

"You can tell me, you know," she coaxed.

Moriko finally turned a pair of worried light brown eyes to her. "I know. But I don't know how to start."

"Um… from the beginning?"

The forest youkai sighed. Then she began slowly. "It's about you and Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. She did not know what she had expected to hear but this was definitely not it. "Huh? What about me and Inuyasha?"

"I know the two of you have been through a lot. I heard the stories from the trees."

Kagome laughed uncomfortably. There were too many embarrassing moments between her and Inuyasha for her to even count. "Ah…I suppose."

Moriko gave her a pained smile. "You're going to hate me for this. And you've been so kind to me from the beginning. I shouldn't even be bringing this up with you, but I need to ask."

Completely lost now, Kagome just blinked at her.

Averting her gaze, Moriko mumbled, "Please don't hate me for this."

Kagome's brows furrowed. "What is it, Moriko? I'm kind of confused."

"I know you love Inuyasha and he loves you, but I can't help feeling what I feel. Hiding it from you makes me feel terrible, like I'm lying to you."

Kagome gasped as the coin dropped. So, this was what it was all about. Moriko was interested in Inuyasha but felt bad because she thought that there was something between her and Inuyasha. Even though she no longer felt that sort of feelings for Inuyasha, she still felt an odd pang in her heart at the thought of Inuyasha with Moriko. Things between her and Inuyasha had always been complicated. But apart from Kikyo, she had not thought about him being with someone else.

But things were very different now.

Turning away from Moriko, Kagome stared up at the sky, watching the twinkling stars against the inky black backdrop. A glowing crescent moon presided over them, dignified and aloof.

It reminded her of Sesshoumaru.

Ever since Sesshoumaru had entered her life, she had changed a lot. Her interactions with the stoic taiyoukai had taught her many valuable lessons, the most important being the growth of her confidence in herself. Indirectly, Sesshoumaru had been the one who had given her the courage to finally tell Inuyasha the truth.

Or perhaps it was the natural change brought on simply by her age. After all, she could hardly be feeling exactly the same as she had done as a naïve fifteen-year-old. And people matured, right?

And did it mean that she had stopped loving Inuyasha?

No. She still loved the brash hanyou, but only as a friend.

Moriko's stricken voice jerked her out of her contemplations. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She quickly turned to the forest youkai, wanting to dispel her doubts. "Listen. There might have been something going on between me and Inuyasha in the past. But we're now just good friends."

Moriko looked skeptical.

"Really," Kagome insisted. "Things are not the same anymore."

"But…"

Pasting a firm look on her face, Kagome interjected, "Look. Inuyasha will not admit his feelings until it is way too late. And if you want him, I suggest you make the first move." Then she grinned. "And I think both of you look good together."

Moriko blushed. Then she quickly stood up. "Where's Sesshoumaru? I need to tell him about Naraku's stronghold."

Knowing that Moriko was embarrassed, Kagome decided to drop the subject. "He has gone off somewhere but he'll be back soon, I think."

* * *

The raised voice filtering through the screen brought him out of his rest. Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he opened his eyes and sat up on his futon.

The voices belonged to the miko and his half brother. Judging from their tones and the volume of their voices, it was obvious that they were arguing outside in the courtyard. As he concentrated on the words, Sesshoumaru managed to catch a few phrases. They were apparently reaching the end of an argument about something the forest youkai had told Inuyasha.

How curious.

The forest youkai had delivered what she promised. He had arrived back in the castle last night to find her waiting for him at the entrance. She had been eager to tell him that Naraku had just shifted his stronghold to the east. There would be a barrier around it, hiding the stronghold from view, but the forest youkai knew the approximate location.

Sesshoumaru allowed a smirk to seep onto his expression. It was a good time to launch the attack on Naraku. After all, the hanyou should not be moving anytime soon.

He would need to talk to the miko and Inuyasha about the attack. It galled him to find that he required the hanyou's assistance. However, Sesshoumaru had every intention of covering all his bases where Naraku was concerned.

Unfolding his long legs, he stood up. Clad only in his hakama, he walked towards the neat pile of folded silk on the chest at the corner of his sleeping chamber. As he reached down for his kimono, the sight of a small wooden box caught his attention.

With a flick of his fingers, the lid on the box opened, revealing the armband nestled within. Picking it up, he inspected the armband intently. The jewels embedded in it seemed familiar but he could not quite place it. The ancient spell in the armband, however was something he recognized. It protected against those who sought to bring harm to the wearer.

Placing it back in the box, he picked up his kimono. Before he could dress himself, his senses sharpened at the approach of the miko's presence. A while later, a soft tap sounded from outside.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Enter, Miko," he said just a moment before he realized that he was not fully dressed.

He pulled on his kimono just as the screen slid open to reveal a troubled-looking miko. To his displeasure, she was once again clad in her clothes from the future. The kimono she wore was far too indecent, exposing her long legs to his gaze.

He quickly tore his eyes away.

"Sesshoumaru," the miko began, her brows furrowed worriedly.

Then he saw her eyes landing on his bare chest. The fact that she was staring at him in such an inappropriate manner unsettled him. As those brown orbs remained there, he willed himself not to react and calmly folded his kimono across.

When she failed to remove her gaze, he said evenly, "Miko, you are staring."

Startled, she jerked before averting her gaze, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Um...sorry. I was just thinking."

Knowing that she had a reason for entering his chambers so early in the morning, he prompted, "What troubles you, Miko?"

She took a deep breath. "I think you need to talk to Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru stiffened, his fingers stilling over his yellow and blue sash. "Why?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she explained, "He's beating himself up because Moriko told him that he hurt Kikyo a while back. It was when his youkai blood had taken over. It wasn't as if he wanted to do something like that. And Moriko also said that while Kikyo was hurt, Naraku had taken the chance to kill her. The thing is, through all of this, Moriko actually likes Inuyasha. And like his usual stubborn self, he refuses to see it."

"Hn."

It did not surprise him that Inuyasha's youkai had tried to harm the undead miko. After all, it was _her_ who had sealed the hanyou to a tree for fifty years. Inuyasha's human side might still accept her, but his youkai side would not be as tolerant.

It also did not surprise Sesshoumaru that the forest youkai had taken a liking to the hanyou. Furthermore, he suspected that Inuyasha would not need much persuasion to return the youkai's feelings.

"You think you can talk to him?" She paused, and then added hesitantly, "He listened to you the last time. You know, when he objected to us hunting the shards together? So I thought that maybe he'd listen to you this time as well."

He mulled over her words as he fixed his armor into place. It was true that he had gotten some sense into the hanyou at that time, but would he listen this time? His youki in Tetsusaiga could possible influence Inuyasha again. Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed. Inuyasha had to be made to calm himself, considering that they would soon depart to hunt Naraku down. It was of utmost importance that Inuyasha concentrated on the battle rather than his foolish thoughts on the undead miko.

"Sesshoumaru? I really think he'll listen to you. After all, you're his older brother and things have been going quite smoothly between the two of you lately."

A slight frown graced his brows. It was true that he and Inuyasha had reached some sort of unspoken understanding recently. He had not felt the urge to beat the hanyou senseless for some time now. And consciously or not, Inuyasha had proven himself to be capable of overseeing things in the past few weeks while he and the miko were on the hunt.

"Please, Sesshoumaru."

Turning to her, he said, "Very well. This Sesshoumaru will speak to Inuyasha."

The miko brightened instantly. "Thank you."

"You should prepare yourself. We will be departing at dawn tomorrow for Naraku's stronghold."

Her eyes widened. "So soon?"

"The forest youkai has confirmed his location. Any further delay is unnecessary." He paused for a short while as something came to him. Then he said, "Do you recall the last battle we had?"

She gave him a curious look, and then nodded hesitantly. "Why?"

"We will attack Naraku with our merged powers."

Her lips parted in surprise, forcing his attention to the damp pink flesh. Again, he forcibly tore his gaze away, irritated at himself for allowing the distraction.

Her eyes flickering nervously, she said, "B-But…we have only done it once! Should we practice or something?"

"It only requires our energies to merge. Practicing would achieve nothing but destroy the castle compound."

The miko laughed weakly, shuffling her feet as she did so. "I guess you're right. It was quite powerful the last time we did it."

"Indeed," he replied absently as his eyes went to her bare legs again.

Quickly averting his gaze, he made his way to the shoji screen. As he placed his hand on the frame, he halted and turned to look back over his shoulders. "Before we depart, you should clothe yourself in a more suitable attire."

An indignant gasp sounded behind him as he walked out of his chambers.

To his consternation, Sesshoumaru felt his lips twitch at the sound.

* * *

He found Inuyasha sitting on the branch of his usual tree in the courtyard. The dejected line of the hanyou's shoulder confirmed the miko's assessment. Lips tightening, Sesshoumaru wondered how Inuyasha had allowed himself to be brought down just by the simple mention of the undead miko.

Inuyasha did not even look down when he arrived at the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha. You will cease your sulking."

"I'm not sulking," the hanyou muttered as he turned to face the other direction.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in annoyance. Inuyasha was behaving like a kicked pup. The undead miko had been dead once already, and it was only natural that she remained dead instead of tainting the world of the living with her presence. Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at Tetsusaiga, willing the katana to calm Inuyasha enough to listen to reason.

"You are sulking. And this Sesshoumaru does not understand why you feel the need to do so."

Inuyasha turned to glare at him. "I won't expect someone as coldhearted as you to understand what it's like to kill someone you love."

Coldhearted, was he? Sesshoumaru's brow quirked. "Do you love the miko you knew fifty years ago or the one made out of clay and bones?"

"What's the difference? They are both Kikyo!" Inuyasha snarled.

"No. One's alive and one's an undead shell stealing souls to live on," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "You are living in the past, Inuyasha. Perhaps you should consider letting go."

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "I…I can't."

Sesshoumaru bit back the urge to beat some sense into his foolish half brother. Instead, he willed Tetsusaiga to persuade Inuyasha to listen. "As a hanyou, you will live long. Are you telling this Sesshoumaru that you will continue to mourn the death of someone who had died more than fifty years ago for the rest of your life?"

Inuyasha did not reply.

His irritation mounting, Sesshoumaru said, "You should consider the life ahead of you before throwing it away so carelessly. There are others who need you."

Inuyasha gave him a questioning look.

Wondering just how blind the hanyou could be and hating how he was reduced to having this conversation, Sesshoumaru bit out, "The forest youkai has formed an attachment to you."

Eyes widening, Inuyasha simply gaped at him. Then he sputtered, "What are you talking about?"

"_Moriko_ has feelings for you," Sesshoumaru snapped impatiently. "Perhaps you should concentrate on the living and forget about the past."

Glancing down at his feet, Inuyasha's ear flattened against his head and he fell silent.

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. It would not do for the hanyou to remain in this state. "You are the son of the great Inu-no-Taishou. Act like it."

Inuyasha finally looked up, his eyes widened in surprise.

Not willing to water anymore time in trying to get the hanyou to see sense, Sesshoumaru said, "Prepare yourself. We will depart at dawn. Naraku will meet his death soon."

* * *

The four of them departed for the east as soon as the sun peeked over the mountains in the horizon. Communicating with the trees as they approached the east, Moriko guided her, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha onwards.

A quick whisper to Moriko secured her with a short detour to the taijiya village. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru would not be too pleased, but there was no way that she would leave Sango and Miroku out of this. As expected, the taiyoukai had graced her with a pair of narrowed golden gaze when he realized what was happening.

When the tall wooden walls came into sight, Kagome ran ahead with Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru fell back, his annoyance only evident in the way his eyes gleamed. Kagome chose to ignore it as she banged on the wooden gate with her fist.

"SANGO! MIROKU!"

"Oi, you two! Get out here before I go in and drag you out," Inuyasha yelled.

The sound of rapid footsteps reached them before the door creaked open to reveal a smiling Miroku.

"Ah! It had been weeks since we last met," the houshi greeted. "Come on in. We haven't repaired everything yet, but we managed to fix up Sango's place."

At that moment, Sango decided to make an appearance. "Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed as she rushed forward for a hug.

Laughing, Kagome returned the hug. She had not realized how much she had missed her taijiya friend.

Sesshoumaru's voice reached Kagome. "We will not waste anymore time, Miko."

Miroku and Sango gave Sesshoumaru a nervous glance, clearly still wary of the taiyoukai. Kagome did not blame them. Sesshoumaru was wearing that cold, intimidating look again.

She rolled her eyes at his impatience before she turned to Sango and said, "We're tracking down Naraku. I thought you would like to come."

Determination flashed across Sango's face. With a nod, she said, "Count us in."

They waited for a short time while Sango and Miroku prepared themselves. When they departed again, the sun was already high upon the sky. The trees continued to rustle, whispering to Moriko in a language only understandable to them.

Then Moriko's steps slowed. "We are close," she whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he cracked his knuckles. "Naraku will die by my hands."

"You're mistaken, little brother. It is this Sesshoumaru who will deliver the hanyou to hell."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Those two had more in common with each other than they cared to admit.

Moriko's words gave her a rush of adrenaline in her body. This was it. Soon, they would face Naraku on his own turf and end this madness. Her steps became more determined and her anticipation grew as they walked further into the depth of the forest.

"Isn't this Inuyasha's Forest?" Sango suddenly whispered.

Startled, Kagome halted in her tracks. Now that she thought about it, the forest seemed strangely familiar.

"Yes," Moriko replied, confirming Sango's suspicion.

"Silence," Sesshoumaru suddenly bit out.

Kagome instantly felt an ominous tingle running down her spine.

Keeping her eyes focused on their path, she continued to walk with her senses on high alert. But as she carried on, nothing out of the ordinary happened and the tightness between her shoulders began to ease.

Then a faint sound of commotion somewhere in the distance halted her in her tracks.

"Guys?" she called out apprehensively before she turned around.

No one was there.

Apprehension began to seep in as she glanced around. Where was everyone? How did she end up being separated from them? She could have sworn that Sesshoumaru was right beside her not long ago.

A clash of metal against metal reached her ears, making her gasp. Did they walk into an ambush? Without further delay, she ran towards the sound, desperately hoping that her friends were alright.

Her eyes immediately widened in horror at the sight which greeted her.

This could not be happening, she thought as she stared disbelievingly at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

They were fighting. And from the expression on their faces, they had every intention of killing each other. She thought that they had agreed to get along for a while until Naraku was destroyed. What could have happened to cause them to change their mind so suddenly?

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted coldly as he delivered a deadly attack at Inuyasha. In retaliation, Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and brought it down with a roar. Silver and gold clashed in the middle of the clearing.

"Stop it!" she yelled desperately, taking a step towards them.

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: (shrinks back from angry readers) Um…I know it's a cliffy. I promise the next chapter will make up for it…(blinks). Anyway, I hope you'll review and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: I've done a fanart for this chapter. It's in my homepage. Click on Inuyasha and then Images. But you might only want to look at it after the story because it contains a spoiler!!

* * *

**A Simple Legacy II by elle6778 – Chapter 15**

"Stop it!" she yelled desperately, taking a step towards them.

Inuyasha turned to her, his amber eyes gleaming with hatred. "I'll kill him for forcing you away from me!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You are not capable of it, hanyou."

Kagome stared at them in disbelief. Clenching her fists together, she yelled again, "What do you think you're doing? This is not the time to settle your stupid sibling rivalry!"

Ignoring her, Inuyasha simply advanced on Sesshoumaru, "No. It's time for the bastard to go to hell!"

Sesshoumaru raised Toukijin as Inuyasha brought down Tetsusaiga. In a blink of an eye, gold and silver blasts met in the middle of the clearing with a deafening crack. Kagome gasped as the two brothers were thrown backwards at the impact.

"That's enough!" she screamed in frustration, her breath coming out in shallow gasps.

"Stay out of it, Kagome! I'll get rid of him soon enough," Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Such pitiful emotions," Sesshoumaru sneered as he sprayed forth a stream of green poison at Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened. "NO!"

Inuyasha managed to avoid being hit and immediately retaliated with an attack of his own. They continued to fight, ignoring her yells of protests. There was nothing she could do unless she tried to separate them using her own miko energy. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself enough to call forth her powers. Although Sesshoumaru was resistant to most of her powers, she had to make sure that she would not accidentally harm Inuyasha.

Then it occurred to her that it was strangely silent. Apart from the clash of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's katana, she could not hear the usual sounds associated with the forest. It was beyond strange.

And it was also familiar.

She had felt this before.

Then it hit her.

It was an illusion. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were not fighting for real. It was simply something her mind made up under the spell of an illusion.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's an illusion. It's an illusion," she chanted.

When she opened her eyes, she was dismayed to find that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still fighting. Just _thinking _that it was not an illusion did not work. Groaning, she called forth her powers and tried to expand it outwards.

Nothing happened.

Her desperation mounting, she opened her mouth and yelled, "Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! It's an illusion!"

Nothing came back.

Not far from her, the image of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha continued to fight.

Lips tightening, she realized that she had to somehow get to Sesshoumaru to warn him. The rest of them had gone through this before, and hopefully they remembered what it was like and would be able to throw it off. She was not sure if Sesshoumaru had been subjected to this before.

There was only one thing she could do and she hoped that it would work.

She dropped her emotional barriers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's entire body froze as he stared at the miko and the hanyou in disbelief. 

He had not expected this from her. From anyone else, yes.

But not her.

Incensed, Sesshoumaru growled under his breath. His trust was not given lightly and when he had given it, he did not expect it to be betrayed. But his eyes did not lie. For the miko was standing against him, her loyalties shifted to the despicable hanyou, Naraku.

Her eyes were unusually cold as she stared smugly at him. "Sesshoumaru, you fell for it," she said with a mocking laugh.

Naraku joined in. "For all your disdain for humans, you could not even resist the charms of one single human female. Perhaps you're more like your father than you think."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not speak of what you do not understand, hanyou."

He drew out Toukijin and pointed it to the couple before him, his abhorrence at the situation making his blood rage the way he had never felt before. His eyes locked onto the miko's gleaming brown orbs, so familiar yet so different.

Fingers tightening around the hilt, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. One single blast and both Naraku and the miko would meet in the afterlife. The slight reluctance he felt at the thought of killing the miko was foolish. She had betrayed him and thus, deserved nothing but death.

His body tingled suddenly and an urgent feeling washed over him. Puzzled, Sesshoumaru stilled at the familiarity of the feeling. Then it dawned on him that it was the miko's connection to him. He shifted his gaze to find her sneering at him.

"Why, Sesshoumaru? You don't dare to attack me?" the miko taunted. "Or have you grown soft?"

His eyes narrowed in distaste.

Then a frown grew between his brows as the strange feeling persisted. This time, something which felt like a warning nudged at him. It was in complete contrast with the miko's cold words. Something did not feel right.

Perhaps Naraku was forcing the words out of the miko's mouth. Or perhaps an imposter was deceiving him.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

Naraku laughed. "It seems that you could not believe that the miko dared to betray you. How naïve."

Her expression set in an expression Sesshoumaru had ever seen before, the miko drawled, "It's just so sad, isn't it? You feel betrayed, I know. Just submit and this will all be over, Sesshoumaru. Don't fight it."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. He was certain that whatever this was, it was not real. The miko had never spoken to anyone in such a manner and his instincts told him that she would never do so. Furthermore, with the spell placed on her since birth, it was not possible for her to be corrupted in such a repulsive manner.

This must be simply an illusion.

Angry at the deception, his golden eyes glinted.

"This Sesshoumaru would not fall for this trickery," he snarled as he brought down Toukijin, releasing a bright blast which ripped the illusion apart.

His surrounding suddenly cleared to reveal Inuyasha's Forest.

He glanced around. Not far from him, the miko was lying down, breathing hard as her face twisted in concentration. He could feel the waves of her desperate pleading washing over him. Sesshoumaru immediately streaked towards her and lowered himself. He gathered her in his arm and propped her up, but her head lolled backwards. Raising his hand, he tapped her cheeks firmly.

A moan escaped her lips.

"Miko. Wake up," he ordered sternly. They were in Naraku's lair and she could not afford to be unconscious. A quick sweep of the clearing told him that Inuyasha, the forest youkai, the houshi, the taijiya and the nekomata were all unconscious, obviously still caught in the grips of the illusion.

"MIKO!" he snapped urgently, shaking her lightly.

A pair of disoriented brown eyes shot open.

Then they cleared in recognition and relief. "Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, struggling to get up. "It's an illusion."

Sesshoumaru stood, pulling the miko to her feet as he did so. "Yes. This Sesshoumaru felt your call."

The miko closed her eyes and exhaled. "It's a good thing that we got that connection."

"Indeed." Only at times like this, Sesshoumaru added silently. The rest of the time, their connection brought nothing but disruption to his peace.

"You and Inuyasha were trying to kill each other," she muttered, visibly suppressing a shiver. "It was awful."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "That is nothing new, Miko."

The miko shook her head. "Not like how I saw it. The two of you looked…vicious." Then she turned to him. "What was yours?"

Stiffening slightly, Sesshoumaru wondered if he should tell her. Then, realizing that it would do no harm, he said, "You, Miko, were standing with Naraku against this Sesshoumaru."

Her eyes bulged. "And you can't tell from that that it's an illusion?" she asked incredulously.

He was unsure how to respond.

She sighed in exasperation. "Sesshoumaru, you're my friend. I won't do something like that to you."

_His friend?_

"Hn."

The miko's small hand wrapped around his wrist and she said, "Let's go wake the rest up."

* * *

Once they had all woken up from the illusion, they wasted no time in tracking down Naraku's stronghold. Moriko continued to take directions from the trees, leading them closer to their target. Unfortunately, after a short while, their path was barred by a tall, invisible barrier which only became apparent when Inuyasha was repelled backwards by it. 

"Keh! A stupid barrier again!" he exclaimed in disgust as he picked himself up.

Feet ajar, Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga.

"We…are…GOING…IN!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought the katana down.

The barrier shimmered and a crack appeared.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hand clamping around her arm and then found herself pushed behind him. Without a word, Sesshoumaru held Toukijin in front of him and let out a heavy blast. The air around them pulsed as the force tore through the crack, widening it.

"Almost there," Kagome exclaimed in excitement as she stepped around Sesshoumaru to point the tip of her kodachi at the barrier. A beam of miko energy erupted from the kodachi and hit the crack in the barrier with a loud bang.

Then the crack propagated outwards and the barrier collapsed.

The shimmering film disintegrated to reveal a sinister looking castle cloaked in a hazy film of dark miasma. Almost immediately, angry howls tore though the air and a swarm of youkai appeared, heading towards them.

"Stay back," Sesshoumaru ordered as he directed a blast from Toukijin towards the swarm.

The swarm split apart at the attack and began to spread out.

Inuyasha scowled at him. "What? You think I'm going to let you have all the fun?" he snapped, delivering an attack from Tetsusaiga as he stepped forward.

Sango, Miroku, Moriko and Kirara ran off to fight the portion of the youkai swarm that had broken off, leaving her, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to deal with the rest of them. A few blasts of energy from Toukijin and Tetsusaiga, backed up by her miko arrows took care of most of their opponents.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt a warning tingle at the back of her neck. Then, the sound of mocking laughter reached them. She turned around to find Naraku standing on the raised wooden platform in front of his castle.

"Well, it looks like I got some visitors," Naraku drawled in a deceptively smooth voice.

"Get down here and fight, you coward!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku smirked.

Kagome's eyes widened as the dark haired hanyou disappeared from the platform to reappear right in front of them. With an alarmed squeak, she jumped back as a tentacle shot out at her. She raised her kodachis in reflex, bringing them up to deflect the tentacles. Beside her, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha began to tear the tentacles apart using their katana.

Naraku simply laughed as the tentacles regenerated themselves. More of his thick black miasma began to seep into the air surrounding them. Inuyasha began to cough, but to Kagome's surprise, although she felt the stink of the poisonous gas, it affected her less than it had done in the past.

Naraku gave her a piercing glance. "It seems that the rumor is true then. A miko with the strength of a youkai exists."

Kagome's eyes widened in alarm. How did he know?

"Miko. Focus." Sesshoumaru instructed evenly. "He is merely attempting to distract you."

Pulling herself together, Kagome nodded and began her attack on Naraku. Naraku retaliated by releasing more tentacles. Out of the corner of her eyes, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha and the rest were drawn into battle with fresh swarm of youkai.

Sesshoumaru released blast after blast with her doing the same beside him until one of them finally caught Naraku in the chest, throwing him backwards. However, a stray tentacle managed hit Kagome in the leg, tripping her.

Then Naraku disappeared.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked as she stood up gingerly, glancing around them. Her right leg throbbed, but to her relief, there was no blood. Worriedly, she noted that half of the swarm was headed in the direction of Kaede's village.

"We've got to stop them," she said as she hurled a beam of energy towards the departing swarm.

Inuyasha gave her a sideways glance. "What?"

"They are heading towards the village," Sesshoumaru remarked evenly.

"Kirara!" Sango called out.

The white nekomata, already expanded into her true form, landed in front of the taijiya. Sango leapt onto her back, pulling Miroku along. "We will head to the village to warn the people," she called out as Miroku settled himself behind her.

Kagome nodded. "We have to intercept Naraku before he gets there. We can't fight near the village."

Inuyasha turned to the forest youkai. "Moriko, you should go with Sango. Now that the bastard is out, we can track his scent."

Moriko frowned. "Are you sure?"

Kagome spoke up, "He's right's Moriko. Not to mention who knows what Naraku might do with you so close."

Nodding hesitantly, Moriko replied, "Alright. But be careful. Naraku is sneaky."

Kagome's lips twisted. "Yeah, we know."

With that, Moriko, Sango and Miroku flew off on Kirara, leaving her, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to follow Naraku's trail. They ran through the forest with Sesshoumaru leading the way, his heightened senses making it easy for him to track Naraku down.

They finally ended up in a familiar clearing.

Naraku was standing arrogantly in the middle of it, watching them with a smirk on his face. "Lost half of your group already?" he mocked. "Or you simply abandoned the weaker ones?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Why you…"

"Miko." That one word from Sesshoumaru reminded her that Naraku was simply trying to rile her. She gritted her teeth and glared at the smirking hanyou.

"Interesting," Naraku mused. "The two of you are closer than I thought."

"Shut up and fight!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged ahead.

Before he could reach, Naraku held his arms out and brought it down towards them. A dense fog settled around them, making it hard for them to see.

Kagome glanced around warily. Was this another one of Naraku's tricks?

Then, as the fog dissipated, a number of youkais emerged.

"Meet my new detachments," Naraku drawled, his eyes glittering darkly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the eight youkais she had never seen before, each looking as if they were formed from more than one species. Their general appearance was grotesque, unlike his first two detachments.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Kill them," he ordered coldly.

Kagome unsheathed her kodachis as two of the detachments charged towards her. She stood her ground, her weapons held out in readiness as they came closer. When they reached her, she leapt up high and brought her weapons down as she descended. Her kodachi caught one of them, but the other one managed to escape unscathed.

With a snarl of outrage, the injured detachment picked himself up and pounced. Kagome immediately swung her blades around in a wide arc, but the youkai managed to deflect the blow with his armored arm. Irritated, Kagome called forth her miko energy into her kodachis and flung it at the youkai.

The youkai's mouth opened in a silent scream as he disintegrated.

A howl of pain rang out behind her as something warm and wet suddenly splattered against her back. Alarmed, she spun around to find Sesshoumaru standing over a shredded youkai just behind her. She gulped as the implication of the shredded youkai's presence sank in.

"You will remember to mind your back, Miko!" Sesshoumaru bit out, his eyes gleaming in what she recognized as fury.

Bristling at the reprimand, she retorted, "I was a little distracted, alright?"

"That is not an acceptable excuse," he intoned flatly. Then he turned a pair of cold gaze into the distance. "It's time to destroy Naraku."

Abruptly, she found herself being launched into the air towards the other end of the clearing where Naraku stood smirking as he watched the battle. He eyed them with amusement as they landed some distance away.

"Miko. NOW!" Sesshoumaru ordered as he swung Toukijin towards Naraku.

Kagome immediately hurled a bolt of miko energy along Sesshoumaru's silvery stream of energy. The two attacks collided and as before, melded with each other as they headed for the hanyou.

To her dismay, Naraku simply laughed and leapt out of the way, sending a fresh swarm of youkai into the flare. Screams pierced through the air as the combined attack decimated the youkai swarm, depleting its energy as it did so.

"Damn it!" she hissed irritably. Naraku was simply to smart to be tricked that way.

Beside her, Sesshoumaru simply stared at Naraku stonily.

"Too slow, Sesshoumaru," Naraku sneered as he spread his slimy tentacles outwards. "And I expected more from you, little miko."

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Again, Miko," Sesshoumaru bit out as he released a series of whips.

Gritting her teeth in concentration, Kagome pushed her powers out of her palms and watched it merge again with Sesshoumaru's attack.

Naraku disappeared from sight before the explosion rocked the forest.

Suppressing the urge to stomp her feet in frustration, Kagome quickly scan the area for the dark haired hanyou. Not far from her, Sesshoumaru was occupied with another one of Naraku's detachment, a youkai with slimy green body with an appearance of an overgrown toad.

A shift in the air was the only warning she received before she turned around to find herself facing a new opponent.

But before anything could happen, Kagome felt herself being yanked off the ground. With a squeal of alarm, she found herself flying through the air. Tentacles wrapped snugly around her, preventing her from escaping as she was brought close to a smiling Naraku.

"Let me go!" she yelled furiously as she began to struggle.

"Now, now, Miko. Surely you should know better than to ask me of such a thing," Naraku drawled smoothly. His hands reached out to her neck and yanked.

Kagome felt a sharp sting against her skin as her chain broke under the force.

Naraku's expression became pinched as he stared disbelievingly at the empty bottle dangling off the chain. His hand shot out again, this time to clamp his fingers around her neck, the pressure on her throat forcing her to look at him.

"Where are the shards?" he hissed into her face.

She glared at him wordlessly. As Sesshoumaru had predicted, Naraku expected the shards to be with her. Did Naraku think that they were so stupid as to let _her_ hold the shards during battle? Even with her enhanced skills, the shards were much safer under Sesshoumaru's protection.

His tentacles slithered tighter around her. Kagome braced herself to release an attack, and then paused as an idea came to her. It took her less than five seconds to realize that it might be what they needed to do to defeat Naraku.

She deliberately went limp.

* * *

"KAGOME!" 

Inuyasha was being overly protective again, Sesshoumaru thought without even glancing backwards. The deformed beasts in front of him snarled viciously. Impatient at the distraction that was barring him from his main target, Sesshoumaru let loose a blast of Toukijin and instantly reduced the two lowly youkais to dust.

Then he heard Inuyasha yell, "Let her go, Naraku! Your fight is with me!"

Sesshoumaru froze as he digested his half-brother's words. A quick glance out of the corner of his eyes told him that Naraku had captured the miko. She was slumped over Naraku's coils of tentacles, unable to move and Inuyasha was prevented from reaching her by a fresh swarm of youkais.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed furiously at the youkai swarm in front of him, obviously trying to forge a path forward.

Naraku laughed, a deceptively smooth sound which echoed through the forest. "You're nothing without this girl, Inuyasha!" Then he turned to the miko, the tip of one of his tentacles caressing her cheek. "I'll have the rest of the jewel one way or another. And you'll pay for all those times you got in my way."

As Sesshoumaru sprayed a stream of poison at an oncoming youkai somewhat absently, he frowned. Something was not right. Why was the miko not fighting to release herself? All she had to do was to exert her powers and she would be free. It might not kill him but Naraku would not be able to retain his hold on her if she did so.

Then he felt it.

It began as a familiar tingle within his consciousness. His brow furrowed in concentration at the connection between him and the miko. It felt like a plea.

His eyes shot towards her. Naraku was too preoccupied with taunting Inuyasha to pay her any attention. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watched her, only paying half his attention to his own opponent. It did not matter. His opponents were weak and were no match for his well-honed reflexes. With a flick of his wrist, Toukijin obeyed his command and blasted the impudent youkai apart.

He felt himself being nudged again. She was trying to tell him something through their connection. Sesshoumaru frowned in irritation. Whatever it was, she should have told him _before_ the battle.

The feeling washed over him again. This time, it was more pronounced, forcing itself against him. He froze as he felt the sudden urge to attack Naraku. Glancing at her briefly, he caught the slight nod she directed at him. Her face was set in a look of determination, telling him that she meant it.

The miko wanted him to attack Naraku while she was being held captive against the hanyou.

And he knew why she wanted him to do so.

For the first time ever, Sesshoumaru hesitated.

He had never released the full brunt of his strength directly at her before. Although she was supposed to possess his strength, they had not been able to tell if it was completely true. Would she survive it?

The nudge became more insistent.

A quick glance at Naraku told Sesshoumaru that the sneering hanyou was about to kill her. His tentacles were tightening around her body, making her gasp. Her feeling of mounting panic reached him through their connection, urging him to make his move.

Tetsusaiga.

Tetsusaiga would not harm her.

With that thought, Sesshoumaru streaked towards Inuyasha, extending and flicking his whips at the oncoming swarm of youkai. In the middle of slashing his own opponents, Inuyasha only spared him an incredulous glance as he approached.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he was shoved to the side, the youkai he was fighting sliced into half by Sesshoumaru's golden whips.

"Hand Tetsusaiga over," Sesshoumaru ordered coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're out of your mind!"

"NOW!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he grabbed Inuyasha's red sleeve. This was no time for the hanyou to be his stubborn self.

Inuyasha pushed him off roughly. "Get off me!"

Lips thinning, Sesshoumaru decided to do the only thing he could. Spinning around, he grabbed Inuyasha's neck from behind with his left arm and grasped the hand holding Tetsusaiga with another.

"Wha- You bastard! Let go! I'll-" Inuyasha choked out.

Ignoring him, Sesshoumaru clamped his fingers down on Inuyasha's wrist and forcibly raised Tetsusaiga, aiming it at the laughing Naraku. Inuyasha began to struggle furiously, but the strength of his hanyou body was no match for a taiyoukai's. Intent on Naraku, Sesshoumaru barely felt the tips of Inuyasha's claws piercing his arm, loosening it slightly.

"What are you going? You're going to KILL her!!" Inuyasha yelled frantically and then gasped for air.

Naraku continued to laugh. "So, you will betray the miko? Tsk, tsk, Sesshoumaru. You are truly heartless."

"She is of no importance," Sesshoumaru intoned disdainfully as he lowered his emotional barrier and willed the miko to understand his intent.

Then he pushed all his strength into Tetsusaiga and brought it down.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted, his body frozen in horror.

Tetsusaiga obeyed.

A bright silver flare interspersed with golden streaks lighted up the area before a stream of crackling energy rushed directly towards Naraku.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened the moment he realized that the katana had also utilized Inuyasha's strength. A twinge of concern hit him. He did not know what Inuyasha's contribution would mean for the attack. But it was too late to do anything about it now.

Pushing away his concern, Sesshoumaru willed the miko to commence her attack.

And she did.

A pearlescent glow immediately surrounded both her and Naraku as the silver-gold strike from Tetsusaiga neared them, growing more and more powerful. He saw Naraku's eyes widen in disbelief as he tried to escape. But caught in the miko's barrier together with her, it was an impossible task. The miko reached out and forced her energy past the barrier.

Then the two attacks collided.

As before, his attack and hers blended, the swirling power increasing in strength as Naraku continued to roar furiously. The miko's face showed nothing but utter determination as she continued to hold the barrier until the combined attack reached its limit.

To Sesshoumaru's surprise, he saw a small bluish white orb floating out of the barrier to hover briefly before it zipped right into her.

Then the miko dissolved the barrier.

The shift in energy was enough of a catalyst.

Silver, gold and purple exploded outwards with a loud crack, its force sweeping outwards rapidly. A gruesome scream tore through the air as the aftershocks of the explosion rocked the ground. Chunks of soil were thrown up high and the surrounding trees split apart at the impact.

Eyes widening at the unexpected magnitude of the attack, Sesshoumaru threw himself down on the ground, bringing a struggling Inuyasha along with him. His Mokomoko-sama immediately wrapped around them, affording them some protection.

Dimly, he felt something moving within the folds of his kimono. Then he realized that the forest youkai's pendant was floating upwards into the sky, gradually fading out of sight as it did so. The pressure from attack grew, distracting him from the pendant. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth against the force.

Then it went ominously silent.

The moment the aftershocks receded, Sesshoumaru straightened and turned towards the place he had last seen Naraku. There was no sign of the hanyou, but a large circular crater adorned the ground.

And the miko was at the centre of it, lying facedown.

Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru streaked towards her, his hand on Tenseiga's hilt. He could hear Inuyasha struggling to his feet behind him. Sesshoumaru could not see the pallbearers of the afterworld, so the miko must still be alive.

Unless it was already too late. He wondered what the feeling of trepidation in his chest signified.

Bending down as he reached her side, Sesshoumaru immediately hauled her limp body upright. Searching her face, he released the breath he did not realize he was holding when the warmth of her body seeped into his arms. Apart from minor wounds, it appeared that the miko was unharmed. She was simply unconscious from the blast.

Seeing Naraku's half of the jewel next to her with a few loose shards scattered nearby, Sesshoumaru picked them up with his free hand and placed a barrier around them before dropping them into the empty bottle.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop beside him, wearing a murderous look. "I can't believe you did THAT!" he raged, his entire body shaking.

Ignoring the hanyou, Sesshoumaru proceeded to lift the miko up in his arms, noticing absently how fragile she was. Turning to Inuyasha, he asked evenly, "The miko requires healing."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed. Breathing heavily, he snarled, "Of course she needs to be healed! You almost killed her!"

"She's alive, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru pointed out flatly. "Your concern is not necessary. However, it would be wise to obtain a healer for her."

"I KNOW THAT!"

"And you will cease your shouting."

Inuyasha glared at him. Then he held out his arms. "I'll bring her to Kaede," he gritted out tightly.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Kaede?"

"The village miko," Inuyasha supplied impatiently. "Are you going to hand her over or not?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the unconscious miko in his arm, noting how her dark lashes formed smooth crescents on her flushed cheeks. She appeared to be sleeping but there was no telling if she had been damaged further than what he could see from the outside.

His eyes narrowed. If Naraku was still alive…

"Oi! What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha prompted irritably.

Gritting his teeth, he suppressed the urge to flatten his half brother against the ground for his impudence. Wordlessly, he lowered the miko onto Inuyasha's outstretched arms.

Inuyasha gave him an odd look. "You care for her, don't you?" he stated curtly.

Sesshoumaru froze. Then he bit out disdainfully, "Ridiculous."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Of course," he replied disbelievingly before he turned around.

Sesshoumaru watched silently as his half brother carried the miko in the direction of the village. It was not until Inuyasha had disappeared from his sight that Sesshoumaru realized how tightly he was holding himself against following the miko.

* * *

She felt like she was floating weightlessly, touching nothing, feeling nothing. It was a strange feeling. Something in her mind told her that she was tired and was simply sleeping. 

But why was she so tired?

A voice.

She could hear a voice calling her.

She was reluctant to leave this place, but she knew that she had to.

…_Kagome_…

With a groan, Kagome woke up.

"She's awake!"

"Kagome!"

"Child, how are you feeling?"

Her entire body felt washed out. Blinking blearily, she looked around her to find Inuyasha, Moriko and Kaede staring down at her with identical looks of concern.

As she struggled to sit up, Moriko rushed forwards to her aid. "You shouldn't try to get up just yet. Kaede said you need to recuperate."

The old miko nodded, "You've used up too much strength in killing Naraku. Just rest and let us worry about things. You've done enough. Sango and Miroku are outside, helping to repair some of the damages."

Kagome's eyes widened as it all came rushing back to her. The fight, Naraku and the combined attack from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and her. Inuyasha was in front of her and he seemed to be fine. A feeling of elation bubbled within her as it registered on her that Naraku was dead.

But where was Sesshoumaru?

"Sesshoumaru," she gasped, looking around anxiously. "Is he alright?"

Inuyasha scowled. "He's fine." Then he muttered under his breath, "Too bad."

Kagome frowned. "Where is he?" she asked as she shuffled to the side of the thin futon. Inuyasha was behaving like he would not care less if Sesshoumaru was bleeding to death somewhere out there.

Then something occurred to her. Her agreement with Sesshoumaru had reached its end. After all, their agreement only extended until Naraku's destruction. Since Naraku had been eliminated, it meant that she no longer owed him anything.

They were even.

And it also meant that he had no reason to remain.

He would leave.

Her breath caught. The thought of not seeing him did not sit well with her. Perhaps she had grown too attached to him in the course of their quest. But she knew that although Sesshoumaru seemed to tolerate, and maybe even enjoy, her company, it would be stupid of her to expect him to remain with them. The Western Lands needed him. He could not just travel around with them indefinitely.

It was for the best, she told herself firmly. She refused to make this a bigger issue than it was.

Perhaps he had left already.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled as he stood in front of her, preventing her from getting up.

Agitated, she snapped, "I want to see if he's alright!"

A voice came from the open door. "You need not concern yourself, Miko."

Kagome exhaled a breath of relief, instantly calmed by his presence. So he had not left yet. Her eyes raked over his form. He seemed to be alright except for a few bloodstained rips in his kimono.

Still, she felt compelled to ask, "Are you alright?"

A curt nod was all she received from the silent taiyoukai.

"Do you have the shards?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru reached into the folds of his kimono and extracted her bottle, now completely full of shards. Then he took her hand and placed the bottle in her palm. "This was all this Sesshoumaru could find. It would be wise for you to check the area again."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What if someone else found the shards?"

"The area has been warded," he replied. "No one could enter."

She sighed with relief. Trust Sesshoumaru to think of everything. Knowing that she should check as soon as possible, she stood up.

"Oi!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just going out to make sure that we got all the shards. Don't worry, Inuyasha." Then she took a few steps, surprising herself at her own steadiness. "See? I'm fine."

Moriko frowned. "Still…"

Brushing away their concern, Kagome made her way out of the door, intent on getting to the battleground. She could hear Inuyasha grumbling as he followed her and her senses told her that Sesshoumaru was not far behind.

After a short walk, she reached a tall golden barrier surrounding a large crater in the ground. She blinked, surprised that their combined powers had yielded such a large force. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled how it had happened. It had been terrifying to hold her barrier, trapping Naraku within as she watched Sesshoumaru launch an attack directly towards her.

But Naraku was gone now, and that was all that mattered.

Remembering her reason for being out there, she stepped forward just as Sesshoumaru came up beside her. As he brought down his barrier, she focused her senses on finding the shards.

Nothing came to her.

"Well, I don't sense anything," she said as she scanned the area for one last time. Turning up to look at Sesshoumaru, she smiled and said, "You managed to find all of Naraku's shards."

"Hn." His expression was unreadable.

Shrugging, she remarked, "I might as well purify them now."

Pouring the shards into her palm, she closed her fist and concentrated. A faint pearlescent glow surrounded her hand briefly before it dissipated. When she unfurled her fingers, a pinkish sphere sat on her palm.

But a small crack was visible.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No…" she whispered disbelievingly.

"There is one missing shard."

"State the obvious, won't you, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

Sesshoumaru gave him a threatening look. "You will watch your tongue, whelp."

"Please," she said, placing a hand to still Inuyasha's agitation. "It's not going to help anything."

"Keh!"

Kagome sighed as she clamped her hand around the almost-whole jewel. "I guess one more shard is not that hard to find, right?" she said, forcing herself to sound cheerful. The crushing weight of her responsibility pressed against her, making her feel very tired suddenly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said uneasily. The tone of his voice made her look up. "There's something else…"

"What?" she asked, wondering why he looked so nervous.

Wordlessly, he pointed towards something in the distance.

She turned to look, only to gasp in shock.

"The well," she muttered in disbelief as she sank to her knees.

She felt numb as the reality of the situation sank in. With the well gone, she would never be able to find her way back. She was stuck here in the past. There would be no need for her to go back to hand in any assignments. There would be no more visits to her family.

She wanted to cry.

Clenching the Shikon jewel in her hands, she lowered her head. She could not believe this had happened. Of all scenarios, she had not imagined that the well would be destroyed before she completed the jewel.

Sesshoumaru was standing beside her in silence, but Kagome could sense his unease. She glanced at the taiyoukai. His impassive gaze was fixed to the jewel. What she saw simply confirmed what her senses had told her, that Sesshoumaru seemed uncharacteristically unsure.

Perhaps he was torn between staying and leaving. Perhaps he felt obligated to help her find the last shard. But it would not be fair on him. After all, the jewel was not his responsibility.

Taking a deep breath, she clasped the jewel in her hand and stood up. Forcing a smile to her face, she said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to find the last shard, huh?"

Sesshoumaru gave her an unreadable look.

Almost choking on her words, she continued, "I guess that now the debt is paid up and all, you'd want to go back, right?"

His gaze intensified. "Miko…"

"Heh heh. It's okay. I think we can manage to find one shard by ourselves. Right, Inuyasha?" She turned to deliver a pointed look at the strangely flustered hanyou.

"Uh…sure," Inuyasha faltered, blinking slowly.

"Great!" she exclaimed, hating how fake her cheerfulness sounded.

Inuyasha averted his eyes, his discomfort clear for all to see. "I…uh…I'll go check on Moriko."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of red and white, leaving her alone with the taiyoukai.

Swallowing, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Miko. Are you well?"

The corner of her lips lifted. Sesshoumaru, their one time enemy turned teacher, was expressing concern for her. It amazed her how far they had come. With a wistful smile, she replied softly, "Yes. I think so."

"The last shard will be found," he told her, sounding very sure of it.

Kagome nodded, wishing that she could be just as sure. What if she had to spend her entire life searching for that one shard? Her lips twisted humorlessly. Now that the well was destroyed, it was not as if she had anything else to worry about.

She looked up to find the taiyoukai staring at her. He must be anxious to leave.

"Well, I guess you'd better go, huh?" she paused, and then added almost hopefully, "Unless you want to stay over at the village?"

"It is unnecessary. This Sesshoumaru needs to return to the Western Lands."

"Oh. Okay." Why did she feel so disappointed? It was not like she would never see him again. She could always visit, right?

"We will meet again, Miko. When you complete the Shikon," he said quietly.

"That sounds nice." She inhaled deeply. "Take care, Sesshoumaru."

"As you should."

Both of them stood there unmoving. Kagome was not willing to be the one who walked away first, so she just stood there, studying the new spring grass under her feet.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was unable to understand his reluctance to move. It was as if his feet were rooted to the ground, holding him to this very spot in front of the miko. He had indicated that they would meet again after the completion of her task. There was nothing left to say. So why was he still there? 

It occurred to him that perhaps he should offer to go with them. But it seemed foolish to do so. After all, he had no interest in the Shikon jewel and the miko was more than adept in protecting herself. After all, how many mikos could claim to possess the strength of a taiyoukai?

Still, his feet refused to move.

The miko was shuffling uncomfortably. Was his presence causing her to do so? He was beginning to wish that she had not learnt how to barricade her emotions from him. It was his own fault for teaching her.

But he had to leave. It was pointless for him to remain standing there.

Sesshoumaru spun around swiftly and began to walk away, not failing to notice how heavy his steps were.

* * *

End Part 2 (t.b.c) 

A/N: That's it! End of the saga with Naraku. Hope you've enjoyed it. This is supposed to be the end of Part 2, but I decided for convenience to simply merge Part 2 and Part 3. So Part 3 will effectively start from Chapter 16. Please review and let me know what you think of Part 2. Also, since ffnet email alerts seem to be down, let me know if you want an alert by email (Just remember to put spaces between the dots and symbols otherwise ffnet will block it).


	16. Part III Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

Title: A Simple Legacy III

Genre: Action/Romance (Note the romance, finally!)

Rating: T

Summary: The appearance of an enemy from the past brought Sesshoumaru and Kagome together once again.

A/N: Here it is! Part 3 has officially started. I probably should have made this a different story, but I thought it'll save me and you the trouble of setting up alerts etc if I just put it all together, lol! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this. A note on updates: I've been updating every few days for the past few months. But the next update might take a week or so because I'll have to work late next week, meaning that I'll probably be too tired to do much writing. Things should be back to normal after that!

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 - Chapter 1**

The shoji screen slid shut, the scraping sound loud in the stillness of the night. In the middle of the room, the fire burned merrily in a raised rectangular box, illuminating the study with flickers of light.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the growing pile of scrolls on his low table. One of his messengers had just came and left, leaving him with more to do. Normally, it would not have taken him this long to reduce the pile down to nothing. But the last two months had been a departure from the norm.

He sighed in frustration. It was not as if he was oblivious to the cause of his distraction. What baffled him was why it had such an effect on him.

More than two cycles of the moon had passed since he had departed from the miko. To his consternation, that time had been filled with nothing but thoughts of her. His mind refused to let it rest. All he could think of was their shard hunt and all the inane things she had said and done in that short span of time. He found himself almost wishing for her presence, simply so that he could retain his focus on more important matters.

Perhaps this unnatural affliction of his was caused by the spell which had been placed on the miko since her birth. After all, the emotional connection between them had been forged by that very spell. However, as far as he knew, their connection only came into effect when they were within close proximity of each other. Considering that the miko was probably not anywhere near the Western Lands, it did not explain why he felt the need for her presence.

Furious at himself for thinking about the miko, and furious at the miko for daring to invade his mind yet again, Sesshoumaru thumped a clawed hand on the table.

A tentative knock reached his ears. Unreasonably irritated by the sound, he snarled, "Enter!"

The shoji screen slid open to reveal a flustered-looking Jaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"What is it, Jaken?" he bit out.

Jaken fidgeted nervously. "Should I return at a more convenient time, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Jaken." His word carried a wealth of warning.

The toad youkai's eyes were large in his face as he gulped. "There are rumors that the villagers caught sight of a group of neko-youkais in the area."

All thoughts of the miko fled from his mind at Jaken's revelation. Sesshoumaru frowned. Neko youkai could only mean that Ryokusen was involved. The last time he had encountered the scent of Ryokusen had been before he had even began the shard hunt with the miko.

Her smiling face suddenly flashed across his mind. Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru willed the image away and forced himself to focus on the possible threat Ryokusen might bring him.

"When did you hear of this?" he asked evenly.

"I was in the village, gathering some supplies for Rin when the rumors reached me. The cooks had heard the same thing too."

"Hn."

He frowned as he digested the information. The appearance of neko-youkais in the Western Lands could only mean that the Lord of the Northern Isles was up to something. Ryokusen's followers usually never ventured out of the Northern Isles. And certainly not to the Western Lands ever since Ryokusen's defeat at Inu-no-Taishou's hands many centuries ago. The closest Ryokusen had ventured was the border between the east and west. Perhaps those neko-youkais were simply strays.

"Verify the rumors and don't come back until you do. Instruct the guards to increase their vigilance."

With a nod, Jaken replied, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." With a low bow, the toad youkai left the study.

Sesshoumaru stood up. It was late and he should rest. After all, there was not anything in his study that could not wait until tomorrow for his attention. Perhaps after some rest, he would find it easier to extinguish the thoughts of the miko from his mind.

* * *

Colorful butterflies fluttered back and forth between the new blooms of spring flowers, egged on by cheerful chirping of little birds. The carefully tended garden surrounding the taijiya village seemed alive, bringing a sense of peace to all who set eyes on it.

Kagome inhaled deeply as she stretched. The air was fresh with the sweet scent of spring and it invigorated her. Rebuilding a village was a tough job, but it was a nice change from what she had been doing for more than three years now.

A sad smile crossed her lips at the thought of the past few months.

After Naraku's defeat, all of them had followed Sango and Miroku back to the taijiya village. Miroku had been overjoyed at the absence of the wind tunnel in his hand, the very fact which confirmed Naraku's death. Shippou had joined them shortly afterwards, arriving on Ah-Un with her yellow backpack clutched in his arms.

Their joy at Naraku's demise had only been marred only by Sango's depression.

Although Kagome had not encountered Kohaku during the battle, Sango's little brother had been together with the group of Naraku's underlings that attacked Kaede's village. Sango had no choice but to stop him. And ever since then, her friend had been mourning the loss of her brother.

Kagome sighed. Although Naraku was gone, the repercussions of his actions remained.

Kikyo's death had been one of them. Although Kagome had felt the return of her soul, she could not help but remember the price it came at. However much she resented Kikyo, she would never wish for such a fate for her. She hoped that Kikyo now rested in peace, wherever she was.

The worst thing was the loss of the well. Kagome had not been able to make herself approach the rubble of the decimated time portal for the fear that she would just break down in front of everyone and cry. It was difficult to face the loss of her future, her home and her family all at once.

So she had simply carried on, hoping that in time, the pain would lessen.

Her lips quirked.

The pain lessened alright. But without the need to occupy herself with containing her pain, she found herself growing increasingly bored.

At first, her boredom had resulted in Inuyasha being dragged along with her on an impromptu shard hunt after a few weeks of helping Sango repair the taijiya village. Shippou, who had not left her side ever since he returned, had gone with them. Moriko had tagged along as well, the shy forest youkai growing increasingly outgoing ever since Naraku's demise.

It had been fine. At first.

Filled with the excitement and the anticipation of finding the last shard, she had set off in high spirits. It had taken less than a week before the futility of the hunt set in. They had found nothing and progress had been much slower than she ever remembered. Perhaps it had been due to the fact that she had gotten used to hunting shards with Sesshoumaru. Unlike the hunt with Sesshoumaru, the shard hunt with Inuyasha had been far from efficient.

Not to mention she had grown increasingly uncomfortable at the sight of the obvious attraction between Inuyasha and Moriko. Not because she had anything against it. In fact, she fully encouraged Moriko to go for it. But during the entire trip, she had felt as if she was a third wheel in the flourishing romance between those two. And the way Inuyasha had carried on in his usual blustery way made her feel like bashing his head against a tree. Fortunately, Moriko was much more patient than she had ever been.

After only two weeks of the supposed shard hunt, Kagome had finally decided to call it quits and they all returned to the taijiya village for the seemingly never-ending reconstruction work. She liked it there, but for some reason, she continued to feel restless. Everyone seemed to have something to occupy themselves with and she kept feeling as if she did not belong there.

Sitting down beside a pile of logs recently chopped down by Inuyasha, she gazed into the distance, remembering how easy things had been when she had been hunting for the shards with Sesshoumaru.

Somehow or other, her mind always to traveled in Sesshoumaru's direction.

She missed him.

Badly.

More than once, she was tempted to just go find him in the Western Lands. The only thing which stopped her was that she had yet to come up with something to say to him. She needed an excuse to visit him. Kagome rolled her eyes at herself. She knew that it was stupid of her to even think that way, but she could not help it.

Maybe she was just afraid of Sesshoumaru's reaction. Maybe she was just scared that he would brush her off. She did not think that she could handle that. Somewhere along the line, she had begun to care for him and she wanted to keep it that way. And if her senses had been right, he might also care for her a little bit.

She could not help but miss the little conversations she had with him as they were traveling. Those had been mainly one-sided, now that she thought about it. Her lips twitched. Not that it had mattered. Sesshoumaru had only spoken only when he needed to, and the rest of the time, she filled in the blanks. He had not minded anyway.

They had quite a good partnership going.

She sighed again.

She needed to stop thinking about him. Just because they had spent weeks glued to each other's side, it did not mean that she should expect it to continue that way. Sesshoumaru had responsibilities in the Western Lands and she could not expect him to be always around.

Taking a deep breath, she scolded herself silently. She would stop thinking about Sesshoumaru. If not, she would just have to work up the courage to turn up at his castle.

A rustling sound reached her, starling her out of her musings.

Then an irritated voice sounded. "Oi! What are you doing sitting there? Miroku is waiting for those logs!"

Smiling, Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha as she stood up. "I wanted to enjoy the spring a little."

Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. "What for?"

She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Never mind."

Picking up an armful of logs, she straightened herself. She was no longer surprised by her own strength, she thought with a small smile. It had been proven more than once that her strength far exceeds those of a normal human being.

But she had also discovered that she did not have _all _of Sesshoumaru's strength. For one, she could not travel in the air like the taiyoukai. A few painful falls from a tall boulder had taught her that although she could jump very high, it did not mean that she could fly. Nor could she emit any poison from her blunt fingers, however hard she tried. And although her body was more resilient than before, her injuries still took longer to heal compared to Sesshoumaru.

Her lips quirked. Maybe the sorceress's strength had only been enough to complete part of the spell. In that case, she was lucky that Sesshoumaru had been the one close to her on her eighteenth birthday. As he was so strong, even a part of his strength was enough to boost hers by a huge amount.

"Oi! What's wrong with you?"

She jumped and almost dropped the logs. "Huh?"

Inuyasha frowned at her. "You keep drifting off. What are you thinking?"

Kagome suppressed the urge to groan. Yes, she was thinking about another Sesshoumaru-related matter. Would she never be free of that taiyoukai?

"Nothing," she muttered as she quickened her steps.

She could _feel_ Inuyasha's eyes digging into the side of her head as she made her way past the garden towards the entrance village. Sometimes, she wondered if Inuyasha knew what she often thought about. But he had never said anything and she was not about to bring up Sesshoumaru.

As she passed the gates, her steps slowed. Her eyes immediately went to Sango's small form bending over a relatively fresh mound of soil. The taijiya was putting some flowers on her brother's grave, her eyes dull with sorrow.

"It won't be always like that for her," Inuyasha said gruffly as he shifted his own armful of logs into a more comfortable position.

Surprised at his unusual perceptiveness, Kagome simply gaped. Could it be that the exposure to Sesshoumaru had somehow influenced him? Sesshoumaru had always been cool and collected. Come to think of it, Inuyasha had been less prone to rashness nowadays.

She sighed in despair. There she was again, thinking about Sesshoumaru.

Just then, Sango looked up and gave them a smile.

Returning the smile, Kagome walked towards her friend. Glancing at the grave, she said, "Sango-chan, are you alright?"

Sango nodded. "I still can't believe he's really gone."

Kagome smiled sympathetically.

Inuyasha reached out an arm for her logs. "I'll get these to Miroku," he said gruffly. Taking the armful of longs, he marched off quickly, obviously uncomfortable at the turn of the conversation.

Wanting to cheer Sango up, Kagome offered, "Hey, let's go for a walk."

"A walk?" Sango looked down at her dirt encrusted clothes and smiled ruefully. "I think I need a bath more than a walk."

Kagome grinned. "The hotsprings it is, then."

* * *

The steaming water had been soothing, Kagome thought with a sigh as she stepped out of the hotsprings. At least she had this, now that she could not go home. It was much better than a shower. She missed all the scented soaps and shampoos, though.

"It's hard to believe that I can't go home anymore," she remarked softly as she toweled herself quickly. Picking up her clothes, she proceeded to put on the beige hakamashita and the green hakama.

Already dressed, Sango's eyes softened as she paused in drying her hair. "You must miss them."

Kagome nodded. "But I guess it's a small price to pay for Naraku's destruction. Who knows what else he'd do if he carried on like that."

Her expression hardening, Sango declared, "Naraku deserved to die. Even though I wanted to avenge my family, I'm glad you're the one who did it."

Kagome blinked. "I'm not the only one, you know. Everyone played a huge part in taking him down."

"I think what surprised me most was Sesshoumaru. He was the one who sped things up. I mean, we've taken three years and we barely make a dent on that bastard. It took Sesshoumaru how long? A month?"

A wistful smile crossed Kagome's face as she looked at Sango. "We hunted shards together for about a month, but he had been planning it even before then."

Sango gave her an assessing look. "You miss him, don't you?"

Uncomfortable at the question, Kagome averted her gaze. She did not want to lie to Sango, but for some reason, she did not feel like confiding in her friend. "Maybe a little."

"You know what I find strange?"

"What?" Kagome asked, not quite sure she wanted to hear whatever Sango was about to say.

"I thought Sesshoumaru hates humans. But I could almost swear that he really cares for you."

A small smile crossed Kagome's lips. "He seems that way sometimes."

Sango gave her a critical look, and then a slow grin spread across her face. "I think I know what's going on." She paused, and then continued in a whisper, "You like him, don't you?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "WHAT? No! What are you talking about?"

Sango laughed.

Kagome was about to continue her protests when her senses suddenly tingled.

"Sango-chan, something is coming," she whispered in warning.

"What?" her friend asked as she tied back her hair and picked up Hiraikotsu.

The sound of fluttering wings reached her ears.

Instantly alert, Kagome straightened and spun around. Her eyes went the figure which had just landed not far from them. Her eyes narrowed. The person who stood there could have been human if not for the strong youki she had sensed and the golden wings folded against his back. His handsome features were completely humanoid.

Although she could not sense any malice from him, Kagome took a wary step back. Beside her, Sango stood her ground.

To her surprise, the youkai simply ignored Sango and turned to incline his head at her politely. "Greetings, Miko. I'm Yoshi, the ruler of the Eastern Crane clan."

Kagome's lips parted in surprise. "Uh…hi. I'm Kagome."

Sango snorted. "There's no such thing as the Eastern Crane clan."

The youkai's expression hardened as he turned briefly towards Sango. "I was not addressing you, human."

Kagome's eyes widened as Sango bristled. What did the youkai think she was then? Another youkai? No, it was not possible because he had just addressed her as a miko. But why was he so polite to her and so rude to Sango?

The youkai launched off the ground to land closer to her. A smile flashed across his face as he picked one of her hands up. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Kagome."

To her consternation, he continued to hold her hand, his brown eyes looking deep into hers. Surreptitiously, she tried to retract her hand without offending him. He was acting way too familiar for her liking. What was wrong with him anyway?

"The rumors did not do justice to your beauty," he remarked, his expression taking on a dreamy quality.

What rumors? She let out an uncomfortable laugh as she finally retrieved her hand. "You've got to be kidding."

His smile widened. "Humble as well. You are truly a gem," he said as he stepped back from her, his wings fluttering slightly.

Then his chest puffed out and his wings expanded outwards. The tips of his wing feathers began to quiver rapidly.

Kagome's eyes bulged. What was he doing?

Her lips began to twitch at the sight. It was actually funny to see the youkai doing such a weird thing. His puffed chest and his wings made him look top heavy and she expected to see him fall at any moment. And the quivering made him look as if he was having a seizure as he began to prance around in some sort of dance. She bit her lips and forced the laughter down, not wanting to offend the youkai.

After a moment of the display, the youkai lowered his wings and gave her a disappointed look.

"You do not accept?" he asked dejectedly.

Accept what? Not daring to open her mouth lest she accidentally let out her bubbling laughter, Kagome simply shook her head mutely.

The youkai's shoulders slumped visibly before he turned away and launched into the sky.

Kagome waited a minute before she exploded in laughter. Clutching her arms against her stomach, she laughed until tears began to seep out of the corner of her eyes. She knew that she really should not make fun of that youkai, but he had looked so ridiculous a moment ago.

Sango gave her a worried look. "Um, Kagome?"

Choking back her laughter, Kagome sputtered, "What?"

The taijiya took a deep breath before she continued. "I think he was trying to court you."

Kagome's laughter died an abrupt death.

* * *

It had been two days since Jaken had left the castle, but there was still no sign of the toad youkai. The sky was now dark, so perhaps Jaken had decided to rest before returning.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he looked away from the window. It was unusual for Jaken to take such a long time to gather information. Especially considering it was something as simple as confirming if the neko youkais had indeed been seen in the Western Lands. Perhaps he should instruct one of his guards to search for the toad. After all, if Jaken's information was correct, the toad youkai might have gotten himself into trouble.

Decision made, Sesshoumaru walked to the end of the room and slid the shoji screen open.

Then he froze.

The scent was faint at first, but there was no mistaking it. His entire body tensed, fully alert for battle.

"Rin," he whispered.

As he set off rapidly in the direction of Rin's chamber, the stench became more pronounced. Then his eyes settled on a couple of his guards who were laying on the floor, confirming his suspicions.

Someone _dared_ to release poisonous fumes in his home, Sesshoumaru seethed as his eyes landed on the prone bodies of his guards. Although he was immune to the effects of the poison, his guards were not. And from the stench of the poison, he deduced that it had been made specifically to target inuyoukais. Letting his senses sweep over them, he realized with a measure of relief that his guards and servants were not dead, but simply unconscious.

Quickening his steps, he continued to Rin's room. Any damage to his ward would be unacceptable. Whoever that was responsible for this cowardly attack would pay with their lives. Rin's condition would dictate if he killed them slowly or made sure they suffered most horribly before they died.

He made it to the east wing where Rin was housed a short while later. However, before he could reach her room, his senses flared at the sudden presence of neko-youkais. Their scent was tainted with something odd, something which had masked their presence up to now.

Neko-youkais could only mean that one being was responsible.

"Ryokusen," Sesshoumaru growled, his tone full of revulsion. The Northern Lord would _pay_ for this disrespect.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"

He zipped forward at the sound of Rin's frantic yell, only to stop dead in his tracks when his ward ran out of her room with several neko-youkais close behind her. Rin's eyes were large in fear as she tripped and stumbled on the floor.

Feeling his hackles rise, Sesshoumaru turned to find more neko-youkais pouring into the long hallway. Cursing Ryokusen under his breath, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin. He could not use it on the youkais at the north half of the hallway since Rin was in the way, but he would make sure that the ones at the southern end died a painful death.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted two of them heading towards Rin. Before he could do anything, his attention was distracted by the downward sweeps of two other youkai's weapon. Blocking swiftly with Toukijin, Sesshoumaru then flicked the katana and expelled a large burst of energy. His opponents were instantly thrown back, their eyes staring up lifelessly.

Sesshoumaru swiveled around as he heard the sound of laughter. His eyes narrowed menacingly when they landed on the neko youkai who was lifting Rin off the floor by the scruff of her neck. His young ward struggled, her eyes large with terror, but she did not scream.

"So, this is the little human you care so much about, Sesshoumaru," the youkai sneered.

Sesshoumaru gave him a stony look. It was obvious that the youkai was attempting to unsettle him using Rin. "You think to best this Sesshoumaru by your pitiful taunts?" he growled icily.

The youkai's lips curled as he raised his claws to Rin's neck. "My words are not taunts. They are threats. Surrender yourself and I will spare your weak human."

Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil. No one threatened what was his, nevermind trying to use them as leverage. He did not trust the neko-youkai. Even if he surrendered, they would not let Rin live. The thought of Rin's broken body sickened him, but he pushed down the feeling. He could not afford to be distracted.

His fists clenched as he heard the approach of several other youkais behind him. Knowing that he did not have the luxury of time to deliberate, he swung around and slashed Toukijin towards them. The demonic katana pulsed, taking down a substantial number of neko-youkais with it.

A piercing pain suddenly exploded in his shoulders. Snarling in fury, he reached back and yanked out a sharp dagger. Only cowards attacked from behind. And Ryokusen was nothing but a coward to send his troops without the even appearing himself. Unfortunately, from what he could see, Ryokusen's troops were not low level youkais. Instead, they were highly trained warriors.

And there were too many of them.

But he could not use Toukijin in the narrow hallway without risking Rin's life.

With a flick of his wrist, he extended his claws. Greed acid shot out straight his enemies, taking three youkais down all at once. Sesshoumaru pinned a murderous look at the one who had thrown the dagger before he shot a lump of his green acid into the youkai's stomach. It would kill him slowly, Sesshoumaru thought with satisfaction.

The two remaining ones held Rin in front of them. With a sneer, Sesshoumaru launched himself at them. Rin fell to the floor as they raised their weapons at him. His claws dug onto one's chest, the impact of his thrust resulting in thick viscous blood spurting around them.

As he withdrew his claws, Sesshoumaru felt another sharp pain pierce through him, this time in his left thigh. Outraged, he spun around. The one who had dared to wound his thigh found a swift death at the tip of a golden whip.

Sensing more neko-youkais heading in from the south end of the eastern wing, he knew that he needed to get Rin out of the way to fight effectively. Fanning out his senses, he realized that there was no sign of his enemies at the north end.

Without taking his eyes off the hallway, Sesshoumaru instructed, "Rin. Run to the North Wing. Find Ah-Un and leave."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She sounded worried. "What about you?"

"NOW, Rin!"

He felt the brush of her small hand against his side before the decreasing sound of her footsteps told him that she had left the eastern wing. Her touch was strangely reassuring.

The stench of neko-youkais in his abode was almost overwhelming and Sesshoumaru growled in distaste. From the intensity of their scent, he could tell that there were more than a hundred of them in his castle.

When he turned to face the growing numbers of intruders, his eyes were glinting with barely repressed rage.

* * *

The trees sped past as she jogged along the dirt path with Shippou squealing in excitement on her shoulders. In front of her, Inuyasha was bouncing ahead with Moriko trailing him on a bunch of moving vines.

The taijiya medicinal herb garden had needed some fresh seeds, which had resulted in Kagome offering to go fetch some from Kaede's village. Shippou, as usual, had tagged along. Much to her exasperation, Inuyasha had refused to let her leave by herself and insisted on following. To no one's surprise, Moriko had also joined the little excursion.

As she continued to jog, Kagome's mind was filled with the odd encounter with the crane youkai.

She had figured that Sango was mistaken, but the taijiya had been adamant that the crane youkai was asking permission to court her in his own weird way. Kagome frowned. But why? Why would a strange youkai just come up to her asking to court her?

It did not make sense at all.

Perhaps she should ask Moriko. The forest youkai might be able to ask around to find out what was really happening.

Talk about courting, those two in front of her were definitely heading that way.

Kagome smiled as she glanced at Inuyasha and Moriko, who were now talking animatedly about something. Or rather, Moriko was talking and Inuyasha was replying in his gruff manner. They seemed so sweet together sometimes. It almost reminded her of the time she had her crush on Inuyasha. That particular episode of her life seemed so long ago.

Shippou tugged at her hair, drawing her attention to him.

"Inuyasha seems a lot calmer now. It's kind of scary," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome grinned as she glanced at the kitsune on her shoulder. "At least he's not beating you up anymore."

Shippou scowled. "Yeah. I swear that one day I'll pay him back." He thumped a little fist into his palm.

"Shippou…" Kagome warned, and then stopped short.

A shadow was cast over her face for a split second before she looked up to find something large swooping down at her. Without registering its identity, Kagome squeaked and threw herself to the side. Shippou immediately let out a scream of protest.

A frantic wail pierced the air. "Kagome-neechan!"

Gasping, Kagome turned around at the familiar voice. "Rin?" she breathed out in surprise.

Scrambling off Ah-Un, Rin ran towards her, her little face scrunched up with an expression of desperation. Suddenly alarmed, Kagome quickly closed the gap between them.

"What happened, Rin? Are you okay?" She glanced around anxiously. Did something happen? Why else would Rin be here alone? "Where's Sesshoumaru? And Jaken?"

Her voice catching in her throat, Rin sobbed uncontrollably. "Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin, but he's hurt. Jaken still haven't returned and the guards are all sleeping. Rin called, but they won't wake up."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. Rin could not possibly be telling them that everyone in the castle was dead, could she? "No…"

Moriko's voice sounded beside her. "Rin. Calm down. Are the guards still breathing?"

Rin nodded. "But they won't wake up," she insisted with face twisted with anguish.

"We have to go to them," Kagome said resolutely.

Inuyasha looked as if he was about to protest. Then he glanced at the distressed Rin and his eyes softened. "We'd better hurry," he said gruffly.

Shippou grabbed Rin's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry. We can help."

* * *

Fuelled by adrenaline, the trip to the Western Lands had taken a shorter time than they had expected. Ah-Un carried Shippou, Moriko and Rin while she and Inuyasha ran the distance.

It took them half a day and the sun was almost setting by the time the castle came into view. Not wanting to alert anyone to their presence, they dropped off some distance away.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Blood," he growled.

Kagome's eyes scanned the area frantically as she ran towards Sesshoumaru's castle. Panic welled up within when she saw the two dead inuyoukai guards at the entrance.

Not knowing what else to expect inside, she turned to Rin. "Stay here with Ah-Un, Rin. You too, Shippou."

Rin's eyes widened as her hands tightened on Shippou's paw. "But Sesshoumaru-sama…" she whispered.

Kagome interjected firmly, "We'll find him. Stay here, okay?"

The little girl hesitated for a moment before she nodded reluctantly.

"I'll watch them," Moriko offered, her light brown eyes looking sad. "I can pull up a barrier if something tries to attack us."

With a quick nod, Kagome dashed past the prone bodies of the guards with Inuyasha right beside her. The moment she stepped into the courtyard, she froze and her eyes widened in horror. There were so many bodies lying about.

"No…" she breathed out in trepidation.

Inuyasha bent down to one of the inuyoukais and then he looked around. "They're not dead. Some of them are waking already."

She barely heard him. "Sesshoumaru…" Her eyes scanned the courtyard again, looking for the telltale sign of white silk. Her desperation grew as she failed to see him.

Inuyasha stepped up beside her, looking uncharacteristically worried. "There's too much blood around for me to sniff him out. You need to do it with your senses."

Chastising herself for not thinking about it sooner, Kagome called forth her powers and let it fan out. Please, let him be alive, she prayed fervently.

Then she felt it.

It was faint, but she sensed Sesshoumaru's familiar presence. That must mean that he was still alive. A feeling of relief washed over her. Without further delay, she rushed to the eastern wing of the sprawling abode. Inuyasha was close behind her. It was not long before they reached the wing which she knew Rin stayed in.

Her eyes widened at the carnage. Bodies upon bodies lay still along the hallway. To her disgust, she recognized their features as those belonging to the neko-youkai clan. Blood were spattered over the bamboo-lined walls and shoji screens, painting the once beautiful hallway a ghastly dark red.

As her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she spotted a flash of silver in the distance. She immediately rushed forward, uncaring if she trampled on the dead bodies of the neko-youkais. They deserved more than just being trampled if they had attacked Sesshoumaru and Rin for no reason.

When Sesshoumaru's form came into view, Kagome's breath lodged in her throat. The taiyoukai was lying on his side, his body slightly curled. His usually pristine white clothing was torn and covered with blood.

Then she spotted the puddle of thick, red blood beside him. His silver hair was mostly matted down in the ever-increasing puddle of blood around him.

"No…" she choked out.

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: Two months apart and they have to meet like this…(sighs). I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. As usual, I'll be eternally grateful if you could review and let me know what you think!


	17. Part III Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thank you for the great response to the first chapter of Part 3 – I never received so many reviews for one single chapter ever! I really appreciate all the support – it's very encouraging. :P As usual, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. We'll be taking a break from the action for a while now.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 - Chapter 2**

"No…" she choked out.

Landing on her knees beside Sesshoumaru, she let out an involuntary whimper as her fingers hovered frantically over him. There was so much blood. So much that she could barely make out his features. The magenta stripes on his cheeks were completely obscured by the thick coat of the sticky liquid. Her fingers shook as she tried to wipe it away.

Her throat constricted. She was terrified at his stillness. Her blood ran cold at the thought that she might be too late. She should have given in to her urge to come see him earlier. Then he would have had some help to fend of those monsters. He would not be lying here, bleeding to death.

A firm hand stilled her movements.

"Calm down, Kagome. He's strong enough to live through this," Inuyasha said gruffly. "We need to get him out of here," he added, glancing around at the hallway littered with the lifeless neko-youkais. His face twisted into an expression of disgust.

Recalling what she had learnt in the future about moving accident victims, she raised a pair of anxious eyes to the hanyou. "Is it safe to move him?"

Inuyasha nodded. With that, he knelt down and lifted Sesshoumaru up carefully. "We need to get the blood off. The way he's covered in it, we can't see his injuries," he stated quietly.

Kagome followed numbly behind him, still shocked at the state Sesshoumaru was in. She only comprehended where they were headed to when the double door to the hot springs loomed ahead. Running past Inuyasha, she shoved the door open to let them in. Once they were in the steamy space, Inuyasha set the still unconscious Sesshoumaru down and began to disrobe him. Her heart twisted as he pulled off the torn white silk, now stained crimson, revealing ugly gashes peppering Sesshoumaru's back, thighs and shoulders.

A choked sound came from her as she stared at the numerous wounds on his back. "They attacked him from the back," she exclaimed shakily, her hands fisted at her sides.

"Cowards," Inuyasha growled. "One against what? A hundred? It's a miracle he even managed to kill them all."

Leaving his half-brother clad only in the traditional loincloth, Inuyasha stood up and shed his own clothes. The fact that he barely spared her a glance as he did so made her feel less awkward about seeing the two of them undressed.

"Wait here," he muttered gruffly.

Hefting Sesshoumaru up in his arm, Inuyasha waded into the hot springs. Kneeling beside the water, Kagome watched as the water surrounding them began to stain red from the blood. Her worried eyes never left them and the anxiety in her grew as Sesshoumaru continued being unresponsive to Inuyasha's ministrations.

Once the excess blood had been washed off, Inuyasha stepped out. Uncaring of the dripping water, he quickly donned his clothes back on and carried Sesshoumaru out. It did not take them long to reach Sesshoumaru's quarters. Fortunately, the entire west wing had escaped the attack, Kagome thought as she looked around. Inuyasha immediately set Sesshoumaru's down onto the futon. To Kagome's horror, some of his larger wounds began to stain the white fabric red.

Knowing that she needed to heal Sesshoumaru fast before he lost more blood, Kagome knelt down beside him hurriedly and placed her hands over his wounds. As Inuyasha watched intently, she felt the familiar warmth tingling against her palm as she healed Sesshoumaru. Slowly but surely, the wounds began to close up. But there were many of them and it would take some time before she finished.

Tossing a sideways glance at Inuyasha, she said quietly, "Rin needs to know he's alive. I need to stay here to heal him."

With a nod, Inuyasha left the room, sliding the shoji screen shut behind him.

Focusing her attention back on Sesshoumaru, she continued to let her healing powers wash over him. She did not know how long she had been kneeling there, her brows furrowed in concentration. All she knew was that she had to get rid of all his wounds. She had to keep that in mind and not break down into a helpless heap. It took some time before Sesshoumaru's wounds were healed, but it was clear that he was far from healthy. He looked too pale, too sickly. Something else needed to be done.

But what?

The next thing she knew, Inuyasha was back in the room.

"Moriko is watching over the kid. She didn't think it was a good idea to let her in here when he is…" faltering, Inuyasha just gestured at Sesshoumaru. "How is he doing anyway?"

Kagome shook her head dejectedly. "I healed his wounds, but he's still very weak," she said with growing panic. Her eyes stung with her unshed tears and she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "He is not getting better. I-I don't know what to do," she rasped.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered, but he did not say anything.

"H-He lost too much blood," she continued in a broken voice as she gazed down at the unconscious taiyoukai. "My healing can't give him back what he needs fast enough. The process is too slow." She inhaled a choked breath. "What if he doesn't make it?"

What would she do if Sesshoumaru did not make it? Her heart twisted painfully at the thought and a fresh set of tears pooled in her eyes. She wanted the taiyoukai to return to his strong, arrogant self, not was lying down there at death's door. But what could she do? She looked up to give Inuyasha a helpless look, hating how useless she felt.

Looking thoughtful, Inuyasha knelt down on the other side of Sesshoumaru. His expression was unreadable, reminding her eerily of Sesshoumaru as he stared down at his brother. Then, a look of determination crossed his face.

As he rolled his left sleeve up, he told her, "Lift his head up."

Confused, she asked, "What?"

Inuyasha glanced at her, his discomfort clear in his face. "It's something I remembered seeing someone do when I was a pup. Sesshoumaru needs blood."

As she looked wide-eyed at Inuyasha's sharp claw piercing his other wrist, understanding dawned. "You think it would work?" she asked uncertainly, a frown gracing her forehead.

"We just have to try it, don't we? Then we'll know!" he snapped irritably as his blood began to trickle from his wrist. "Hurry up, will you?"

Taken aback by his harsh tone, Kagome was about to lash out when suddenly, the expression in on Inuyasha's face caught her attention.

Inuyasha was worried. Almost as worried as she was. He was simply reacting in his usual brash manner. Somewhere inside that stubborn head and heart of his, Inuyasha must have some brotherly feeling towards Sesshoumaru.

Softening, she nodded at him and slipped her hand under Sesshoumaru's damp hair. As she tilted his head up, her other hand gently pried his colorless lips open. She winced as one of his sharp fangs pricked her finger, but she ignored the sting. Inuyasha immediately pressed his wrist to Sesshoumaru's mouth. Praying that it would work, Kagome watched silently as Inuyasha's blood stained the taiyoukai's lips crimson. Then, to her elation, some color returned to Sesshoumaru's face.

After what seemed like forever, she looked up to find Inuyasha sagging. Alarmed at the hanyou's drooping eyelids, Kagome quickly lowered Sesshoumaru head and yanked Inuyasha's wrist away.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled urgently as he slumped sideways.

Jumping over Sesshoumaru, she grasped his wrist and healed the cut. To her relief, his heart still beat strongly. Opening his amber eyes, he blinked at her, clearly disoriented.

"Stupid! You could've killed yourself," she chastised irritably.

As he blinked at her, he managed to smirk. "Feh! I won't kill myself over that bastard," he declared, weakly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Kagome shook her head in exasperation. Glancing at Sesshoumaru before she directed her gaze to Inuyasha, she said quietly, "Thank you."

Averting his eyes, Inuyasha scorned, "You don't have to thank me. He saved my life once. I'm just paying him back."

A smile graced her lips. Her friend's reaction was nothing but predictable. He would never admit even under the pain of death that he had been concerned for his half-brother. But she knew that he did, and that was enough.

Getting to his feet unsteadily, Inuyasha said shakily, "I'm going to check on Moriko."

Worried about her friend, she said, "You need to rest, Inuyasha. You've lost a lot of blood."

Gesturing dismissively as he walked out of the door, he replied, "I can take care of myself, Kagome." Then he paused and turned to look over his shoulders. "Don't worry," he added in a gentler tone.

Sighing as the shoji screen slid shut, Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. His complexion seemed a little healthier now. Whatever the neko-youkais had done to him, they had caused a substantial amount of damage. She gritted her teeth in fury. If they were not dead already, she would have gladly purified all off them to hell in one blast.

A small sound suddenly escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. To her amazement, he shifted a little in his sleep, his brows furrowing as he let out an agonized breath. She instantly scooted closer and stroked his forehead, wishing that she could take his pain away completely. Inuyasha's blood must have taken effect, she thought with relief.

Her eyes teared up again. She hated to see the proud taiyoukai so weak. Sesshoumaru was always so strong, so unflappable that to see him like this tore at her in the most painful way imaginable. Choking back her sobs, she ran her fingers down the side of his face, tracing the magenta stripes on his cheeks.

In a sudden blur of movement, she found her hand caught in an uncompromising grip. Her eyes snapped to his to find glowing furious red orbs staring back at her. Her heart raced at the threatening expression in those eyes.

A snarl escaped his lips as he bared his sharp fangs menacingly, his grip on her tightening painfully. Kagome bit back a cry of pain. She needed to get through to him before he lashed out and hurt both of them.

Clamping down on her rising fear, Kagome whispered, "Sesshoumaru…It's me. Calm down, you're safe now."

The red orbs flickered for a moment, seemingly confused. Then recognition dawned and the red disappeared, leaving her staring anxiously at his bleary golden eyes.

"Miko…" he rasped weakly. "Kagome…"

Her breath hitched at the sound of her name from his lips. Vaguely, she realized that this was the first time he had uttered her chosen name. Her fear instantly dissipated to be replaced by an overwhelming feeling of relief.

"Sesshoumaru! I've been so worried," she exclaimed, gripping his hand with her other hand.

His unfocussed eyes told her that he barely registered her words. To her surprise, she could feel his emotions washing over her. Surprise was dominant, followed by a sense of relief and then, a warm feeling of peace. In his weakened state, he must have been unable to keep up his barriers, she surmised.

"…will cease to invade this Sesshoumaru's mind…" His words were so soft that she could barely make out what he was saying. What was he talking about?

"What is it, Sesshoumaru? Tell me," she coaxed gently.

His hand tightened around hers and she felt a spike of anxiety from him. "Rin…" he choked out.

"Rin's fine," she assured him quickly. "Jaken and the rest of your guards are still alive, but sleeping." Not wanting to agitate him, she decided to leave out the news of the two dead guards at the entrance to his castle.

Sesshoumaru's relief was palpable as the crease between his brows evened out. A moment later, his eyes fluttered shut.

Kagome sighed, feeling a little better than before. It was a good sign that he had woken up, even if he seemed delirious. It must be due to the blood loss. However strong Sesshoumaru was, he was still a living being, and no one could be unaffected by the loss of that amount of blood.

Knowing that she would not leave his side until he was well, she shuffled to find a more comfortable position. With her right hand still firmly encased in his larger one, she found movement somewhat limited.

Weariness washed over her, reminding her that she had not slept for the entire night and it was now almost dawn. Yawning, she laid down beside Sesshoumaru, telling herself that she would just close her eyes for a while.

* * *

A sensation of burning pain lanced through his entire body, bringing Sesshoumaru to the world of consciousness. Gritting his teeth, he tried to push the feeling out of his mind and focus on something else. 

He noted absently that he was enveloped in a soothing scent. Peach, his disoriented mind supplied as his eyes remained firmly shut. He needed more of the scent. Disregarding the pain, his body shifted of its own volition until he came into contact with something warm. A familiar presence washed over him, caressing each of his senses. Calming him, healing him. He nuzzled into the warmth, breathing in deeply as a soft steady beat pulsed against his lips.

His body ached and his mind was dulled. Unfamiliar with the state he was in, Sesshoumaru attempted to recall what had occurred.

His eyes shot open as the image of neko-youkais flashed across his mind.

His thoughts instantly drifted to the battle and a heated rage coursed through him. He had managed to kill them all, but it came at a price. There had been too many of them and it had not been an easy battle. During the battle, it had occurred to him to transform into his true form, however, he balked at the thought of destroying his home. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of a most excruciating pain tearing through his body as he slashed through the last neko-youkai. Then everything had gone dark.

The darkness he had experienced then was different from the mass of darkness which was currently obscuring his vision. Hair, he surmised. He blinked once in puzzlement before he identified the warm body in his arms.

It was the miko.

His breath suspended in his chest.

He recalled a hazy memory of the miko tending to him, asking him if he was alright. Hovering over him, her eyes had been full of concern. She had also told him that Rin and his servants were unharmed.

Somehow, she had ended up on his futon.

He should move away from her. Their current position was improper. Unfortunately, his limbs did not seem inclined to obey him.

Sesshoumaru frowned. His reluctance to withdraw from her warmth disturbed him greatly. This, in combination with his inability to rid her from his mind for the last two months, implied something to him. Something which should have occurred to him prior to this event.

Could it be possible that he was developing some kind of attachment to the miko?

His frown deepened.

Developing?

Something told him that the attachment had already been formed long ago without his consent.

He should attempt to halt the process. After all, his attachment to Rin had been considered a weakness by his enemies. He simply did not need another weakness. However, it occurred to him that anyone would be foolish to use the miko in the same manner in which they had attempted to use Rin. The miko was powerful in her own right and was more than capable of defending herself without his assistance.

Furthermore, how was he supposed to break an attachment which had been formed without his knowledge?

He sighed wearily as he tried to think past the pain in his body. The past two months had proven to him that any attempt to do so would be futile. He should simply admit that he had formed an attachment to the miko and accept it as such. After all, the miko's presence was not unpleasant.

Provided that it did not go further than simple attachment, he did not need to concern himself unduly.

At the moment, he was simply content to enjoy her warmth while his body healed. He felt comfortable enough to purr. Not that he would lower himself to such an action.

However, there was no harm in indulging in this pleasantness for a little longer.

Just this once, he told himself firmly.

* * *

It was nice and warm, Kagome thought, still half asleep. However, something was tickling her cheeks, forcing her to crack her eyes open in displeasure at the disturbance. Few strands of silver came into view. 

Her eyes shot open fully as she tensed.

She was lying on her back Sesshoumaru's futon and she could not move.

His fringe had fallen onto her cheeks and the soft puffs of warm air told her that he had buried his face in her neck. One of his bare legs was thrown over hers and his arm was wrapped around her midsection, effectively trapping her. Glancing down, she saw a magenta striped wrist resting just under her breast. She sucked in a sharp breath as said wrist moved, causing his fingers to brush lightly against the curve of her breast.

Heat exploded low within her belly. She almost groaned out loud as the body behind her shifted again, pulling her closer. Now that she was awake, her body could not seem to stop itself from reacting to the male counterpart pressed so close against her.

Then he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat and she felt her cheeks burn.

What was he doing? Sesshoumaru was unconsciously doing this in his sleep and would no doubt be mad once he woke up and found them in this position. She needed to remove herself before he found out.

But how?

She took a deep breath. Since he was still healing, maybe he would not wake up so easily. She crossed her fingers. Carefully, she tried to inch sideways out of his grasp.

"Do not move."

She gasped, her entire body tensing at the unexpected voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" she ventured tentatively. He was awake?

Silence was her only response. Perhaps he was still asleep and he was not conscious of what he was saying. Why else would he ask her not to move? He could not be _purposely_ hugging her like this.

Could he?

Confused, she decided that she should wake him. After all, it was not her fault that he was clinging on so tightly. And it was not as if he could do anything to her in the state he was in. The only thing she had to deal with was her own embarrassment.

"Sesshoumaru?" She raised her voice a notch when there was no response. "Sesshoumaru! Wake up!"

She felt a low rumble against her neck before he pulled away, surprising her with his speed. Suddenly, she found herself free to move. Without a moment's delay, she rolled off the futon onto the tatami mat covering the floor, her heart beating erratically.

"Is it not possible for you to maintain silence, Miko?" he growled as a wave of irritation reached her.

Her eyes went to his reclining form. The sheets had ridden low on his body, exposing his finely chiseled chest to her perusal. The new pink flesh over his wounds did not mar his appeal at all. She gulped involuntarily as the heat in her midsection grew. For some reason, this time was much worse than the time she had seen him naked in the hotsprings even though he was less exposed now. It must be because she could still feel the ghost of his arms around her. Her eyes traveled upwards slowly until they made contact with his sleepy molten gold eyes.

She found herself unable to utter a single word.

His eyes gleamed in an unnamed emotion. "Miko. Your barriers."

Flushing when she realized what he meant, Kagome instantly dragged up her emotional barriers. It was a little late, seeing that Sesshoumaru had probably caught her less than innocent emotions. She took a deep, calming breath. It was not as if he never felt it before. Not to mention with his looks, he had more than his share of lustful ogling. It probably did not affect him at all.

Shaking the inappropriate thoughts away, she forced herself to focus on more important matters. "How are you feeling?" she asked, surprised at how steady her voice sounded. Sesshoumaru's composure must be rubbing off on her, she thought wryly. Too bad it did not always work.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and her eyes immediately went to the sheet that had bunched down at his hips. Quickly tearing her eyes away, she fixed them firmly onto Sesshoumaru's face, giving him a questioning look.

"This Sesshoumaru is well."

She gave him a disbelieving look. The wave of pain which had just washed over her told her otherwise. If his emotional barriers were down and he did not even realize it, things must be bad.

"You were not so well last night. Rin came to get us on Ah-Un. What happened? When we got here, there were hundreds of dead neko youkais all over this wing."

His eyes narrowed dangerously in recollection. "The youkai responsible will pay for his audacity."

"Not now," she quickly said as she stood up. "After you heal."

"Hn." Then he looked at her. "Where is Rin?"

"She's probably still sleeping. She traveled all night to find us and when we got here, she was upset. Moriko has been keeping her away from here, so that she wouldn't see you like this. I can go get her-" She broke off suddenly when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

From the sharp glance Sesshoumaru directed at the screen, so did he. A short while later, the shoji slid open to reveal a frowning Inuyasha.

Ignoring his brother, Inuyasha walked up to her. "You've been here the whole night?"

Kagome nodded. "I fell asleep."

He glanced in confusion at the futon and then back at her. "There's one futon in here. You slept on the floor?"

Fighting her embarrassment, Kagome replied sheepishly. "I fell asleep on the futon." Then she quickly added, "But it is fine. It's a big futon."

It took a second for Inuyasha to digest the information. Then his eyes bulged. "You SLEPT with him?! What do you mean it is fine?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice was firm. "Do you not trust the miko's words?"

Giving him an incredulous look, Inuyasha sputtered, "What are you talking about? This has got nothing to do with trust and everything to do with the fact that she had just spent a night on _your_ futon."

Kagome pressed her palms against her forehead wearily, knowing what was coming.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he leaned closer and sniffed her. Eyes widening, he took a step back. Slowly, his features became red and he spun around to face Sesshoumaru. "What did you do, you bastard?! She stinks of you."

Not this again, Kagome groaned inwardly. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Inuyasha, look at him. After last night, you of all people should know that he's not well enough to attack a fly. You really think he could do anything to me?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not weak," the taiyoukai bit out, sounding affronted.

"You're not helping, Sesshoumaru," she gritted out in irritation. What was wrong with these two? She was trying to calm things down and Sesshoumaru had to say something like that.

Ignoring her, Inuyasha glowered at Sesshoumaru. "I'm not going to sink so low as to attack you when you're in this state. But I'm not going to let you treat Kagome like some sort of toy. And you can't go around sleeping with her unless you intend to court her or something!"

Kagome jaw went slack. A quick glance at Sesshoumaru told her that he had stiffened visibly at Inuyasha's words. She did not blame him. Inuyasha was taking this a little too far. Accidentally falling asleep on Sesshoumaru's futon did not mean that there was anything like THAT going on between them.

But what about him nuzzling her neck?

What about his legs thrown over hers?

And what about his arms around her waist pulling her closer?

Kagome frowned in confusion. No, Sesshoumaru had been just a little disoriented because of his injuries. He had not been himself. Then she suddenly felt irritated. Why could he not have just kept his hands and his nose to himself? If he had, they would not be having this stupid conversation.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice was tight. "Do not speak of matters which you do not understand."

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed. "How stupid do you think I am? It's obvious that there's something going on between the two of you."

Kagome ground her teeth together as her irritation mounted.

"And what might that be, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked in a dangerous voice.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?!"

Sesshoumaru raised a disinterested brow. "Perhaps you should."

Inuyasha growled. "Why you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted, furious at their continual jibes. "I'm still here, you know!"

Both of them stared at her wordlessly.

She felt like bashing their heads together. But knowing that would result in nothing but one angry hanyou and an even angrier taiyoukai, she spun around and stalked out of the room. If they wanted to be unreasonable about the entire situation, they could do it without her around.

* * *

The moment the shoji screen slid shut, Sesshoumaru turned his piercing gaze to Inuyasha. The hanyou had gone too far this time. He had been unsurprised that the Inuyasha had arrived at such a conclusion. What surprised him though, was the fact that Inuyasha had chosen to bring it up right in front of the miko. It was clear that the entire situation had embarrassed her. 

Sesshoumaru glowered inwardly. Inuyasha's accusation had stung. Although it was untrue that he had any intention of going any further, Sesshoumaru had to admit that he had taken advantage of the miko's closeness last night. He should have refrained from giving in to the urge to seek comfort. The intimacy they had shared was nothing short of improper considering his state of undress.

However, he was reluctant to tear into the hanyou. After all, without Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru knew that he would not be sitting up this very day. The faint metallic tang in his mouth had confirmed it. Inuyasha had fed him his own blood which had resulted in the acceleration of his healing.

For that, he would refrain from killing the hanyou for his impudence.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I don't like you near her, Sesshoumaru. But she seems to like you. So if you're planning to court her, then do it properly."

The miko liked him? The thought of it gave Sesshoumaru an uncomfortable feeling. "You will mind your own affairs, little bother."

"I meant what I said, Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru has no intention of courting the miko."

"Keh, you sure don't act like it."

Sesshoumaru stiffened.

"I'm not stupid. You care for her. And that is not something you do. Not to mention you sleep with her. Really sleep, not the type where you keep your senses wide awake. And don't deny it, because I can tell that you really slept last night from that look on your face. And this is not the first time, either." Inuyasha took a deep breath, looking as if he was trying to calm himself. When he next spoke, his voice was calmer. "Look, one day, things are going to get out of hand. And I don't want you to hurt her."

"Ridiculous," Sesshoumaru bit out disdainfully.

Inuyasha's insinuation was not lost on him. Did his half-brother really think that he held such little control over himself? He admitted that he was somewhat attached to the miko, however, it was no more than the simple attachment similar to what he felt for Rin.

Nothing more.

Inuyasha's expression grew thunderous. "Fine! Deny it all you want. But if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Your concern for the miko is touching, but completely unnecessary," Sesshoumaru remarked condescendingly.

Giving him a look of utter disbelief, the hanyou simply spun around and headed for the shoji. However, just as he reached out, Inuyasha paused.

Without around, he asked, "Do you know who did this to you?" His voice was tight.

Sesshoumaru took his gaze away from his brother's back, wondering if he should answer the question. Then, deciding that there was no harm in it, he replied flatly, "Ryokusen is the most likely suspect."

Inuyasha turned around, a confused frown gracing his forehead. "Who's that?"

"Your lack of knowledge is astounding, Inuyasha."

Eyes glinting, Inuyasha snapped, "Cut the crap. I just want to know who's capable of taking you by surprise. Who the hell is Ryokusen?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the insult, however true it might be. Glowering inwardly, he said, "Ryokusen is the Lord of the Northern Isle. Centuries ago, our father defeated him."

"So this is payback?" Inuyasha frowned. "Why wait so long?"

Sesshoumaru did not reply. It was odd that Ryokusen had chosen to attack all of a sudden, especially considering that ever since he had taken over from his father, he had not heard from the Northern Lord.

"Keh! I guess you don't know."

Sesshoumaru found it unnecessary to respond.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha declared, "It's not my problem anyway. Just make sure you kill him before he turns into another Naraku."

"Hn."

"By the way, I got the servants to clean up the mess in the east wing. The neko-youkais trashed it pretty badly. I don't think it's a good idea to let Rin stay in that wing anymore."

Sesshoumaru hid his surprise. The servants had obeyed Inuyasha's instructions? A sudden feeling of annoyance washed over him. The fact that Inuyasha, as the youngest son of Inu-no-Taishou, had every right to do so did not escape him. However, it was still barely tolerable.

Finally, the source of his annoyance walked out.

As the shoji screen slid shut, Sesshoumaru exhaled heavily. The argument had taken its toll on his weakened body and holding himself up was becoming a strain. Disgusted with the state he was in, Sesshoumaru lowered himself onto the futon.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, catching the lingering scent of the miko as he did so. Unconsciously, he rolled over to the spot she had occupied earlier and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome fumed as she stomped along the hallway, still irritated by the conversation in Sesshoumaru's room. 

Why did Inuyasha accuse them of something like that? She knew that it had looked bad, but surely Inuyasha knew that neither she nor Sesshoumaru would do something like that. With _each other_, no less. And to accuse them of it had achieved nothing but embarrassment for her. She doubted that Sesshoumaru shared her embarrassment. Knowing him, he would only find it to be an annoyance. Did nothing ever faze him?

When she passed the east wing, she noticed that the servants had already begun to patch up the mess left by the intruders. The dead bodies of the neko-youkais were thankfully gone. At the moment, they were repairing the damaged screens. She cringed at the memory of the blood spattered walls.

It brought her back to the state Sesshoumaru was in. It was obvious that although he had managed to rouse himself, Sesshoumaru was still weak. Weaker than she had ever seen him. His emotional barriers were practically non-existent and she had realized that he tried hard to appear as if he was alright.

And Inuyasha had to come in and make things worse. Kagome immediately glowered.

Just as she stepped out into the courtyard, Rin came rushing towards her.

Eyes wide and worried, the little girl asked, "Is Sesshoumaru-sama alright?"

Pushing her own annoyance aside, Kagome gave Rin a reassuring smile. "He's alright. But he's still healing."

"Can Rin visit him?"

"You can go, just don't wake him up if he's asleep, alright?" she said gently.

Rin brightened. "Thank you, Kagome-neechan. Rin will just look quietly."

"Good."

Watching as Rin dashed into the castle, Kagome heaved a sigh. She could not imagine how devastated Rin would be if Sesshoumaru did not make it. Kagome's heart suddenly twisted at the thought. She could not be sure that she would survive something like that either. Sesshoumaru was now part of her life and if anything happened to him, she would not know how to cope with it.

"Kagome?"

She glanced to the side to find Moriko staring at her, concern written all over her face. "Is everything alright? Inuyasha went in to find you when he realized that you've been gone the whole night," the forest youkai said.

Kagome flushed at the recollection of just what she had been up to the entire night. "Yeah. Apart from Inuyasha being a jerk, everything is fine."

Moriko laughed. "That's nothing new. He can be pretty annoying at times."

A wry smile crossed Kagome's lips. "At least I'm not the one who has to deal with it all the time now."

Grinning, Moriko said, "Well, someone's got to do it. Who better than the one trying to court him?"

The mention of courting reminded Kagome of the question she had wanted to ask Moriko. "I've been meaning to ask you a favor, but I kind of got distracted with everything."

"What is it?" Moriko asked curiously.

"One day, out of nowhere, this crane youkai came up to me and started prancing around. Sango said that he was trying to court me. I don't even know him."

Moriko gaped. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Can you find out what's happening?"

"Sure. I can get the trees to find out." Then Moriko frowned. "Now that I think about it, crane youkai actually does the courting dance. But why you? It's so strange."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "That's why I want to find out what's happening."

Moriko looked thoughtful. "I wonder…"

"What?" Kagome prompted curiously.

Shaking her head, Moriko said, "Nothing. I'll get the trees to find out. It shouldn't take long."

Kagome gave Moriko a grateful smile.

* * *

t.b.c. 

A/N: See, no cliffhanger this time. (grins) All the threats actually got to me, hehe. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and as always, would love it if you reviewed. Thanks!


	18. Part III Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Gah! This chapter is ridiculously long. I'm not sure what happened :P. Anyway, I hope that you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 – Chapter 3**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and immediately bit back a groan of pain. The unfamiliarity of the despised feeling of weakness made it even worse. It was rare for him to sustain such injuries and he did not care to repeat the experience.

A quick glance at the window told him that the sun was already setting. He had wasted too much time sleeping. It was time for him to rise and assess the damage inflicted on his home. His eyes immediately narrowed as the thought of Ryokusen crossed his mind. He also needed to find out how his castle's defenses had been breached.

Wincing slightly as he pulled himself to his feet, he strode to the chest that contained his clothing. When he opened the chest, his attention was immediately drawn to a little wooden box nestled within. An odd feeling came over him. He had placed the box in the chest when he realized that each time he set eyes on it, he was reminded of the miko.

Opening it, he took out the armband. His lips quirked. After what had occurred recently, perhaps it would do no harm in wearing the miko's gift. With that thought, he attached the armband to his left arm, the arm which the miko had healed.

After dressing as rapidly as he could while being careful not to tear open his recently healed wounds, Sesshoumaru walked to the shoji screen. He slid it open to find Rin standing at the end of the hallway talking to one of the guards.

The guard noticed his presence and bowed. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Rin immediately brightened as she saw him. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she yelled excitedly.

His eyes softened as she rushed towards him. When she latched onto his leg, Sesshoumaru bit back a wince of pain. Perhaps it was not wise to let the child near him just yet.

"Rin was so scared something bad happened to Sesshoumaru-sama," the girl exclaimed.

Glancing down, he placed a hand on her head. "This Sesshoumaru is fine."

The girl beamed. "Rin is glad Ah-Un found Kagome-chan."

The girl had been wise in seeking the miko for assistance. "You did well, Rin," he praised.

"Ah-Un did well," she corrected.

"And Ah-Un," he assented absently as his something nudged at him. His senses detected the miko's approach before the sound of footsteps reached him. Turning to sideways, he found said miko striding towards them.

The miko did not look pleased.

"Sesshoumaru!" she chastised, her brows furrowed. "What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be up yet."

It was clear that the miko had yet to learn to hold her tongue. Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru felt a glimmer of anticipation at the forthcoming conversation with the miko. Not wanting Rin to hear their argument, he glanced down at his ward. "Inform the guards to send out two scouts to locate Jaken," he instructed.

Rin nodded obediently and ran off.

Turning around, he gave the miko a firm look. "There are important matters which require this Sesshoumaru's attention." Such as finding out how the neko-youkais had gained entrance to his castle and assessing the damage Ryokusen had brought to his lands.

The miko's eyes cleared in understanding. Then she set her face in an expression of determination. "I know. But right now, you should be resting. If you need to talk to anyone, I can bring them here."

"No. Not in the sleeping chamber."

She let out a sigh of exasperation. "Fine. Be stubborn but don't blame me if you take longer to heal."

His brow furrowed. He could heal just as well in the study. With that, he began to walk. As expected, the miko followed him.

After a moment of silence, she asked, "Do you know who did this?"

"Hn."

"Who?"

"It is none of your concern, Miko," he said as he slid open the shoji screen to his study.

She gave him an irritated look. "It became our concern when Rin came to find us. So who is it?"

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. He had almost forgotten how persistent the miko could be. Deciding to assent, he bit out, "Ryokusen. The Lord of the Northern Isles."

"Northern Isles? But why?"

"His purpose is unknown. However, Ryokusen will pay for this disrespect," he growled, feeling his youki rise at the thought the other youkai.

The miko bit her lips. "You need to get well first."

"This Sesshoumaru is well," he declared tightly, ignoring the sudden stab of pain at the back of his shoulders. His bones were obviously trying to heal.

Giving him an uncompromising look, she insisted, "No you're not. You almost died."

His eyes narrowed. He would never succumb to such a dishonorable death, especially at the hands of one such as Ryokusen. "Ryokusen is weakened by the loss of his neko-youkais. This is a good time to teach him a lesson," he bit out.

She placed a hand on his sleeve. "You don't have to do it alone. When you're better we'll come with you."

Her offer brought forth an odd feeling in him, one he could not quite name. Brushing it off, he said, "No. This is between him and this Sesshoumaru."

Her eyes flashed. "I swear, you're just as stubborn as Inuyasha sometimes. Can't you see that you'll have nothing to lose with our help?"

He glowered at her. Was she implying that he could not deal with his enemies by himself? Just because he had been outnumbered in the past, it did not mean that he was not capable of exacting revenge. Now that Naraku was out of the way, he could focus all his energy into destroying Ryokusen. It irked him that she thought so little of him.

Her eyes softened in understanding. Too late, Sesshoumaru realized that his barriers were down. Then he decided that the effort to keep the additional barrier up was simply too much for his current state. After all, no one else but the miko has the capacity to read his emotions.

"We're friends, Sesshoumaru. Friends help each other. It doesn't mean that I think you're weak. And it doesn't mean that I'm asking you for something in return."

Her sincerity made him pause. Not for the first time, he realized just how selfless the miko was. Any other would have demanded payment for their help but not this miko. Even if it meant risking her life.

"Ryokusen is a taiyoukai. He is nothing like Naraku," he pointed out, needing her to understand that this would not be an easy battle. Not that he would allow her to take part in it.

She blinked. "It doesn't change anything I said."

"You will be endangering your life."

Shrugging carelessly, she replied, "It's nothing more than what I've been doing for the past few years. And anyway, I'm much stronger now, thanks to you."

He resisted the urge to avert his gaze although he felt uncomfortable with the look she was giving him. What he had done was simply his part in their agreement, nothing more.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. Think about it this way. You won't have to travel all the way north by yourself," she coaxed.

"Solitude would assure this Sesshoumaru of his peace," he remarked dryly.

She gave him an odd look. "Very funny, Sesshoumaru."

"It was not meant to be humorous," he intoned blandly.

A slow grin grew on her lips. "You're doing it again."

Unsure what she meant, he remained silent. Knowing the miko, she could have meant a number of things.

"I believe you just made a joke, Sesshoumaru." Then she waved a dismissive hand. "But of course you won't admit it."

"This Sesshoumaru does not jest." His tone was dry.

She shrugged. "It still sounds like it. Anyway, back to Ryokusen. I mean it, Sesshoumaru. It's better anyway to have more of us fighting, right?"

"We shall see, Miko."

Glowering at him, she snapped, "What is that supposed to mean?" Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Look, you can try to stop me, but I'm not going to let you go alone."

He simply stared at her. It suddenly occurred to him that she was possibly the only living being who dared to defy him and live to tell the tale. He should dispose of her, for it was simply unthinkable that one was able to defy him in such a manner. However, disposing of her was not an option seeing that he had unwittingly formed a rather troublesome attachment to her.

She gave him an uncompromising look. "I'll just follow you, you know. So you might as well save yourself the trouble of talking me out of it."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to groan. He could hardly believe that less than two days ago, he had almost wished for the miko's presence.

* * *

Several days had passed since the attack and everything seemed to be calming down.

The last time Kagome had seen Sesshoumaru, he appeared to be fully healed. Not that she could tell, seeing that his barriers, emotional or otherwise, were all back in place. Kagome made a face. It was much easier to read him when those barriers were down.

Sighing, she turned back to the story she had been reading to Shippou and Rin. Both of them were seated in front of her in Rin's new room in the west wing, their eyes shining with interest as they eyed the book in her hands.

The sudden commotion outside drew Kagome's attention away from the story. Lowering the book, she glanced quickly in the direction of the sound before turning back to the children.

"Wait here, okay? I'll go see what's going on," she said.

Shippou looked as if he wanted to follow, but Kagome directed a pointed look at him, and then at Rin. Understanding her unspoken words, Shippou gave her a small nod and settled back on the padded mat in Rin's room.

She rushed out of the east wing, using her senses to find the source of the commotion. It finally brought her to the large reception room. The first thing she saw was Sesshoumaru bending over something with his back to her, surrounded by a couple of his scouts and a few other concerned servants.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have sensed her presence, for he turned to glance at her over his shoulders before motioning her to join him. Curiously, she closed the gap between them. The servants parted to allow her through.

When her eyes landed on the little body on the floor, she gasped in horror.

"Jaken?" she whispered disbelievingly.

The diminutive toad youkai was beaten up beyond recognition. There was barely any sign of green amidst all the discolored wounds.

"Is he alive?"

"Barely," one of the scouts replied quietly. "Found him like this at the edge of a forest in a bush. Probably would have died in a couple of days. I cleaned him up the best I could."

Her expression hardened in determination as she knelt down beside Sesshoumaru. He simply gave her his usual unreadable look, but she could tell that he wanted her to try to heal Jaken.

She would not disappoint him.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand over Jaken and concentrated on healing him. Right before her eyes, Jaken's wounds closed as her palms glowed. She concentrated harder, willing the little youkai to heal and live. When she knew that she could do no more, Kagome stopped.

An older female inuyoukai bend down and placed a hand on Jaken's chest. "His blood flows stronger now. He will live."

A collective sigh sounded around them.

Kagome looked up to find Sesshoumaru giving her a look that could only be described as grateful. A warm feeling washed over her and she gave him a smile.

She could almost swear that he had returned it, even though it only showed in his eyes.

* * *

Drenched in sunlight, the courtyard appeared to sparkle as the soft breeze blew the petals of fallen sakura blooms around them. This, however, went unnoticed by Sesshoumaru as he listened intently to the serious words of the female in front of him.

His lips tightened a fraction as the forest youkai informed him about the traitor in his castle. From Moriko's description, Sesshoumaru realized that the inuyoukai in question had been living in the servant's quarters ever since the days when Inu-no-Taishou had been alive.

"The trees saw a meeting between this inuyoukai and a neko youkai a few days before the attack and since then, they had been working on the wards around the castle. I guess they must have found a crack or something," the forest youkai added. "He was the one who released the poisonous fumes and then fled. With the guards unconscious from the fumes, it was a simple matter for the rest of the neko youkais to get in. There are also rumors that Ryokusen is not planning to stop just at the Western Lands."

"Hn."

Ryokusen had either been planning this for centuries, considering that he had planted a spy for such a long time. Or the inuyoukai servant had only been recently recruited by Ryokusen to betray the Western Lands. Whichever was the case, he had every intention of making sure that no such event occurred again, even if it meant interrogating each of his servants and guards. Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed in irritation at the thought of time that very task required. Then, as soon as the more important matters were taken care of, the traitorous inuyoukai would meet his end.

Before he turned to leave, Sesshoumaru said, "Your information is appreciated…Moriko." The forest youkai had taken the initiative to obtain this information without being asked and thus, deserved his respect.

The forest youkai looked surprised. Then she gave him a tentative smile. "You freed me from Naraku, however unintentionally. As far as I'm concerned, we're allies."

"Hn."

His expression settled into a thoughtful look as he walked away from the forest youkai.

Moriko's information was useful. At least now he knew that his defenses had been penetration because he had a traitor in the castle. The weakening of the barrier surrounding the castle, however, concerned him. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in annoyance as he realized that he had neglected to inspect the barriers the last one cycle of the moon. He would have to repair the barriers before he left to confront Ryokusen.

There was no reason for him to wait any longer, seeing that he was fully healed. It was time Ryokusen paid for his insolence. Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed in anticipation. Considering the number of neko-youkais he had killed a week ago, Ryokusen's forces should be severely depleted. It would be wise to attack now.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat concerned that he would be leaving his castle so soon after the attack, but that was not something that he could do anything about. The only thing that alleviated his worry was the fact that the presence of the miko, Inuyasha and the forest youkai should be sufficient to discourage any attacks.

Even if he was unexpectedly delayed.

Sesshoumaru grimaced at the unpleasant thought that he might end up wounded again at Ryokusen's hands.

As he passed the hotsprings on the way to his chambers, he caught sight of the miko. Fresh from her bath, she stood facing him in her indecently short kimono. Realizing that his eyes had strayed down to her long limbs, Sesshoumaru quickly jerked his gaze away and resumed his journey back to his chambers.

"Sesshoumaru?" the miko called out behind him.

Knowing that she would follow him, he did not pause. When she caught up with him, he glanced over to find her wearing a worried look.

"You're planning to attack now, aren't you?" she asked.

"Ryokusen is weakened by the loss of his warriors. It would be wise to attack soon."

A look of determination crossed her face. "I'm coming with you."

He halted. "Miko…" he began, annoyed that he had to tell her again.

Her eyes flashed. "Try to stop me."

His eyes narrowed. "You will not come, Miko. This matter is not open for discussion."

"Who said I'm planning on discussing anything?" she retorted defiantly.

He gave her an uncompromising look. "You will remain here with Inuyasha and the rest until this Sesshoumaru returns."

"I'm sure Shippou would love to stay here with Rin. I don't know about Inuyasha, though. He didn't say anything about leaving yet." She paused, and then placed her hands on her hips. "But I'm coming with you."

Deciding to ignore her, Sesshoumaru proceeded to walk back to his chambers. He had every intention of leaving that very day.

Without the miko.

Unsurprisingly, she remained close behind him as he stepped into his chambers. She stood at the entrance as he fixed his recently repaired armor into place. Tenseiga and Toukijin went to his hips, their familiar presence giving him a sense of comfort.

Pointedly not meeting her eyes, he brushed past her on his way out of the room and headed straight for the courtyard.

He was confident that she would not be able to follow him.

* * *

Kagome could feel her heart thumping hard in her chest as her feet pumped the ground at a speed she did not know she was capable of. She had been running for practically hours now without break and she felt as if she must have crossed the entire Western Lands. Her lips tightened. Come to think of it, the scenery seemed to indicate that she was somewhere in the east.

Gritting her teeth, she glanced up into the sky to find Sesshoumaru flying high above her. It was obvious that however fast she ran, his cloud would always be faster. Soon, he would disappear from her sight and she would have to try to make it to the Northern Isles by herself.

She glanced down briefly at herself, realizing that she was hardly prepared for a trek across Feudal Japan. As usual, while she was staying at Sesshoumaru's place, she had reverted to her old clothes. This time, it was a jumper and a short skirt. Not to mention she had no weapons or any supplies with her. But stopping now would mean that the distance between her and Sesshoumaru would widen further. She would just have to rely on her miko powers. Considering how it had developed for the past five months, it should be more than enough.

Glancing up at Sesshoumaru again, she cursed softly under her breath. He could have just brought her along. What was his problem anyway? It was not as if she could not fight and would burden him. And anyway, he had just recovered not long ago and as far as she was concerned, he should still be concentrating on regaining his strength.

But no, he had to rush out just because he figured that he could not wait to get his revenge.

Well, she was not about to let him go off alone. Even if she could not catch up with him to join the battle, at least she would be there if anything bad happened to him. Cringing, she crossed her fingers, hoping that that would not be the case. Seeing Sesshoumaru injured badly once had been enough to last her a lifetime.

She dragged in a long breath, forcing herself to continue running. This would really be a test of endurance.

She just hoped that she would not kill herself in the process.

A blur out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Without pause, she glanced warily to the side only to gasp in surprise. Flapping towards her was the crane youkai she had met more than a week ago. The memory of the dance he had performed appeared in her mind, followed by Sango's suspicion. Kagome frowned in irritation. This was really not the time for her to be dealing with something like this.

"Miko!" he called out as he tailed her, his breath coming out in heavy puffs.

Groaning, Kagome quickened her steps and tried to ignore the youkai. He seemed to have trouble catching up with her anyway.

"Kagome. Please, wait for me! I have a proposal for you," the youkai yelled behind her.

Tossing a quick glance over her shoulders, Kagome responded tightly, "It's not a good time now, Yoshi. I'm in the middle of something."

"Please. It will not take long," he pled.

"I can't stop!" she snapped irritably as she continued running, glancing quickly up at the sky to make sure that she was not far behind Sesshoumaru. "Can you say whatever you need to say some other time?"

"Kagome!"

He was worse than Kouga, Kagome thought with a heartfelt groan.

* * *

The miko's persistence was astounding.

He glanced down quickly to find her running through the forest not far behind him. Even in that distance, he could see the pearlescent glow surrounding her feet. She had been running after him for almost half a day now, completely disregarding the fact that she was at a real disadvantage. It seemed to him that she was bent on catching up just by pure will. She could not run faster than his cloud, but it was clear that she would attempt to do so even at the risk of injuring herself.

Sesshoumaru simply could not decide whether he should admire her determination and strangle her slender neck for her stubbornness.

Detecting a figure close behind her, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. It appeared to be a crane youkai who was, for some reason, pursuing the miko. To his surprise, the miko simply ignored the youkai and carried on running.

Sesshoumaru slowed down uncertainly.

He felt oddly compelled to descend to the miko's aid. While it was clear that she did not intend to pay any attention to the youkai following her, there was nothing stopping the youkai from attacking.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Alternatively, he could simply continue on his journey. After all, the miko was in no danger. The crane youkai who was following her appeared to be weak and the miko could easily destroy him should she wish to do so.

Expelling an exclamation of irritation, Sesshoumaru glanced down another time and finally decided to descend.

A mere moment later, he landed in front of her. Startled, the miko skidded to a stop and promptly fell over at the suddenness of the motion. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk. Instead, he composed his expression into the usual careful blankness.

Then he turned his eyes to the confused looking crane youkai not far from them. Deliberately, Sesshoumaru expanded his youki in the other youkai's direction. As expected, the crane youkai's eyes filled with fear as he took a few steps backwards.

No words needed to be spoken. The youkai understood the warning and to his credit, was wise enough to leave without a single protest. Sesshoumaru waited until the youkai disappeared into the air before turning back to the breathless miko not far from him. The miko would no longer be troubled by the insignificant youkai.

"Miko."

Sprawled on the ground with her hands clamped over her heaving chest, she only glanced at him briefly as she choked in the much needed air. It was clear that she was too exhausted to speak. Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. It was foolish for her to exert herself in such a manner, all because she was simply too stubborn to comply with his instructions. Unfortunately, he knew from their past associations that she would continue to defy him regardless of the consequences once she had set her mind on something. He suppressed a sigh of resignation.

Kneeling in front of her, he extended a finger and tilted her chin up. Ignoring her glare, he said, "If you insist on following this Sesshoumaru, you will arm yourself adequately."

Her lips parted in surprise and she stuttered, "B-But…"

"It was foolish of you to follow in such a manner," he continued in a stony voice.

She scowled at him even as her chest continued to heave. "You could have just brought me along, you know?" she snapped irritably.

His lips tightened. "Do not test this Sesshoumaru's patience, Miko. Perhaps it would be wiser to leave you here alone until you come to your senses."

Averting her gaze, she muttered something under her breath which sounded like 'unreasonable males'. Then she ventured tentatively, "So you'll allow be to come along once I arm myself?"

"Hn. We will return to the Western Lands to retrieve your weapons." Considering the state she was in, it would not be wise for them to continue traveling.

He studied her as her excitement grew. Still sweat-slicked and flushed from her exertions, he found her appearance was strangely appealing. When he realized what he was thinking, Sesshoumaru froze. Brushing the unwanted thoughts away, Sesshoumaru focused on her condition. Her breathing was calming down, but he could tell that she was still exhausted.

"You should rest, Miko."

She glanced back at the path she had come from, and then turned a pair of hopeful eyes towards him. "Sesshoumaru? Um…Do you think you could let me ride on your cloud? I don't really want to run all the way back."

He was surprised that she had asked. It had been his intention all along to transport her back to the Western Lands on his cloud.

"Hn."

She beamed. "When will we leave again?"

"You will rest for one night in the Western Land. We will depart for the north at dawn tomorrow."

"Maybe Inuyasha would like to come as well. We can all travel together."

Sesshoumaru felt a stab of annoyance. "No." The hanyou's presence would be unacceptable.

She sighed. "He probably won't want to anyway. But don't you think he should be involved, seeing that this is also an attack on his heritage?"

Sesshoumaru's expression remained unchanged, but the miko's words struck a chord in him. Inuyasha's had been gradually maturing in the recent months. Perhaps it was time he was given more responsibility in the Western Lands.

After all, that was what Inu-no-Taishou had always wished.

"This Sesshoumaru will speak to Inuyasha."

* * *

Kagome inhaled and snuggled deeper into the comfortable, fluffy pillow against her face. Then she frowned in annoyance as a solid spike stabbed into her hips. What sort of bed contained sharp spikes, she wondered blearily.

She cracked open an eye to find her vision obscured by something white. Blinking rapidly, it slowly registered to her that she was snuggled against Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko-sama. Two warm bands under her shoulders and knees told her that she was cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Raising her head a little, their eyes met and Kagome instantly blushed. His golden orbs contained a hint of amusement as he continued to stare down at her. She groaned inwardly, realizing that she must have fallen asleep on her feet and Sesshoumaru had decided to carry her. He probably saved her from plummeting down to her death.

How embarrassing.

As she wracked her brain to come up with something to say, he broke their gaze and remarked, "We will be arriving shortly."

"Oh." How long had she been asleep? Sesshoumaru had carried her all this way in his arms? Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she said, "Um…I think you can let me down now."

Their eyes met again. The amusement in his was clear as he quirked a brow. "Are you not comfortable?"

Her jaw went slack as she blinked dumbly at him. Then she sputtered, "Uh… I guess. B-But…" She gestured down at herself. "I can…uh…"

Before she managed to gather her scattered thoughts, she felt herself being lowered. Her hands came up by reflex to grab his armor as her feet touched his cloud. Now that she had lost the warmth of his body, she suddenly felt chilled. It had been nice, sleeping in his arms. She sighed inwardly. However comfortable the position had been, there was no way she was getting herself in that position again. It was way too embarrassing.

They traveled in silence for a short while more before the castle came into view. Sesshoumaru flew them over the entrance, nodding briefly at the guards as they passed.

When the cloud touched the ground, the first thing that caught Kagome's attention was snatches of conversation between Inuyasha and Moriko not far away. They appeared to be having some sort of argument. Curious, Kagome followed the sound until she saw the hanyou and the forest youkai standing facing each other next to a tree. Without looking around, she knew that Sesshoumaru was not far behind her.

"That pendant controls you, right?" Inuyasha snapped accusingly.

"It's not the pendant. The pendant absorbs youki. The band was the thing Naraku used to get me to do stuff," Moriko retorted in a strained voice.

"That's what I'm saying. So how do you know what you did?"

Moriko's expression became pinched. "What are you talking about?"

"You were alone with him, right? Who knows what else you did for him when you were under his control?" Inuyasha muttered.

Moriko flushed, obviously angered by Inuyasha's word. Then she snapped. "You're going to apologize for that, Inuyasha!"

"Keh! What for?"

"Inuyasha…" Moriko's word carried a tone of warning to it.

"What?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "You can't make me anyway."

Moriko's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a second before a series of roots exploded from the ground to twine around his ankles. Kagome gaped at the sight.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled indignantly as he tried to pull his feet free. The roots held fast. He glowered at Moriko. "Let me go!"

Grinning now, Kagome watched as Moriko raised a brow. Her light brown eyes flashing angrily, the forest youkai demanded, "You're not going anywhere until you apologize, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and then his expression turned mutinous. Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, he said, "Keh! If you don't call them off, I'll just hack them into bits."

Moriko raised a challenging brow. "Go ahead."

Tossing her a glare before turning back to his feet, Inuyasha began to slash at the roots. However, new ones kept popping up in their place. Infuriated, Inuyasha let out a snarled and redoubled his efforts.

"Inuyasha. You will cease that ridiculous display." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

Kagome looked up at the taiyoukai beside her to find his expression carefully blank. However, it was clear to her that he was not happy with Inuyasha's antics. She did not even need their connection to know that much.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Stay out of this! It got nothing to do with you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Tetsusaiga should not be debased in such a manner."

Eyes bulging, Inuyasha yelled, "How am I supposed to get out of this then?"

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe you should just apologize to Moriko. After all, you _did_ insult her for no reason."

"Hey! Why are you on her side?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome decided to ignore her friend until he came to his senses. Walking away from the cursing hanyou and the laughing forest youkai, her lips twitched as she wondered how long it would take before Inuyasha succumbed. Those roots looked as if they were not going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm glad that Moriko is not letting him walk all over her," she remarked to the stoic taiyoukai beside her as they left the courtyard and entered the castle.

"Inuyasha should not have insulted her," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome glanced at him in surprise. It was rare for Sesshoumaru to voice his opinion on the affairs of others. But then again, perhaps he was beginning to consider Inuyasha as someone close to him. She grinned inwardly.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," she suggested.

"Such trivial matters do not interest this Sesshoumaru," he scorned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Just then, she heard the sound off footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Moriko rushing after them.

"Wait," the forest youkai called out, her hair bouncing about her shoulders as she approached.

Stopping, Kagome waited for her to catch up before she asked with a grin, "Where is Inuyasha?"

Moriko's eyes narrowed mischievously. "He apologized, but he gone off somewhere to sulk."

Kagome heard a strange noise which sounded suspiciously like a snort. She quickly glanced up to find Sesshoumaru staring ahead with his usual unreadable expression. Shaking it off as her imagination, she turned her attention back to Moriko.

"He'll be back when he's done sulking, I suppose." Then Moriko brightened. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Just a while ago, the trees came back to me on that question you asked me."

Kagome halted in her tracks. "What did they say?" she asked curiously.

Moriko's eyes flicked pointedly at Sesshoumaru.

Gesturing randomly in the air, Kagome reassured her, "It's okay. I don't mind him knowing."

Moriko looked startled for a moment, and then she said, "A crane youkai called Yoshi has recently acquired control of a small piece of land in the east. The Prince of the Eastern Territories had rewarded him for some task he performed. Now, according to the trees, the youkai is unmated. And Sango was right. The crane youkai was trying to court you."

Kagome's jaw dropped. To hear Sango's suspicions was one thing, but a confirmation was an entirely different thing. It was baffling to find that she was being courted by some random youkai. "B-But why?"

Moriko took a deep breath. "Basically, the news of Naraku's defeat at your hands began to spread soon after it happened. Usually, rumors tend to get embellished as they travel along. But this one seems to have retained most of the facts. So, when the rumor that a powerful human miko who allied with a hanyou and a taiyoukai widened, there was some speculation about your identity. And since they found that you're neither mated to Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha, a lot of the males out there are thinking of courting you. From what I can gather, most of them just want a powerful mate."

Kagome gaped.

Beside her, she felt Sesshoumaru stiffen. Turning to him, she asked, "You know anything about this?"

He studied her silently for a while before he spoke. "No. But it is not unexpected."

She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "What do you mean, it's not unexpected? Am I supposed to be expecting a bunch of random youkai to court me now?"

"Hn."

That one sound was enough of a confirmation for her. Kagome groaned helplessly. This looked as if it was going to be a problem she really did not need.

Moriko said softly, "Kagome, male youkai tends to seek out strong females to continue their bloodline. They won't harm you."

"But I'm human!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"I don't think that really matters, seeing that your power is what most of them are after," Moriko remarked wryly. She snuck a glance at the taiyoukai before turning back to the distraught miko. "Who knows, you might even meet someone you like."

"It is unsafe." Sesshoumaru's expression was stony. "The miko holds the Shikon jewel."

"Exactly! If any of them get their hands on it, there could be another Naraku," Kagome said, hardly believing that something like this was happening to her. Groaning, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sank down to the ground, "What am I going to do now?"

Moriko sighed. "Nothing much, really. Just be a little bit more wary of males approaching you." Glancing sideways, she continued, "I'll leave you to think about it. Let me know if you need the trees to find out anything else."

Kagome flashed her a weak smile. "Thanks."

As Moriko walked away, Kagome sighed. The thought of going through another encounter similar to the one she experienced with the crane youkai did not appeal to her at all.

* * *

So it had begun, Sesshoumaru thought as he looked down at the dejected miko. He had known since his conversation with Kouga that this event could occur. However, he found the entire thought of the miko being courted by some worthless youkai even more distasteful than before.

Sesshoumaru grimaced. The crane youkai's appearance earlier now made sense to him. Such a weak youkai was certainly not worthy of the miko and it was unacceptable that the weakling had thought to court the miko. How many more of them would attempt to do so?

What the forest youkai said was true. The miko's strength would be an irresistible temptation to many youkais. And even if she did not possess all her miko powers, or powers enhanced by his strength, the mere fact that she held the almost completed Shikon was enough of a reason for many greedy youkai to seek her out as a possession.

The thought of the Shikon jewel made him realize that it was unsafe for the miko to carry it around, even if it was incomplete. Barricaded as it was with her miko powers and his ward, no one should be able to detect in. However, carrying it into battle with Ryokusen would be foolish.

He reached out a hand and touched the miko's shoulders. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped at the contact and gave him a questioning look.

"Miko. You will leave the Shikon behind."

Her eyes rounded. "Why?"

"It is unsafe to enter a battle wearing the jewel," he explained.

The miko frowned and shook her head. "I can't leave it here, Sesshoumaru. The castle had been attacked once and there's no telling if it can happen again when we're not around."

"It will not be attacked again. The barriers around the castle have been strengthened."

"Still…"

"The Shikon will be kept in a safe place," he insisted firmly.

"What do you mean? What place?" she asked curiously.

Wondering if he should divulge the knowledge held only by those of his line, Sesshoumaru paused. Then, deciding that the miko would not relent until she possessed all the pertinent facts, he explained evenly, "There is a place in the castle which is heavily warded by the ancients. Only those with the bloodline of our ancestors could enter."

"Which means that I can't enter?" she asked thoughtfully.

He tensed. "No. You will not be able to enter." Did the miko trust him enough to allow him to possess the Shikon, knowing that she would never be able to retrieve it herself?

She frowned in contemplation. After a moment, she sighed in acceptance. "I guess you're right. It's probably safer there."

Sesshoumaru felt his tension ebb at the miko's acceptance. She trusted him, and the thought of it filled him with an odd warmth. His expression set in its usual calm indifference, he inclined his head at her.

"Indeed."

* * *

A/N:That's it for now. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it:). 


	19. Part III Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Apologies for not responding to your individual reviews but it took me longer than I thought to finish this chapter. But at least it's even longer than the last one:P. Also, I've drawn up some new Inuyasha stuff, including an original character who will appear in this chapter. It's not on my homepage yet, but it's in my deviantart account. If you want to have a look, copy this and paste into your browser but remove the spaces in between. elle6778. deviantart. com

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 - Chapter 4**

The safe place turned out to be an underground chamber only accessible from Sesshoumaru's room. The wooden hatch under the tatami mat was invisible until Sesshoumaru laid a hand on it. Then, with an answering pulse, the hatch opened.

Kagome's eyes widened as she descended on a flight of wooden stairs down to a dim tunnel, illuminated only by an odd glow on the wall. Strangely enough, she found that she could see quite clearly. She shook her head slightly and chalked it down to yet another thing she had picked up from Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes landed on an old wooden door at the end of the tunnel. Walking towards it with Sesshoumaru beside her, she figured that it must lead to their destination. When they came upon it, she automatically reached out and pushed it open.

"Miko!"

Bewildered at his harsh tone, she turned back to find him staring at her with a look of disbelief.

"What?" she asked nervously. She had taken two steps into the dark space before she halted. Maybe she got the wrong door, but there was only one way to go.

As she stared at him, Sesshoumaru's look of disbelief changed to a look of comprehension and then rapidly turned to annoyance. Kagome's eyebrows rose at the sight. She had never seen Sesshoumaru wearing so many different expressions in such a short span of time. Something must be bugging him.

"Um…Sesshoumaru? What's going on?"

His expression became unreadable. "You should not be able to enter, Miko," he said flatly.

She jumped in surprise and looked around before her eyes snapped back to his golden ones. "B-But how? I thought only you and your line are allowed to enter."

His eyes flickered. "One could only surmise that your ability to enter this room is the result of the connection between us." He stepped into the room before he continued, "It is becoming tedious."

Kagome frowned. "The connection?"

"Hn." He sounded irritated.

Her lips twitched. "Why?" she asked deliberately, knowing that the last thing he wanted was for her to keep questioning him.

"The extent of its influence is unpredictable."

She grinned. "It looks like I share quite a lot of things with you. Emotions, strength and now, even this."

"It is not amusing, Miko."

She sobered up as another thought came to her. "Hey, do you think it works both ways?"

He gave her an unreadable look. "This Sesshoumaru does not possess any of your strength." His tone was dry. "And unlike those who wish to court you, this Sesshoumaru has no intention of obtaining it."

Then something else occurred to her, making her sigh. No doubt Sesshoumaru would not be too happy once he heard what she was about to say. "You know, it's not only my strength they'll be getting. It's yours as well."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened.

Guessing how he felt, Kagome quickly assured him. "Don't worry. I have no intention of accepting them as mates or whatever."

His eyes flickered, but he did not respond. Instead, he swept past her into the room.

Following behind him, Kagome soon found herself standing in a semi-spherical chamber. She gaped as she noted the bright moss growing high up on the wall, bathing the space in an eerie golden light not unlike Sesshoumaru's barrier. Further down, the rock face was covered with various heirlooms, mostly weapons, Kagome noted. There were also several old chests pushed against the walls. Sesshoumaru's ancestors must have used this place as storage for their prized possessions.

"Miko."

She swung around to find Sesshoumaru staring at her expectantly.

"Oh," she exclaimed as her hand flew to her neck. Carefully, she removed the chain holding the warded Shikon jewel. It was still glowing with a strange mix of purple and green as a result of both their barriers. Holding the chain, she held it out to Sesshoumaru.

As he placed the Shikon in a box and sealed it, he cautioned, "Do not speak of this place to others."

Kagome blinked.

Suddenly she realized how much trust Sesshoumaru was placing in her by telling her of this place. And knowing Sesshoumaru, trust was not something he gave away easily. Softening, she smiled at him.

"Thank you for keeping the jewel here. I promise that I won't tell anyone about this place," she assured him earnestly.

"Hn."

* * *

Dawn arrived bright and early, but Sesshoumaru had been awake long before the sun appeared in the horizon.

He frowned as he stared out of the window, his mind going over what he had decided just a while ago. He did not like the conclusion he had arrived at, but he was practical enough to know that it was necessary. After what had happened between him and the neko-youkais, there was a slim chance that he might not make it out. Hence his contingency in the unlikely case that everything went wrong.

There was only one thing which gave him pause. The miko's presence in the coming battle concerned him, but he knew that their merged powers would be invaluable in this fight. She was strong. In any case, it was not as if he could prevent her from following him.

Knowing that it would be pointless to delay the inevitable any longer, Sesshoumaru left his chambers and began to track Inuyasha's scent. As expected, the hanyou was in his usual tree. Vaguely, Sesshoumaru wondered if he should offer Inuyasha his own quarters in the castle. It was unseemly for him to continue living out of a tree in the courtyard.

As he approached, Inuyasha looked down. At his questioning glance, Sesshoumaru gestured for the hanyou to follow him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked brusquely as he caught up.

Turning around, Sesshoumaru went straight to the point. "You will remain in Western Lands, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes clouded in confusion. "Why should I remain in the Western Lands? You're not inviting me to stay here for good, are you?" he asked warily.

Sesshoumaru gave him a hard look. Much as he hated the thought of it, Sesshoumaru knew that it had to be said. "The Western Land requires protection while this Sesshoumaru travels to the north. As the youngest son of Inu-no-Taishou, it is your responsibility to do so."

"You're confronting Ryokusen?" Inuyasha exclaimed with a frown. "Not that I care or anything, but you almost died just a week ago."

A growl escaped Sesshoumaru's lips. "This Sesshoumaru is more than capable of destroying one such as Ryokusen."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a challenging look. "Then why do you need me to stay here?"

Glancing into the distance, Sesshoumaru continued evenly, "The battle might conclude in an unexpected manner. In that unlikely event, the Western Lands would require a lord."

Silence enveloped them as Inuyasha's eyes rounded in disbelief. "W-What are you talking about? You can't be saying what I think you're saying," he stuttered.

"It is simply a precaution. You will rule the Western Lands only if this Sesshoumaru fails."

Inuyasha expression became uneasy. "Look, I'll come with you," he offered gruffly.

"Ryokusen's warriors are fully trained, full blooded youkais," Sesshoumaru pointed out, arching a brow.

Inuyasha bristled. "I've hacked down my share of full blooded youkais, Sesshoumaru. Ryokusen doesn't scare me."

"You will not come, Inuyasha." His voice was stony. The hanyou would be of more use if he simply remained in the castle.

Gesturing in the general direction of the north, Inuyasha protested, "You can't go in there if you think you can't win. What about Kagome? She'll never let you go alone!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly wished that he was not having that conversation at that moment. The hanyou would no doubt be furious at his next words. "The miko is coming with this Sesshoumaru."

The silence was thick.

"Sesshoumaru, you'd better not be saying what I think you're saying. You mean you're going into this _knowing_ that things might explode in your face and you're bringing _KAGOME_ along?!" Inuyasha's voice rose to a yell.

"You said yourself that the miko will not let this Sesshoumaru go alone," Sesshoumaru intoned flatly, his fists clenched by his side to prevent himself from beating the insolent pup down to a bleeding heap. Never mind that the hanyou's words had rung with the truth.

"I can try to stop her. Hell, I can try to stop you!" Inuyasha exclaimed heatedly.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Have you attempted to prevent that miko from doing anything lately? Have you not realized that she could easily overpower you?"

After a moment's pause, Inuyasha sighed, looking uncharacteristically weary. Then the hanyou spoke quietly. "This is not good, Sesshoumaru."

"Ryokusen will continue attacking until he is destroyed. It's better to be the one attacking than to hold back in defense, considering the recent depletion of his forces."

Inuyasha gave him a worried look. "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Sesshoumaru gave him an odd look. "You jest, Inuyasha," he remarked disdainfully.

Ignoring him, Inuyasha continued. "And if Kagome is harmed, I'll kill you."

"The miko will be unharmed." His voice was tight.

Inuyasha ground his teeth together. "It's a good thing I know that you care for her, or else…"

"This Sesshoumaru cares for no-"

Inuyasha interrupted rudely, "You can stop it right there. I know what I see."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together. Although he had admitted to himself that he was somewhat attached to the miko, he had no intention of confirming such a thing to Inuyasha.

"You are mistaken."

Inuyasha simply snorted derisively and turned to walk away.

* * *

A feeling of exhilaration coursed through Kagome as she eyed the rapidly passing landscape beneath Sesshoumaru's cloud. She had not realized how much she had missed traveling like this, clinging on to Sesshoumaru's armor with the wind streaking through her hair. The last time she had done so, she had been too tired and sleepy to fully appreciate it.

She sighed in contentment, her feelings not marred at all by the thought of the imminent battle. In fact, she rather looked forward to it, she thought with narrowed eyes. She was practically itching to destroy the youkai who ordered the attack on Sesshoumaru and Rin. And they had attacked Sesshoumaru from the back, no less. Despicable creatures.

The intensity of her feelings surprised her. Her lips quirked. She wondered what Sesshoumaru would think if he knew that she felt so protective of him and Rin.

"Something amuses you, Miko?"

Hiding her grin, she looked up at the pair of golden eyes staring down at her. "No," she replied with a straight face.

"Hn." It was clear that he did not believe her.

"We didn't really have the time to catch up last week, with everything being so messed up. What have you been up to since we destroyed Naraku?"

"Tending to the affairs of the Western Lands."

She rolled her eyes. He was still as reticent as ever when it came to giving up information. "What sort of things apart from your patrols?" she pressed.

He gave her an odd look. "Is there a reason for your curiosity?"

She sighed in exasperation. "It's called having a conversation, Sesshoumaru."

"It is pointless."

Grinning, she poked him in the chest playfully. Ignoring his low growl of warning, she said, "Pointless things could be fun too, you know."

"Hn."

Shaking her head at his look of disdain, Kagome glanced into the horizon, noting that the sun was already setting.

"Are we stopping soon?"

Sesshoumaru focused his attention at some point in the distance before he said, "We will rest soon."

"Good. Can you find somewhere with water? I want a bath."

"There is a hotsprings not far from here."

Kagome beamed in anticipation.

* * *

The soft morning sun peeked through the gaps in the trees, sending sharp rays of light in the direction of the clearing they had spent the night.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko. Her eyes were bleary with the last vestiges of sleep as she stood up and stretched. He would have continued traveling through the night, but he had felt compelled to stop so that the miko could refresh herself and rest for the night. After all, they had been traveling the whole of yesterday.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt a warning prickle.

He stood up instantly, his eyes narrowed. His senses told him that they were being approached by a youkai. The glimmer of youki from the direction of the hotsprings told him identified the intruder as an elemental youkai.

A frown graced Sesshoumaru's brow. Elemental youkais tended to keep to themselves. Particularly since their numbers had been greatly diminished in the battle a few centuries ago. Therefore, it was odd that one was approaching them now. One which appeared to possess substantial strength.

It did not take long before a blue-haired youkai appeared in the clearing. His black kimono floated behind him as he took measured steps towards them.

The elemental youkai inclined his head at Sesshoumaru in acknowledgement. Their eyes met for a moment and in that short time, Sesshoumaru had gleaned enough to know that this youkai had no intention of causing trouble. Now that he was close, Sesshoumaru recognized him as some form of water youkai. The water drop against his forehead identified him as a member of the ruling clan, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise. He did not realize that there was such a survivor from the last battle between the elementals.

"Greetings, Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands," the youkai said formally. "I'm Akiyama. My presence concerns the miko."

Sesshoumaru kept his expression impassive. What did the youkai require from the miko? Then, in a move that greatly irked Sesshoumaru, the youkai turned away and focused his complete attention on the miko. Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as the youkai stepped closer, stopping just an arm's length from the miko.

"Miko. I hail from the springs of the southern mountains," he began with a slight bow. "I was simply passing the area when I sensed your presence."

"Um…hi." The miko sounded uncertain.

"The tale of your success in the battle with the hanyou Naraku had spread far. I congratulate you on your victory. Naraku deserved no less than what you have inflicted on him."

The miko shuffled, looking uncomfortable. "It's not just me. A lot of my friends were there as well, including Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was the one who released the killing blow."

The youkai inclined his head politely at Sesshoumaru, but the taiyoukai had an odd feeling that he was being dismissed. His eyes narrowed a fraction at the disrespect as the youkai turned his attention back to the miko.

"I would be honored if you would accept this humble youkai's offer of friendship."

Sesshoumaru stilled as a feeling suspicion began to grow. Perhaps, like the crane, this youkai was also seeking to court the miko. But unlike the crane youkai, this one was far from weak. The entire thought induced a strangely uneasy feeling in him.

The miko gaped at the youkai, obviously stunned by the sudden request. Then her eyes flicked to him and Sesshoumaru felt her plea for assistance trickling over him. However, regardless of how he disliked the thought of it, he had no intention on interfering with another youkai's courting ritual.

Yet.

The miko's irritation at his lack of response and her uncertainty was clear as she glanced back and forth between him and the male youkai.

"Miko?" the youkai prompted politely. "It would be a great honor if you accept."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. The youkai was respectful towards the miko. However, there was something about the entire situation which made it barely tolerable. His eyes narrowed as the youkai gave the miko a charming smile.

The miko's lips twitched as her uncertainty dissipated. Then it grew into a smile as she looked at the youkai. "Friendship? That's all, right?" she asked.

The youkai nodded. "Yes. And perhaps the next time we meet, you might consider allowing me the privilege of addressing you by your given name."

Looking surprised, the miko asked, "You know my name?"

"It is Kagome, is it not? I have been informed by my ally."

"Your ally?" the miko prompted. She sounded curious.

Sesshoumaru felt his annoyance spike and decided that they had wasted enough time with the pointless interaction. Grimacing inwardly, he wondered how many times they would be interrupted during this trip by youkais seeking to court the miko.

"Miko. We will continue with our journey."

The water youkai spared him a quick glance before he inclined his head at the miko. "I shall not delay you any further. It is clear that you have an important quest. I hope that we will meet again soon."

The miko nodded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes did not leave the youkai until he dissolved into the air, vanishing right before them. The fact that he could evaporate at will confirmed Sesshoumaru's thoughts that Akiyama was indeed a powerful youkai.

His thoughts about all the unworthy youkais courting the miko returned to him, and Sesshoumaru glowered inwardly. Much as he would like to do so, he could not place this youkai in the same rank as the crane youkai. An elemental youkai like this Akiyama did not need the miko's power to supplement his. He was powerful enough in his own right.

Someone such as this youkai might just be worthy of the miko.

Unwilling to examine the reason for his edginess at that very thought, Sesshoumaru quickly banished it from his mind. Instead, he focused on the fact that many other youkais would certainly present themselves to the miko at odd times.

It would be highly disruptive to this journey they were making. The last thing Sesshoumaru wanted was untimely interruptions from some worthless youkai while he was preparing himself for battle. This water youkai would be the last one. Further interruptions would not be acceptable.

He glowered inwardly. There was only one way he could think of to deter the approach of the other youkais.

* * *

Kagome watched the departing youkai with interest. His wavy shoulder length blue hair swayed lightly behind him as he seemed to float away from them before he disappeared, literally into thin air. She wished that she was as graceful as he was. He must be one of the most interesting youkai she had ever met in terms of appearance, with those odd but beautiful eyes and an elegant, sculpted face. He was not as tall as Sesshoumaru, but he held himself with confidence and poise.

"What sort of youkai is he?" she asked as Sesshoumaru began to walk.

"An elemental youkai. He possesses power over water," he replied without glancing down at her.

Her expression cleared as comprehension dawned. "That explains his eyes. They look like pools of water. And that weird water droplet on his head."

"Hn."

"I guess with that sort of power, he's pretty strong, huh?" she mused. Imagine having the power to control bodies of water. Kagome shuddered at the thought of the damage Akiyama would bring if he had any inclination to do so. It was a good thing she did not reject his friendship.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru sounded completely disinterested, but Kagome had a suspicion that he was not telling her something. The taiyoukai looked too absorbed in his thoughts. There must be something on his mind.

"It's nice of him to offer to be my friend, don't you think? It's good to have someone like that on our side."

"Hn."

Frowning at Sesshoumaru's monosyllabic answers, Kagome glanced up to him. Wondering if there was something he was not telling her, she asked, "So what do you think of him?"

He glanced down at her, his face expressing nothing but disdain. "He is not worthy of this Sesshoumaru's time."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "According to you, no one is worth your time." Then she paused in thought. "Except Rin."

"Hn."

"So? Is that all you can say about him?" she pressed, still convinced that there was something Sesshoumaru was not telling her.

"The youkai appears to be courting you, Miko."

She stilled, and then frowned thoughtfully. Thinking back, she had felt nothing like that from the other youkai. "I don't think so. He said just friends. And anyway, he didn't do any sort of mating dance."

"The mating dance is not performed by all youkais."

Suddenly curious, she asked, "What about inuyoukai like you?"

He did not reply.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"There is a ritual." His voice was flat.

"What sort of ritual?" she asked, wondering if it involved any prancing, or dancing.

He paused and turned to give her a stony look. "Miko. Unless you're preparing to accept an inuyoukai's advances, it is not necessary for you to possess this knowledge," he bit out tightly.

A little taken aback by the intensity of his response, Kagome just gaped. Then, remembering how the conversation had ended the last time she prodded him about something like this, Kagome decided that it might be better if she quit while she was ahead. Sesshoumaru was probably just embarrassed.

And anyway, she could always ask him some other time, she thought with an inward grin. Shrugging her questions off, she continued to walk beside him, wondering absently why he had not launched them into the air yet.

"Miko."

She gave him a look of surprise. He had given every indication that he did not want to talk, so what did he have in mind now?

"Do you wish to discourage future advances?" he asked evenly.

Stopping in he tracks, she blinked. "From those youkais?"

"Hn."

"Of course. But short of fighting them, I don't know what else to do."

Turning around, he gave her an odd look. Then he declared, "This Sesshoumaru has a solution. The more persistent ones would continue with their advances but it would deter the rest from approaching."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

His eyes flickered. He looked as if he was about to say something. A flash of hesitation crossed his face before it was replaced by resolve. Then his jaw tightened in determination.

Mesmerized by the myriad of emotions crossing his face, Kagome simply stared wordlessly. Suddenly, she found herself pulled forward towards him. A squeak of surprise escaped her lips when she felt Sesshoumaru's cool cheek pressed against her.

He was nuzzling her cheek.

Breath caught in her throat, Kagome remained frozen to the spot as he rubbed his soft, smooth skin against hers. Her body heated in response and she could feel her face reddening. She tried to ask him what he was doing, but the words refused to form. Goosebumps exploded over her skin as he moved lower to her neck, continuing with the rubbing motion.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, he stopped and stepped away from her.

Her legs wobbled from the abrupt loss of support. Lips parted in shock, Kagome simply stared at him wordlessly, noting that there was a strange light in his eyes.

The first words which broke the silence yanked Kagome out of her stupor.

"This Sesshoumaru's scent will act as a deterrent." His voice was clipped.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he had simply been covering her with his scent. Kagome let out the breath she did not realize she was holding. What else did she think he was doing anyway? She did not really think that Sesshoumaru meant anything else, did she?

Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she averted her gaze before muttering, "Um… thanks."

"Hn."

With that, he pulled her closer and launched into the air.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the miko. She had been strangely silent ever since he had covered her face and neck with his scent. Perhaps she was in shock.

He grimaced inwardly. What he had done brought back memories of the night when she had fallen asleep on his futon. Back then, he had deduced that it was the weakness from his injury which had prompted him to indulge in such an action. However, he was neither weak nor injured a while ago. Therefore, it was highly disconcerting to find out just how much he had enjoyed touching her in such an intimate manner.

He shook the feeling away. Regardless of his own responses, at least they would be assured of some peace now that the miko's own skin, not just her clothes, was covered in his scent.

They continued to fly for a few hours more before she caught sight of a large expanse of water ahead. Sesshoumaru could see the large expanse of water ahead of them. In mere moments, they would be crossing the sea to the Northern Isles.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?" she whispered shakily as she tugged at his armor.

He glanced down at her.

"We're not flying over the sea, are we?"

His eyes flickered. "It appears so, Miko."

Her expression sank visibly. "Sesshoumaru, can't we go by boat or something?" she pled.

Brows furrowing, he gave her a puzzled look. "No."

At that moment, his cloud crossed the border between land and sea. The miko suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders, her grip almost desperate. The cloud swayed a little at the suddenness of her movement and he let out a growl of warning.

"Miko…" he broke off as he noted the look on her face.

The miko's eyes were wild with fear as she protested loudly, "Sesshoumaru! No!"

He frowned. It was clear that the miko was afraid to fly over water. However, he did not understand the reason behind it. After all, one was more likely to die hitting dry land than water.

"Miko…" he gritted out in warning as her arms tightened almost painfully around him. "You will loosen your hold."

"Not a chance!" she exclaimed shakily. "We're over water."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a wince when her blunt fingers dug into his shoulders. Her unnatural strength proved to be unpleasant at such times. Perhaps he should teach her to have a little faith in him.

Forcibly prying her hands off his body, he fisted the back of her hakamashita and held her an arm's length away. Her eyes immediately rounded into fear-filled brown pools as her lips parted in a silent gasp before she froze.

"SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled frantically. "What are you doing?"

His ears rang with the volume of her voice, but he ignored her words and gave her an uncompromising look. "Miko. You will calm yourself."

She trembled. "I-I can't."

The fear in her usually bold eyes instilled a strange feeling of protectiveness in him. It was disconcerting to see her like this. Sighing in resignation, he pulled her back to him. Placing his hand at the back of her head, he pushed her face firmly onto his Mokomoko-sama.

"Close your eyes."

A small whimper escaped her lips, and something within him tightened uncomfortably.

"We will arrive soon," he reassured her, hating how husky his voice was.

He felt a shaking motion as she nodded into his Mokomoko-sama.

Fortunately, it did not take long for them to cross the large expanse of ocean. As they neared land, Sesshoumaru felt himself growing progressively alert. They were in Ryokusen's domain now. The stench of neko-youkais was strong and he did not intend to let his guard down while he was on this isle.

"Miko, we are over dry land," he announced.

* * *

Her heart beating wildly, Kagome barely heard Sesshoumaru's words.

"Miko."

Inhaling a shaky breath, she pulled herself away from the protection of his soft Mokomoko-sama. To her relief, she found that they were, indeed, flying over land once again. Suddenly, she felt a little embarrassed by her outburst earlier. Yes, she had been scared witless by the thought of the large expanse of water under her, but maybe she should not have tried to strangle Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes went up to his neck, wincing as she noted the red marks left by her fingers on his pale skin. She must have exerted quite a bit of force if she had managed to mark him.

Reaching out, she touched his neck lightly. "I'm sorry about this," she whispered remorsefully as he stiffened at her touch.

"Your fear is unreasonable, Miko," Sesshoumaru remarked dryly.

Suddenly irritated, she snapped, "Well, it's not like I can help it, you know!"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Deciding not to say anything further, she averted her gaze. Perhaps her nerves were still too frayed for her to attempt a conversation with Sesshoumaru.

The tree-dotted landscape beneath them flashed by swiftly as Sesshoumaru continued to guide his cloud towards their target. They had traversed what seemed like hundreds of miles before Kagome felt the taiyoukai beside her tense. It was obvious that he had sensed something.

"Prepare yourself," he cautioned quietly as he guided his cloud downwards.

Nodding wordlessly, Kagome expanded her own senses, trying to detect what Sesshoumaru had found. Standing at the top of a flat piece of land on top of a cliff, she could not see anything but she persisted in looking using her powers. It was not long before she felt a malevolent presence heading their way.

A short while later, the breeze around them picked up and she saw a tall figure approach from the distance. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the Northern Lord for the first time. Clad in a rich red outfit surrounded by armor, the youkai standing in front of her was obviously from some noble background. His green eyes with its vertical slit confirmed him as a neko-youkai.

However, that was not why she felt an almost mind-numbing shock coursing through her body.

"It's you," Kagome whispered. His identity was unmistakable. She remembered seeing him in her dream of the sorceress.

It was her power-crazy mate.

Ryokusen peered at her in distaste before he turned his attention to Sesshoumaru. "I see that you've acquired yet another human," he taunted.

Sesshoumaru simply regarded him with disdain.

The Northern Lord quirked his brow. "Tell me, don't you find it curious that you've inherited your father's habit? His penchant for weak humans was his downfall."

Sesshoumaru's lips lifted in a smirk. "That's where you err, Ryokusen. This human is not weak."

A speculative gleam entered Ryokusen's eyes. "Ah, your miko ally. Not only you're consorting with a human, but the breed which is our enemy as well?" He clucked his tongue. "I'm rather disappointed in you, Sesshoumaru."

Unable to keep her silence any longer, Kagome snapped, "You're the enemy, not me. How could you attack Sesshoumaru like that? How could you send so many of your warriors to literally stab Sesshoumaru in the back?"

"Warriors?" Ryokusen snorted in disgust. "Those were simply useless pawns."

"Then you should have kept them to yourself!" Kagome snapped.

Ryokusen's green eyes gleamed knowingly. "Ah…the miko is protective."

Her eyes flashed in anger as the memory of broken body of a little kitten named Sachi and her crying mother came to mind. "As you should have been towards your own mate, you bastard!"

Ryokusen stiffened visibly. "You know my mate?" he growled menacingly.

She lifted her chin, refusing to be intimidated. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

His eyes hardened. "It's obvious that she survived the fall into the well, since the half of the Shikon had been in Naraku's hands. So, where is Hikari?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she taunted.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru warned. "That's enough."

Kagome held her tongue, but kept her glare firmly fixed to the neko-youkai in front of them.

"You will tell me what I want to know, human!" he snarled threateningly. His eyes gleamed for a moment before his lips curled in a sneer. "I suppose Hikari was the one who gave you the Shikon jewel," Ryokusen said as he placed his hand on his katana.

Kagome's eyes immediately went to the hilt of Ryokusen's katana and she gasped. As Sesshoumaru stiffened further beside her, she knew that he had seen what she had seen.

The pendant Naraku had placed on Moriko was now firmly embedded in Ryokusen's katana. The only difference was that the katana had two of them, one on each side of the hilt.

Ryokusen noticed the direction of their gaze. Laughing, the neko youkai said, "I see you recognize this emerald. It was a little something I had my mate make for me. Hikari was a sorceress, one powerful enough to infuse a great spell on this emerald. It's very useful for collecting youki."

Kagome's eyes widened. The sorceress had made that for him? But why give someone so evil such a powerful weapon? And then she remembered that Ryokusen had not always been like this. She remembered the sorceress thinking about him as a loving mate before his greed for power had overtaken him. His greed, which had eventually resulted in the death of his mate and his own little daughter.

She gritted her teeth. And for that, Ryokusen would pay.

This was not only Sesshoumaru's fight now.

It was hers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru kept his face impassive as he tore his eyes away from the green jewel. "The hanyou Naraku held it once."

Ryokusen smirked. "I missed it sorely when I traded half of it to the hanyou." His eyes narrowed. "But Naraku, for all his ambition, was stupid. So, I thank you for collecting Naraku's powers for me. I've been waiting for someone to do so for a while now. Too bad his little forest youkai prisoner did not do it. You see, Naraku and I had a deal. While he lived, he was free to use the emerald's powers to absorb youki for his own use. And if he died, his youki would go straight into his half of the emerald and it would return to me."

"Why you…" the miko growled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed just a fraction. The urge to tear Ryokusen apart with his bare claws was overwhelming, but he forced himself to remain calm. His expression did not betray his unease at Ryokusen's revelation. All the power that Naraku had possessed in addition to Ryokusen's own youki would mean that he had grossly underestimated the situation.

Retreating, however, was simply not an option. Even if they tried, Ryokusen would never let them leave.

Ryokusen's eyes gleamed. "It is time the Western Lands fall to me. Prepare to die, Sesshoumaru."

In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin and prepared to unleash his attack.

Ryokusen laughed as he held up his emerald studded katana. "Let me have your power, Sesshoumaru. Please."

Sesshoumaru growled as he realized what he had almost done. Attacking Ryokusen would only strengthen him. He had to exercise caution and only attack by surprise before Ryokusen could command the emerald.

The miko, however, had no such compulsions. Her face set in determination, she launched forward, her kodachis glowing with her miko powers. Ryokusen sidestepped the approaching kodachis and brought his katana down in a swift move.

A blast of red light exploded just a second after the miko jumped out of the way.

Gritting his teeth at being denied his revenge, Sesshoumaru tried to find an opening to attack. Out of the corner of his eyes, he registered the approach of a large group of neko-youkai warriors. They were headed straight for the battle.

He raised Toukijin in reflex. But before he could attack, he felt his senses spike. Turning around, Sesshoumaru saw that Ryokusen had taken his attention away from the miko for a moment, smirking as he held out the katana studded with the pendants.

Sesshoumaru immediately retracted Toukijin, a low growl building up in his throat. The situation was impossible if he could not even attack without giving Ryokusen the opportunity to absorb his powers. The only method left to him was simply to use brute force without expanding his youki. Sesshoumaru grimaced at the thought of such an uncouth manner of battle.

Knowing that he had no choice, he streaked forward, heading straight at Ryokusen. The Northern Lord was battling furiously with the attacking miko. But Sesshoumaru could see that she was beginning to tire. It was hardly surprising considering that Ryokusen was far more experienced in battle while the miko had only discovered the extent of her abilities less than half a year ago.

His path was blocked by a handful of warriors. Annoyed at the interruption, Sesshoumaru slashed Toukijin forward. The neko-youkais managed to avoid being hit. Then they advanced on him. Katanas clashed in moves which seemed almost graceful as Sesshoumaru took on the five neko-youkais. However, using only his brute strength, he soon found himself on the receiving end of several youki-infused blasts from the insolent neko-youkai warriors.

Although the damage was relatively minor, it irked Sesshoumaru that he had sustained injuries at all. It was unacceptable. And it was time he took some risks. A quick glance sideways told him that Ryokusen was still preoccupied with the miko. Eyes gleaming, he held Toukijin forward at let out a powerful blast. The neko-youkais surrounding him let out screams of horror as they disintegrated. Sesshoumaru quickly retracted his youki before Ryokusen had a chance to absorb it.

As he turned around, his eyes landed on a shaking figure not far from him. A low growl escaped his lips when he recognized the figure as the inuyoukai traitor.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I was forced into this," the inuyoukai pled.

Not believing the inuyoukai, Sesshoumaru simply advanced. The inuyoukai's eyes rounded in fear as he held his katana out.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You will pay for your betrayal."

Even without his youki, Toukijin was deadly. The inuyoukai did not stand a chance. In fact, his attempt at retaliation was nothing short of pitiful. Absently, Sesshoumaru wondered if all his guards and servants were so sorely lacking in battle skills. Making up his mind to remedy the situation once he returned to the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru delivered the killing blow. He watched dispassionately as the inuyoukai choked on his own blood before he slumped lifelessly to the ground.

Turning around, Sesshoumaru headed towards the miko, not failing to notice that more neko-youkai warriors were approaching.

When she saw him, she immediately yelled, "Stay back, Sesshoumaru!"

His lips tightened. "Do not presume to give this Sesshoumaru orders, Miko," he snarled, annoyed at the entire situation. He should be the one battling Ryokusen, not her.

Ryokusen laughed. "How sweet of her to care," he drawled as he extended his claws and flung spikes of energy at the miko.

Without pause, the miko swept his spikes aside using her glowing kodachi and retaliated with a powerful pearlescent beam of miko power. The Northern Lord launched himself in the air, avoiding the attack. Undeterred, he came back with a roar.

His katana pulsed.

A second later, a large force swept out in concentric circles, its waves forcing anything in its path to the ground. Ryokusen did not seem to care that he was killing his own warriors in the process. Stabbing Toukijin into the ground, Sesshoumaru held on and gritted his teeth as the wave of energy passed.

A strangled squeal of outrage followed by mocking laughter reached him. Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold when he saw the miko doubled over on the ground, holding her midsection. It was clear to him that she was injured, even without the waves of pain which was currently washing over him, courtesy of their connection.

Ryokusen was standing over her with his katana, ready to deliver the killing blow.

There was no time to think. No time to hesitate. Whether Ryokusen absorbs his youki or not, if he did not act now, the miko would die.

Sesshoumaru raised Toukijin and commanded it to attack.

Ryokusen laughed and held his katana out as the blast headed towards him, his eyes glowing in anticipation. The emeralds began to glow in preparation.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt a strange warmth from his left arm. Glancing down in surprise, he found the armband beneath his kimono glowing green, expanding outwards towards the blow he had just released. Before the blast from Toukijin could be absorbed by the emerald, the green glow from the armband shot forward and blocked it. Stunned, Sesshoumaru noted that the emeralds were unable to absorb his youki.

Ryokusen's eyes widened.

Then a blinding explosion rocked the ground, throwing the Northern Lord backwards as Sesshoumaru continued to stare in shock.

As comprehension dawned, Sesshoumaru realized that he could now attack freely without holding back. The protective spell from the armband the miko had given him must have acted in his defense. Absently, he wondered why it had not protected the sorceress from her mate's wrath many years ago. Brushing the stray thought away, Sesshoumaru continued to focus on his current situation.

Still alive but clearly angry, Ryokusen picked himself up and stood facing Sesshoumaru. They stared at each other, a pair of furious green eyes locked onto a pair of gleaming golden ones.

A smirk grew on Sesshoumaru's lips.

Ryokusen would die this very day.

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: (Grins) Hope you have enjoyed the little bit of action and the further development between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. As always, please review and let me know what you think. :P


	20. Part III Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Here's the next one. :)

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 - Chapter 5**

The air was thick with mounting tension as the two taiyoukais continued their battle. The clang of metal clashing and the occasional snarls were the only things which broke the silence.

Kagome's eyes were large in her face as she watched the face-off between the two inuyoukais. She had been surprised that Ryokusen's emeralds had not absorbed Sesshoumaru's youki. Some strange green glow had spread out from Sesshoumaru, stopping the emerald's power in its tracks. She wondered what happened. Preoccupied with trying to shield herself, she had missed the attack which had prevented Ryokusen's katana from meeting her body.

She found every movement a torture as she pushed herself up to her knees. She wanted to help, but the pain coursing through her told her that she must have broken her ribs, amongst other body parts. Glowering, she cursed herself for not anticipating Ryokusen's sneak attack earlier. She did not remember feeling so weak before, but then again, she had never been on a one to one battle with a taiyoukai.

Her worry mounted when the two opponents continued to blast each other with youki-filled attacks. The fact that Sesshoumaru was injured concerned her somewhat. The interference of the neko-youkai warriors was not helping either, she noted with trepidation. But at least Ryokusen had not come out unscathed from their battle earlier.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as another group of neko youkai warriors appeared from the shadows and made their way straight towards Sesshoumaru and Ryokusen. The Northern Lord obviously did not care about fighting fair if he allowed his warriors to attack Sesshoumaru from the back.

Gritting her teeth, she strengthened her resolve and pulled herself to her feet. She could not let Sesshoumaru do this alone. The least she could do was to get rid of Ryokusen's interfering warriors.

Calling forth her powers, she extended her kodachis and expelled twin blasts of miko power at them. Seeing the oncoming blast, the group of warriors scattered with roars of outrage. As the blast connected, Kagome noted with satisfaction that it had managed to kill a few of them.

Furious, the warriors bypassed the two fighting taiyoukais and headed straight for her. Her expression set in determination, Kagome flicked her left hand and released her miko whips, flinging them out as soon as the warriors got within range.

"Disgusting human," one of them snarled, jumping out of the way as his partner disintegrated with a scream of pain. "You think you could win against our great forces?" he mocked disdainfully.

"Shut up and fight," Kagome snapped, withdrawing the whips only swing her glowing kodachi at her close-range opponent.

This time, the attack caught the mouthy youkai on his shoulder, sending him flying back some distance. Spinning around quickly, Kagome faced two other neko-youkais. Her chest was beginning to hurt really badly and she found it hard to breath. Annoyed at everything, she scowled as she raised her kodachis and brought them down swiftly. The force from her blades sped out, connecting with the targets. The warriors' eyes widened briefly before they turned into dust right before Kagome's eyes.

The air around her buzzed, then a sudden explosion rocked her surroundings, echoed by a furious snarl. The hair behind her neck stood on its end as Kagome turned around to find Sesshoumaru down on one knee. Her eyes widened at the sight of a large crater surrounding him. It was obvious that he had barely survived a blast from Ryokusen.

Angry, she swung towards the neko-youkai to find him breathing hard. The blast had obviously drained him as well. This would be a good time to attack. Hoping that she would not distract Sesshoumaru too much, she dropped her emotional barriers to let him know what she was about to do.

She received an emphatic refusal from his direction.

Frowning, she decided to ignore him. And anyway, nothing bad could come out of it seeing that Ryokusen was still trying to catch his breath after the attack.

Gritting her teeth, she called forth the last of her powers, nudging Sesshoumaru again through their connection as she did so. To her relief, she received a reluctant agreement from him.

This had to work, she thought fervently as she held her kodachis out.

Her power flared in a blinding flash of pearlescent light, speeding straight for Ryokusen. At the same time, Sesshoumaru raised his katana and let out a single golden blast.

Ryokusen did not linger. Instantly, he leapt high up in the air. However, the powerful attack managed to graze him at the last minute, throwing him back some distance.

A feeling of nervous anticipation coursed through Kagome as she eyed the prone neko-youkai warily. Then, much to her horror, Ryokusen got to his feet. He immediately swung around and snarled at her. Flicking his katana, a red beam shot out towards her.

"Miko!"

With a squeal of alarm, Kagome quickly raised a barrier.

The blow connected with her barrier and stayed, forcing her down to her knees. She groaned at the effort of holding it up, praying that Ryokusen's energy would dissipate soon because she did not know how long she could hold it up. Already, the neko-youkai had dismissed her, turning his attention back to Sesshoumaru. The sounds of clashing metal told her that they had resumed their battle.

She glanced up around her with trepidation. Although it was dissipating, the red tint was still threading around her pearlescent barrier, but she knew that she could not hold on any longer.

With a groan, she passed out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew that he could not afford to take his eyes off the neko-youkai. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to glance at the miko as he continued to exchange blows with the Northern Lord. The last thing he had felt from her after Ryokusen's attack was an overwhelming weariness and then nothing. He deduced that she must be unconscious.

Noticing the appearance of another group of warrior out of the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru growled. He had not anticipated the extent of Ryokusen's forces to be this strong. Another thing which bothered him was that these latest batch of neko-youkai warriors smelled different from the rest. It occurred to Sesshoumaru that they might not be from this land.

Ryokusen was wounded from their combined attack, that much was clear. However, Sesshoumaru realized that the prolonged battle was also beginning to affect him. He had to end it soon.

"If you're smart, you will surrender," Ryokusen snarled as he sent a series of sharp spikes forward. "You have no chance against my warriors and my power."

Sesshoumaru swung a pulsing Toukijin forward, his lips curled in distaste. "Cease your pointless ranting, Ryokusen."

A blast of gold met the spikes, the force exploding midair. Even before the air had cleared, Sesshoumaru released a spray of poison towards his opponent.

Blocking Sesshoumaru's attack with his own katana, Ryokusen laughed. "Why, can't talk and fight at the same time, Sesshoumaru?" Then his eyes narrowed threateningly. "No talking then."

The wind picked up around them, swirling an intense red around Ryokusen. The neko-youkai was transforming into his true form, Sesshoumaru thought disdainfully. Face set in his usual cold mask, Sesshoumaru did not waste any time in his own transformation. His youki flared powerfully as his body stretched into the form of a massive dog. Fangs bared, he leapt forward at the red cat in front of him.

His fangs sank into the muscular flesh of the feline the instant he felt a hot flash of pain in his arm. Thick, viscous blood coated his tongue, its taste turning him increasingly predatorial by the second. Sesshoumaru relished the feeling and responded by lashing out with his claws, the wound Ryokusen had inflicted on his arm dismissed.

Ryokusen flung himself out of the way, and landed some distance away on all fours. Almost immediately, the red cat launched at him again. This time, a hard swipe of feline claws tossed Sesshoumaru to the side, but not before a stream of green poison hit the neko-youkai.

Instantly bouncing back up, Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear it, his eyes not leaving his opponent. Ryokusen snarled and rushed towards him, fangs bared.

Sesshoumaru stood his ground, biding his time until his opponent was close. His eyes narrowed as he discerned a weak point. Anticipation grew within him until Ryokusen reached the critical distance from him.

Then in a rapid move, Sesshoumaru twisted around on his front legs, sending his hind legs flying towards his opponent. He felt a jolt of satisfaction when his legs impacted with the feline's ribs, cracking several bones. Then he expanded his youki, sending a last out from his extended claws.

With a howl, the red cat flew through the air before it landed, scraping to a stop on the rocky ground. The large furred mass gradually shrank back, leaving a red-clothed neko-youkai lying in the settling dust.

Sesshoumaru's breath was loud in his ears, drowning out all other sensations, including the piercing pain in his arm and back. That blow should have killed the neko-youkai, however, he could still sense Ryokusen's life force. Incensed at himself, Sesshoumaru growled.

He took a step forward, intent on finishing what he had started, but right before his eyes, four other neko-youkai warriors appeared. In a blink of an eye, Ryokusen was gone from his sight.

With a roar of outrage, Sesshoumaru transformed back to his other form. Sinking to his knees, Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath. The many dead neko-youkais littered around them did not appease his anger. Ryokusen should have died. Sesshoumaru bit back a groan when another jolt of pain coursed through him. He had managed to take down many of them but he knew that he had been injured badly under attack from Ryokusen's skilled soldiers as well as Ryokusen himself. It would be unwise for him to pursue the neko-youkai.

Not to mention he needed to assess the miko for injuries.

Getting to his feet, Sesshoumaru launched himself towards the unconscious miko. Her barrier still glowed lightly around her, protecting her even while she was unconscious. A frown grew on his brow when he noticed how pale she was.

Dropping to his knees, he hauled her up into his arm. "Miko."

She did not respond, and an odd feeling lodged itself in his gut.

"Miko!" he called out again, louder this time.

And yet, she still did not respond.

Sesshoumaru's concern grew as he noted her blood-strained clothing. It appeared that she had been injured more extensively than he had thought. A stab of something which felt like guilt prodded at him. The armband the miko had given him had protected him from the worst of Ryokusen's attack. If she had kept it for herself, perhaps she would not be as injured as she was now.

But if the armband had not protected him, Ryokusen would have gotten hold of his youki, Sesshoumaru grimaced, disgusted at the thought. He did not care to examine why he had attacked so carelessly considering that he fully comprehended the consequences of his action.

The origins of the armband itself was a curious coincidence. The armband's previous owner was the very same person who had created the dangerous spell on the emerald pendant and who had bestowed a spell on the miko at her birth.

It had occurred to him to wonder why the armband had not protected the sorceress. The only thing Sesshoumaru could think of was perhaps the protection spell was confused since Ryokusen was her mate. Mating instincts normally ensured that mates did not harm each other. It appeared that Ryokusen's greed for power far outweighed his mating bond.

Ryokusen had been alive much longer and had more time to hone his strength. In that case, according to the sorceress' spell, the miko should have gained Ryokusen's strength, seeing that he was stronger than she was. But perhaps the spell did not work because the sorceress's spell could only bind one. Or perhaps it did not work because Ryokusen strength had been stolen from others using the pendant, hence not his own.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself weakening as he stood up with the miko in his arms. They could not remain in the Northern Isles. Even if Ryokusen was in no condition to attack, there was no telling what the rest of the neko-youkais might do. He needed to leave rapidly.

With the last of his strength, Sesshoumaru morphed into his ball of energy. With a burst of power, he shot through the air with the miko.

It did not take long before his strength ran out and he had to stop. Fortunately, they had managed to cross the sea into the Eastern Territories. A quick glance down at the miko told him that she had survived the journey, but she was obviously still unwell.

A rumble sounded overhead. Then with a crack, rain pelted down, growing increasingly heavy as time passed, practically drowning them in its intensity.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to curse at their misfortune. His lips compressed into a tight line as he scanned the area for shelter. An almost hidden crack in the cliff face caught his attention and he approached it. Holding the miko tight against him, he launched them upwards and squeezed through the narrow opening. Eyes quickly readjusting, he found himself in a small dark cavern but decided that it was adequate for their purpose.

Placing the miko down on the surface of the rock, Sesshoumaru turned to the entrance and immediately erected a barrier.

Ignoring the piercing pain in his own body, Sesshoumaru knelt down beside the miko, observing her uneven breaths and how her brows met in a frown. He ran his eyes over her in an attempt to assess the extent of her injuries. Her wet hakamashita was spotted with blood and the material prevented him from his task.

Knowing that there was no alternative, he began to undress her. His body protested at his every move but Sesshoumaru ignored the pain. If he did not see to the miko, she might not survive the night. The blow she had received from Ryokusen would have killed most youkais. Her life came before her modesty.

When her bloodstained attire was swept aside, revealing her injuries, Sesshoumaru forcibly suppressed his mounting rage. Her left side was badly bruised and there were several bleeding gashes, two on her left arm and one halfway across her stomach just under the white cloth binding her breasts. It appeared that she also suffered at least one broken rib.

Getting to his feet, he tore off a strip of material off his kimono and went outside to dampen it. Returning to the miko's side, he knelt down and began to clean her wounds. However, fresh blood continued to seep out. The wounds were not closing, Sesshoumaru realized as he grimaced. Ryokusen's attack must have contained some sort of poison.

Dimly, it occurred to him that Inuyasha would certainly rant at him for what he was about to do. However, considering that he had no healing powers, there was only one option left to him.

He lowered his head until he felt the warmth of her stomach. Then he hesitated, feeling strangely unsettled by what he was about to do. It was certainly far too intimate for his liking.

He frowned as he realized what he was thinking. His hesitation disturbed him even more.

Strengthening his resolve, he began to lick her wounds.

The taste of her blood exploded on his tongue, but he forcibly subdued his feral side. Instead, he concentrated to making sure all the larger wounds received adequate treatment.

When he had completed his task, he pulled away to look down at her, slightly concerned when a shiver wracked through her body. Tearing off another strip of his clothing, he proceeded to wrap her wounds. He had to keep her warm, otherwise, her injuries might worsen.

Sitting with his back against the rock face, Sesshoumaru pulled the miko up between his legs. Glancing down at her, he noted that some color had returned to her cheeks although shivers continued to course through her. His relief was palpable as he exhaled slowly, reaching out to place a hand on her forehead.

She was strong and she would fight to survive.

His own body was demanding rest, and he finally gave in.

* * *

They had spent the last two days in the warded cave. The miko was healing fast, but not as fast as he was. He was growing increasingly concerned about her weakened state. Perhaps he should move them to a safer location. But he did not care to expose himself out in the open until he had fully regained his strength. She would be completely helpless since she was unfit to fight.

At one time, he would have simply left her to die. But he could never do that now.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko in his arms, feeling a warm glow spread over him as his eyes landed on her peaceful features. She had snuggled into his stomach in her sleep at some point. Not for the first time, he found that he _liked_ having her close to him.

Realizing what he was thinking, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and hardened his resolve. The thought she had evoked in him were troublesome. He had allowed himself to be attached to the miko but he will allow himself to develop further feelings for her. And it would remain that way.

But what if the attachment deepened? Had his father gone through the same thing with Izayoi to realize the truth when it was too late to extricate himself? Was it possible that the same thing might happen to him and the miko?

He stiffened.

No. He would not let it happen.

But what if the feelings were already there?

No. It is not possible. He would know if he had further feelings for the miko.

Would he not?

Leaning back against the cool cave wall, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. He would not think about it now. His uncertain thoughts were simply a manifestation of his injured body. Once he was healed, he would be able to approach the question with a clearer mind.

* * *

Kagome woke up to find herself buried in folds of white silk. She did not need to think twice to know just whose body she was snuggled up against. Her back was against a warm chest and she could see a pair of legs clad in white hakama on either side of her own blood-stained ones. A pale arm was looped loosely around her midsection, the magenta striped adorning its wrist confirming the identity of her 'mattress'.

The position she was in was becoming alarmingly familiar to her. As was the soothing scent which surrounded her.

She tried to move, and immediately gasped as pain shot through her entire body. The worst one was just over her heart, reminding her of her broken ribs.

"Miko. Do not move."

She twisted to look up at him only to have him tighten his arm around her waist. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Your ribs will not heal well if you move, Miko. This Sesshoumaru can sense its repair."

"Oh." The strength she had gained from Sesshoumaru must be allowing her to heal like a youkai did. "Is it going to take long?"

"One more day at least. Your wounds are not minor."

She sighed, and then tried to shift into a more comfortable position against him.

"Miko," he warned tightly.

"It's a little uncomfortable, alright!" she snapped irritably as she shifted further up.

"You will cease your movements." His voice was strained. "Now."

"Why-" she broke off, her eyes widening as she felt something pressing against the base of her spine. Heat rose in her cheeks when she realized what exactly was pressing against her.

"S-Sorry…" she stammered in embarrassment. "I won't move anymore. I promise."

"Hn."

Looking down again, she realized that her chest was wrapped in some sort of makeshift bandage. There was no one else there except Sesshoumaru, so he must have been the one who had stripped her. Her face heated again. Which meant that he had _touched_ her there.

She let out a groan of embarrassment.

"What is the matter, Miko?"

She shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru what troubles you."

Closing her eyes, she asked, "You cleaned my wounds and bandaged me?"

Silence followed her question, but it was enough of an answer for her. She rolled her eyes at herself. It was a stupid question anyway.

Then he spoke quietly. "It was necessary to fully undress you to inspect the wounds."

Her eyes shot wide open in shock. "WHAT?!" What did he mean? _Fully _undressed her?

She tried to twist around to face him, but the abruptness of the motion resulted in a jolt of pain. Wincing, she immediately stilled. Behind her Sesshoumaru shifted slightly and placed his hand on her ribs. Although she knew that he did not possess any healing abilities, his touch was oddly soothing.

"Your embarrassment is unnecessary, Miko," he remarked dryly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't make it a habit to expose myself, alright! And maybe I'm a little uncomfortable with it."

"Discomfort is a small price to pay in exchange for your life."

She blew out a puff of air. "Nevermind." He would never understand how awkward it was for her.

"You will rest," he instructed evenly.

Feeling rather restless, she scowled. "How long have we been here?"

"Two days."

Her eyes widened. No wonder she felt starved.

A short silence ensued before Sesshoumaru spoke close to her ear. "How did you know that Ryokusen was the sorceress's mate?"

Kagome grimaced at the thought of the evil, power-hungry taiyoukai. "I remember his face from the sorceress's memory. I remember how he looked like when he killed their daughter," she spat, disgusted with the very thought of it. How could someone kill their own baby daughter?

"Ryokusen was blinded with greed for power. Even now, he seeks to further himself by allying with foreign youkai," Sesshoumaru remarked.

Kagome frowned. "Foreign?"

"Some of the youkais were not of this land."

Surprised, Kagome asked, "How do you know?"

"Their scent distinguished them from the rest."

"So he had more help that we anticipated. But whatever it is, I'm not going to let him get away with this and what he had done to his mate," Kagome swore. "He's going to pay."

He gave her a hard look. "The sorceress's vengeance is not yours, Miko."

"Of course it is. After all, that's the whole reason why I ended up with the responsibility of the Shikon jewel in the first place." She paused and gestured to herself. "And what about this? Even if it got nothing to do with the sorceress, that Ryokusen was the one who got me in this miserable state."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her anger. That was when she noticed that Sesshoumaru had fallen into a thoughtful silence.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

The silence continued. Just as she was about to prompt him again, he spoke.

"This Sesshoumaru had underestimated the situation." His tone was flat, but it was clear to Kagome that he felt responsible for the mess they were in currently.

Softening, she said reassuringly, "You couldn't have known that he had a deal with Naraku for his powers. And who could have even predicted that he has so many warriors still even after you killed more than a hundred of them?"

He did not answer.

With a sigh, she snuggled back closer to him, trying to offer him some comfort. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this mess." Then she added quietly, "Somehow."

* * *

The shuffling of feet against the dry cave floor was the only sound in the small space.

Sesshoumaru eyed the miko silently as she continued to walk back and forth in an attempt to stretch her muscles. He noted with satisfaction that she no longer winced when she moved.

One more day, Sesshoumaru told himself. One more day and they would depart.

Suddenly a familiar presence nearby nudged at his senses. When Sesshoumaru realized who it was, his narrowed in annoyance. It was not long before he heard a loud voice.

"Oi! I know you two are in there and if you don't drop the barrier, I'll just hack it down!"

"Inuyasha!" the miko exclaimed in surprise.

Suppressing an irritated sigh, Sesshoumaru went to the mouth of the cave and dissolved his barrier.

"You are supposed to be in the Western Lands, Inuyasha," he reprimanded coldly the moment Inuyasha came into view.

"Feh! I'm not planning to let you dump all those boring duties on me," Inuyasha declared. "So I'm going to make damn sure that you survive this thing with Ryokusen."

"As you can see, little brother, this Sesshoumaru is very much alive," he remarked dryly, hearing the footsteps of the miko not far behind him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure, that's why you're still stuck here behind a barrier, huh?" He wrinkled his nose. "And don't think I can't smell all that dried blood."

Sesshoumaru glowered at him. "Minor wounds."

"Inuyasha?" the miko called out as she stepped into the light.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "She's _HURT!_" he exclaimed, his expression suffused with fury.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

"I warned you, Sesshoumaru. And you still let her get hurt."

The miko groaned. "Inuyasha. Please don't start. It's not like this is the first time I got hurt, and I bet it isn't going to be the last either."

Inuyasha stepped closer to her. Then his nose twitched. His brows instantly furrowed. Slowly, he stood up and turned around, his fists clenched. His voice was low when he spoke. "This is going too far, Sesshoumaru. She _stinks_ of you. What did you do this time?"

Sesshoumaru's lips compressed into a thin line. "The miko required healing."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged as he looked back and forth between him and the miko. "You didn't."

The miko frowned. "He just healed me Inuyasha. What's the big deal?"

Inuyasha spun around to face her. "Do you have any idea how he did it?"

Frown deepening, the miko shook her head. "It doesn't matter." Then she ventured hesitantly, "Does it?"

"The healing made sure the miko did not die of Ryokusen's poison," Sesshoumaru told him, giving him a pointed look. It was not necessary to embarrass the miko further.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered as the warning sank in. "Keh!" he then exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "How are you feeling?" he finally asked in a gruff voice.

The miko sighed. "A little sore, but according to Sesshoumaru, I'm almost healed."

"Good. Let's get the two of you out of here before Ryokusen arrives with his minions."

Sesshoumaru glowered inwardly. Much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha recent actions further reinforced the fact that perhaps the hanyou was finally maturing.

Frowning, the miko said, "I don't think Ryokusen would be moving anytime soon. He was pretty hurt when we escaped."

"Inuyasha is correct. It is wise to depart."

The hanyou appeared surprised at his words.

* * *

They were headed back to the taijiya village with her traveling on Sesshoumaru's cloud and Inuyasha running not far behind them.

Kagome lips curved slightly. She would be happy to see Sango and Miroku again. Had it only been less than two weeks since she had last seen them? Somehow, these two weeks seemed more eventful than the last two months put together. But she guessed that when she returned, things would go back to normal.

She made a face. Miroku would be chasing after Sango while the taijiya rebuked him with her Hiraikotsu. Sango should just give in. After all, it was pretty obvious that she felt something for the houshi, as lecherous as he was.

And Inuyasha and Moriko would be flirting and sniping at each other all day, irritating everyone around them.

Which pretty much left her alone with Shippou. Not that she minded Shippou's company. The kitsune was a great joy to be with. But sometimes she just wanted some adult company. And she did not want to feel as if she was encroaching on the flourishing romance between the two pairs.

She could always train. Her eyes hardened. After all, she would probably need it once she figured out a way to get back at Ryokusen for what he had done to everyone. That should fill up some of her day. Though she would probably need to borrow Inuyasha from Moriko so that she could train properly.

Still, it sounded pretty lonely.

And she had no doubt that her restlessness would return.

Maybe she should visit Sesshoumaru for extended periods. Then she could even follow him when he decided to confront Ryokusen. But she would be imposing on him, and knowing how much Sesshoumaru valued his privacy, she did not think that it would be a good idea.

Kagome sighed heavily.

"Are you well, Miko?"

She turned up to find Sesshoumaru regarding her with his usual disinterested expression. But the fact that he had bothered to ask was enough to tell her that he was concerned.

Giving him a smile, she nodded. "I just have something on my mind."

He quirked a questioning brow.

She inhaled slowly, feeling a little weird to be telling Sesshoumaru something like this. But she supposed they _had_ grown rather close lately. In a weird kind of way. "Back where I came from in the future, I had things to do everyday." She made a face. "Okay, I don't really like school that much, but studying gave me a purpose, you know? Something to strive for."

"Hn."

"But now that I'm stuck here. I keep finding myself getting restless. I can't think of much to do except maybe searching for that last shard." She rolled her eyes. "I very much doubt I'll find it. It has probably fallen into the sea or something."

"You require something to occupy your time?"

She nodded. "I guess there's Ryokusen." Her eyes narrowed in determination. "It's going to take some time, but the next time I see him, I'll make sure he'll not walk away."

Sesshoumaru gave her an odd look before he turned to look into the distance. "We will be arriving shortly," he said.

Kagome sighed again. "Maybe I should ask around, see if anyone need a miko in their village."

"Hn."

"At least that will give me something _real_ to do. And now that I can fight reasonably well, I can protect the village as well."

"Perhaps."

As the taijiya village came into view, Kagome continued to muse over her new plan.

* * *

The miko was bored.

She had been correct in her deduction that hunting for one single shard would probably yield nothing, even if she scoured all the territories.

It was obvious that her attention would eventually focus on destroying Ryokusen. Her battle skills were sorely lacking in comparison to Northern Lord's, although there was a possibility that her raw power exceeded his. The sort of experience she needed to gain in order to defeat one such as Ryokusen would require extensive exposure to battle, particularly now that the neko-youkai had gained power from others. Sesshoumaru did not doubt that the miko would attempt to destroy Ryokusen regardless of whether or not she possessed the necessary experience.

Not that Sesshoumaru would allow her to do such a thing.

Ryokusen had insulted him, and for that, the neko-youkai would die at his hands and no one else's.

Not even the miko.

Perhaps he should include her in any future plans to attack Ryokusen, simply to stop her from attacking Ryokusen on her own. Besides, an ally like her would be beneficial to him, as she had proven more than once.

However, her inclusion in his plans would be complicated if she remained in the taijiya village.

Seated on a felled tree trunk, Sesshoumaru let his eyes wander to the small, enclosed compound nearby. The wind brought him the sound of tools hammering against wood, each blow echoing in the air.

The houshi and the taijiya were doing well in their reconstruction of the village, Sesshoumaru thought as he studied the newly built huts. Was this where the miko had been staying prior to her appearance at the Western Lands?

A stray thought crossed his mind.

Since her appearance in the Western Lands two weeks ago, Sesshoumaru realized that he had been able to focus a little better. Her presence had been enough to alleviate the distraction that had plague him for two cycles of the moon. If she left now, he would no doubt return to the same bothersome condition.

He glanced around again. It was obvious that the taijiya and the houshi had done their best to secure the village. However, compared to his castle, the village was badly exposed to danger. It would do little to prevent persistent youkais from gaining entry.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as another thought occurred to him.

Any youkai trying to court the miko would not have great difficulty in their pursuit if the miko lived in this village. And without his scent, there was nothing to deter their advances. The miko might even be gullible enough to fall for one of those weaklings, gifting them with her powers.

An image of an elemental youkai flashed across Sesshoumaru's mind.

He grimaced. The mere thought of that elemental youkai irked him for some unknown reason. Perhaps he was simply wary of someone with such powers approaching the miko.

Sesshoumaru inhaled as he recomposed his thoughts. There was only one thing he could think of which would benefit both him and the miko.

He would extent an invitation to the miko.

Glancing up, his brows furrowed slightly when he realized that the miko had been gone longer than necessary for a bath.

Getting to his feet, Sesshoumaru used his senses to track her. A short while later, he found himself nearing a hotspring. Almost immediately, he heard the sound of the miko's voice and another unfamiliar voice.

Frowning slightly, he quickened his steps.

"I told you, I'm not interested!" The miko sounded annoyed. "Can you please leave now?"

"Miko, you do not understand the extent of my offer. Many would be honored to be the mate of one such as myself," a male voice sounded.

Understanding dawned upon Sesshoumaru. His scent was no longer cloaking the miko, as she had been bathing. And with nothing to deter him, another pitiful youkai had obviously decided to court her.

"Oww! What did you do that for?" the miko exclaimed incredulously. "Why did you push me?"

"Run," the male instructed.

"I'm warning you. Leave before I decide to purify you."

Frown deepening, Sesshoumaru quickened his steps until he caught sight of the miko in the distance. Wrapped only in a large cloth, she obviously had not had the opportunity to dress before she was approached. Sesshoumaru's eyes went to the other youkai. The bushy tail behind him identified him as a squirrel youkai.

From what Sesshoumaru could see, the squirrel youkai was trying to entice the miko into running so that he could commence his mating chase. Then the squirrel youkai bared his small, but sharp teeth at the miko in another attempt to push her into running. The miko's expression was mixed as she stared at the youkai incredulously. Sesshoumaru could tell that at any moment now, she would either burst out in fury or in laughter.

His lips twitched.

Deciding that he had seen enough of the ridiculous display, Sesshoumaru streaked forward and revealed himself.

Turning around, the squirrel youkai eyed him with disgust. "Who are you?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at the other youkai's insolence. Without a word, he lifted a hand and let his poison drip from the tips of his claws. The squirrel youkai's beady black eyes widened and his tail twitched nervously as he eyed the unspoken warning.

"Sesshoumaru…" the miko cautioned.

Ignoring her, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes pinned on the youkai.

Then, the squirrel straightened and took a supposedly threatening step forward. It was clear that the youkai intended to challenge him.

Foolish.

Annoyed at the other youkai's audacity, Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and streaked forward, ignoring the miko's frantic yells. It only took a single swipe of his poisonous claws to send the other youkai flying into the distance. A loud crack sounded as the youkai hit a tree and slid down bonelessly, instantly unconscious.

"Pitiful," Sesshoumaru intoned flatly.

"Sesshoumaru!" the miko exclaimed reproachfully. "You didn't have to do that."

He swung around to face her, irritated at her words. Did she wish for such a weak youkai to court her? Even if she did, Sesshoumaru would never allow the youkai to leave intact, considering the foolish challenge he had issued.

"The youkai was insolent," he remarked in a disdainful voice.

The miko expelled an exasperated sound. "Still, you could have killed him."

"Indeed." And the squirrel youkai would have deserved such an end.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Nevermind."

Remembering the cause of the problem, Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them. He felt oddly compelled to ensure that his scent was reinstated on the miko. It was simply for his own peace, he told himself.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Before she could utter a word, he held on to her bare shoulders, ignoring the strangely enticing dampness of her skin, and lowered his head. A muffled squeak reached his ears, but he ignored it.

Just as before, her scent enveloped his senses as he rubbed his face against her cheek and neck. Her skin was soft, he thought as he moved from her cheeks to her neck. Her rapid pulse brushed against his lips, eliciting an odd reaction from his body. One which he did not care to inspect further. His lungs filled with her soothing peach scent as he inhaled slowly. It was almost addictive and he felt strangely reluctant to remove himself from her.

So he continued, disregarding the faint tingling of his senses.

The tingling became more insistent.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: Hehe, not hard to guess who walked in on them, huh? As always, I'd love it if you reviewed and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	21. Part III Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Um…I need to warn you that Chapter 7 will only be posted in a week instead of the usual 3 to 4 days. This coming week will be very busy for me. I hope that's okay. :P

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 - Chapter 6**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Sesshoumaru froze.

Stiffening in his arms, the miko gasped loudly in his ear before she yanked herself away from him, blushing furiously. A part of him protested at the loss of the warmth he had felt from the miko. Unhurriedly, Sesshoumaru turned around to find Inuyasha standing not far from them, his amber eyes glittering with accusation.

"I-Inuyasha…" the miko stammered uneasily.

Eyes not moving from him, Inuyasha growled, "Sesshoumaru. I asked you a question."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. The hanyou dared to question him in such a manner? "This Sesshoumaru does not answer to you, little brother."

Stalking forward until they were eye to eye, Inuyasha pointed a shaky claw at the miko and glared at him. "You were taking advantage of her," Inuyasha hissed.

Stiffening slightly at the accusation, Sesshoumaru replied in a flat voice, "The miko did not object."

"Sesshoumaru!" the miko protested loudly as Inuyasha sputtered incredulously.

A sudden feeling of amusement washed over Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was truly gullible. Vaguely, he wondered if the miko would explain the situation, or allow Inuyasha to continue to amuse them with his idiocy. For Sesshoumaru had no intention of explaining himself to his insolent brother.

Regaining his composure, Inuyasha snapped, "Look. I told you before, but you were obviously not listening. Now let me say it again. If you can't keep your hands to yourself, then you damn well make sure you court her properly. _PROPERLY!_ Not skipping steps. What you're doing is just not right!"

"Inuyasha!!" the miko gasped again, her eyes rounded in dismay.

Inuyasha's words grated at him. The hanyou's meaning did not escape him. Scent-marking was a more advanced step in the courting ritual. However, since he was not courting the miko, it did not matter. Composing his expression into its usual careful mask, Sesshoumaru stated blandly, "What goes on between this Sesshoumaru and the miko is none of your concern, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha flared, "She's my friend, you bastard! If you don't stop this, I'll make sure you regret it."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at Inuyasha's foolish threat. "It is you who will regret if you do not cease your pointless accusations!"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "Pointless?_ POINTLESS_? I'm not so dense that I can't sense you all over her in the cave. And don't tell me you didn't touch her." He pointed at the torn sleeves. "That told me who exactly bandaged her. To do that, you'd have to _undress _her. And now, you're _SCENT-MARKING_ her? What the hell is going on, Sesshoumaru?"

The hanyou's words rang with the truth, but Sesshoumaru had no intention of justifying his actions. But before he could tell Inuyasha to mind his own affairs, the miko exploded beside him.

"NOTHING IS GOING ON!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "You're over-reacting!"

Inuyasha turned to her, his eyes lowering until it landed on her state of undress. His cheeks flushed red. "Yeah, right," he scorned. "You're wearing practically nothing with his hands all over you and nothing is going on. Well, forgive me for not believing you."

The miko's pearlescent aura, streaked with red youki, flared out around her in her anger. Her lips set in a thin line, she stalked towards Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction just as a resounding slap echoed through the forest. It was not something he had expected the miko to do.

Stunned, Inuyasha simply stared at her, his right cheek bearing a small red handprint. The miko was almost trembling in her fury as she glared at the hanyou. Sesshoumaru grimaced inwardly. Perhaps he had allowed this to continue too far. The miko did not appear capable of explaining the situation in a civilized manner.

"Inuyasha." His voice was firm.

Startled, the hanyou jumped slightly before turning a pair of bewildered eyes to him. Sesshoumaru felt an unwanted twinge of sympathy for the hanyou.

"What you've seen a moment ago was simply a method to deter the advances of those youkais seeking to court the miko. Once covered in this Sesshoumaru's scent, most of them will not approach," he explained evenly.

Inuyasha's eyes rounded. "W-What?" he stuttered disbelievingly.

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl of impatience. "Most unmated males will not approach a female who carried another male's scent."

Inuyasha's expression cleared with dawning comprehension. "Oh." His ears twitched, a sure sign of his discomfort.

The miko seemed to have calmed down, Sesshoumaru noted with a certain amount of amusement as he glanced towards her. In fact, she appeared embarrassed.

"Inuyasha…" she paused uncertainly.

Inuyasha gave her an uneasy look. Then straightening, he averted his gaze, "Keh! Get back to the village when you're done here." With that, he disappeared in a blur of red.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko to find her staring at the spot that Inuyasha had just vacated. Even without their connection, he could tell that she felt remorse over her earlier action. He frowned. Inuyasha had deserved it with his wild accusation. However, Sesshoumaru admitted that perhaps the hanyou had been goaded into it.

"Dress, Miko," he instructed evenly.

The miko blinked at him and then her face reddened as she turned away. Her voice was strangely husky when she said, "Don't look."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched. "It is nothing this Sesshoumaru-"

"I know! Nothing you haven't seen before, right?" she interjected irritably. "It doesn't mean I'm going to dress in front of you."

A feeling of amusement washed over him as he turned his back to her.

The miko was a bother. Sesshoumaru wondered absently how he had managed to get himself involved in her affairs, even to the extent of placating his brother and threatening those youkais attempting to court her.

None of these youkais were worth her attention. However, there was nothing more he could do about it as long as she remained unmated. At least living in the castle would afford her some protection.

"I'm done. You can turn around now."

She stood facing him, dressed in her usual beige and green attire. It was time for him to make his offer.

"Miko."

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Should you wish to do so, you and the kitsune are welcomed to stay in this Sesshoumaru's home."

Her surprise was clear. "Oh, sure. I'd love to stay until I find somewhere else."

It was also evident that she did not fully comprehend his offer. So he elaborated, "It is not necessary for you to find somewhere else. There are plenty of room to accommodate you and the kitsune."

Her eyes widened. "Are you inviting me to live with you? Permanently?"

He gave her a dry look. "Apparently so."

"Um… that's very generous of you," she remarked thoughtfully, appearing to be considering his invitation.

"It is simply common sense. You require a place to live and Rin enjoys the kitsune's company. You can come and go as you please."

Sesshoumaru brushed away the stray thought that entered his mind about how he would enjoy _her_ company. His attachment to her was becoming unmanageable. However, since he was unable to prevent it, he would simply have to ensure that it did not escalate into something completely impossible.

The miko took a deep breath, and then a smile spread across her face. "I'd love that, Sesshoumaru."

The warmth which washed over him at the miko's words was unexpected, but it was not unpleasant.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she glanced up at the stoic taiyoukai beside her. She had been surprised by his offer, but she was not about to reject it. Living in his castle was definitely better than roughing it out or staying in a hut in the taijiya village.

A feeling of guilt tore at her suddenly. For some reason, she felt like she was abandoning her friends. Then she sighed as she figured that both couples would definitely survive without her presence. At least she would not feel like she was interrupting them or something. She just dreaded the thought of explaining why she chose to live with Sesshoumaru.

They probably would never understand just how comfortable she felt around Sesshoumaru. It was not as if she was uncomfortable in the presence of her friends, it was just different with Sesshoumaru. Although he seemed to be concerned about her welfare, he did not smother her with over-protectiveness. But she guessed that after three years of being relatively hopeless in the battlefield, she really could not blame her friends for treating her that way.

Sesshoumaru's brand of concern was a little different. He simply gave her the means to protect herself and left her to it. She frowned. Until recently. Recently, he seemed to be taking more of an active approach, like how he had just jumped in and flung the squirrel youkai away.

Blood suddenly rushed to her face as she recalled what happened after that.

She had felt strangely warm and languid when he had rubbed his face against her. The last time he had done it, she had been too shocked to comprehend much. But this time, it was less of a surprise and her brain did not shut down completely. Her body heated up as she remembered his scent of midnight air mingled with something completely masculine as he nuzzled her neck. His own neck had been so close to her lips that she had been tempted, for one crazy moment, to press her lips against his skin.

It was just as well that Inuyasha had interrupted before she gave in to her mad impulse.

She cringed as she stared down at her red palms. Really, she had not meant to hit Inuyasha so hard, but he made her so mad sometimes. Her reaction was pretty much a reflex, and she had failed to realize that her strength was not quite human anymore. That hurt look in Inuyasha's eyes was enough to make sure she felt guilty about it for some time to come.

As they approached the taijiya village, she spotted a flash of red in the forest nearby.

Her steps slowed and she glanced up at the taiyoukai beside her. "I think I need to go talk to him."

Sesshoumaru gave her an unreadable look. Then he said quietly, "He was simply concerned."

Kagome sighed. "I know. I guess I overreacted a little."

He smirked.

Bristling at the look on his face, Kagome glared at him. "You didn't help either, you know! You could have explained earlier instead of taunting him."

He raised a brow.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, she stomped off. At times, Sesshoumaru was just impossible.

A moment later, she came across Inuyasha in his usual spot in a tree to one side of the village enclosure. He glanced down as she approached, his eyes flickering in an unnamed emotion.

"Inuyasha?" she called out, her hands clasped together nervously in front of her. "Can we talk?"

He gazed at her thoughtfully, and then he jumped out of the tree to land in front of her. "What is it?" he asked gruffly.

She looked down at her feet, feeling rather sheepish for what she had done earlier. Then, taking a deep breath, she looked up into his amber eyes. "I'm sorry I slapped you earlier."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise before he averted his gaze. "Keh! It's nothing."

"Still, I feel bad about it." Frowning, she continued, "But now that I think about it, it's probably not worse than subduing you every time I said _osuwari_."

Inuyasha winced. "Don't remind me." Then his expression turned serious. "Look. I meant what I said, though. Even if he had a reason for doing all that, the way he was touching you is just not right. This whole thing you got with Sesshoumaru worries the hell out of me."

"Why?" Kagome was confused. They were just friends. What was wrong with that?

Inuyasha frowned at the ground thoughtfully. "The two of you are awfully close. Then there was the scent-marking, not to mention the licking."

Her face was a true mask of horror as she gaped at her flustered hanyou friend. "What do you mean? Licking?"

Inuyasha gestured at her body vaguely. "You heard me, Kagome. He _licked_ you to get the poison out."

Aghast, Kagome clapped her hands to her face. "R-Really?" Her entire body tingled at the thought of Sesshoumaru licking her bare skin. She recalled having wounds on her chest and her stomach. A mortified groan escaped her lips.

Inuyasha looked away uncomfortably. "I suppose the poison would have spread if he didn't do that. But hell! It disturbs me," he muttered gruffly. "This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here. At one time, he showed nothing but disdain for humans. Next thing we knew, he took care of Rin. And now…" He gave her an odd look. "Now, it's you."

"Me?" Kagome squeaked. Well, she knew that he cared for her. His actions in the past had proved that.

"He _scent-marked_ you, Kagome. You have any idea what that means?"

Kagome frowned. "It's to prevent those idiots from coming near."

Inuyasha gave her a stony look. "It's announcing to every youkai that you've got a suitor. One which you let close physically," he said pointedly.

"But it's just for show. Nothing like that happened for real! He just rubbed his face on me," Kagome wailed.

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess that's what it looks like." Then his expression turned worried. "But I keep having this feeling that he…uh…he wants something else."

Knowing where this was heading, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Don't say it, Inuyasha," she warned.

"Hey! I can't help what I see, alright!"

"NOTHING like that is going on!"

Inuyasha let out an exasperated exclamation. "I don't know who is blinder. You or him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome snapped.

"It means that both of you are refusing to see where this is heading."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "We're just friends, Inuyasha. Just because Sesshoumaru never showed any compassion for humans…" she paused in thought, then continued, "…or anything else before, it doesn't mean that he likes me that way."

"Fine!" Inuyasha snapped in annoyance. "When it all blows up in your face, don't come complaining to me."

She glared at him. "Fine!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and returned her glare. "Fine!"

They stared at each other for a long while. Then Kagome's lips began to twitch. They were behaving like kids, and they both knew it. A bubbling feeling rose in her chest, and finally she burst into laughter.

Inuyasha grinned. "Let's head back to the village," he said, grabbing her arm.

As he pulled her the short distance to the village it suddenly occurred to Kagome that she should tell Inuyasha about her decision to stay with Sesshoumaru. She cringed inwardly. No doubt it would break this peace between them.

She sighed as Sesshoumaru came into sight. Strangely enough, he appeared to be in conversation with Sango and Miroku before their approach. The taiyoukai gave her an unreadable look before turning to Inuyasha.

"This Sesshoumaru will return to the Western Lands."

"Don't hack down Moriko's barriers when you get close to the castle," Inuyasha cautioned. "The trees had been told to let you in."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Raising a brow, Kagome asked, "Barriers?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You didn't think I just left the castle unprotected, did you? When I left to find you guys, Moriko said she'll get the forest to form a barrier around the castle, just incase anyone's stupid enough to try to get in."

"The forest youkai's caution is appreciated," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Keh, you can tell her that when you see her. Tell Moriko bring Shippou and get back here fast, alright?" Inuyasha said to him.

"Hn."

* * *

Ready to leave, Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at the miko. She had an announcement to make and as usual, she was simply delaying the inevitable.

She sighed and called out. "Um…guys?"

Inuyasha frowned. "What are you standing there for?" he asked impatiently. "Let's go in."

To Sesshoumaru's amusement, her face reddened as she shook her head. "I won't be coming with you."

"Kagome-chan, what do you mean?" the taijiya asked, a small frown growing on her forehead.

Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored the beseeching feeling the miko had released at him. It was her decision and she had to follow it through. He had no intention of pampering or spoiling her in any way. One spoiled human in his dwelling was enough.

With an uneasy smile, the miko she began. "Um…you see… I…um…" she faltered. Then she took a deep breath and a look of determination lodged across her face. "I'm going to stay with Sesshoumaru," she declared firmly.

Two second passed before Inuyasha exploded. "WHAT?!"

The hanyou was over-reacting as usual, Sesshoumaru thought impatiently. Inuyasha was glaring at him. "Do you even remember what we spoke about before?" the hanyou growled.

The miko gestured impatiently. "Stop yelling, Inuyasha! It's not like I haven't stayed there before."

"As a guest, Kagome. You stayed there as a guest," Inuyasha pointed out.

"What's the difference?" the miko asked irritably.

The taijiya gave the miko a worried look. "Now that you're going to be staying in this time for good, it's probably better that you follow the customs. Unmarried women simply don't stay with men like that."

Sesshoumaru's brows shot up, realizing that he had not even considered the sort of rumor that would run rampant at her long-term stay in his home. Not that he was overly concerned about what others thought.

The miko rolled her eyes. "I don't care what everyone else thinks. It's not like we're doing anything improper."

Sesshoumaru continued to watch silently as his brother and Miroku just stared on disbelievingly. From the glint in Inuyasha's eyes, it was clear that the hanyou thought that they would not be conducting themselves in the proper manner.

The taijiya ventured cautiously, "Uh…Kagome-chan, I know that you're probably not thinking about it yet, but do you realize that if you stay with him, you'll probably never find someone to marry you. Because everyone will be thinking the worst."

The houshi added innocently, "Yes. Do you want to grow old without a man's touch? It would be such a shame. Your beauty alone demands the attention of the male population. Perhaps if you would bear-"

As the miko's jaw dropped, a smack landed on the houshi's head. "Miroku, if you can't keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, please don't speak," the taijiya admonished.

The houshi sobered. "Kagome, I know things are different in your time, but you can't do this here. You'll ruin your reputation."

The miko gave him a challenging look. "What about you and Sango, then? You're practically living together."

The houshi beamed. "Sango and I are getting married."

* * *

Kagome's face brightened. "You didn't tell me! Congratulations, the two of you!"

Sango looked embarrassed. "Thanks." Then she resumed her frown. "You're changing the subject."

Kagome sighed, wishing that they would drop it. Honestly, she had been staying with Sesshoumaru on and off for more than half a year now. "Really, I'm not bothered by it. And neither was Sesshoumaru." Pausing, she turned to give him a questioning look. "Right, Sesshoumaru?"

"The concern is trivial," he replied. "The miko's status would simply be regarded as Rin's status in this Sesshoumaru's home."

Inuyasha glowered at him. "Kagome's not a child, just in case you haven't noticed."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It did not escape this Sesshoumaru's notice."

Kagome groaned. She could read Sesshoumaru well enough to know that he was simply trying to rile Inuyasha. The taiyoukai had shown no such inclination towards her.

Instantly flaring up, Inuyasha snapped, "Unless you're planning to court her properly, you keep your stinking hands to yourself. She's too good for you!"

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew wider even as his eyes glinted with warning.

"Say…that might not be a bad idea," Miroku muttered thoughtfully.

"What?" Inuyasha growled irritably.

Brightening, Miroku continued, "There's one way to stop people from talking. They could always get married."

She felt Sesshoumaru tense beside her before Miroku's words sank in. Married? To Sesshoumaru? Just to keep ignorant people from talking? "WHAT?!" she exploded.

Waves of annoyance from Sesshoumaru's direction told her that in his shock, he had dropped his barrier. She eyed her friend disbelievingly and snapped, "I can't marry _him_." Dimly, she felt Sesshoumaru stiffen beside her.

"Miroku, that's the dumbest idea you've ever come up with," Inuyasha muttered, seemingly in shock.

Miroku puffed up. "I thought it was kind of brilliant. Anyway, it's in name only," Miroku added. Then he frowned thoughtfully and added, "Though that means that you'd be missing out on the pleasures of the fle-" A loud smack stopped him in his tracks.

"It would definitely solve the problem," Sango said, her eyes suddenly twinkling with a strange light. "At least, think about it, Kagome-chan. It won't be real. Not to mention it'll take care of all those potential suitors."

Shaking her head vehemently, Kagome declared, "I'm not getting married to anyone just to stop people from talking."

"It's just in name, Kagome. You don't have to do anything…" Miroku waggled his brow before he continued, "…anything that you don't want to. Right, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A quick glance to the side showed her an edgy Sesshoumaru. Kagome did not blame him for appearing as if he wanted to escape this insane conversation. She did not remember ever wanting so badly to disappear.

Kagome shook her head again. "No. You guys forgot one thing. If we're married, then I'll never have a chance of settling down with someone. I don't think divorce is widely accepted here."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, obviously unfamiliar with the word. "Divorce?"

"Divorce is when the husband and wife dissolve the marriage contract and separates," the miko explained.

"At least think about it," Miroku insisted.

Eyes glittering threateningly, Sesshoumaru bit out, "This Sesshoumaru has no intention of going through with this foolish plan. The miko had voiced her decision. She will stay with this Sesshoumaru." Then he stressed, "_Without_ the farce of a marriage."

Kagome glanced round helplessly. Then her gaze landed on Inuyasha and she frowned. He had fallen strangely silent, she thought. Of all of them, she would have thought that he would raise a fuss about Miroku's ridiculous suggestion. Instead, her friend seemed to be deep in thought.

Miroku sighed in resignation. "Ah, well. It was worth a try."

Kagome gave him a look which threatened death.

"If you're finished, perhaps we could depart?" Sesshoumaru said, looking pointedly at each of them.

"Kagome, I don't think this is such a good idea." Inuyasha started worriedly, tossing Sesshoumaru a pointed look.

Interjecting quickly, Kagome said firmly, "I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it."

They were looking at her as if they thought she was out of her mind. But it was the right thing for her to do. Especially now that the four of them had split up into two couples. She could not very well intrude on them.

She could sense Sesshoumaru's impatience. He was obviously using the link between them to let her know his feelings. Who knew that their connection could be so useful, she thought wryly.

"Look, guys. I'll be fine," she said reassuringly.

Inuyasha frowned. "Yeah," he muttered, obviously not convinced.

Kagome stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come visit, alright?"

Inuyasha grunted.

With a smile, Kagome turned around and stepped up to Sesshoumaru. A moment later, they were soaring through the sky.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's mind was filled with nothing but the houshi's suggestion as he flew back to the Western Lands with the miko beside him.

The entire idea was preposterous. It was unthinkable for him to rearrange his entire life simply to suit some silly custom and to prevent rumors from spreading. He agreed with the miko. Both of them were not concerned about the potential rumors and that was the end of the issue.

Sesshoumaru frowned as something continued to annoy him. It had simply been a proposal of a farce marriage. So why did he feel the sting of rejection at the almost insulted look on her face when the houshi had suggested it?

A part of him was tempted to ask the miko for her reasons, but he knew that it was foolish of him. Perhaps it was simply his male pride, he thought irritably. After all, what other reason could it be?

He felt her shifting in front of him and he looked down to find her giving him a questioning look.

"Sesshoumaru?" she began hesitantly. "I've something to ask you."

He lifted a brow.

Her cheeks flushed red as she looked away, seemingly unable to continue with her question.

"Miko..." he prompted impatiently.

He felt a pressure on his armor as she exhaled loudly. Then their eyes met again.

"Did you lick me?"

Sesshoumaru stilled, his expression remaining bland as he lifted his gaze to stare into the distance. So, Inuyasha had informed her of his method of healing. He wondered how the miko had reacted to the information. Perhaps he should find out for himself.

"Hn."

"Oh." She looked away, clearly embarrassed.

A twinge of amusement nudged at him, prompting him to remark, "You were unconscious. However, rest assured that your virtue was uncompromised."

She glowered at him. "How am I supposed to know that for sure?"

He quirked a brow. "You doubt this Sesshoumaru?" He paused, and then deliberately said in a bland voice, "Perhaps it is you who subconsciously wishes to be compromised."

The miko's eyes bulged. "WHAT?! I can't believe you'd even _THINK_ of something like that?" She glared at him. "I know that you're probably considered good looking and all…"

Sesshoumaru held back a sudden glow of male pride.

"…but that doesn't mean that you should expect all females to fall at your feet!" she snapped, her face flushed with color.

"That is not something unusual," he remarked disinterestedly.

The miko gaped. Then her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

Finally, a look of comprehension dawned on her face. "I can't believe you did it again." She grinned. "You were just joking around!"

He gave her a bored look.

The miko laughed in response.

* * *

Kagome slid the shoji screen open and stepped into the room she had been staying in during her last few visits.

Dropping her belongings beside the futon and the pile of beddings, she smiled. It was nice to know that finally, she had somewhere permanent to stay. Grinning, she looked around. Now that this was officially her room, she could decorate it any way she wanted.

The sound of rapid patter of footsteps reached her. A moment later, Shippou came rushing into the room, followed by Rin.

"Is it true?" he gushed, his green eyes wide with excitement.

Kagome knelt down to face him and Rin. "What do you mean?"

Shippou was practically bouncing when he asked, "We're staying here? For good?"

Rin piped up. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me that Kagome-neechan and Shippou will be living with us."

Smiling, Kagome nodded. "Yes."

Laughing, Shippou jumped into her arms. "This is great!"

Rin's eyes were bright. "It is great," she echoed as she jumped onto her as well.

Tumbling backwards at their combined bodies, Kagome laughed. She had made the right decision after all. But if Sesshoumaru had not offered his home to them, she would not be here right now, wrestling with two over-excited kids.

Hearing a soft sound, she glanced at the open shoji to find Sesshoumaru staring at them. His face was set in its usual blankness. But there was no mistaking the amusement in his eyes.

* * *

An impatient tap filtered through the shoji screen.

Even before Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, the shoji slid open to reveal a beaming miko.

"It's time for patrol!" she announced cheerfully as she stepped into his study.

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to groan. Ever since she had joined him in the Western Lands one cycle of the moon ago, she had insisted on following him on his patrols. No amount of threats had managed to dissuade her from trailing after him.

She seemed to truly enjoy those patrols, much to his puzzlement.

The worst thing was, he found it increasingly unsettling.

Perhaps it was due the ritual they had fallen into each time they prepared for patrol.

As with all the other times, Sesshoumaru stood up and walked towards her. Eyes trained on him, she lifted her face expectantly, almost as if she was offering herself to him. Sesshoumaru quickly dismissed the ridiculous notion as he reached out an arm to wrap it around her shoulders. She no longer froze at his touch, he noted wryly.

Lowering his head, he began to nuzzle her cheeks and neck. Regardless of how many times he had done the same thing, instead of becoming immune, his body grew increasingly responsive to this process of scent marking. So much that he had occasionally been tempted to graze his fangs against her earlobes. His body was betraying him in the worst manner possible.

Hence his concerns.

The miko, however, was completely oblivious to the effect she was having on him. It was clear that she did not share his concerns. He found himself unreasonably irritated by that very fact.

Pulling himself off her, he took two steps back before he turned around to retrieve his armor.

"Which way are we traveling today?" the miko asked, her excitement bubbling to the surface. "Can we pass the hotsprings on our way back? You know, the secluded one?"

"Hn."

Strapping on his armor and fixing Toukijin and Tenseiga to his hips, Sesshoumaru turned to her. "Are you prepared?"

She nodded once.

With that, he walked out of the castle with the miko close behind him. Just as he was about to launch himself into the air, one of his scouts ran towards him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru turned and gave him a questioning look.

"One of the inuyoukai clan leaders reported attacks on his settlement," his scout told him.

His eyes narrowed. Who dared to trespass into the Western Lands in such a manner? "Which one?"

"The clan towards the far east, next to the river which flows south."

"Hn."

He gave the scout a nod of dismissal before he turned back to the miko. Ignoring her questioning look, he placed an arm around her shoulders and launched into the sky.

The scout's report concerned him. Sesshoumaru had a feeling that Ryokusen was responsible for the attacks. It did not help that he had repeatedly arrived at the same conclusion with regards to the situation with the Northern Lord. Ryokusen could not be destroyed merely on a one to one fight. His warriors were far too skilled to be defeated easily.

Perhaps it was time to recall his warriors.

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. He abhorred the thought of requiring reinforcements in this fight. However, it appeared to be the only way to defeat Ryokusen once and for all.

"Say, Sesshoumaru… Ryokusen has so many warriors. And even Kouga. Where are yours?"

He glanced at her sharply, wondering if he had somehow forgotten about his barriers. It was odd how the miko managed to bring up the very topic which was on his mind.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Turning to gaze into the distance, he explained, "At one time, the Western Lands also housed many warriors. However, over the years, Inu-no-Taishou had released them all to lead their own lives. It had been done on the agreement that should the Western Lands require their services, they were honor-bound to return without question."

The miko's eyes widened. "Oh, I see." After a short pause, she continued, "Are you calling them back?"

"Hn."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sank deeper into the hot water after giving herself a good scrub. This was her favorite part of the patrol. It had become some sort of a habit for her. The hotsprings were nicely tucked into a little corner of the forest, surrounded by many lush vegetations and large boulders which ensured one of their privacy.

Earlier that day, Sesshoumaru had been talking to some youkai staying in a small village nearby. Apparently, there had been a number of attacks in the neighboring youkai settlement. As usual, Sesshoumaru had taken the news calmly, but she could tell that the attacks concerned him.

Whatever it was, she was certain that he would be able to resolve it. After all, this was Sesshoumaru.

She blinked, suddenly realized that she had been so lost in thought that she had spent far too long in the hotsprings. Sesshoumaru would no doubt be annoyed.

As she was about to emerge from the water, she sensed an unfamiliar presence. She froze immediately and sank back into the water. Then her eyes narrowed as she raised her arms to cover her breasts. It had better be not one of those idiotic youkais seeking to court her.

"Miko."

She blinked at the voice coming at her from the right. It sounded familiar. Slowly, she turned around until her eyes landed on a blue-haired figure clad in a dark outfit. He was staring into the distance, his body respectfully turned away from her.

She gasped. It was Akiyama, the water youkai.

"Akiyama?"

She saw him nod. Then his voice reached her again. "It is me. If you want, I can leave. But I simply wish to talk."

"Oh."

"I will stay right here if you want to dress."

Kagome's eyes flitted to the pile of clothes on the opposite bank from where Akiyama stood. Figuring that it was safe enough, she quickly waded out of the hotsprings, dried herself and pulled on her clothes as fast as she could.

When she was fully dressed, she walked towards him. As if sensing her approach, he turned around. "Greetings, Miko," he said with a smile.

"How come I didn't sense you coming?"

Akiyama gave her a small smile. "I masked my scent."

A little wary, Kagome frowned. "Why?"

Akiyama looked into the distance before turning back to her. "I doubt that Sesshoumaru-sama would appreciate my presence."

Eyes widening slightly in comprehension, Kagome simply stared at Akiyama. The elemental youkai knew that Sesshoumaru did not like him, and yet, he showed no fear. Kagome had this feeling that unlike the squirrel youkai, Akiyama had a good reason not to fear. But if Sesshoumaru turned up now, things would not look too good.

"I will leave soon. Not to worry, Miko," he assured her.

"You can call me Kagome," she muttered, wondering if her thoughts were really so transparent.

His smile widened. "I thank you for the privilege, Kagome." He paused for a moment, and then continued, "I was scouting and happened to be nearby when I sensed your presence. So I thought it would be a good time to meet you again."

Kagome returned his smile. This elemental youkai was simply too polite. "It's nice of you to do something like that, Akiyama." Her eyes traveled to his forehead and she quickly became fixated on the water drop. It looked like a real drop of water. Her fingers itched to touch it.

Akiyama nodded, and then his face became serious. "There's another reason for my approach."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"There is great unrest everywhere. The waterways grow thick with the scent of death," he explained, his eyes expressing his disgust at the situation.

Kagome stilled as she digested the information.

"Although you're powerful, it would be wise for you to increase your vigilance." He glanced at the hotsprings before turning back to her. "It is possibly not a good idea for you to be alone like this."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "B-But I can't possibly have someone with me while I'm bathing."

His lips twitched as a sheepish look washed over his face. "No. I suppose not. Forgive me for interrupting your bath."

Kagome blushed. "Just don't appear out of nowhere like that again. You really scared me for a second there."

Then, glancing into the distance, he stood up. "It's been nice talking to you, Kagome. It would not be wise for me to remain any longer. Please forward my regards to Sesshoumaru-sama. And inform him that I am simply passing through his lands to reach the south, with no intention of causing trouble."

"Wait! Why don't you tell him yourself?"

Akiyama shook his head. "I doubt I would be well received. It is time for me to leave. I wish you well." He took her hands in his and gave them a small squeeze before he dissolved into mist and disappeared.

She stood there staring at the empty space, amazed at the way he left. Picking up her belonging, she began to walk away from the hotsprings.

Akiyama was nice. And unlike the rest of the youkais who had tried to court her, he was actually civilized. She frowned. Come to think of it, he seemed almost as regal as Sesshoumaru, minus the arrogance. He did not say anything about courting, though. Only friendship. Perhaps he was just testing the waters. He did not seem like the kind to randomly pick a girl as a mate just because she was powerful.

Since she was remaining in the Feudal Era, maybe she needed to start thinking about what to do for her future. Someday, she might want to have someone to wake up to every morning. Preferably with his arms around her.

The image of an arm adorned with two magenta stripes flashed across her mind.

Kagome halted in her tracks. Groaning inwardly, she shook her head to dispel the image. Just because she had woken up countless times in Sesshoumaru's arms, it did not mean that she wanted _him_ like that. The taiyoukai had remained unmated for so many years and probably have a good reason not to do so. Heck, he probably chose to be single so that he could retain his privacy.

Nope, she thought, mentally crossing Sesshoumaru off her non-existent list.

She suppose that she could consider Akiyama if he decided to court her. He was at least civilized and not pushy.

Why was she even thinking about this now? She was only eighteen, for Kami's sakes. She would be nineteen soon, but still, it was way too soon to think about settling down. There was no telling who she might meet in the next few years, anyway.

Just as she was about to start walking again, Sesshoumaru's presence reached her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru steps were unhurried as he approached the miko. She had been dawdling for far too long at the hotsprings as usual, delaying him from taking his own bath.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed as she closed the gap between them. "Is something wrong?"

He glanced beyond her towards the hotsprings. His senses were telling him something. He surreptitiously sniffed her to find an odd lingering scent. It was bland and indistinct.

It was a scent which had been masked.

Frowning inwardly, he studied the miko to find her staring at him anxiously. Was the miko hiding something from him?

"What happened, Sesshoumaru?"

"There is an odd scent on you, Miko," he said flatly, refusing to believe that the miko would knowingly deceive him.

Her eyes widened. "Oh! You mean Akiyama."

Sesshoumaru froze. The elemental youkai had been with the miko during her bath? "This Sesshoumaru does not detect his scent."

The miko laughed uncomfortably. "He told me he masked it."

"Indeed." His tone was icy. Was the elemental youkai attempting to further their 'friendship'?

"Oh, he also wanted me to tell you that he was passing through the Western Lands to reach the south, and he was not going to cause any trouble."

"Is that so?" he bit out, trying to suppress his mounting irritation. The elemental youkai's action implied that he did not consider it worthwhile to personally deliver the information himself. However, the message had been delivered and Sesshoumaru knew that he could not sink his claws into the elemental youkai for trespassing.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He glanced down to find the miko giving him a curious look. Composing his expression into its usual blankness, he began to walk towards the hotsprings. He had taken only a few steps he realized that the miko had washed off his scent.

"Miko, you shall accompany this Sesshoumaru," he instructed without looking back.

The miko gasped. "What? You want me to sit there while you bathe?"

His irritation dissipated at the miko's response. It was odd how she seemed to have this effect on him. "You may avert your gaze should you wish to do so," he remarked with some amusement.

She sputtered indignantly. "Why would I want to look, anyway? It's not like I'm some female version of Miroku."

Recalling the time she had walked in on him while he had been bathing in his own hotsprings, and how her eyes had traveled all over his naked body, he drawled, "A certain memory of a hotsprings says otherwise, Miko." Then he paused briefly before he added, "Perhaps one could surmise that you've seen all you wished of this Sesshoumaru."

A strangled sound reached him.

He turned around to find her blushing furiously. Deciding not to tease her further, he said, "Come, Miko."

She blinked at him and then her eyes narrowed. Head held high, she walked towards him. As she passed him, she paused and huffed, "Just so that you know, I'm not planning to look."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in amusement.

* * *

t.b.c.

A/N: That's it for now. I hope that was enjoyable for you all. Please review and let me know what you think.


	22. Part III Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: One week is up! And as promised, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 - Chapter 7**

The sound of a gentle splash caught her attention. Kagome almost turned around in reflex before she recalled that Sesshoumaru was naked. Her cheeks immediately heated as she remembered the time she had walked into him in the hotsprings.

She scowled. He remembered enough of that incident to tease her about it. That had been mean of him. It had been the first time she had seen him completely nude and she had been frozen to the spot, unable to pull her gaze away. Surely she had overreacted. Or maybe her reaction had been due to the fact that she did not know him very well at that time. Or it could have just been her teenage hormones.

Anyway, she was positive that if she was to see him in that state again, she would not be as tongue-tied.

Shuffling into a more comfortable position on the tall boulder, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at a tree in the distance. Sesshoumaru had wanted her to remain within his sight, so there she was, sitting with her back turned to the hotsprings. All she had to do was turn around and she would see him. Not that she would actually do something like that, of course. Why would she even want to see him like that anyway?

And what on earth was taking him so long?

Come to think of it, it was strangely silent back there.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called out softly.

When the silence continued, she frowned. Did he leave without her? But she would have heard if he had left, right? Should she turn around and check?

She caught herself before she turned around, her cheeks heating up again at the thought of what she had almost done. Okay, maybe she _was_ a little affected by his body. It would probably be better if she just continued staring at the tree. Sesshoumaru would never let her forget it if he caught her spying on his bath. Come to think of it, maybe she should move a little bit further, or maybe try to get off this boulder without breaking any bones. Her landing skills were not that great after all.

With that thought, she began to shuffle carefully to the edge. Just as she was about to reach, her traditional straw zori skimmed over a patch of slippery moss. Her eyes immediately rounded when she realized what she had done.

A squeal of surprise escaped her lips as she slipped, her arms cartwheeling wildly around her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for the impact with the ground.

But it never came.

Instead, she found herself clamped tight in a pair of damp arms. Her eyes shot open to clash with Sesshoumaru's unreadable golden orbs. Her gaze traveled down his face, past his lips to his pointed chin and further down to her hands which were splayed his bare chest.

Bare chest.

Kagome gulped as her eyes shot back up.

He seemed frozen as he stared down at her. Not for the first time, it occurred to her that he was so good-looking that it was almost unreal. It was too bad that he had claimed that he did not require a woman. His mate would be one lucky woman…female.

Suddenly, the image of Kagura came to mind. Naraku had hinted at something like that, but Kagome really could not imagine Sesshoumaru being with the wind sorceress. Kagome was not stupid. With his looks and his age, he probably had engaged in some form of relationship or another at some point. Her heart suddenly twisted at the thought of Sesshoumaru holding some unnamed, gorgeous female youkai.

She huffed inwardly. Why should she care if he decided to bed half the female in the Western Lands? After all, it was not as if she liked him that way, regardless of what Inuyasha or Sango thought.

Right?

The steady beat under her palms suddenly caught her attention, drawing her back to her current situation. Sesshoumaru still had his arms around her and he did not seem inclined to let go anytime soon. His scent invaded her lungs as she took a deep breath. To her consternation, she felt her body responding to his closeness.

"Uh, S-Sesshoumaru?" Her voice sounded strangely husky.

His eyes flickered, but his expression remained bland. "Our position is improper," he stated quietly.

But he did not make any move to release her.

She blinked in an attempt to clear her mind. It was hard to think with him this close to her. Was she attracted to him? Was that why she reacted this way every time they were close? But normally it was more of a comfortable feeling. Like how she had always felt warm and languid when he scent-marked her.

This time, though, she felt as if she wanted to jump out of her skin.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes widening as Sesshoumaru lowered his head.

What was he doing? Her heart thudded erratically, pulsing loud in her ears. She found her eyes traveling to his lips, mesmerized. Dimly, she was aware that her fingers were twitching against his bare chest.

Those lips came closer. Was he going to kiss her?

Their nose touched briefly, and then she felt him shifting sideways until their cheeks came into contact.

Her breath escaped her lungs in a rush.

He was just scent-marking her, she thought as her eyes fluttered shut. She barely registered the familiar moves he made against her face and neck as she attempted to calm herself.

Of course he was just scent-making her. What else could it be?

Then all of a sudden, she found herself released. Disoriented, she swayed slightly as she watched Sesshoumaru's naked form, his modesty only covered by a piece of traditional loincloth. As he reached out to his clothes, she quickly turned away, embarrassed at her own actions.

She bit her lips, feeling somewhat lost and disturbed, all at the same time.

Nothing happened back there. It was all just in her mind. It must be because of all her earlier thoughts about all the courtings she had been subjected to, plus her thoughts about Akiyama's true intentions and wondering about Sesshoumaru's unmated status. Her mind was just a little confused, that was all.

Right?

* * *

The fire-pit at the centre of the room glowed brightly, illuminating the large reception hall filled with only three occupants. The space was bare of furniture, bar a low table at one end of the room. The bamboo walls, however, were decorated with various scrolls and painting, depicting scenes of great battles. 

Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eyes at a stoic Sesshoumaru. He was standing beside her to one side of the table, his eyes fixed to one end of the room where Jaken was waiting by the shoji screen. She could tell that he was tense, even though his expression gave nothing away. Maybe he was concerned about remobilizing a full rank of warriors. Or maybe he was concerned about the warriors' reactions to him.

Ever since Sesshoumaru had told her about his warriors few weeks ago, he had been preoccupied with gathering his forces. So much that their patrols and their morning training sessions had dwindled down to nothing. Jaken had taken over the patrols, backed-up by a few other inuyoukais. It left Sesshoumaru free to go through mountains of parchment to unearth the whereabouts of all the warriors which had been released a couple of centuries ago. That was then that she had found out that he had never attempted such a thing before.

However, it was not as if they did not see each other. Instead, somehow or other, she always ended up close to him, whether it was in his study or anywhere in the castle. He would always find something for her to do which kept her by his side.

Not that she was complaining. This was far better than the first week, right after they had returned from their last patrol. She cringed in mortification as she remembered what her mind had conjured up that day. Of all things, why did she have to think that Sesshoumaru was about to kiss her? She had been so embarrassed with herself that she had found it hard to even meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. Fortunately, he had seemed to have understood that something was bothering her and had left her to her own devices for the next few days.

She sighed. That had been awkward, but she was glad that things were back to normal now.

Well, as normal as it could be with all the preparations for the arrival of a select group of generals. Jaken had delivered the messages last week, summoning the presence of those generals who had served under Sesshoumaru's father centuries ago.

She could sense their presence in the castle and knew that it would not be long before they appeared.

It was fortunate that Sesshoumaru had called her to his side even before she had asked. It would have been annoying if she had to try to convince him that she had every right to be included, especially considering that Ryokusen was responsible for the death of the sorceress and her child. The urge to avenge the sorceress and her daughter was overwhelming. Kagome wondered if the sorceress's last thoughts before she died had anything to do with it.

The generals were getting close, she thought as their presence intensified.

She grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist, dimly aware that recently, she frequently felt like touching him in one way of another. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was thinking. Could it be that she was suffering from some sort of withdrawal from his scent-marking?

He gave her a questioning look.

Wracking her brain to remember what she was about to say, Kagome finally blurted, "It will go well."

His eyes flickered briefly. "That is to be expected."

She rolled her eyes. "That's why you look so worried, right?"

His eyes narrowed.

Smiling, she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Before he turned away, she saw a slight softening of his expression. Involuntarily, her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks heated. Surprised at her own reaction, Kagome blinked.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

Wearing his usual expression of bored indifference, Sesshoumaru fought the urge to exhale heavily. For many centuries, he had depended only on himself and he disliked the thought of having to lead a group of warriors. He answered to no one and no one answered to him. 

He preferred to patrol the lands than what he was currently doing.

He glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the miko beside him. The lack of patrols also meant that he had not scent-marked the miko for more than two weeks. Vaguely, he wondered if his edginess had anything to do with the side-effect from the scent-marking. His desire for her presence puzzled him. Again, that might also be another side effect. Their hands were still touching and he realized that the warmth of her small hand against his was strangely pleasing.

However, the generals would arrive soon and it would be inappropriate for them to remain in contact in such a manner.

He gave their joined hands a pointed look. "Miko. They will arrive shortly."

Her eyes widened briefly before she pulled away. Suddenly, he detected a hint of unease in her eyes. She seemed troubled.

"What is the matter, Miko?"

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "It's nothing."

Perhaps she was nervous at the prospect of meeting the generals. "You will simply remain by this Sesshoumaru's side, Miko." He paused thoughtfully and then added, "Silently."

She gave him a small smile. "I wasn't planning on saying anything. Look, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

He was not fooled by her words. But before he could ask again, the sound of approaching footsteps reached him. Jaken went to the shoji screen and slid it open just as the group of inuyoukai appeared.

As each of them walked in, they bowed low and greeted, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Jaken turned to the inuyoukais and announced loudly, "You've been recalled to serve the Western Lands."

Few of the warriors bristled visibly, glaring at Jaken while the rest gave the diminutive youkai looks of interest. Perhaps it would not be wise to allow Jaken to continue.

When Sesshoumaru spoke, his tone was quiet. "You once served under the great Inu-no-Taishou. Certain events had come to pass which made it necessary for the Western warriors to regroup."

One of the warriors stepped forward. Sesshoumaru recognized him as his father's main general.

"It would be my honor to serve the Western Lands again, Sesshoumaru-sama," the old grey-haired inuyoukai declared. "Your father had led us well and I'm sure that you will do the same."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

A younger general glanced towards the miko. Sesshoumaru dimly remembered that his name was Katsuo. "Is this the miko who defeated Naraku by your side, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked respectfully.

"It is true that this miko is an ally of the Western Lands," Jaken declared, wearing a look of pride.

The one called Katsuo inclined his head at the miko. "I congratulate you on your success."

"Thank you," the miko replied with a polite smile.

A few of the other generals frowned. Then one of them glanced at the silent taiyoukai and said, "Forgive my ignorance, Sesshoumaru-sama. But is she just an ally? Isn't the miko your mistress? Or is there another miko in question?"

"Shin!" one of the other generals hissed in warning.

Sesshoumaru stilled, his eyes narrowing a fraction as the implication of Shin's words sank in. Beside him, the miko froze, obviously just as surprised as he was. So, the baseless rumors had begun, he thought irritably. But before he could correct their assumptions, a furious Jaken stepped forward.

"Fool! The miko-"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's voice was low, but its tone carried a wealth of warning. Turning towards the warrior, he continued firmly, "You are under the wrong impression. The miko is a close ally and you will not insult her."

The warrior lowered his head, appearing distressed. "I understand." Then, turning to the miko, he said in a stricken voice, "My apologies, Miko."

"It's alright," the miko replied tightly. It was clear that she was still unsettled by the inuyoukai's assumptions.

The grey-haired general spoke again, "We await your orders, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru studied the twelve inuyoukais in front of him. Most of these individuals were once generals to his father's ranks of warriors. Only two of them were unknown to him, one of them being the one called Shin. He surmised that they were the offsprings of the generals who had served under his father. And now, they would serve the Western Lands under his command. Although he had little experience in such matters, Sesshoumaru determined to carry out this task in a manner which surpassed his father.

He would not tolerate being second to another. Not even to his father.

Turning towards their expectant faces, Sesshoumaru began, "The Northern forces had been causing problems in the Western Lands. Ryokusen, the neko-youkai who was once defeated by the Inu-no-Taishou, has a foolish desire to seize this land for himself. Perhaps as a revenge for his defeat."

Growls escaped the lips of the generals. One of them said, "He's weak. Too weak to even think about taking over the Western Lands."

"Let's just teach that bastard a lesson," another one spat.

Sesshoumaru held a hand up and the generals immediately stilled. "Do not underestimate Ryokusen. Since his last battle with Inu-no-Taishou, he had gathered a large number of warriors." It was not necessary to elaborate further until he was certain that he could trust them.

Twelve pairs of eyes stared at him in shock. It was apparent that they were unaware that Ryokusen was behind those attacks on some of the youkai settlements.

"You will gather the warriors in your locality and return a detailed account of each of the warriors to this castle," he told them firmly. Sesshoumaru had every intention of screening the background of each of the warriors. He was not foolish enough to risk a traitor in his ranks.

"You have four days to get the information back here," Jaken added sternly.

"You will now return to your lands."

The generals gaped at him, but Sesshoumaru simply stood up. If they were unable to complete such a simple task in the given frame of time, they were not worthy of being the warriors of the Western Lands.

Once they had regained their composure, they bowed to him in unison and one after another, they filed out of the room. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly at the speculative look in one of the general's eyes as he glanced at the miko.

This particular situation of the miko's would no doubt worsen once the rest of the warriors gathered in the Western Lands. Perhaps he should have continued scent-marking the miko. However, since she had not left the castle, he had seen no reason to continue doing so.

His lips tightened as he recalled what one of the younger inuyoukai had said. It displeased him to know that the miko was viewed as his mistress. The position of a mistress was not an honorable one as it suggested that the miko was free with her favors. It also suggested that she was not worthy to be his mate when nothing else could be further from the truth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he realized what he had just thought. Although it was true that the miko would be a prized mate, it did not mean that he wanted her to be his.

Did he?

The houshi's words appeared in his mind, further irritating him. Perhaps he should have considered a farce human marriage.

A soft touch on his arm brought him out of his contemplations.

"That went well."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulders at the miko. "Indeed." His tone was dry.

* * *

Kagome was idly going through the rows of bound parchment in Sesshoumaru's study. It had been three days since the generals had left the castle, and now things seemed to have calmed down a little. 

However, calm was the last thing she felt. She had been feeling odd around Sesshoumaru these days and the whole thing was making her anxious. But she could not quite put her finger on what was causing it.

A nagging voice in her head kept telling her that maybe she had developed some feelings for Sesshoumaru, but she could not understand how it could have happened. Being close to him all the time just made it even more confusing for her.

Glowering inwardly, she figured that the irritating voice in her head was probably making things up.

She sighed heavily. Maybe it might help if she went out for a while. And anyway, she probably should not keep hanging around Sesshoumaru while he was in the middle of mobilizing his forces. Some time alone would probably help her get things into perspective. She could also pop into the taijiya village for a while and maybe pay a visit to Kaede. While she was out there, she could also try to look for the last shard. That should be long enough to get her mind in order.

Yes, that was a good idea, she decided.

Suddenly feeling a little lighter, she returned the bound parchment to its rightful place in the wooden shelf and turned around.

"Um, Sesshoumaru…"

The only indication that he had actually heard her was a slight flicker in the golden depths of his eyes. His hand continued to move as he wrote something down on the parchment in front of him.

"I think I'll go traveling for a while."

His movements stilled. Then he looked up. "You wish to travel?" he queried evenly.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. To visit Sango and Kaede. I just need to get out for a while and I might as well visit them."

"Hn."

She continued, "Anyway, while I'm out, I think I might as well go find that last shard. I'll feel better knowing that I'm actually _trying_ to find it."

"Hn."

"I think maybe I'll go tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru just stared at her silently, his feathered quill held motionlessly over a piece of parchment. A little unnerved by his perusal, Kagome fought the urge to fidget. "Sesshoumaru?" she prompted when he failed to respond.

"You will wait," he finally said.

She frowned. "Huh? Why?"

He turned his attention back to the parchment and continued to write. Without taking his eyes off his work, he explained, "It is unsafe out there at the moment. The Western warriors are regrouping."

Her frown deepened. "But they know that I live here, right? I mean, I was there during that meeting. They wouldn't harm me. And anyway, I can always fight back if I meet any unreasonable ones."

"No." His tone was uncompromising.

She bristled. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Three days, Miko. Wait three days."

She was about to argue, then she noted the expression in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru was tired.

Frowning, she asked anxiously, "When was the last time you slept?"

"It is unimportant," he remarked flatly as words continued to flow from his quill to the parchment.

Lips compressed, she walked over to him and pulled the quill out of his hand. Ignoring his frown of disapproval, she asked, "What do you mean it's unimportant?"

"Miko…" he warned.

"Don't 'miko' me! You should be resting if you're tired," she scolded.

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. "This Sesshoumaru is not tired."

She planted her hands on the table and leaned down to him. "You're lying."

His eyes flickered.

Sighing, she straightened and walked around the table until she was standing behind him. Ignoring the way he stiffened, she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to knead his tense muscles. Slowly, his body relaxed beneath her hands, bringing a smile to Kagome's lips.

A rumbling sound reached her, and she stilled. Was that a purr?

Grinning, she continued her ministrations, the occasional rumbling spurring her on. Her fingers pressed and rubbed his muscles from his neck down the small of his back, and then swept back up again. When she finished, she tilted her head down to gaze into his face. His eyes were slightly glazed.

"Liked it?" she asked.

Their eyes met. A short pause followed before he replied evenly, "It was tolerable."

Unable to help herself, Kagome laughed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru flicked through the last pile of parchment on his table, his eyes scanning the details the generals had left for him. It contains information on each and every one of the Western Land warriors. From what he could see, most of them had served under his father and the rest were their descendants. 

Finishing with the last pile, he pushed it to the side and stood up. He had been working on those parchments for the last two days, making sure that those forming his new ranks were worthy of serving the Western Lands. It would not be long now. Within the week, they would arrive at the castle.

Suddenly, he stilled. A familiar presence reached him, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching his study.

It had been two days since the miko had informed him of her wish to travel. And since then, he had sent out two messengers to summon Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in distaste. The fact that he needed the hanyou's assistance grated on his nerves. However, he knew that it could not be helped since he could not accompany the miko himself. He disliked the notion of the miko traveling alone. She might be adept at protecting herself, but his encounter with the panther youkai in the south immediately came to his mind. From what he could tell, the miko was innocent. Her questions for him months ago about youkai mating only proved to him that she was not wise in the mating ways. If anyone tried to trap her in a manner similar to what the panther youkai had attempted, the miko would be scarred for life.

Not to mention the last thing he wanted was for her to mate with some despicable low-life youkai, granting said youkai the miko's power and a mate he was not worthy of.

His thoughts were interrupted when the shoji screen slid open abruptly. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose at the sight of the two bloodied inuyoukai flanking a glowering Inuyasha.

"What's so important that you have to drag me here? Did something happen to Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

"You injured the messengers?" Sesshoumaru's voice was cold.

"Keh! They asked for it, interrupting me when they shouldn't. I told them to wait but they insisted I left right then."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Turning his attention to his messengers, he instructed, "You will summon the miko and then tend to your injuries."

Nodding, the two inuyoukais bowed before they left the room, but not before throwing angry glares at Inuyasha.

Once the shoji slid shut, Sesshoumaru bit out, "You will not injure anymore of those under the Western Lands' protection."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Cut the crap, Sesshoumaru. Why do you want me here?"

He willed himself to remain calm. After all, he required the hanyou's assistance. "The miko desires to travel."

"Travel?" Inuyasha echoed incredulously.

"She desires to visit her friends and to proceed with a shard hunt." Sesshoumaru paused briefly before continuing firmly, "You will accompany her."

Inuyasha stared at him wordlessly for a moment. Then he averted his gaze. "Why don't you go with her?"

"The Western army is mobilizing. This Sesshoumaru needs to be present to oversee the proceedings."

Gaping, Inuyasha exclaimed, "You're joking, right?" Then he frowned thoughtfully. "This is because of Ryokusen?"

"Hn."

Inuyasha exhaled loudly. "This is really not a good time, Sesshoumaru. Can't she wait a while longer?"

"The miko needs you."

Another thoughtful silence followed. And then Inuyasha nodded, looking resigned. "Fine, I'll go with her. Who knows what sort of trouble she'll get into traveling all by herself?"

"Indeed."

"Feh!"

An uncomfortable silence commenced as they stared at each other. Then Inuyasha scowled. "So, did anything happen?"

Sesshoumaru kept his expression bland. "Perhaps you should clarify your question, little brother."

"You and Kagome. Are you courting her or what?" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and remarked evenly, "One would think that you wish for such an event to occur, considering how many time you brought the subject up."

Inuyasha's eyes flared. He took a few steps forward until amber met gold. "Listen, Sesshoumaru. If it was up to me, I'd just tell you to stay the hell away from her," he bit out. Then he continued, "I may not understand her reasons, but I can see that she wants to live here. And don't think that I didn't notice that she always seemed happier when you're around."

An odd warmth washed over Sesshoumaru at the hanyou's words, but he ignored it. "Do not blame this Sesshoumaru for the miko's desires."

Inuyasha straightened, taking a step away. "You talk as if you're completely unaffected by her," he scorned.

Sesshoumaru simply stared at him, composing his expression into a look of mild disinterest.

Inuyasha shook his head, looking exasperated. "It's useless talking to you." Walking towards the door, he threw back over his shoulders, "I'll go get Kagome. She probably had enough of staying here."

"That will not be necessary. She had been summoned." Sesshoumaru forced himself to ignore the rest of Inuyasha's words.

Just then, the miko's familiar presence reached him. A moment later, she entered his study, this time not even bothering to announce her presence. Sesshoumaru suppressed a twinge of annoyance.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Inuyasha! You're here!" she exclaimed, rushing past him towards Inuyasha.

Glancing down, his hanyou brother gave her a smile, his expression softening slightly. "Keh! Someone's got to check to see if you're safe here," Inuyasha said, tossing a pointed look at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"I'm glad to see you too," the miko said with a laugh. "Hey, I've been thinking of traveling. You want to come with me?"

Inuyasha's eyes flicked towards him before he turned his attention back to the miko. "What? You think I'll let you go alone?"

The miko bristled. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You want to go traveling or not?"

A happy grin spread over the miko's face. "Of course."

* * *

Kagome flushed as she remembered how Sesshoumaru had nuzzled her before she left. Inuyasha had sputtered in outrage as she blushed furiously. The only person who had seemed unaffected was Sesshoumaru himself. He simply viewed it as some sort of protection for her, she thought uncomfortably. Well, so did she, but it had been embarrassing to do it in front of Inuyasha.

They had spent a few days in the taijiya before they set off for Kaede's village. Kagome had been surprised when Moriko declined to join them, but the forest youkai explained that she was in the middle of trying to create a permanent barrier around the taijiya village to keep it protected. It seemed that there had been a few random attacks in the east.

So they had left, just her and Inuyasha. But for some reason, for the past one week of travel, her hanyou friend had been quieter than usual.

A little confused, Kagome snuck a sideways glance at Inuyasha. Arms folded into his sleeves, Inuyasha seemed lost in thought as he walked beside her.

Finally not able to stand the silence, she asked, "Are you alright?"

He jerked and glanced at her. "Feh, why shouldn't I be alright?"

"I don't know. You look…erm… preoccupied."

"I just have something on my mind."

"What?"

He scowled at her. "You won't want to hear it."

"Try me."

"Just wondering how long this will take, that's all," he said gruffly.

She raised a brow. Did her friend have something else to do? Then why had he insisted on following her in the first place? "If you have something to do, you can go, you know," she said softly.

His eyes widened. "No!" he protested. Then he looked away uncomfortably. "It's fine."

Unconvinced, Kagome pressed, "I know when you're lying to me, Inuyasha."

"Keh, who says I'm lying?"

"Your ears are twitching."

Inuyasha stilled. Then turning around, he scowled at her. "Just find the stupid shard, alright!" he snapped.

Kagome grinned. Now she was positive that Inuyasha wanted to be somewhere else. "Come on, you can tell me," she coaxed.

He did not bother to answer. As he continued to walk, wearing a mutinous look on his face, Kagome decided to try a different tack.

"So, it looks like things are going well in the village, huh?"

"Yeah, half of the buildings are done. Some of the younger people from Kaede's village decided to join Sango." He smirked. "A new breed of taijiya."

"That's great," Kagome exclaimed. "And Moriko? She's happy staying there?"

Inuyasha averted his gaze. "I suppose so," he replied gruffly. He paused for a long while, and then added quietly, "I'm courting her."

Comprehension dawned upon Kagome and her eyes widened. "Now? Then what are you doing here?"

He scowled. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome closed her eyes in regret. He should not have come with her. Inuyasha should be back at the village with Moriko. But Kagome knew that he felt a certain amount of responsibility for her. She guessed that it had become a habit after their three years of traveling together. Her lips tightened. It was not fair on him. After all, he deserved to have a life instead of spending all his time hunting for shards. And anyway, the Shikon jewel was her responsibility.

"Inuyasha, go home," she urged. "You shouldn't be traveling with me when Moriko is back there alone."

"Keh! She's not alone. Sango and Miroku are with her."

"You're in the middle of courting her. Honestly, Inuyasha, you should go," she insisted.

He gave her an irritated look. "Kagome. I'm not leaving you here alone."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "You know I can protect myself, right?"

"Not against some stuff, you can't. And anyway, it's unsafe for you to travel alone."

A sudden suspicion came to her. The fact that Inuyasha had turned up so conveniently gave her an idea who might be responsible for it. "Did Sesshoumaru ask you to do this?"

His eyes flickered for a moment, giving him away. Then he exclaimed carelessly, "Does it matter?"

She gritted her teeth. "He said I could come and go as I please. And now he's getting you to follow me around to protect me?"

"Kagome, we're just worried."

"About what?!" Did Sesshoumaru really think that she could not protect herself? Did he have so little confidence in her skills and her strength? Her blood boiled. Strangely enough, she felt a little betrayed. She should be used to it, considering how over-protective Inuyasha was, but for some reason, it felt different when it came from Sesshoumaru.

"How should I know?! Sesshoumaru's not exactly talkative, you know!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome squashed the urge to scream. When she spoke, her voice was tight. "Look. Go home. I can handle looking for the shards by myself. And anyway, it'll only be a week or so."

"I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha stated mutinously.

She stifled a sigh. It was clear that Inuyasha had no intention of listening to her.

Then Kagome's expression became awash with determination. She would not continue to weigh him down like this. But since he would not leave, she would simply have to do it instead. All she had to do was to make sure that he had no way of tracking her down. She knew how to mask her scent and Sesshoumaru had taught her how to hide her trail, so it should not be too difficult.

Grinning inwardly, she began to formulate a plan.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked out at the sea of inuyoukai gathered in the large open area outside his castle. He could not help by feel a satisfying sense of pride at the view. 

It had taken the generals a week to gather the forces. Sesshoumaru recognized some of them as those who had served his father in the past. But the rest were younger, the new warriors of the Western Lands. They had been sorted into ranks and training groups. Although the generals had assured him that these inuyoukais were well versed in battle, Sesshoumaru wanted them to train together. It was crucial that their skills complimented each other. He also wanted them to develop some skills which did not include the use of their youki.

The generals had been given instructions on how to proceed and Sesshoumaru had every intention of making sure that those instructions were obeyed. All he had to do now was to inspect them occasionally, with Jaken reporting to him on their daily progress. Then perhaps he could resume patrolling his lands with the miko.

Absently, he wondered when she would return from her travels. She had been gone for less than two weeks and he was growing increasingly unsettled by her absence. Lips compressing in a thin line, Sesshoumaru wondered why he had allowed the miko to have such a large impact on peace. Perhaps he should leave the castle for a while to join her.

Nodding at the generals, signaling them to continue the training, Sesshoumaru spun around and began to return to his castle. Once he entered the courtyard, he stopped in his tracks as the presence of Inuyasha hit his senses. The hanyou was some distance away but his furious yells were loud enough to reach him.

"KAGOME!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. The miko was supposed to be with the hanyou. Had he somehow managed to lose her?

Useless.

Turning around, he made his way towards the direction of Inuyasha's increasingly frantic voice. As his half brother came into view, Sesshoumaru stopped and waited.

"Oi! Have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly, skidding to a halt in front of him.

Raising a brow, Sesshoumaru replied disdainfully, "Are you incapable of keeping up with a mere human?"

Inuyasha bristled. "Kagome is no _mere_ human!She just ran off and left me a stupid note telling me to go home. I guess she's not here either."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed as he extended his hand. "The note."

When Inuyasha placed the crumpled piece of thin parchment in his palm, Sesshoumaru ran his eyes over it. It was short and to the point, simply telling Inuyasha to go home and that she would be fine traveling alone. Sesshoumaru's lips thinned in annoyance. The miko was simply incapable of following instructions. If she wished so badly to be alone, so be it.

"We've got to find her!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"The miko is more than capable of defending herself." Something within him protested at his words, but Sesshoumaru forcibly suppressed it.

Inuyasha shook his head, looking annoyed. "There is something weird going on in the east. When I was looking for her, I saw a few villages flattened. If she's out there alone, who knows what might happen to her."

Sesshoumaru stilled. There was disturbance in the east so soon after Ryokusen's attack on his castle and the Western villages? "Did you detect the stench of neko youkai?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Now that I think about it…Yeah." Then he paused before he continued in an agitated voice. "You think Ryokusen has something to do with the villages?"

"Hn."

Tossing the crumpled parchment back to his half brother, Sesshoumaru looked thoughtfully into the distance. Ryokusen had proved to them that his powers, although stolen, was not to be taken lightly. The miko might be in danger, especially considering that Ryokusen wanted information about his deceased mate.

Turning around to face Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru said, "You will remain here and watch over the affairs of the Western Lands. The warriors are being trained and would simply require occasional inspections."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You heard correctly, little brother. Since you could not find the miko, this Sesshoumaru will depart to do so." Then his gaze hardened. "Watch over the Western Lands. Do not fail."

Inuyasha just crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

* * *

It occurred to Sesshoumaru that he would not be in this ridiculous position if he had not trained the miko in the art of concealment. His lips tightened. As always, she had been an excellent student, even though it had taken her a week to completely master the subtleties of the art. 

Her success was irrefutable. Tracking her scent had taken all the skills he possessed. He had spent two days in the Eastern Territories before he had finally picked up her trail a few hours ago.

It led him to a mountain, not too far from Kouga's lair.

She was somewhere in these mountains, he thought irritably. Then his eyes narrowed as the breeze drew his attention to another scent. His heart quickening in apprehension, Sesshoumaru called forth his powers and streaked up the side of the mountain until he reached a ledge. When his feet touched the rock, he looked around. He could see a grassy cliff in the distance. That was where the scent was coming from.

As Sesshoumaru made his way there, he grimaced. The scent of pheromones was strong, offending his sense of smell. Some youkais emitted pheromones to attract females and then claim them when the females were too affected to resist. When he realized what it could mean, he streaked the remaining distance towards the cliff.

The view which greeted his eyes froze him on the spot.

Two days of scouring the Eastern Territories and he had to find her gazing heatedly into the eyes of some worthless panther youkai. He felt the rise of his fury. For some reason, the sight of the miko being in the arms of another male brought on something which he had never thought to associate with the miko.

Possessiveness.

His fury mounted as the male youkai leaned into her. There and then, Sesshoumaru decided that no one, whether youkai or human, would lay a single finger on the miko. With a snarl, Sesshoumaru leapt forward and hauled the unsuspecting youkai off the miko. The panther struggled away and glared at him.

"You're interrupting," the youkai spat.

"Sesshoumaru?" the miko muttered, sounding confused. It was clear that she was still affected by the pheromones, judging from the glassy look in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru ignored her. Instead, he focused his attention on the insolent youkai in front of him. "The miko does not welcome your attentions," he bit out as he flexed his claws threateningly. He would show this youkai no mercy for daring to trick the miko.

The youkai's eyes widened.

A single slash of his poison attack was all it took to send the youkai flying. The cliffs echoed with his howls of terror as he disappeared down the cliff. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened as his blood continued to pound in his veins. The youkai would not survive the night. The poison he had released would make sure of that.

"I could have handled that, Sesshoumaru," the miko said quietly.

He turned slowly to face her. Her previously glazed eyes were beginning to clear as the effects of the pheromones dissipated.

"You, Miko, are foolish." His tone was hard.

She bristled. "Hey, I didn't do anything to deserve that!"

His lips tightened. "Running from Inuyasha was foolish. Allowing yourself to be held down by a weak youkai was foolish."

"Look, it's not like I'm _asking _to be courted by these idiots. As for Inuyasha, he has a future mate to go back to, alright! What is your problem anyway? I can take care of myself! I don't need you or Inuyasha to baby-sit me."

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to shake her. She obviously did not comprehend what was about to happen earlier. He gritted his teeth. The image of her being seduced by another male was simply unbearable. His voice was cold when he spoke. "Do you realize the severity if one of these males succeeded in marking you? Inuyasha was simply providing you with assistance."

Her eyes flashed as she stepped close to him, her flushed cheeks catching his attention as she snapped, "Like I said, I can take care of myself Sesshoumaru."

"You forget that you have been injured by Ryokusen recently," he bit out, trying hard to calm himself in the face of her continual defiance.

"Oh yeah? What about you? You did not come out of the last two battles uninjured, Sesshoumaru! What makes you think you can help?" she taunted.

His eyes narrowed at her words. She dared to challenge him? Yes, her defiance was clear as she glared at him. Her defiance was goading him, pushing him to do something about it.

Completely oblivious to his fraying control, she continued, "You told me that I can come as go as I please, Sesshoumaru. What is this then? Why are you out here checking up on me?"

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. Perhaps he should have allowed the insolent youkai to defile her to teach her a lesson. But the instant the notion crossed his mind, Sesshoumaru felt the rise of his rage and the overwhelming urge to kill something.

She glared at him, her face flushed with anger. Her heightened color and her rising aura were oddly enticing. Her defiance irked him, but he could not help but feel compelled to close the gap between them. In less than a blink of an eye, they were face to face.

She grabbed his armor. "Answer me, Sesshoumaru!"

Her tone grated at him. "You will not raise your voice, Miko," he growled, wanting nothing more than to silence her forcefully.

She snapped up at him, "Stop ordering me around…"

He stared at her lips, her words slowly fading from him. Somehow, the only thing he could focus on was those lips and how he wished to seal them.

Blood roared in his ears, completely tuning her words out.

One moment, he was simply staring down at her and the next, the two of them were pressed together with barely a hair's breadth between them. She had finally stopped speaking. Instead, she seemed to be caught in the same spell as he was. Their eyes locked for a long moment as they swayed towards each other.

The first touch of their lips was soft and fleeting.

Pulling back just a fraction, Sesshoumaru felt his lips tingle where he had made contact with her. Ignoring the screaming warning in his head, he dipped down again. This time, instead of brushing his lips against her, he pushed closer. A strangled gasp sounded, but with their mingled emotions, he had no way of telling who made the sound. He ran his tongue over her plump bottom lip before he nipped it, savoring the silky texture. Then he slipped his tongue between her lips, tasting her. He sucked in a sharp breath as his mind clouded instantly.

Dimly, he realized that his entire body was tightly coiled in preparation to further their kiss on to something more. With a growl, he pulled back.

The silence was thick.

Sanity slowly returned to him as he stared at the flushed miko. His entire body froze in shock as reality sank in. As dismayed as he was, Sesshoumaru found it impossible to move as his eyes remained locked onto the miko.

What had he done?

Cheeks flushed, the miko blinked wordlessly and then quickly turned her back to him, her palms pressed against her cheeks. Waves of confusion and desire emanated from her, dizzying in its intensity.

He felt the same, with the addition of a mounting feeling of anger. Resolutely, Sesshoumaru willed the return of his calm. His fury at his own loss of control was palpable. At the rate things were going, the foolish concerns of the hanyou and the houshi might come to the feared conclusion. He knew he had to do something about it. But what?

Admitting that he was attached to her appeared to have made things worse. It was as if a large part of himself was not satisfied with a simple attachment and wanted more. And it was obvious what it wanted.

It wanted the miko.

* * *

t.b.c. 

A/N: Finally! (grins) I thought they would never get to this point. I hope you like how it went and as usual, please review to let me know what you think.


	23. Part III Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: As always, thanks for the wonderful reviews you've left for the last chapter.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 – Chapter 8**

Her heart thudded wildly in her chest and her fingers shook against her heated face. She could feel the breeze blowing lightly against her body, she could hear the sounds of birds chirping in the distance, but everything seemed to reach her through some sort of filter, dampened and muted.

What happened there?

One moment they had been arguing and the next, they were kissing.

Sesshoumaru and her.

_Kissing. _

Her heart skipped a beat and Kagome felt her face redden further as she pressed her palms harder against her cheeks. Sesshoumaru had not said a word, but she could feel him behind her, his barriers down. He was tense and she could feel his desire intermingling with shock like it was her own. Not that she blamed him. Anyone would be shocked at what just happened between them.

But she could also feel a mounting anger radiating from him, red and thick. He was mad about what had just happened between them.

Strange. She was not angry. For her, confusion and shock reigned supreme.

Suddenly, the urge to get away overrode everything else.

She gave in to it.

Without a single backward glance, she lifted her feet and took off, uncaring which direction she went. Her feet pumped the ground, her breaths coming out in shallow puffs as she continued to run and run. She did not know how long she continued to traverse the cliff tops, down the valley and further on, the greenery blurring in her vision as she sped past everything in her quest to escape. But all the while, she could not shake the feeling that Sesshoumaru was not far behind her. She did not dare to look back. She had a feeling that she would not be able to face him until she figured out exactly what had happened back there.

When she finally stopped, she bent over and gulped in much needed air. Her mad dash had released the tightly coiled tension in her and she felt calmer now. Glancing at her surroundings, she noted that she was near Kaede's village. Fanning out her senses, she tried to pinpoint Sesshoumaru's location.

Nothing.

He must have decided to leave her on her own. Maybe he had decided that he was too angry to face her. Whatever the reason, she was relieved that she could not sense his presence any longer. It was hard to think when she knew that he was not far from her. And right now, she needed to do a lot of thinking.

Straightening, she began to walk towards the village. Slowly, she let the memory of the kiss surface in her mind.

It had been mind-blowing.

But it was unexpected.

Sure she had been having not-so-innocent thoughts about the taiyoukai. But those were just thoughts. And as long as those thoughts remained in her mind, she was relatively safe from it. She had been confused about her reactions to him for weeks now and she had not been able to make sense of it. But now she had an inkling of what was happening to her. Their kiss just now had basically forced her to see the truth.

She had _feelings_ for Sesshoumaru.

If the size of the lump in her stomach was any indication, it was a bad sign. It was definitely different, something much more that what she had ever felt for Inuyasha. This was more intense and just the realization itself was enough to make her feel like she was caught in an avalanche, with nowhere to run or hide.

She groaned. Inuyasha had been right after all. From the kiss, it was clear that Sesshoumaru also felt something. But what? Lust? What did he want from her anyway? A fling? An affair of sorts? Or something more permanent?

Who said he wanted anything from her anyway? It could have been just a one off thing. Like he momentarily lost his senses due to the pheromones from the stupid youkai. Although the thought of Sesshoumaru losing control was hard to swallow, she remembered that he had done the very same thing when under the influence of the panther youkai.

Yes, that must be it. He had lost it because of the pheromones and that was why he had been so angry afterwards. That could also explain why he was no longer following her. He must have decided to stay away until the effects were gone.

But it had felt so real. It had felt as if he really wanted her. What if it was not the pheromones and he had kissed her because he simply wanted to?

Her head pounded. She was thinking in circles. For all she knew, she might have just misread the entire situation. In her state of mind, she could very well arrive at the completely wrong conclusion.

A groan escaped her lips as she grabbed the sides of her head and shook it violently. She was doomed. If she was not careful, she would end up in a very bad state. Not that she was not already in a bad state.

Perhaps there was still time for her to get out of it. Perhaps she was simply overreacting to something simple. Sesshoumaru probably would not even remember that kiss tomorrow. Or he would simply brush the whole thing aside.

And she should do the same.

Yes, she would just try to push the entire thing to the back of her mind. When she returned to the Western Lands after this little trip, everything would be back to normal.

* * *

The sound of the gurgling stream was the only thing which surrounded him, but Sesshoumaru paid no attention to it. Sat on rock facing the stream, his mind was centered on one troublesome miko as the sun began to descend in the west.

Confused, he had simply stared after her when she suddenly ran away from him. It took him a while to compose himself before he decided to give chase, keeping her within sensing distance without approaching her directly. He had no intention of confronting her until he arrived at a rational explanation on what had just happened.

Once she had neared the village of the old miko, he had decided that she would be safe from harm. He concluded that she would seek shelter there for the night. It was only then that he had left her to seek some peace to ponder the unexpected event.

The first thing he did was attempt to banish the encounter from his mind. It was simply an aberration from the norm, nothing more. A mistake that should not be repeated. He should simply disregard it.

It did not take long for him to understand that his attempts were pitiably unsuccessful. The kiss was seared into his memory, together with her taste and her soft moans of pleasure. His lips thinned in irritation. If he could not prevent those thoughts from surfacing when she was nowhere nearby, what were the chances of him preventing it when they were back in the Western Lands? How was he supposed to avoid her?

Did he even _want_ to avoid her?

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Judging from the way she had fled from him, he doubted that he needed to do much avoiding. The miko had been bent on escaping him, even to the extent of running halfway across the Eastern Territories. If he was not as strong as he was, he would never have been able to follow her.

For someone who possessed no issues with confrontations, verbal or otherwise, her reaction had surprised him. It was not possible that she had found the kiss to be distasteful. In fact, he was almost certain that she would not have responded so enthusiastically if she did not hold some attraction towards him. Then why had she sought to avoid him when her attraction was clear? For the kiss they had shared told him everything. The miko had responded freely.

As he had done.

His lips tightened. In which case, it stood to reason that he was just as attracted to her. And now that he thought back upon their past interactions, he did not understand how he could have failed to notice that particular fact.

Her determination, her skills, her loyalty and her intelligence were the traits which had first caught his attention during that first month of training. Those traits had simply resulted in his respect for her. And that had been the root of the attraction. After they had embarked on the shard hunt, the fact that no other female came close to her in terms of strength had appealed to his youkai nature, marking her as a suitable mate. His past thoughts of how she would make a good mate should have alerted him to his feelings, but somehow, it had not.

His preoccupation with her lips and his reaction to her body had been further signs which he had ignored. The most recent had been the encounter at the hotsprings several weeks ago, the one which he had forcefully banished from his mind. With her fingers pressed against his skin, her body flush against his, he had been tempted to kiss her. In the end, he had simply settled for scent-marking her. That, itself, should have informed him of his attraction to her, seeing that he rarely wished for female company in such a manner. The mere thought of being burdened with a worthless female was enough to keep him from seeking one. However, in all the time he had known the miko, she had never felt like a burden to him. An annoyance, perhaps, but certainly not a burden.

The scent-marking he had freely volunteered and the fact that he always sought her company were further evidences of his feelings. Regardless of how he had justified his actions to her and Inuyasha, the scent-marking was not something he would have done simply to protect a female from the advances of other males. As for keeping her close to him for her protection, he could have simply assigned her an inuyoukai guard.

The most obvious evidence of his attraction was his reaction to the males who had sought her for a mate. His displeasure at the very thought of the miko mating with any other male apart from him should have been enough to alert him to his feelings. But once again, he had chosen not to see it.

He had foolishly disregarded all the signs.

His lips thinned in a grimace.

He would not lie to himself, now that the evidence of his feelings was so irrefutably clear. The existence of his attraction to the miko could not be simply brushed aside. If he chose to do so, he had no doubt that it would simply result in yet another unexpected encounter such the kiss they had shared. What displeased him most was the manner in which the entire situation had crept up on him slowly, without his consent, until such a point where there was no turning back.

And it was clear that such a point had come upon him.

Was there _really_ no turning back?

Sesshoumaru expelled a heavy sigh, his brows furrowed in thought. He already knew the answer. It was everything that he had subconsciously thought of in the last few months. Something told him that he had been denying what his subconscious had known all along.

The question was, what was he going to do about it?

The fact that the miko had fled meant that she was highly unsettled by the event. He had accepted his feelings for her, but would she reciprocate? Her response to their kiss indicated that she was attracted to him, but apart from her occasional preoccupation with his body, she had shown no other sign of wanting him. His eyes narrowed in recollection of a certain incident. She had even insulted him by rejecting the notion of a farce human marriage between them.

Regardless of how she felt, Sesshoumaru knew that things would change. It was simply unthinkable that their interaction would remain unchanged. Their kiss told him that much.

There was only one obvious conclusion to this.

He would have her to himself.

She would simply have to come to terms with it. Knowing her, the task required a certain amount of persuasion on his part.

His eyes took on a predatorial gleam. He had always relished a good hunt. Judging from the miko's earlier reaction, he was certain that he would be embarking on an interesting chase.

The corner of his lips tilted.

This hunt would be different from the others.

In this hunt, he would be pursuing his future mate.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early.

Kagome stood at the doorway of Kaede's hut as she stared out into the village. The old miko had left for the neighboring village soon after her arrival yesterday, so she had not been able to talk much to her.

Kagome sighed. She was not sure if she wanted to talk to Kaede about Sesshoumaru anymore anyway. Somehow, something like that felt…personal. And she had probably overreacted anyway. It did not help that sleep had eluded her last night, making it even harder for her to think. Her mind was filled with nothing but the kiss she shared with Sesshoumaru. She had decided that the best thing to do was to simply ignore it. Sesshoumaru would no doubt do the same.

She grimaced. So why was she thinking about it again? She needed to get a grip on herself.

Stepping out into the open, Kagome tried to calm her jumbled emotions. It was useless to think about it. A distraction was all she needed. And anyway, she could help around until Kaede returned.

Grabbing a basket from the side of the hut, she made her way to the forest. Maybe she could find some herbs for the old miko.

"Kagome?" A voice called out in surprise.

She spun around at the familiar voice. Then her face brightened. "Miroku! What are you doing here?" His familiar face was a welcomed one, even if she had just visited the taijiya village last week.

Her houshi friend suddenly took on an uncertain expression. Then he laughed sheepishly, his eyes darting left and right as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, just visiting the village, you know?" he declared brightly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but before she could voice her doubts, Sango appeared in the distance. Waving, Sango smiled as she reached them with Kirara mewing her own greeting by her side.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Kagome-chan! It's nice to see you so soon again. I thought you were going shard hunting?" the taijiya asked, lifting a questioning brow. "Any news?"

The image of Sesshoumaru's heavily lidded eyes staring into hers as he nipped at her lips appeared in her mind. She quickly gave herself a mental shake. Trying to keep her face straight, Kagome replied, "Um, no…I'm just taking a quick break."

Tilting her head to the side, Sango frowned. "Is everything alright? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome gestured absently, trying to change the topic. "Enough about me. What are you doing here?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged a meaningful glance as Kagome's eyes narrowed again in suspicion. "Guys?" she prompted.

Miroku finally sighed and said, "We're rebuilding the well. It was meant to be a surprise for you."

Kagome stilled as his words sank in.

A bittersweet feeling welled-up inside her. She had not been able to make herself go anywhere near the well ever since it had been destroyed in their battle with Naraku. Something inside told her that she simply did not want to know how bad the destruction was. Vaguely, she wondered if once it was rebuilt, would it look like the one she had always known in her family shrine in the future. She sighed inwardly. Probably not. By being here, she had probably changed history. Or perhaps she was not even in the same world. This could be a parallel world for all she knew.

Forcing a smile to her face, she said weakly, "That's great."

Sango's eyes softened. "Say, I think the well could wait. Why don't we go to the river to catch some fish or something?"

It was obvious that Sango was trying to distract her from painful memories. Shaking her head, Kagome told her, "I think I'll head into the forest to pick some wild herbs for Kaede. You guys go ahead without me."

Miroku nodded, giving her a look of understanding. "Well, we'll see you again."

"Take care, Kagome-chan!"

"You too."

Waving at them, Kagome turned around and made her way into the forest.

Perhaps it was not such a good idea to come back here. It brought back memories of how she could no longer return to her own time. Not to mention that the entire thing was probably her own fault. It could only be her own blast which had taken down the entire area together with Naraku. Sighing heavily, she bent down to pick a bunch leafy herb and carefully piled them onto the others in the basket. She really should not think about it. After all, there was nothing she could do to fix it.

The sudden sound of twigs snapping made her spin around, her guards instantly raised.

When she saw who was before her, Kagome's eyes widened. She could not believe that he had tracked her down again. It was the last thing she had expected him to do after their kiss yesterday. It was too soon and she was nowhere near ready to face him.

Sesshoumaru was standing not far from her, his entire body as still as a statue. His golden orbs flickered as he stared at her intently. Then, silently, he took a few steps towards her.

He seemed…different.

She took an involuntary step back, her senses screaming with an odd mix of alarm and anticipation. Sesshoumaru seemed almost…predatorial. Her feeling of trepidation increased. What was going on? It could not possibly be the effect of the pheromones from yesterday. Sesshoumaru's youkai system would have washed it out by now.

"Miko." His voice was silky.

Kagome gulped. A little unnerved by his tone and the odd gleam in his eyes, she took another small step backwards before she managed to utter, "What is it, Sesshoumaru? Why are you here?"

He lifted his gaze from her and shifted it to an indeterminate point in the distance. "Do you wish for this Sesshoumaru to leave?"

"Leave?" she echoed, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Since when did Sesshoumaru ever asked something like that? He had always done whatever, whenever he pleased.

"Hn."

She did not know what to say.

Silence descended upon them.

Tearing her gaze away to look down at the grass beneath her feet, Kagome shuffled as her agitation increased. This was really awkward. She wondered if they would ever speak of what had happened yesterday. Maybe he was here to talk about it. The moment the idea crossed her mind, she quickly discarded it. Sesshoumaru would never bring something so uncomfortable up.

A slight breeze shifted her hakama and she jerked her eyes up to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of her.

The next thing she knew, she was pulled right into his chest. Her breath rushed out of her lungs as her basket fell from her listless fingers but she did not notice it. All she noticed was the feel of his arm around her and her breast squashed against his chest plate. His eyes were unreadable as they stared down at her.

Kagome licked her dry lips. What was he doing? She wanted to ask, but the words refused to form.

His hair brushed against her cheeks, tickling her, as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against her forehead. Kagome instantly choked in a sharp breath, stunned at his actions. Was this because of what they shared yesterday? Was this his weird way of _teasing_ her about it? He had an odd sense of humor, but this was just too much.

When he lifted his head to lock his eyes onto her, Kagome detected a twinkle of amusement in those golden orbs. A feeling of irritation suddenly bubbled inside her. Blinking rapidly to clear her head, she tried to push him away, but it was like trying to move a stone wall.

She finally aborted her futile attempts and glared at him. "Just because of what happened yesterday, it doesn't mean that you can tease me like this!" she snapped.

He quirked a brow. "Is that so?" But he made no move to release her.

"Yes!" she hissed, trying to push his arm away. She did not know how to react having him this close, behaving in such an uncharacteristic way. "Can you _please_ let me go?"

She froze as she felt warm air stirring the hair next to her left ear before his soft lips brushed against her earlobe. Her breath caught in her throat and the fine hair at the back of her neck stood on its ends.

"Certainly," he rumbled against her.

Then she found herself released abruptly. The sudden loss of support made her stagger unsteadily for a moment before she righted herself and tossed another glare at an expressionless Sesshoumaru.

"What was that for?" she demanded, gripping her hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

"This Sesshoumaru merely complied with your wish to be released," he replied evenly.

She glowered. The sneaky taiyoukai was up to something. Even if she could not read his emotions, the unexpected twinkle in his eyes gave him away. She took a few steps back, suddenly feeling the need to distance herself from him. Preferably with an entire continent between them.

Planting her hands on her hips, she gritted out, "Don't pretend! You know that was not what I meant."

He raised a brow. "Perhaps you should explain then, Miko," he drawled smoothly as he took a step to close the gap between them. His eyes locked onto hers, making her feel as if she was drowning in those golden depths.

She gulped and quickly looked away. Then she felt a clawed finger at her chin, tilting her head up so that their eyes met again.

"Why do you look away, Miko?" His voice felt like a caress.

Her breath suspended in her chest.

He was frightening when he was like this.

Suddenly she felt annoyed. Sesshoumaru was doing this deliberately. For some reason, he had decided to take some perverse joy in embarrassing her. "Stop playing with me. I mean it, Sesshoumaru!"

His eyes glinted. "This Sesshoumaru does not play."

Letting out an exasperated exclamation, Kagome spun around and began to walk away. She found herself suddenly jolted to a halt by a vise-like grip around her arm.

"Are you afraid of this Sesshoumaru, Miko?" he taunted.

Eyes widening, Kagome whipped around to face him. "I'm not afraid. I'm just a little confused! What's going on, Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?"

His expression was unreadable as he studied her intently. Then he loosened his hold on her and took a step back.

"Come, Miko. It is time to return to the Western Lands."

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced at the miko in his arms. She was holding herself stiffly, keeping as little contact as possible between them while still remaining on his cloud. It was a far cry from her usual casualness with him.

His lips twitched. Her reaction was not unexpected. It was clear that the miko was puzzled by the latest development between them and did not know how to react. Perhaps he had been too hasty in pursuing her. It appeared that the miko require some time to acclimatize to the notion. The wait would be tedious, but he would be patient.

They were fast approaching his castle. He could see the group of warriors in the training ground, going through their battle techniques under the supervision of the generals. A flash of red told him that Inuyasha was also in their midst.

A gasp sounded beside him, and he glanced down at the miko. Her eyes were fixed on the training ground in the distance.

"There are so many of them," she exclaimed, her eyes widened disbelievingly.

"They are the Western warriors."

She twisted around, giving him a questioning look. "How long will they be training?"

His lips twitched. Apparently, in her curiosity, she had forgotten her discomfort at his proximity. "As long as necessary."

"Oh. I guess they haven't been fighting for centuries, huh?" she remarked thoughtfully.

"Hn."

Sensing her interest, Sesshoumaru decided to descent close to the training ground, but far enough to ensure that the training session remained uninterrupted. Also, there was something else he wished to observe.

"Miko, cloak your scent," he instructed quietly.

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

He closed his eyes in resignation. Must she always challenge his authority? "Now, Miko," he said evenly.

She gave him an odd look before she shrugged. Slowly, her presence dissipated. Only then, he began to walk closer to the warriors.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many inuyoukai in one place," she whispered in awe. Then she stilled. "Wait…Is that a horse youkai?"

"A large number are inuyoukai warriors. The rest are mixed," he explained, keeping his voice low. "All have pledged their loyalty to the Western Lands."

His eyes scanned the sea of warriors, watching intently as they continued to train. He was waiting to assess what the warriors were capable of before he embarked on planning a strategy to attack Ryokusen. What he had seen so far was not discouraging. A plan was beginning to form in his mind.

Then his eyes paused as they landed on a figure in red. Inuyasha appeared to be telling off one of the generals. Sesshoumaru's brows quirked. Perhaps it had been a mistake to assign Inuyasha with such responsibility, even it was temporary. The breeze carried their conversation to his ears, but it was too faint for the miko to hear.

"You're supposed to get them here an hour ago, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha-sama," the general gritted out. "There was a problem back in the camp that needed resolving."

"And what exactly is the problem?" Inuyasha challenged.

"That will be something I discuss with Sesshoumaru-sama," the general shot back. "Not you."

"Just spit it out, will you? Or do you want me to pull rank?" Inuyasha threatened.

A strained silence commenced. Then the general gritted out, "It's about the miko, alright! A couple warriors were fighting over the idea of courting her."

"WHAT?! Where are they?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "I'll tell them where to shove their idea."

"You stay away from the warriors!" the general snapped.

"Keh! Try to stop me!"

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly. This young general, the one called Shin, could potentially be a problem. Inuyasha was still the son of Inu-no-Taishou and should be respected as such by his warriors. If Shin did not possess a lot of skill and was loyal to a fault, Sesshoumaru would have declined to have him in the ranks. However, Inuyasha also should have moderated his language.

It also concerned him that the warriors had the notion to court the miko. Sesshoumaru grimaced in distaste. They would be informed that the miko was out of bounds.

Then Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise as they landed on one small figure near another group of warriors. The kitsune had joined in. Although he remained to one side, out of the way of the larger warriors, it was obvious that he was participating in the training, mimicking the moves the warriors were taught.

"Look, Miko," Sesshoumaru said, inclining his head in the direction of the kitsune.

The miko's eyes widened. "Shippou is training?"

"Hn."

Obviously surprised, the miko fell silent for a moment. And then she asked, sounding a little confused, "Is it just me, or Shippou had actually grown quite a lot in the past couple of months?"

He glanced down at her. Perhaps she did not realize how some youkai children grew. "Shippou is growing physically because he is ready to do so."

Frowning, the miko asked, "Ready to grow? I'm not sure I follow."

"Youkai children can remain in their childish form until they are sufficiently mature in thought. Usually, this occurs when they cease to depend on their parents. Only then, their bodies begin to grow," he explained. Suddenly it occurred to him to wonder about the pups this miko would bear him. And then his blood heated as his mind wandered to the events which had to occur for her to conceive his pups.

Oblivious to his thought, she turned her innocent gaze to him. "Oh. I didn't realize."

Their eyes met, and for a moment, he was tempted to kiss her again. Her eyes widened slightly in realization of his intent, her parted lips drawing his attention. His hand reached out to touch the side of her face. But before he could lower his head, he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eyes.

Sesshoumaru bit back a growl of irritation. As always, the hanyou's sense of timing was appalling. Straightening, he let his hand drop to his side.

"Inuyasha is approaching," he said quietly, his eyes not leaving hers.

She blinked, her eyes clearing as a blush swept over her cheeks. "Oh."

"KAGOME!"

The miko winced, and then slowly turned around as Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of them. The hanyou gave him a suspicious look before his expression became thunderous as he glared at the miko.

"Um…hi?" she greeted sheepishly.

"Don't you EVER do that again, you hear me?!" he yelled.

Bristling, the miko's eyes flashed. "You could have just gone home when I asked you to!"

"And leave you out there alone?" he exclaimed incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Inuyasha…" the miko gritted out.

"That's enough." Sesshoumaru's tone was quiet, but it had the desired effect of silencing them.

But not for long.

Inuyasha spun towards him. "And what the hell took you so long? You've been away for three days!" he shouted.

Sesshoumaru simply stared at the irate hanyou. The whelp certainly required a lesson in manners. "You will not raise your voice, Inuyasha." His voice was cold.

The hanyou's eyes bulged. "Don't lecture me! Especially after you dumped your stupid warriors onto me. Some of them are real idiots."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. "Do not forget that they are your warrior as well."

Inuyasha froze. "W-What?"

"Your inferior memory failing you, Inuyasha? Have you forgotten who your father is?"

Inuyasha sputtered incoherently.

Beside him, the miko added, "Inuyasha, I think your father would want you to be a part of this."

"What?!"

"Do you deny your heritage, little brother?" he challenged, his eyes narrowing.

"Of course not!" the hanyou exclaimed loudly, his amber eyes flickering in confusion. "And of course I know who my father is!"

"Then your behavior should befit your station." His voice was hard. "It is only then that you might gain the warriors' respect."

Inuyasha simply gaped at him.

Satisfied that his message had been delivered, Sesshoumaru inclined his head at the training grounds. "Inform them that the miko is out of bounds. Any attempts to court the miko will result in severe punishment."

Inuyasha blinked before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So…you're courting her?"

"HEY!" the miko exclaimed. "Enough of that already, Inuyasha!"

Ignoring her outburst, Sesshoumaru studied his brother. No doubt the hanyou was simply waiting for the opportunity to mock him for his failure to identify his attraction to the miko. However, he refused to allow Inuyasha such a satisfaction.

Even if it was justified.

So he quirked a brow. "So you wish for the warriors to pursue the miko?"

Frowning, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you talking about? Of course not!"

How easy it was to distract the hanyou, Sesshoumaru thought with an inward smirk. Beside him, the miko rolled her eyes.

"Keh! I'll tell them, but that's it. I'm going back to the taijiya village."

"As you wish."

* * *

Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes and blinked away the last vestiges of sleep. She sat up on her futon and stretched. Her gaze immediately landed on something just inside the shoji screen.

Curious, she stood up and walked over. When she bent down to pick it up, she realized that it was a small bow and a quiver of arrows wrapped in a large piece of cloth. A frown lodged itself between her brows as she inspected it. Although she was not an expert, she could tell that the bow had been skillfully crafted. A small symbol of a sakura was carved into one corner, telling her that it had been made for those in this castle.

Was Sesshoumaru the one who had left it here? If so, why? He had already given her the pair of kodachi. Did he think that she needed another weapon? She glanced down at the bow again, suddenly realizing that it was probably a little too pretty to be used as a real weapon. But then, why would there be a quiver of arrows next to it?

So what was it? A gift from Sesshoumaru?

Then suddenly she remembered that Sesshoumaru had said that different youkai court differently. And for inuyoukai like him, there was a courting ritual. One which he had refused to explain to her.

Her lips parted in shock.

Could this be Sesshoumaru's way of telling her that he was courting her? Was this the _ritual_ that he had been so reluctant to fill her in about?

Standing up, she held the bow out in front of her and strung an arrow against it, testing it. A sudden flare youki pulsed outwards, making her gasp. Then light strands of energy whirled about her hands gently.

It was a demonic weapon, but one which had appeared to accept her.

She lowered the bow and frowned thoughtfully. Sesshoumaru had been behaving strange since their kiss. She was beginning to wonder if she had got it all wrong and he was in fact, really pursuing her.

But why? Sesshoumaru did not do anything without a good reason. The only reason she could think of was that he was trying to protect his own interests. After all, thanks to the sorceress, most of his strength was also hers. Could it be that Sesshoumaru had decided that he did not want any other youkai to use the strength she had gained from him?

She sighed. Although things looked bad with all the courting and the rumors, she really had to make him understand that there was nothing to worry about in that respect. The rumors did not bother her enough to make her mate the first available youkai to protect her reputation.

She frowned as something else occurred to her.

Sesshoumaru had been annoyed when Shin, one of his generals, had mistaken her for his mistress. Could he be courting her out of some sense of honor?

Her heart suddenly felt heavy. There was still a bit of her which could not help but wish that Sesshoumaru was really interested in her. But if he did, would he not have shown something before this?

Stifling the urge to scream, Kagome shook her head violently to clear it. No, she should stop thinking about him like that. Otherwise, she would only end up getting hurt.

* * *

Chin braced on her hand, Kagome idly flicked through a bound parchment on the table in front of her. Opposite the table, Shippou and Rin were immersed in the little mathematical problem she had set them. The only sound that broke the silence was the scratching of quill-tips against parchment.

Until she heard the sound of rapid footsteps rushing down the hallway. Kagome looked up just in time to see Jaken running past, muttering something about visitors.

It looked like there were more arrivals. She had gotten used to seeing them flooding the castle for the past few weeks. At first, she had stood there to watch as they met Sesshoumaru for the first time, but after so many of those sessions, she had decided to give it a miss. She knew that things in the castle would calm down once the warriors were assigned their accommodations in the separate compound next to the castle.

Her absence in those meetings had absolutely nothing to do with her troubled feelings for him, she told herself resolutely for the hundredth time.

Turning away from the open shoji screen, Kagome's eyes landed on Shippou's hands. His fingers were growing out, looking less like a child's. She let her gaze travel up until she reached his face, noting that it was no longer as chubby as before.

"You're growing really fast, Shippou," she remarked wistfully. Soon, he would be too big to sit in her lap.

Pausing in his writing, Shippou's green eyes widened. "Really?" Then he looked down at himself. "I guess you're right."

"Shippou is almost as tall as Rin now," the little girl beside piped up. "But Rin is still growing too."

Kagome laughed. "Let's see who grows faster, huh?"

Shippou puffed up deliberately. "I'll definitely grow faster."

The little girl stood up and looked down at Shippou, prodding him with her bare foot. "No, Rin will grow faster."

Getting into the game, a grinning Shippou shot up and poked Rin in her stomach. "Hah! As if!"

Giggling, Rin ruffled Shippou's hair roughly and then immediately ran away. Pretending to be outraged, Shippou yelled and ran after her.

Laughing helplessly, Kagome got to her feet and chased after the two screaming children. "Stop!" Kagome yelled as they stumbled along the hallway and around the corner.

Then her eyes widened as Rin made a beeline towards the reception hall. She was positive that Sesshoumaru would not be too pleased to have his meeting with the new warriors interrupted.

"Oh no," she groaned.

* * *

A sudden commotion sounded outside, gradually growing louder. And then the shoji screen to the reception hall slid open. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and willed his patience forth as he heard the excited yells of his ward and her kitsune playmate.

Jaken hurried to detain Rin before she could venture further into the room. "Rin! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled breathlessly, ignoring Jaken's warning.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes just in time to see the miko barreling in behind them, looking disheveled but strangely appealing. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she tore her gaze away.

As she had done for the past three days.

It was clear that she was attempting to avoid him. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in amusement. After thanking him for his gift, she had made herself scarce. And whenever they had run into each other, she had been skittish. Finally, he had decided to allow her a few days of reprieve before he recommenced his pursuit.

He had every intention of continuing the courting ritual today, whether or nor she was prepared for it.

Until he had been presented with the unpleasant appearance of his two recent guests.

His eyes narrowed. Their expected arrival was inconvenient.

He focused his attention on the miko and the children. "What is the meaning of this, Miko?" he asked, giving her an uncompromising look. She should know better than to interrupt a conference.

To his annoyance, she did not answer him. Instead, her attention was drawn to his two guests. "Kouga!" she exclaimed exuberantly. And then in a more polite tone, she greeted, "Takeo-sama."

The wolf prince gave her a look of surprise. "You're staying here now?"

The miko nodded. "For good, it seems."

Kouga flicked Sesshoumaru an incredulous look. "The mutt agreed to this?"

Sesshoumaru simply regarded him silently.

The miko laughed nervously and then backtracked slowly. "Rin! Shippou! Let's go somewhere else, alright! Let's leave them to their boring battle stuff."

Giggling, the children tumbled out of the room behind her. When the shoji screen slid shut again, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his guests. Their inconvenient timing irked him. He simply did not require their bothersome presence while he was busy courting the miko and preparing his warriors for battle.

"What brings you here?" His voice was icy.

Flicking a sideways glance at Kouga before his eyes landed on Sesshoumaru, Takeo straightened. "We are here to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?" Not surprising, considering the rumors he had heard with regards to the trouble in the east and south.

Kouga nodded. "The Northern forces have been attacking our territories. Just last week, a group of neko youkai destroyed one of the tribes."

"It is time to take Ryokusen down," Takeo added, his booming voice grating on Sesshoumaru's nerves. "But there are too many skilled warriors in his ranks for us to do it alone."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru responded dryly. He knew what it was like. After all, he and the miko had faced those warriors not so long ago. The mere thought of it made his blood boil. The urge to decimate Ryokusen grew stronger.

Frowning, Kouga continued, "You know that my territories, Takeo's Southern Lands and your Western Lands are peaceful ones. We haven't had the need to maintain a full rank of warriors for centuries now. But I found out from my spies that Ryokusen for some reason had kept his warriors prepared for the last century or so."

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru remarked thoughtfully. It explained why Ryokusen had been so well-prepared when he and the miko had launched the attack. Perhaps the neko youkai sought to overthrow the rest of them and seize all the lands for himself?

"So, what do you say?" Takeo asked.

"The attacks had been centered in the south and the east, correct?" Sesshoumaru said evenly, suppressing his smirk. The attack on his castle had been kept quiet, so they would not know any better. "But not the West."

Kouga bristled. "So you're not going to join us?" he burst out indignantly.

Takeo turned to Kouga and glowered darkly. "I told you it wouldn't work."

Kouga scowled, and then turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Look. If Ryokusen continues like this, the Western Lands will not be exempt from it as well."

Did the wolf think that he, Sesshoumaru, did not realize something that simple? He had no intention of alienating his allies. He would agree to an alliance, but only on his terms, but not before he made them squirm for it. Takeo, especially, deserved it after the distasteful prank he had pulled with the panther youkai.

"Ryokusen will fall if the West and the East combine forces," Sesshoumaru remarked casually, leaving the rest of it unsaid.

Takeo's eyes bulged. "Wait! What about the South? My forces are not to be laughed at, Sesshoumaru."

Quirking a brow, Sesshoumaru intoned disdainfully, "If the Southern forces could not manage a simple panther youkai, there is no reason for this Sesshoumaru to believe that you would be effective against one such as Ryokusen."

Takeo's eyes widened further before his expression hardened. "So this is your way of retaliating against that little incident?"

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. That _little incident_ had almost caused him to ravage the miko. If she had not had the presence of mind to stop him, he might have killed her in his lust. Even if she managed to survive it, such an act would bring nothing but dishonor to both of them.

Frowning in confusion, Kouga asked, "What incident?" Then he turned to Takeo. "What did you do?" he snapped accusingly.

A sheepish look crossed Takeo's face. "It's a minor issue, really. Look, Sesshoumaru. Let's say we forget that little thing and move on, alright? After all, no harm was done since you managed to destroy the panther youkai."

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked, curiosity written all over his face. "Takeo, I'm not going to help you with anything if you don't talk."

Takeo sighed in resignation. "Fine. I'll tell you. There was this panther youkai who had been causing problems for centuries. All of us who went near her could not destroy her. The strong ones only needed a dose of her aphrodisiac to stop them from killing her, and instead, rut with her to give her cubs." The bear shuddered. "It's terrible. There was no way any male could stop themselves from rutting once they were hit. She got her warriors that way, by birthing all those cubs. Those warriors of hers can easily kill the weak enemies, leaving the stronger ones to her. So when I heard that Sesshoumaru and the miko were looking for the shards, I got one of my bears to bring the shards I have to the panther." He shrugged. "Figured that with someone as cold as he is, he will not succumb to her tricks."

Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to fling the bear youkai across the room. He had suspected it, but to hear the admission directly from Takeo's mouth infuriated him even more. He might be cold, but it did not mean that he was not susceptible to something like that.

"Did you get hit with the substance?" Kouga asked.

Sesshoumaru did not bother to answer.

An outraged Jaken stepped forward. "You dare to question Sesshoumaru-sama?! Such impudence from a lowly wolf!"

"Jaken." His voice was low, but none could miss the warning.

Except the wolf prince.

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "So you did." Then his eyes flared. "And Kagome was with you, wasn't she? Did you take it out on her? Did you violate her body?"

His hackles rising, Sesshoumaru simply stared at the wolf. He could not believe that he was being accused of something like this again. He was not going to justify his actions to these fools. What he chose to do with the miko did not concern them.

"You have your own mate to please, Kouga. The miko's body is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru bit out coldly.

"So you did!" Kouga flared indignantly.

Sesshoumaru could not help but wonder if Kouga was related to Inuyasha.

"Calm down, Kouga," Takeo quickly interjected nervously. "The miko is untouched. Can you not sense it? Sesshoumaru-"

"The bastard took advantage of Kagome!" Kouga yelled harshly. "That's why Kagome stinks of him."

In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had Kouga's neck locked in a clawed grip. Forcing the wolf's head back, Sesshoumaru leaned over and intoned dangerously, "Your insolence is astounding, Kouga."

Kouga's eyes bulged as he tried to drag in a breath.

"Let him go, Sesshoumaru," Takeo urged, his flickering eyes displaying his worry. "It's not like you don't know what Kouga's like. He didn't mean to offend you."

"Hn." Then he released his grip abruptly, watching disdainfully as the wolf coughed, his body bent over.

When Kouga looked up, his eyes were hard. "She's my friend, Sesshoumaru. And she's too good for you. If you-"

The wolf's words were muffled by Takeo's hand clamping over his mouth. Laughing loudly, Takeo boomed in an overly bright voice, "Just ignore him, Sesshoumaru. He's just an ignorant pup."

Sesshoumaru's expression remained impassive. He had no intention of letting the wolf continue with his line of accusations, even if it meant throwing the wolf out of the castle. This conference would end now. He needed time to consider the implications of forming an alliance with the other two lords before he fully agreed.

But he knew what was expected of him, much as he disliked the notion. "It grows late. Do you accept the Western Lands' hospitality?"

Still keeping a firm grip on the irate wolf prince, Takeo nodded, "Your generosity is accepted."

"Hn."

"Wait, Sesshoumaru. We have a couple of other allies who will be arriving at dawn. They would be waiting outside your barrier."

"They will be granted access at dawn." Turning to Jaken, Sesshoumaru instructed, "Lead them to the East Wing."

His retainer bowed. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

With that, he left the reception hall.

* * *

A/N: Okay…now this is definitely not a cliffie, right? (grins) I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	24. Part III Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I know I'm one day late for this update:P. Sorry! But it had been a busy weekend!

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 – Chapter 9**

The darkness did not bother Sesshoumaru as he descended the steps towards the underground space which stored his family heirlooms. And most recently, the Shikon jewel. There was only one object he required from the warded chamber and as far as he could remember, it had been stored there once his grandmother was deceased.

His lips twitched as he mused over the reason he was down there in the first place. while he should be observing the daily reports by his generals. Nevertheless, this task should not take long and his generals could wait while he progressed the second step of the courting ritual.

The miko was subconsciously pulling him deeper into the mating hunt. He doubted that she realized what she had been doing. Denying him only made the chase more interesting, and her more desirable prize. He was, after all, a predator at heart.

He was attempting to stay true to the ritual, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. Once he had set his mind on something, his entire focus shifted to that very objective until he had achieved what he desired. Having to go through the ritual was something that took time, a fact which displeased him. However, it was fortunate that the miko kept things interesting.

It did not matter. Besides, he had already broken the ritual by scent-marking the miko before he even embarked on the first step of the ritual.

Reaching the inner chamber, Sesshoumaru lifted the lid of the wooden box in front of him and pulled out an object.

The miko would have found the first courting gift by now. He had left it in her sleeping chambers after she had fallen asleep. The gift signified the first element which had brought them together. He supposed that technically, the pair of kodachis he had given her many months ago would have sufficed. However, he had felt compelled to present her with another similar gift, a bow and matching arrows which he had left in her room while she was sleeping last night.

This would be the next one, he thought as he glanced at the object in his palm. The second gift was meant to symbolize what he could offer to her should she choose to accept it.

And she would accept it.

He was aware of her hesitation and uncertainty. There could be no other reason for her skittishness in his presence the last one week. He surmised that the miko simply did not know what to feel. However, he knew from their past interactions that she harbored certain lust for him. There was no mistaking her reactions both times they had encountered each other in the hotsprings. And he still remembered how she had flushed in arousal the time when she had awoken in his arms after she had healed him.

As with all battles, it was important to recognize the weaknesses of one's target in order to fully exploit it. His lips quirked. Therefore, he had every intention of utilizing the miko's lust for him to his own advantage.

* * *

It was late by the time she had tucked Rin and Shippou into their respective futons. Once the children had settled in, Kagome yawned and padded along the hallway back to her own room.

She had wanted to catch up with Kouga to ask him how he was doing, seeing that they had not met since he had handed over his jewel shards to her. But right now she was simply too tired to do anything but sleep. She could always talk to him tomorrow.

Stifling her yawn as she reached her room, Kagome slid open the shoji screen and stepped in.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to a small box placed on the tatami mat. Her curiosity peaking, she slid the screen shut behind her and went to retrieve the wooden box. Sitting down on the futon, she lifted the lid and peered in.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

Resting against a bed of red silk was a golden bracelet which gleamed in the candlelight. Blinking in confusion, she picked it up and held it against her wrist. Its lacy patterns were beautiful, she thought. And it was obviously something very valuable.

There was only one person she knew who could have afforded something like this.

Sesshoumaru.

Was it another gift?

This was the second gift she had received from him and she still had not figured out why. Was this a courting gift, or was Sesshoumaru giving it to her because he was suddenly feeling generous? She frowned. She was not even sure if he was trying to court her because he had not said anything. Was she supposed to figure it out by herself? Was she supposed to _assume_ that he was courting her? How did she feel about the fact that he was courting her?

What if she was wrong? Kagome cringed. It would be very embarrassing for her if she had misread his intentions.

As she continued to stare at the bracelet, she sensed his approach. A moment later, the shoji screen slid open and close. Still slightly disoriented at the implication of his recent gifts, she did not lift her eyes.

"Are you pleased with the gift?" His voice was quiet.

Fingering the bracelet, Kagome sighed and then looked up. "It's beautiful, but-"

"Good," he interjected before she could continue.

"Sesshoumaru…" she ventured hesitantly, wondering how she should word what she wanted to ask him.

"It is late. You should rest," he said as he turned around to walk out.

She jumped to her feet. "Wait!"

He paused but did not turn around.

Exhaling loudly, Kagome tried to calm herself. "What are you doing, Sesshoumaru?"

Slowly, he turned to face her. "Are you not pleased enough to accept it?"

She let out a sigh of frustration. "Yes. I like it. But why? Why are you giving me things?"

He quirked a brow. "Should there be a reason?"

Her eyes narrowed in irritation. She knew him well enough to decipher that look on his face. He was avoiding the question. "Sesshoumaru. No offence, but you're not the type to give presents."

"You once bestowed a gift upon this Sesshoumaru," he said evenly.

"Yes, but that's me. And you're…you," she finished lamely. Then she let out a exasperated puff of breath. "I just want to know what you mean by it."

He took a step closer to her. "You want to know?" he asked softly.

She automatically took a step back, unnerved by the predatorial gleam in his golden eyes.

Then she felt it.

It began as a slow simmer. And then it grew, washing over her like molten heat.

She felt her entire body flushing in response before she understood what had happened. As realization dawned, Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru had dropped his emotional barriers. And she could feel everything he was feeling.

Pride.

Affection.

Desire.

Possessiveness.

And a determination of a magnitude she had never experienced before.

Gulping, with her eyes wide in her face, Kagome took a few steps away from the taiyoukai who was regarding her intently. She just had her answer and she did not know what to make of it. Sesshoumaru wanted her with an intensity that she could never have imagined.

It scared her.

But her body seemed bent on responding to him. Her heart rate picked up as her skin flushed further at the look he was giving her.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered hesitantly.

In a blink of an eye, he closed the gap between them and she found herself held tight against him. It was a good thing, because she did not think that her legs could support her right at that moment.

She stood paralyzed as his head dipped lower.

A warm breath of air caressed her lips just a fraction of a second before his lips claimed hers. Her entire body heated in response as he kissed her softly, but thoroughly, not leaving an inch of her mouth unexplored. Her mind instantly clouded.

Absently, she felt his fingers threading through her hair. And then she found her head being tugged back, exposing her neck to him. She thought she heard a growl just as his lips skimmed down the side of her throat. Caught up in the sensations, a strangled moan escaped her lips.

Then it was gone.

Still in a haze, she could only stare at him wordlessly. She could see a slight flush to his usually pale cheeks, but otherwise, the taiyoukai in front of her seemed completely unaffected. Until her gaze reached his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized just what that gleam in those golden orbs told her.

Triumph.

Trying to process what exactly what that look meant proved to be a little too much for her befuddled mind. And before she could even attempt to do so, his voice cut into the silence.

"Rest, Miko." His voice was quiet.

She blinked at him dumbly, her eyes following his retreating back as he exited her room. Once he was gone, she let out the breath she had not realized she was holding. Her hand clutched the front of her kimono as she sank down bonelessly onto her futon, willing her racing heart to calm down.

She had her answer, but it was not exactly what she had expected. She blinked. What had she expected anyway? He wanted her physically, that was clear enough. There was also possessiveness, determination and a certain amount of affection.

But nothing else.

The smugness in his eyes was real enough though. Did he simply view her as a conquest? Like a prize to be captured? Somehow, that idea did not appeal to her.

Suddenly, she felt a little dejected. But why? Did she expect Sesshoumaru to declare that he loved her? Had she fallen in love with Sesshoumaru?

She had, hadn't she?

She choked back the lump in her throat.

But what about him? Groaning, she buried her face in her hands.

Maybe she was just expecting too much from him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's steps were unhurried as he made his way to the reception hall. Jaken had been sent to summon his guests. Although it was only dawn, Sesshoumaru wanted to commence their conference as soon as he could so that he could resume his courting of the miko.

His eyes gleamed smugly in remembrance of their encounter last night. Her reactions had been more than what he had expected. Soon enough, she would relent. It had taken him all his willpower to cease his actions last night, for he knew that she was still ill-prepared for what his body had urged him to do.

Resolutely, he shook away the images of the miko as the reception hall came into view. He needed to be focused on the so-called alliance now and he could not afford distractions.

It was time to make the rest of them understand that although he would enter an alliance with them, he had no intention of being an _equal_ ally. If they required his assistance, they would have to follow his instructions. Should they refuse, he would simply continue with his own forces. Although their assistance would ease the pressure on the Western warriors, it was not strictly necessary.

His senses identified that Kouga and Takeo were already in the hall, in addition to two other youkais whose presences seemed rather familiar.

The shoji screen slid open for him as he approached, but he did not pay any attention to Jaken as he passed the diminutive youkai. His complete attention was fixed on one of the four youkais who were gathered in the hall. Instantly, he felt the rise of his ire and his eyes narrowed as the four of them stood up to face him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the blue-haired elemental youkai stood up and bowed respectfully.

"This is Akiyama, my most powerful ally in the Southern Lands. He agreed to lend us his assistance," Takeo introduced in a booming voice.

"We have met," Sesshoumaru responded flatly. This was the water youkai who had offered his friendship to the miko. His very presence grated on Sesshoumaru's nerves and he did not like the thought of the elemental youkai residing in his castle during this visit. However, he had given his word and it would be dishonorable to object now.

Akiyama smiled serenely. "Yes. How does the miko fare?"

"The miko is fine." Sesshoumaru replied, keeping his irritation hidden.

"Good," the water youkai said. "Perhaps I shall visit her after this conference is concluded."

Kouga frowned. "You know Kagome?"

"Only recently."

Takeo beamed. "Well, since this thing will probably take a few days to sort out, I'm sure you have plenty of chances to catch up with Kagome."

Sesshoumaru felt a stab of irritation. The elemental youkai would not be allowed near the miko. He would make sure of that.

"And I'm Ginta, from Kouga's pack," the fourth member of the group introduced himself.

"Hn." The wolf was not unfamiliar to him.

"Well, shall we begin?" Takeo queried in a hearty voice.

Sesshoumaru bit back his irritation as they settled around a long table. Lowering himself at one end of the table, he prepared himself to suffer through the tedious proceedings.

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" Kouga asked, his tone far from civil.

It was obvious that the wolf prince still harbored something against him. Perhaps he needed another lesson in respect, Sesshoumaru thought dryly. His expression bland, Sesshoumaru simply declared. "The notion of an alliance is not unacceptable. However this Sesshoumaru bows to no one."

Takeo's uncomfortable laugh boomed around them. "Of course we don't expect such a thing."

"What? This means we've got to listen to you?" Kouga exclaimed incredulously. "What kind of alliance is that?"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "It matters not to this Sesshoumaru if you chose to find another ally," he replied smoothly.

Kouga bristled. "Hang on a minute-"

Takeo interjected quickly, "No one is going anywhere else. We're all in this together and we will all fight together against Ryokusen." He gave Kouga a pointed look before turning to the expressionless taiyoukai. "If you want to make the decisions, then fine. But we expect to be included in the discussions."

"Exactly! We can't just send our warriors to fight without knowing the facts," Kouga grumbled.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "That is acceptable."

"However, if the rest of us believe that your plans are flawed, we will not be bound to execute it," a quiet voice added.

Sesshoumaru kept his face impassive as he studied the elemental youkai. Akiyama had just informed him that they would not submit to him if they disagreed with something. Not only that, the elemental youkai had the audacity to subtly insult his ability. What irked Sesshoumaru most was that Akiyama had said it in such a way that it made it impossible for him to retaliate without sounding foolish.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.

This would be the last time he involved himself in an alliance.

* * *

Kagome glanced down fondly at the little kitsune beside her. They were at the armory, where one of the generals had prepared a Shippou-sized armor for the fox kit when it became apparent that Shippou wanted to train with them.

His green eyes were filled with excitement as he glanced up at her. "My own armor," he exclaimed in awe. "Now I can train properly."

Giving him an indulgent smile, Kagome nodded, pushing down a slight pang in her heart. He was really growing up fast. She was proud of him, but she could not help but feel that he would be leaving her side soon.

The general, one named Katsuo, remarked, "You'll only be learning the basics for now together with Shin's pup. Just remember to keep your eyes open and observe the rest of the warriors. In no time, you'll be able to join them."

Shippou nodded enthusiastically as he followed Katsuo out, with only a quick backwards wave to her. It was obvious that his mind was already on the pending training session.

Leaving the armory, Kagome made her way back to the castle. When she passed the castle entrance, she spotted a flash of silver in the distance. Squinting, she managed to make out the form of the taiyoukai standing still at the far end of the courtyard. She did not know how she knew, but she could tell that something had annoyed Sesshoumaru rather badly.

The memory their shared kiss came back to her in a rush, making her bite her bottom lip in uncertainty. Her growing feelings for Sesshoumaru alarmed her, especially now that she suspected just how deep it ran.

And she did not really know how she should act around him anymore. The past week had been really awkward and she was really beginning to miss the easy camaraderie they used to share. But she had no one to blame but herself. Her discomfort had made her shy away from the presence of the taiyoukai.

Unlike Sesshoumaru, she thought irritably. Apart from being frighteningly amorous, Sesshoumaru had treated her the same as before. As if it did not affect him at all.

Worried eyes glanced again at the motionless figure in the distance, his annoyance clear in the way he held himself. Concern overcame her discomfort and she found herself walking towards him. When she approached, she could not detect any outward sign that he had noticed her presence. But she knew that he had.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Hn."

At a loss for words, she simply stared at his back. After a while, as if he understood her discomfort, he turned around to face her, his expression unreadable. When he next spoke, his words were unexpected.

"You will not enter the east wing for the next few days."

Blinking in surprise, she said cautiously, "But that's where the dojo is. Why can't I go there? How am I supposed to practice then?"

He paused for a moment before he continued. "The guests are staying there."

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, Kouga and Takeo, you mean." Letting out a breath of relief, she said, "I don't think they mind if I'm around. And anyway, I haven't had a chance to catch up with Kouga. I wonder how things are going between him and Ayame."

"You will not venture to the east wing, Miko." His voice was tight.

Frowning in confusion, Kagome ventured carefully, "I don't understand, Sesshoumaru."

He stared at her silently.

As her annoyance flared, Kagome gritted her teeth. Why was he so concerned if she wanted to talk to Kouga? He could not possibly be possessive over her when it came to Kouga. That wolf was already mated, for Kami's sakes.

"Are you telling me that I'm not allowed to see Kouga?" she bit out.

His eyes flickered before he looked away. "The wolf is insignificant."

Her patience finally ran out. In a blinding flash of rage, her bewilderment over his unreasonable order and her uncertainty of the situation between them exploded and she snapped, "Then what is it you're worried about? Sesshoumaru, I can't read your mind. You need to tell me what you're thinking."

She dragged in a deep breath before continuing shakily, "L-Like last night. What did you mean by what you did last night?"

"Are you displeased?" he asked silkily, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Huh? Well…no. B-But…" she stammered incoherently, her face heating up. "But why?"

His eyes flashed. "You have been shown the reason."

He must be talking about the brief moment he had dropped his barriers. But even so, it had not explained much to her. Clamping down on the urge to stamp her foot childishly, she willed herself to calm down. Getting angry because she was confused was not going to help anything. But Kami, he was so infuriating.

And all this uncertainty was killing her.

The fight suddenly departed from her, leaving her strangely drained. Quietly, she pled, "Sesshoumaru, please? Just talk to me."

She needed to hear it from him. Why would he not answer? He was standing so still, just staring at her with that mask of indifference.

"Just tell me why are you doing all this, Sesshoumaru?"

He did not answer.

That, in itself, was perhaps enough of an answer. Sesshoumaru would never admit his reasons for suddenly courting her because as strange as it seemed, he felt uncomfortable with it. She knew that he found her physically attractive. What happened last night had been enough proof for her. But she did not think that Sesshoumaru was so shallow as to pursue her only for physical gratification.

The only reason that kept coming back to her was that he simply did not want anyone else to possess what he viewed as his. She knew by now how possessive he could be. Her lips twisted sadly. She had felt it herself last night.

Her voice was quiet when she said, "You don't have to do this, Sesshoumaru. You don't have to court me just because other youkais are attempting to do so. I told you I won't mate with anyone. Your strength is safe with me and I won't abuse it."

His eyes flickered.

"And you don't have to worry about my reputation. Honestly, I don't really care if they get the wrong idea," she insisted numbly.

His eyes narrowed a fraction but he remained silent.

She sighed dejectedly. It was clear that he was not going to say anything. Suddenly, she felt bitter. Her non-existent love life was nothing short of pitiful. Was she so undesirable that he only courted her because he wanted to protect his own interests? Or out of some misplaced sense of honor?

Much to her consternation, her eyes suddenly pricked. She would not cry in front of him, she told herself resolutely. Without another word, she turned her back to him and walked away.

* * *

Two days had passed since they last spoke.

The silence on his part was intentional as he surmised that the miko simply required more time to consider what was happening between them. However, he did not understand why it was so difficult for her to comprehend his intentions.

Was he not courting her properly, as befitting the future mate of a taiyoukai? Had he not shown her enough affection?

The miko's responses during their last conversation still puzzled him. She seemed to think that he was only courting her because he did not want another male to gain the benefit of his strength. It was not wholly untrue, and therefore, he had been unable to deny it.

Perhaps her behavior was related to some human custom he was not aware of. Sesshoumaru frowned. In that case, it might be prudent for him to seek out the houshi and the taijiya for further confirmation. He would do so tomorrow once he had briefed his generals.

Turning away from scrolls on the table in front of him, Sesshoumaru stood up and began to make his way to the east wing. The other lords had been there for a few days and it was time they returned to their own lands. A tentative arrangement had been agreed upon and all they needed to do now was to prepare their warriors for battle.

He turned around the corner and his eyes immediately narrowed when he saw a familiar figure flanked by two males. A stab of annoyance coursed through him when he identified one of the males.

Akiyama.

At that distance, he could not hear what they were saying, but the miko was obviously much more comfortable than she had been with him, considering the manner in which she was laughing with the elemental youkai and the Southern Lord. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further when the miko reached out to touch the elemental youkai's forehead and then immediately snatched her hand back with a loud gasp of surprise.

She had chosen to defy him. Again. After he had specifically told her not to venture into the East Wing.

He was about to made his way towards them when a voice called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Taking his attention away from the group of three, Sesshoumaru turned to find one of the generals rushing towards him. He gave the general a questioning look when he halted.

"I think we have a problem."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, gesturing for him to continue.

"Shin and Kouga-sama is facing off. Apparently they have an old unsettled score. It's messing things up in the training grounds."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Kouga and Shin had no right to be picking a fight with each other in his lands, whatever their history might be. He glanced at the miko and the elemental youkai, wanting nothing more than to tear the two of them apart. However, it could not be helped. Right at that moment, as reluctant as he was to leave, Sesshoumaru knew that his priority was to ensure that his general and his so-called ally did not kill each other.

Once again, he was painfully reminded of the reason he preferred the life he had prior to the mobilization of his father's army.

Spinning around, Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the training grounds.

* * *

With a wave of goodbye to Takeo and Akiyama, Kagome turned around and began to walk back to the castle. She did not go far before her cheerful mask slipped.

After their little encounter in her bedroom two nights ago, Sesshoumaru had left her to her own devices. Sure it had been unnerving when he was constantly around her, but since yesterday she realized that his absence was worse. She missed him terribly.

Maybe he had decided to stop whatever he was doing. Maybe he had decided to listen to her and figured that he had nothing to worry about if she remained unmated, which basically freed him from the responsibility of courting her. Whatever it was, she had no one to blame but herself.

Then her eyes narrowed. No. It was not all her fault. Was it so hard for him to simply explain what was going on instead of leaving her completely bewildered? And it was not her fault that she had grown _feelings_ for him. It was not as if she had purposely decided to do it.

Taking a seat on a bench in the courtyard, she stared the bobbing flowers in the glassy surface of the small pond and sighed heavily. It could not go on like this. Knowing how stubborn Sesshoumaru was, she guessed she needed to be the one to break their silence first.

A familiar presence suddenly reached her, drawing her attention from the pond. Before she could even blink, a red form landed next to her.

"Oi! What's wrong with you?"

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed in surprised, jumping up to give him a hug. He held her awkwardly for a moment before releasing her. "What are you doing here?"

The hanyou gave her a searching look and instead of answering her, he asked, "So? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" she declared in an overly bright voice, hoping that he would buy it.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Do you think that that will fool me at all? What is it this time?" he prodded.

"Nothing," she replied, unable to make herself sound cheerful, her fingers twisting in the fabric of her hakama.

Inuyasha gave her an odd look. "Does this have anything to do with Sesshoumaru?"

Her eyes snapped up to his amber ones. "No!" she protested vehemently. Too vehemently, she realized belatedly.

Inuyasha gave her a long look before he crouched down in front of her. He looked a little uneasy. When he spoke, his voice was gruff. "He's after you, isn't he?"

Kagome exhaled loudly and then nodded.

"Feh! I knew it!" he exclaimed, then averted his gaze. "Did he…uh…do anything?"

Understanding Inuyasha's unspoken question, she shook her head. "Not in the way you mean."

His eyes narrowed. "He'd better not, unless he's courting you properly."

"He is." Her voice was almost inaudible. Then she frowned. "At least I think he is."

The silence was deafening.

Averting his gaze, Inuyasha finally said, "I see." Then, frowning into the distance, he continued, "So what's the problem?"

"I just don't know what to think," she admitted.

Inuyasha snorted. "What is there to think? It's quite obvious that both of you have feelings for each other."

"I keep thinking that he's doing all this just to make sure I don't end up mating with anyone else."

Inuyasha frowned at her. "What? You're not making sense."

She exhaled loudly before launching into an explanation, "I just think that maybe it's because of my extra strength. You know, the one I got because of the spell? I think that he just want to protect it. So he might be courting me just because he doesn't want anyone else to get hold of it. Also, he seems quite annoyed with the rumors that I'm his mistress, so I thought he might be acting out of some strange sense of honor."

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. His mouth opened and shut a couple of times before he exclaimed incredulously, "Are you even listening to yourself? This is _Sesshoumaru_ we're talking about here. If he doesn't want anyone to have you, he'll simply hack off their heads. He won't bother going through all that shit. And this thing about protecting you reputation, if it bothers him that much, the threat of Toukijin would be enough to shut anyone up."

Kagome winced. "I guess." Then she frowned. "He didn't really tell me how he feels though," she said in a small voice.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha gave her a look of disbelief. "Kagome. Get a grip, will you? Do you honestly expect Sesshoumaru to do something like that? He's not the type to declare mushy stuff to anyone."

She threw her arms out in a gesture of frustration. "Then how else am I supposed to know how he really feels?"

"Keh! Don't be stupid, Kagome. It's so obvious that I don't know why you're even asking. He's courting you, isn't he? So what more do you want?"

"I don't know!" she wailed helplessly. Put that way, her worries seemed rather idiotic.

Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe you just don't understand. It's a little different from what humans do. And not to mention Sesshoumaru is…strange." He paused thoughtfully, and then continued, "Look, what has he done so far? The courting, I mean."

Kagome's eyes softened. "He gave me a bow and matching arrows a little more than a week ago. They're very pretty."

"Hmm…Appropriate for the first gift, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"The first courting gift symbolizes his first attraction to you. He must have developed some feelings back when he was training you, hence the weapon."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "That's it in almost two weeks? Feh, I thought he'd move faster than that."

Smiling, Kagome extended her arm and pulled up the sleeve of her hakamashita. "There's also this gold bracelet he gave me. It has some sort of spell on it."

Inuyasha eyed the bracelet curiously. "I think he means that he can offer you protection and wealth. The second gift is supposed to symbolize what he can offer you."

Kagome blinked. It made sense, now that Inuyasha mentioned it.

"It's your turn now," Inuyasha remarked quietly.

"Huh?"

He scowled impatiently. "You got to give him something. I don't know, offer him something meaningful."

"But what?"

"I don't know! You have to think about it."

"What else is involved in the courting ritual?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You basically tell him that you accept his advances if you let him scent-mark you." Then he scowled, "Not that you haven't done that already."

Her eyes widened. "So all this time when he was scent-marking me, it was really the fourth step of the courting ritual?"

Lips quirking, Inuyasha responded, "Yeah. That's why most youkai would leave you alone."

Kagome groaned. "And he didn't say anything. So what now?"

Folding his arms over his chest, he studied her intently. "I guess it's all up to you. I still don't know what you see in him, though."

She gave him a smile, suddenly glad to have him there. At that very moment, she suddenly realized that she really missed having him around. Things with Sesshoumaru had been unexpectedly tense recently. And she had no one to talk to about it. At least with Inuyasha, she had someone who knew her inside out. And knew Sesshoumaru better than anyone else.

"Thanks for telling me all this. It made me feel a lot better."

"Keh! I warned you about him. But you didn't want to listen."

She sighed. "I know."

Inuyasha's explanations opened her eyes somewhat. She was expecting Sesshoumaru to behave in a way that he was not accustomed to, and such an event was unlikely to occur. Then she glowered. Sesshoumaru could have explained all this to her, could he not? How did he expect her to know how he felt or what he intended? Her eyes narrowed. Soon she would have a word with the reticent youkai and make him talk, whether he liked it or not.

In the meantime, it suddenly occurred to her to wonder why her hanyou friend was there. Feeling a little foolish about her preoccupation with her problems, she gave Inuyasha an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for dumping all this on you," she said softly.

He averted his gaze. "It's nothing," he replied gruffly.

"So what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's eyes clouded. Instantly, Kagome felt a stirring of alarm. What had gone wrong this time?

"What's wrong?"

"Moriko and I came to tell Sesshoumaru something. She has gone to look for him. Ryokusen is spreading out. He's worse than Naraku because he is going after any strong youkai, absorbing their youki with that stupid emerald pendant."

Kagome gasped. This must be the same thing Akiyama had warned her about.

"His neko-youkais just razes down everything in their path, villages and all as they kidnap all the youkai they could find."

"What about Kaede's village? Are they safe?"

Inuyasha shook his head slowly. "I don't know."

"We need to get some help to them."

"Yeah, that's something I want to talk to Kouga about. Kaede's village is in his territory after all." Inuyasha looked around. "He's here, isn't he? I thought I smelled his stink."

Kagome grinned. "Yeah. He was at the training grounds the last time I saw him. I think he's stealing moves from Sesshoumaru's warriors."

"Keh! Why am I not surprised? Idiots like him don't have a clue about something like that."

Thinking back to Kaede's village, Kagome said, "Hey, since Ryokusen is not interested in humans, maybe I should go warn Kaede instead of getting Kouga to go. I need to get out for awhile anyway."

Inuyasha frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea. Ryokusen is probably looking for you for other reasons."

She sighed. "I suppose. I guess I have to settle for a long walk outside the castle. I think it is safe enough just outside the barrier, right?"

A troubled look came over his face. "Look, Kagome. You won't have any protection out there. Let me talk to Sesshoumaru about something first, and then-"

"I can offer Kagome protection."

Kagome turned around to find Akiyama standing not far away from them. Since she did not detect his presence until she saw him, she figured that he must have materialized out of thin air. As usual, she thought with an inward smile.

Inuyasha stood up, his eyes not leaving the blue-haired youkai. "Who the hell are you?"

Quickly, Kagome placed a restraining hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Oh, this is Akiyama. He's an ally. Akiyama, this is my close friend, Inuyasha. He's Sesshoumaru's brother."

"You are the owner of the katana which killed the Naraku."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "Keh! What about it?"

The corner of Akiyama's lips lifted. "Your contribution to Naraku's demise is greatly appreciated by many."

Inuyasha frowned, obviously unsure what to make of the elemental youkai. Trying to thwart any possibility of a skirmish, Kagome forced out a laugh and pulled Inuyasha away from Akiyama. But before she could say anything, an excited squeal made her turn around only to find Moriko rushing towards them.

"Akiyama!" the forest youkai exclaimed happily as she reached them.

To Kagome's surprise, a smile spread across Akiyama's face. "Moriko. It has been a long time."

Kagome glanced to the side to find Inuyasha growling low in his throat. Knowing that she had to calm the hanyou down before he did something stupid, Kagome laid a calming hand on his arm as she turned to Moriko. "You two obviously know each other."

Moriko nodded happily. "When I was young, my father used to bring me to the southern mountain to visit his old friend. Akiyama and I knew each other from then. He's like a brother." Her lips twisted. "A long lost one, at it."

Kagome felt an instant release of tension from the hanyou at Moriko's words.

"That it is. You've grown beautifully, Moriko," Akiyama remarked. "It is a shame that we haven't met before this. I would have visited if things did not turn out the way it did."

Kagome frowned in confusion. "What thing?"

"Oh…Akiyama's-" Moriko started.

The water youkai interjected smoothly, "Moriko, I'll tell her myself." He gave her a smile before he added, "There is something I need to ask Kagome."

"You're not one of those idiots trying to court her, are you?" Inuyasha growled threateningly.

Laughing, Akiyama shook his head. "You do not have to worry about that, Inuyasha."

"Akiyama is promised to an old friend of mine," Moriko supplied.

Inuyasha relaxed a little while Akiyama suddenly looked uneasy.

"Well, good thing you're not after Kagome."

Irritated at the hanyou's antics, Kagome snapped grouchily, "I'm not some possession to be discussed like this, you know."

Akiyama held out his hands in a placating motion. "I'm sure that Inuyasha did not mean any disrespect, Kagome. He is rightly concerned about you."

"Keh!" Then Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and averted his gaze.

Figuring that it was probably better that she separated them for now, Kagome quickly said, "I guess I'll go for that walk now. Tell Sesshoumaru I'll be back soon." She frowned in suspicion as Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with a strange light. When she looked again, it was gone. Brushing it away as a figment of her imagination, Kagome turned back to Akiyama. "Let's go."

Just as she stepped out of the courtyard, she caught Moriko's suspicious voice in the breeze, "What are you up to, Inuyasha?"

It was none of her business, Kagome thought absently as she continued to make her way out of the castle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was only half listening as his brother continued to talk to him. The other half of his attention was fixed to the outside. Where was the miko? He had not seen her the entire afternoon after he had left with Katsuo to deal with the problem with Shin and Kouga. It appeared that one of Kouga's wolf tribes had attacked an ally of Shin's many years ago, hence the tension between Shin and the wolf prince.

"Ryokusen's forces have been randomly targeting villages. The worst thing is, they're taking captives. Not human ones, but only the stronger youkais. The weaker ones just get slaughtered."

"Hn."

Seemingly unaware of his distraction, Inuyasha continued, "With Moriko's powers, she's a perfect target. Since those neko-youkais attack in large groups, there's no way to hold them off effectively."

Barely listening, Sesshoumaru expanded his senses in an attempt to locate the miko. Strangely enough, he could not detect her presence. Had she left the castle without informing him? His lips tightened as he recalled informing her that she could come and go as she wished. If he had known that he would end up this way, he would not have said it.

"So, I don't think it's a good idea for us to remain in the taijiya village."

Sesshoumaru glanced around subtly, catching sight of the Western warriors training in the distance. Takeo, Kouga and the other wolf were standing to one side, watching the progress of the warriors.

Where was the elemental youkai?

"Oi! Are you listening?"

Irritated, Sesshoumaru focused his attention back on the hanyou in front of him.

"I asked if Moriko could stay here until this thing with Ryokusen blows over," Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

"Do what you wish," Sesshoumaru replied absently, wanting to end the conversation so that he could seek the miko. The fact that the elemental youkai was missing at the same time as the miko gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Keh! Fine then. I guess I don't really even need to ask, seeing that this is supposed to be my home as well."

"Hn."

Intent on finding the miko, Sesshoumaru swung away from Inuyasha. He had taken two steps before Inuyasha spoke again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kagome left this morning."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru turned around. Something in Inuyasha's voice grated at him. Then he frowned as his brother's words registered. "Is there a reason for her departure?"

Inuyasha wore a suspiciously disinterested look as he said, "She said she was going for a walk just outside the castle." Then the hanyou smirked and continued casually, "Don't worry, Akiyama went with her."

Sesshoumaru froze. Then his blood raced as he recalled the manner in which the elemental youkai had tried to 'befriend' the miko. And now, that same elemental youkai was accompanying _his_ miko for a walk?

It was unacceptable.

Inuyasha continued blithely, "Not that you care and all, right? After all, I remember how strongly you denied any feelings for her."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth together. He knew that this was Inuyasha's way of rubbing it in, but he could not help but his rising ire at the taunts. Much as he wished to beat the hanyou, Sesshoumaru knew that he had no real grounds to do so. After all, Inuyasha had spoken nothing but the truth.

"Oi! You still there?"

A growl escaped Sesshoumaru's lips as he turned to glare at Inuyasha wordlessly.

Eyes gleaming, Inuyasha taunted, "It looks like you've got a rival for Kagome's affection."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened.

"She didn't stop him from following her, though. Wonder what _that_ means," Inuyasha continued, raising an eyebrow.

Another growl escaped Sesshoumaru's lips before he could stop it. It further irritated him that Inuyasha was deriving amusement at his expense.

"But then again, Akiyama is _kind_ as well as _powerful_. But I'm sure you know that already. Not to mention he's probably the only living heir to the Southern Waters."

Sesshoumaru simply stared wordlessly at Inuyasha.

The hanyou's eyes gleamed. Then, much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure, Inuyasha burst out in laughter. The hanyou _dared _to laugh at him?

"I didn't expect to see the day you actually got _jealous_ of someone!" Choking back his laughter unsuccessfully, Inuyasha continued, "I can't believe how blind you were before. I told you!"

In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru streaked towards his laughing brother and pinned him to the wall. The temptation to silence the hanyou forcefully was overwhelming.

"Do not mock this Sesshoumaru," he hissed.

Inuyasha did not even bother to struggle. Instead, he continued to taunt, "Oh, get over it, will you? Just admit that you're whipped and chase after her. And while you're at it, make sure she knows how you feel. _In words_."

Growling, Sesshoumaru released his grip on the hanyou's neck and spun away. His eyes narrowed as he made his way out of the castle, ignoring the echoes of Inuyasha's hysterical laughter. He had a more pressing matter to attend to at the moment.

Akiyama would be warned for the first and the last time.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. As always, I'd love it if you reviewed:P. 


	25. Part III Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and for your wonderful comments on the last chapter. And apologies for not responding individually to your reviews this time round. It seems that ffnet's alert system and the PMs are down again. Fortunately, I've been able to read the reviews you left for the last chapter on the site. I've sent out an email alert for this chapter to those in the email list from last time, but if you didn't get an email alert, it means that I don't have your email address. So if you want me to add you on the email list (for the times when ffnet alert are down), please let me know.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 – Chapter 10**

Kagome leaned back against a large tree root, her bare feet submerged in the little stream which ran across the forest near the castle. She closed her eyes, feeling more relaxed than she had been for the last few days as the cool water ran between her toes.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she ran through the different ideas in her head. Now that she knew what was going on, she had every intention of making Sesshoumaru suffer over what he had put her through for almost two weeks. She had fallen for him and according to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru felt the same. All she needed to do now was to cajole Sesshoumaru into admitting it.

It was odd that Inuyasha, of all people, had been the one to get her to see the truth. Especially considering what she had gone through in the past with her hanyou friend. That crush she had on Inuyasha felt like an entire lifetime ago. But now, it looked like both of them were moving on. Come to think of it, she must remember to ask Inuyasha how the courting was progressing between him and Moriko the next time she saw him.

In the meantime, she would just sit here and plot.

"You look happy about something."

She looked to the side to find Akiyama staring at her with a bemused expression. With a small laugh, she replied, "I was just thinking about something."

"Whatever it is, it must be good."

Grinning, she leaned close to him and whispered, "Thinking of ways to torture Sesshoumaru."

Akiyama's brow shot up. Then he laughed. "Perhaps that will loosen him up a little. I take it that he's courting you?"

Kagome could not keep herself from blushing. Nice as he was, Akiyama was still practically a stranger to her. "I guess so."

"It must have been tedious for you to cope with the advances of other youkais," he mused.

She blinked in surprise. "You know about that?"

"One could not help but hear the rumors."

"Thank Kami you're not one of them," Kagome muttered, her mind going back to the crane, squirrel and the panther youkai who had the nerve to come after her.

A short pause followed before Akiyama admitted wryly, "If I did not have a future mate, it is possible that I would be one of them."

She glanced at him sharply, shocked at his words. "Uh…" Perhaps it was not such a good idea to be out here with him. Alone.

A smile spread across his face. "Then again, I'm not in the habit of infringing on another's territory."

Territory? Kagome's eyes narrowed. Properties and territories. What was with all there youkais? Then she remembered something. "So why aren't you mated to Moriko's friend yet?"

The light in his eyes suddenly dimmed. When he replied, his words were slow and deliberate. "It's a long story. One filled with battle and bloodshed."

Eyes widening, she prodded. "What happened?"

"It occurred many decades ago, Kagome. It's already in the past."

"Still… I just want to know," she insisted. Then she added, "If you don't mind."

He gave her an thoughtful look and then finally nodded. Staring into the distance, his blue eyes clouded in remembrance, Akiyama began, "It started off as a territorial thing, as usual. The earth youkai fighting amongst each other to gain control of a greater territory, the air creatures battling each other for air space, the water youkai for the control of more expanse of water and the fire elementals who wanted everything for themselves. It eventually escalated into an all out war."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What about the rest of the youkai like Sesshoumaru and Kouga? Were they involved?"

Smiling slightly, Akiyama shook his head. "They are different. Pure-blooded elemental youkais like us tend to remain apart from them. The war is only between the elementals, and no one else dared to interfere. You see, with the power to command elements around us, we possess a different kind of strength and what we seek is different from others."

Frowning slightly as a thought occurred to her, Kagome asked, "Is Moriko an elemental youkai?"

He tilted his head to one side. "Moriko is not pure-blooded. For those like Moriko, her powers are diluted because her pure-blooded father mated a non-elemental."

"I see. What happened in the war?"

"Moriko's father, an earth youkai, was an advisor to the eastern forces. Just before the war, the ruling fire youkai clan in the east joined forces with the south. At that time, my father ruled the southern waterways. That was how Moriko and I met. To cut a long story short, the eastern and southern forces fought against the north and the west." Akiyama grimaced. "It was a carnage. None of those from the west survived, at least, not that we know of. The elementals which formed the Northern forces retreated and since then, we've heard nothing from them. And in the east, the only survivors on the forest side are Moriko and another minor water youkai. As for the south, I'm the only survivor from the ruling clan."

He paused before saying quietly, "My promised mate, the daughter of the eastern ruler, disappeared soon after the battle."

Kagome gasped. Poor Akiyama. "That's terrible. And you haven't heard any news since?"

His eyes flickered. "No. I searched for her for many years, but I have not seen her."

Her eyes softening, Kagome said softly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Akiyama's shook his head slowly. "What happened was to be expected after such a war." He took a deep breath. "Actually, this brings me to another thing."

"What?"

"I'm afraid my intention in approaching you is not quite as innocent as it had seemed." His voice was grave.

Kagome felt herself stiffen. Surely Akiyama was not thinking of courting her. Did he not just say that he did not infringe on another's territory? Was she wrong about him?

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I wanted to get to know you, to see if you can be trusted. There is something I need help with and been unable to find someone I could trust. Until I got to know you." He gave her an apologetic look. "I need a favor. And in return, I will pledge my alliance to you for as long as you need it. As me for anything and I will not refuse."

He did not want to court her, she thought in relief as she let out an imperceptible sigh of relief. Then when the rest of his words registered, Kagome shook her head vigorously. "You don't have to do that. If I can help, I'll help."

Akiyama's face set into uncompromising lines, eerily reminding her of Sesshoumaru. "Nevertheless, you will have me as an ally."

Holding his hands out in front of him, his brows furrowed as he concentrated. Right before Kagome's eyes, a beautiful conch shell materialized in his palm, seemingly out of thin air.

"What is this?" she asked curiously.

"My father's power and soul. He sealed himself in the shell with his last breath when he realized that he was losing because he didn't want our enemies to make use of his powers. The shell stops that from happening, but it also traps my father's soul." The light in his eyes dimmed. "I just want my father to be free."

Kagome frowned as she reached out to touch it. The conch glowed slightly, but before she could snatch her hand back, she felt a wave of reassurance washing over her. She gasped, it seemed like the shell had just tried to communicate with her, to tell her that it meant no harm.

Akiyama smiled. "It didn't reject you. I was right in thinking that you might be able to free him. Only one which is pure of soul could do so."

Kagome laughed uncomfortably. If the sorceress's spell was still in effect, Akiyama might be in luck. She locked her eyes on the shell. "I'll try. What do I have to do?"

A small frown appearing between his brows, Akiyama muttered, "I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps you should touch it and simply command his soul to be free?"

She gave him an uncertain look. What if she messed this up and his father's soul end up permanently locked in there?

He gave her a reassuring look. "Nothing could be worse than him being trapped in there now. I would really appreciate it if you just try."

She could not let him down now, could she? Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

Placing both hands on the shell, she closed her eyes and called forth her healing powers, willing it to be pure and inoffensive. The last thing she wanted was to accidentally purify the old youkai's soul. Her hands tingled, telling her that her miko powers were in effect.

Slowly, she felt an answering call seeping into her palms, reaching up to her from the warm shell underneath. Smiling a little, she gently coaxed the old soul to be free, telling him that it was safe to do so now. That his son was right there waiting for him to rest in peace.

Just when she thought that it was not going to work, something washed over her, a feeling which reminded her of being under a waterfall. Immediately, her eyes snapped open and her lips parted in surprise. A filmy substance which looked like steam began to seep out from the shell, faster and faster, swirling around both her and Akiyama. Kagome gulped, wondering what she had gotten herself into this time. The feeling she received from it was not malevolent, which went a long way in reassuring her.

Her eyes followed the bluish-white substance as it left her, some dissipating upwards into the air. To her surprise, a small amount remained behind and continued to circle Akiyama, whose blue eyes were staring unblinkingly at the substance. Suddenly it stopped and shot straight into Akiyama.

The moment the filmy substance disappeared into him, the elemental youkai gaped, his expression awash with shock and wonderment. Then he blinked once and turned to her with a brilliant smile.

"I can feel him. He just passed his powers to me," he exclaimed happily.

Kagome beamed. "That's great!"

Akiyama's blue eyes flickered. Then he clasped her hand in his gratefully. "You don't know how much this means to me, Kagome. Thank you. For without your help, my father would still be trapped."

Kagome's eyes softened.

Then, to her surprise, his eyes became troubled and he squeezed her hands tight. Haltingly, he uttered, "Kagome. Believe me when I said that I'm your ally. No matter what."

Unsure how to take his words, Kagome simply stared at him.

It was then that she felt a prickling feeling at the back of her neck.

Suddenly, a white blur appeared between them, throwing her and Akiyama apart.

What on earth? Then her eyes widened in recognition.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed as she pushed herself up from the ground, surprised to see him standing there.

Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge her. Instead, his expression was chillingly stony as he stared at Akiyama. His red-rimmed eyes however, were burning hot. Kagome gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. What was going on with him? The last time she had seen those red eyes, he had been affected by the panther youkai and had barely been able to control himself. Right now, he seemed to be holding himself tightly, as if to prevent himself from doing something.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called out in a softer voice, taking a few cautious steps towards him. "What's wrong?"

Akiyama got to his feet warily, his eyes not leaving Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama. Do you wish to say something?" His tone was icy.

Sesshoumaru's youki pulsed, and his eyes turned completely red.

Akiyama immediately straightened, his countenance turning dark as he raised his hands.

Kagome felt her blood run cold. It was obvious that Sesshoumaru and Akiyama was about to fight. Not wanting it to happen, she yelled frantically, "No! Both of you! Stop!"

They ignored her.

The first set of attacks happened too fast for Kagome to tell who started it. All she could see was Sesshoumaru's whips shooting out, clashing with the twin jets of glowing fluid released by Akiyama.

"NO! Stop it!" she yelled again, stepping back from the explosion.

Her eyes widened in horror as Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin. The katana pulsed, and then a blue beam of light streaked straight towards Akiyama. The elemental youkai shot upwards, dodging the attack. Even before Toukijin's blast subsided, Akiyama opened his mouth and a stream of mist rushed out.

Kagome gasped in alarm as the mist turned into what looked like a cyclone, wrapping around Sesshoumaru, obscuring him from her view. A crack sounded in the air and with a flash of gold, Sesshoumaru sliced through the surrounding water.

Barely another second passed before both of them flung another attack at each other. This time, the resulting blast threw both of them apart.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled desperately as she ran between them, holding her glowing hands out threateningly. "Stop it before I stick both of you in my barriers. What do you think you're doing?!"

Sesshoumaru raised himself to his full height, glaring at Akiyama. "You will stay away from the miko," he snarled, his fangs bared.

"I have no designs on your future mate," Akiyama snapped harshly as he straightened, his eyes remaining fixed on the taiyoukai.

Kagome gasped, her hands flying to her lips. "Is this what all of that was about?" she exclaimed incredulously.

A brief frown crossed Akiyama's expression as he looked back and forth between the two of them. Then he bit out, "I believe the two of you should talk. I will excuse myself." With that, he disappeared into thin air.

The moment Akiyama left, Kagome turned her attention to the motionless taiyoukai, her heart gradually slowing down to its normal rate. From the way Sesshoumaru held himself, it was clear that he was still tense from the fight. She sighed. How did everything get so messed up? First, she had been filled with nothing but confusion and doubt about his actions. And now, he was jumping to the wrong conclusion about her and Akiyama. She supposed she should not really blame him. After all, she had _felt_ just how possessive he was.

Her lips twitched. Both of them really should talk.

But before that, she had to calm him down.

She stalked towards Sesshoumaru and looked up into face. The redness in his eyes was beginning to clear as he stared at the spot where Akiyama had stood just moments ago. Cautiously, she laid a hand on his arm.

"Sesshoumaru. Look at me," she coaxed softly.

His eyes flicked down. She blinked at the hint of fury in the golden orbs. Wordlessly, he turned around and began to walk away.

Alarmed at his lack of reaction, she ran after him. "Sesshoumaru! Wait!"

Suddenly, she found herself grabbed around the waist tightly. A second later, his lips descended to claim hers in a rough kiss. It felt almost desperate, Kagome thought as she gasped into his mouth. Her hands tightened around his shoulders as her eyes fluttered shut under his assault. She could feel his sharp claws raking up her back to thread through her hair.

As abruptly as it had begun, he broke their kiss. Her eyes snapped open as he pulled her head back, forcing her to meet a pair of flickering gold orbs.

His voice was harsh when he spoke. "Do you wish this Sesshoumaru to cease?"

"Cease?" she echoed numbly, still disoriented from their kiss.

"The courtship." His voice was hard.

Eyes rounding, she sucked in a sharp breath. Why was he asking something like this all of a sudden? Yes, she had been uncertain before this. But her conversation with Inuyasha had cleared up quite a number of things and she did not feel so confused anymore.

Her heart twisted painfully at the thought of Sesshoumaru distancing himself from her. The answer was obvious.

She buried her face in his shoulders and inhaled his scent, knowing that she was in too deep now for either of them to stop. Her heart would break into pieces if he stopped. So what if he did not sprout love poems and sappy stuff like that? He would not be Sesshoumaru if he did.

"No. I don't want you to stop," she mumbled into his shoulder.

His arms tightened around her, but she could feel his tension seeping out of him at her words.

She smiled softly and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Running his fingers through her hair, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in relief as he bent his head to nuzzle her forehead. He had taken a risk in asking her if she would like him to cease. However, in the heat of the moment, he had not been able to think of anything else to force her to accept the obvious. 

It was fortunate that she had chosen to accept him. Otherwise, he would have to find another way to force her into accepting it.

Now that she was in his arms, he could not help but feel a little discomfited at his reaction earlier. It appeared that there might have been a slight misunderstanding on his part. As angry as the elemental youkai had been, there was no mistaking the sincerity in his declaration that he had no intention of courting the miko.

His eyes narrowed. Inuyasha would suffer the consequences of his interference once they returned to the castle. He could not believe that the hanyou had the audacity to trick him in such a despicable manner. In addition to that, Inuyasha had also mocked him and laughed at his expense. He gritted his teeth, determined that his brother would be suitably _rewarded_ for his folly.

A soft sigh distracted him from his irritable thoughts.

Perhaps Inuyasha's interference was not completely useless, Sesshoumaru thought as he pulled the miko closer to him. After all, it had resulted in the acceleration of the miko's acceptance of his courtship. It suddenly occurred to Sesshoumaru that perhaps he should heed his brother's advice.

As distasteful as the notion might be.

Straightening reluctantly, he placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head. Their eyes met and she gave him a small smile. Determined to ensure that there were no further misunderstanding between them, he lowered his barriers, noting how her eyes widen in surprise as he did so.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered.

He placed a clawed finger on her lips to silence her. Justifying his actions felt unnatural to him but he would make an exception this time. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "This courtship did not result from the need to protect your strength from others. And although your reputation is not unimportant, it is not the reason either."

She blinked at him.

"However, there is an element of truth in what you mentioned a few days ago, with regards to your strength." He paused in thought, trying to find an appropriate way of wording his explanation. "It is inherent in a youkai to seek a powerful female as a mate. And that is one of the reasons why this Sesshoumaru is pursuing you."

Her lips parted against his fingers.

"There are, of course, other reasons," he said stiffly, growing increasingly uneasy. This was more difficult than he had anticipated.

A small hand grasped his wrist, pulling his hand away from her lips. Their eyes still locked, the miko inhaled a deep breath and said, "Sesshoumaru, I understand. I know that this is making you uncomfortable. So you don't have to explain."

He quirked a surprised brow at her. There he was, trying to force the words out and she did not even need to hear it? His lips twitched. It appeared that she understood him too well.

"And anyway, Inuyasha explained it earlier."

His eyes narrowed. Inuyasha again. Why did his brother insist on interfering with his courting? Granted, his interference was beneficial. However, it still irked him that Inuyasha played any part in an incident of such a personal nature.

She smiled brightly at him. "Still, I'm glad you've decided to talk to me."

"Hn."

Her smile widened. "Now, if you've said something sooner, all of this wouldn't have happened, right?"

The miko was admonishing him for his silence? Did she expect him to talk as much as she did? Not knowing how to respond, he simply gave her a blank look.

"Okay, I get it," she said with an easy laugh. "You're not going to say another word."

His lips twitched, suddenly reminded again of how well she understood him. He had certainly chosen well.

"We will return now," he declared as he began to walk towards the castle.

"Um…Sesshoumaru?"

He glanced over his shoulders. Finding that she was still standing in the same position, her expression hesitant, he quirked a brow. "You do not wish to return?"

She shuffled slightly. "I…umm…was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk. While we're out here, you know? Just to get away from the castle for a while."

He simply studied her wordlessly for a moment. Her suggestion was appealing. After all, it would be pleasant to roam the Western Lands briefly before he returned to his other duties. Reaching out for her hand, he said, "We will fly."

A delighted grin exploded on the miko's lips.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew past her, making her hair stream wildly behind her. She had really missed flying high above the treetops with Sesshoumaru. But knowing that this would not last long, she was determined to enjoy it. They had gone so far that they were almost at the border with the east already. Sesshoumaru would definitely want to turn back soon. As if was, he had already indulged her enough. 

Opening her eyes, she let her gaze touch the scenery beneath her. To her surprise, she saw a flash of blue and black in the distance. Her brows furrowed in confusion. The figure reminded her of Akiyama, but there were another two figures not far from him. She could not quite make out what was going on, but she was sure that Sesshoumaru's eyesight would be able to tell them more.

Reaching up to tug Sesshoumaru's sleeves, she asked, "Sesshoumaru? Can you see what that is down there?"

"Where?"

The moment she pointed at the particular spot, he stiffened against her. Abruptly, his cloud descended downwards. Tightening her grip around his waist, Kagome gulped at the speed at which they were dropping down. When they landed, Sesshoumaru immediately cautioned her to silence. A little confused, but not wanting to argue, Kagome simply nodded and followed silently behind him, keeping her scent masked.

It did not take long before they neared the area she had spotted from the air. She could now recognize the figure in the clearing as Akiyama. However, the two hooded figures not far from Akiyama did not seem familiar.

She glanced up at Sesshoumaru, watching his eyes narrow speculatively as he studied the trio who appeared to be conversing in a somewhat terse manner. As she was about to move, she noted the sudden stiffening of Akiyama's shoulders. To her shock, the elemental youkai raised his arms.

A blinding flash appeared.

Kagome gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as a loud explosion rocked the forest. When she next opened them, she found Akiyama standing in the clearing, facing away from them. Alone. Not far from him, there were two piles of what looked like dehydrated carcasses.

She glanced up to find Sesshoumaru staring straight at Akiyama with an unreadable look on his face. The tension in the air was thick and it was making her uncomfortable. Nervously, she shifted closer to Sesshoumaru until their arms were in contact.

She watched as Akiyama slowly turned around. His face was suffused with barely contained fury as he pinned his gaze on them, strangely unsurprised at their presence.

"Ryokusen is recruiting more warriors. He's planning to intensify his attacks," Akiyama said flatly.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "Those two were…Ryokusen's…" she faltered uncertainly. But if they were spies for Akiyama, why did he kill them?

The elemental youkai nodded. "They were rogue warriors." His eyes narrowed. "But I suspect that they were about to go back to Ryokusen's side. Apparently, the incentive I offered was not sufficient. They wanted more."

"And what did you offer them?" Sesshoumaru asked evenly, speaking for the first time since they arrived.

Akiyama's blue eyes did not flicker when he replied, "That is between me and them."

"Indeed."

Kagome frowned. She could not tell if Sesshoumaru believed Akiyama or not. But she supposed what Akiyama said made sense. After all, he _was_ spying on the Northern Lord on behalf of Takeo.

Akiyama inclined his head at Sesshoumaru. "I will soon depart. It is now imperative that we gather our forces as soon as we can."

"Hn."

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at the satisfied gleam in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced out of the corner of his eyes at his half-brother. Wearing a look of utter boredom, Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sesshoumaru's lips compressed into a thin line. The hanyou would need to learn to conduct himself in a manner befitting the son of Inu-no-Taishou. 

Sesshoumaru nodded to the generals in front of him, dismissing them for the day. Their reports on the progress of their respective teams were encouraging. Soon, they would be able to launch the attack on Ryokusen.

The only concern Sesshoumaru had was the emerald in Ryokusen's possession. However, he had discussed the matter with the miko and it had been agreed that both of them would face the Northern Lord themselves, making sure that the neko-youkai did not have an opportunity to use it on the rest of the Western Warriors. It was risky, but they had no other choice.

The other lords had left the Western Lands a week ago, much to his relief. Kouga and Takeo's forces would be helpful. However, Sesshoumaru had no intention of fully depending on them, ally or not. As far as he was concerned, they would serve only as defense and distraction.

Especially now that he had a suspicion that Akiyama was hiding something from them.

"Feh! That was boring."

Brows furrowing, Sesshoumaru pinned a hard look at the hanyou. "It was necessary. And you will learn to conduct such matters."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and strolled out of the room while Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Straightening his limbs, he stood up and made his way out of his study. It was time he sought the miko's presence. She had been occupied earlier, teaching Rin how to shoot using a bow and arrows. He had observed them briefly, noting her patience with his excited ward before he returned to the task of inspecting his warriors.

Soon, his senses brought him to the courtyard. The moon was high, shining brightly down onto the figure crouching beside the small pond.

Standing beside a stone bench, he called out, "Miko."

She glanced over her shoulders and gave him a smile before she walked towards him. Looking up at him with mischievous brown eyes, she prodded him in the chest. "So, you were watching me and Rin earlier. What do you think?"

"There is room for improvement."

The miko rolled her eyes. "Give her a break. It was only her first lesson."

"Hn."

The miko stretched and walked past him towards the bench. Before she fully lowered herself to the bench, he pulled her close to him, securing his arms around her waist as he sat down. He saw a small smile gracing her lips as she shuffled into a more comfortable position. Involuntarily, his body began to respond to her movements. Ignoring his soft growl of warning, she twisted again before she finally stilled and looked up into the night sky.

"The stars over here are really bright," she sighed.

"Surely they exist in your time." He sounded bemused.

"Yes, but the sky is polluted, making it harder to see the stars," she explained wistfully.

"What else is different?"

He was rather surprised when she pursed her lips in thought, and then hesitated. What was it that she was so reluctant to tell him?

"Inuyasha never detected the presence of youkai in my time."

Sesshoumaru stilled. He did not want to believe that it was possible for youkai to be exterminated by mere humans. There must be some other explanation to it.

"But then again, with so many overpowering scents, he might have just missed it," she continued thoughtfully.

"Hn." That sounded more likely.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before the miko asked curiously, "Say, don't you think it's about time you called me Kagome."

His lips twitched in amusement. "You do not wish to be addressed as such?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Would you like it if I addressed you as Taiyoukai?" she retorted.

Keeping his face bland, he replied, "It would not be inappropriate."

Throwing up her arms in an obvious sign of frustration, she glared at him. "Fine. Keep calling me 'Miko' then."

"Very well…Miko."

She groaned in response.

* * *

One more week had passed before Kouga, Takeo, Akiyama and Ginta returned to the Western Lands. It took them that long to gather their own forces but from the sounds of it, their numbers were rather limited. 

Kagome sighed in resignation as she watched Kouga shoot yet another glare at an expressionless Sesshoumaru. Perhaps not expressionless, but more like bored and disinterested. Kouga had been even more antagonistic towards Sesshoumaru ever since Inuyasha told the wolf about their courting. She did not understand the problem, seeing that Kouga was already mated. Maybe he was just concerned, much like the way Inuyasha had been before he finally accepted it. It did not help that Kouga also thought that Sesshoumaru was selling him short.

The wolf prince snapped irritably, "I want to sink my fangs into Ryokusen, Sesshoumaru! Why is it that I should end up being a distraction instead?"

"The terms of this alliance is clear, Kouga. The decision is not yours to make," Sesshoumaru intoned flatly.

Akiyama glanced at Kouga. "Someone has to do it."

The wolf prince bristled as he flicked a glance at the elemental youkai. "Why doesn't _he_ do it then?"

Kagome frowned and said pointedly, "Neither of you have any ways of defending against Ryokusen if he decides to absorb your youki. At least I'm immune and Sesshoumaru is protected."

Kouga looked at her in surprise. "You're fighting as well?" He turned an incredulous look to Sesshoumaru. "You're allowing her to fight?"

She closed her eyes wearily and held out a hand. "I think I'm quite used to battles, Kouga."

Inuyasha smirked. "A mangy wolf like you won't even last a second in a fight with her."

"Why, you stinking mutt..." Kouga snarled.

Kagome exchanged an irritated look with Sesshoumaru. Having Inuyasha and Kouga in the same room was definitely not a good idea. As she was about to tell them to quit bickering, the shoji screen slid open.

A breathless Jaken stumbled in. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama," the toad youkai huffed.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the interruption.

"Jaken?" Kagome prompted softly as she went to the toad youkai. "What's wrong?"

He turned a pair of wide eyes up to her. "Miko, the scouts came back injured, all three of them. They need to be healed."

Kagome's lips tightened. It must be Ryokusen's doing again. "Bring me to them," she told Jaken in a strained voice.

Jaken gave Sesshoumaru a questioning look. At the taiyoukai's grim nod, he rushed out of the study. Kagome eyes locked onto Sesshoumaru's as she let down her barriers, telling him not to worry.

"I'll ask them what happened and report back," she said as she stepped out.

* * *

Once the shoji screen slid shut behind the miko, Sesshoumaru turned back to face the rest of the males. 

"That emerald is going to be a problem," Takeo grumbled.

"The best course forward is to destroy the emerald," Sesshoumaru remarked thoughtfully. "However, to achieve that, we would have to first gain entry into Ryokusen's castle."

"Yeah, IF we can get in and IF there's a way to do it, that would definitely even out the playing field," Kouga added grumpily.

"If we can get to it, Kagome can probably disable the spell if she tries hard enough. After all, when she placed her miko powers on the armband, it did not reject her," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru stiffened. He did not like the direction this appeared to be heading. However, he would simply observe. For the moment.

Takeo mused, "Or if the miko could put some sort of barrier around the emerald, then maybe we can stop it from working."

"But how? It's not like we can just grab the emerald from under Ryokusen's nose and run," Kouga grumbled.

Inuyasha smirked. "You mean you're not fast enough," he taunted.

Kouga threw him a glare, "Shut up, mutt!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Enough! You will stop your childish bickering."

They all turned to look at him. A long moment of silence passed before it was broken by a quiet voice.

"I can get in undetected."

Sesshoumaru turned a pair of irritated golden eyes at the elemental youkai. Even after Akiyama's declaration that he had no intention of courting the miko, Sesshoumaru could not help but feel a certain antagonism towards the youkai who had befriended his miko. Not to mention he did not trust him after their encounter in the forest a little more than a week ago.

Something within Sesshoumaru pointed out that he could be simply reacting to the fact that the elemental youkai could pose a real threat if he wished to do so. After all, an elemental's strength was usually more potent due to their very nature. Sesshoumaru brushed away the distasteful notion. He had battled briefly with Akiyama and he was certain that the elemental youkai was not invincible.

Akiyama simply gave him a level look before turning back to the rest. "It's simple for me to follow the waterways until I reach his castle. And as far as I know, there is no elemental youkai protecting his waters."

"So you can bring it out with you?" Inuyasha asked.

Akiyama paused in thought, and then said slowly. "I'm not sure if I can transport a non-living object like that out of the castle by water. Someone will probably see it. Unless I cast a spell on it. But that's doubtful."

Shaking his head, Kouga sighed. "Knew it was too good to be true."

"Can you transport people?" Takeo asked slowly.

Akiyama nodded. "Easily. People are largely made up of water."

"So if you bring the miko along, she can disable it, then both of you can get out undetected," Takeo said thoughtfully.

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "No." His voice was implacable. Not only it would endanger the miko, this plan would also mean that the miko would be spending an unacceptable amount of time with the water youkai. Alone.

Beside him, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his eyes flashing. "Are you out of your mind, Takeo? How can you even suggest something like that?" he yelled.

Akiyama frowned at the bear youkai. "I'm not sure it's a good idea, either. If Kagome gets captured…" He paused, glancing pointedly at Sesshoumaru. "We need to find another way."

Takeo bristled. "Have you all forgotten how strong Kagome is?" Gesturing around them, he continued, "I bet she can single handedly take any one of us down."

"Keh!" Inuyasha exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ginta scratched his head. "I suppose if she's that strong, it might not be a bad idea."

Having had enough of the ridiculous suggestion, Sesshoumaru stood up. "The miko is not going."

"It makes sense that she should go, seeing that she's the only one who could possibly disable the emerald," Takeo spat angrily. "You're letting your feelings get the better of you, Sesshoumaru. You would never have hesitated on something like this before."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Southern Lord or not, the bear youkai's insolence would not be tolerated. "You will mind your words, Takeo," he warned icily.

Takeo sneered. "Or what? Hell, it's so obvious. There's a good way out of this and you're not taking it because you're weak!"

In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had Takeo pinned against the bamboo wall. As the bear youkai glared furiously at him, Sesshoumaru intoned in a tight voice, "Do you wish for your tongue to be removed?"

The elemental youkai stood up. His voice was terse when he said, "Sesshoumaru-sama. You will not harm the Southern Lord."

Sesshoumaru flicked a dismissive glance at the tense youkai before he returned his attention to Takeo. Giving him a hard look, he hissed, "Do not presume to think that this Sesshoumaru is weakened by any _feelings_." His claws tightened.

Takeo's eyes bulged as he struggled to breathe.

Akiyama stepped closer and said evenly, "Takeo should not have insulted you, but you have to admit that his idea is not without merit."

Without loosening his grip, Sesshoumaru intoned flatly, "Such an idea will not be carried out."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oi, Sesshoumaru, let the stupid bastard go before he dies on us. He's not worth the effort anyway," he drawled, sounding disgusted. Cracking his knuckles, the hanyou continued threateningly, "But if Kagome hears about this, we know whose head we should bust open."

Sesshoumaru straightened his fingers, allowing the bear youkai to crumple to the floor. Pitiful, he thought in distaste. Someone so weak should not be ruling the Southern Lands.

"There will be no further mention of this foolish notion," Sesshoumaru declared dismissively as he turned to the rest of them. "We will prepare to launch the attack as discussed previously."

Rubbing his sore neck, Takeo simply glared at him. The wolf prince stood to one side, for once, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Keh! That took long enough," Inuyasha exclaimed disinterestedly before he strode out of the reception hall.

Deciding that he had enough of the other lords' company as well, Sesshoumaru followed suit. His eyes narrowed in anger as Takeo's words came back to him. He was aware that Takeo's plan could be successful. However, the thought of sending the miko into danger did not appeal to him, therefore he refused to allow it.

It seemed that the rest agreed with him, obviously out of concern for the miko. Even the elemental youkai. Takeo, however, might prove to be more problematic.

* * *

A loud battle yell rang through the air. 

Tetsusaiga descended hard on the dojo floor, ripping a hole in the mat as Kagome flipped backwards away from the large blade. Standing to one side, she exhaled loudly at the close call.

Although Inuyasha was always careful with his attacks, their recent sparring sessions had been unlike the one they had indulged in when Inuyasha had just found out about her increased skills. Now, it was as if Inuyasha knew how important it was for her to practice pitting her skills against a difficult opponent.

And he was making it real difficult, she thought as she streaked to one side, flinging her miko whips at him.

Tetsusaiga came up and swept her whips aside.

"Keh! Too slow, Kagome!"

Her eyes flashed indignantly. "Oh yeah?" she exclaimed, swinging her body down to avoid Inuyasha's blade. Then she spun around and launched into the air. "Take this!" she yelled.

She saw Inuyasha's eyes widen at her descending kodachis. At the last possible second, he brought Tetsusaiga up to counter her blow. The two blades sparked at the contact and the resulting burst of energy threw them both apart.

"Damn! That was close," he exclaimed as he ran his sleeve over his forehead. Turning to look over his shoulders, he yelled, "Moriko! Get in here."

Kagome's eyes widened as they landed on the forest youkai who was observing their training session. Inuyasha wanted her to fight _both _of them at the same time?

"Hey! That's not fair!" she exclaimed indignantly.

Inuyasha smirked. "I thought you wanted to improve? Ryokusen's warriors won't fight fair."

Grinning, Moriko hopped off the bench at one side of the dojo and walked towards them. "Better listen to him. This is one of the rare moments he actually makes sense. Let's not discourage him."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested resentfully.

When Moriko simply tweaked his ear, Kagome could not help but laugh. "Alright, then. Let's do it."

Gripping her kodachis securely, Kagome stilled and waited for the attack. Inuyasha did not waste any time in charging forwards with Moriko not far behind. Kagome held her ground, waiting until Inuyasha was close before she sidestepped and brought her kodachis down. Inuyasha dodged the attack at an inhuman speed.

Before she could pull back her kodachis, Moriko came at her, bringing with her a swirl of glowing, spiky leaves. Knowing that there was no way she could duck or run away, Kagome instantly raised her barriers. The spiky leaves hit the large pearlescent sphere and instantly disintegrated.

Grinning, Kagome dropped her barriers and immediately channeled her powers into one of her kodachis. A thick miko whip burst out of the tip of the blade. With a flick of her kodachi, the whip sparked and snapped right towards Moriko.

Moriko's eyes widened in alarm just as Inuyasha shot between them, throwing her out of harm's way.

"Oi! You could have purified her!" Inuyasha exclaimed indignantly as he jumped to his feet.

Kagome shook her head, smiling wryly at Inuyasha's obvious concern for his mate-to-be. "No. I would have retracted if you didn't jump in," she assured him.

"Inuyasha! I could have blocked that," Moriko admonished. "And anyway, how's Kagome supposed to improve if she has to hold back all the time? Not to mention I've got a little something to protect me, right?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and averted his gaze. "Keh!"

Kagome gave Moriko an interested look. "Something to protect you?" she prompted.

Smiling, Moriko nodded and reached under her top to pull out a necklace of some sort. A pair of gleaming fangs dangled off the white necklace. "Inuyasha gave me this," the forest youkai said softly as she glanced down at the object.

When Kagome realized what she was looking at, she gasped. It must be Inuyasha's courting gift to Moriko. Eyeing it curiously, she suddenly realized that the chain was made up of what looked like Inuyasha's hair. "It has got a spell on it?"

"Keh! It's just my fangs and my hair. I got Totousai to do the same thing to it as he had done with Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. The necklace will form a shield if anyone tries to harm her for real. So if she gets stuck in a place without plants, she'd still be alright," Inuyasha explained gruffly. "I remember how she couldn't protect herself when we first met."

Moriko blushed while Kagome gave Inuyasha a warm look. But before she could say anything, she heard a commotion coming from the outside of the castle walls. Curious, she went to the dojo entrance and stepped out.

"I think I'm going to check what's happening out there," she said to Inuyasha absently.

He tilted his head and stiffed. Then his expression cleared. "It's Sango and Miroku."

Kagome's eyes widened and her lips curved into a large smile. Without another word, she dashed out of the dojo and ran towards the entrance. Inuyasha appeared soon after, running alongside her. When she reached the entrance, the two inuyoukai guards inclined their heads at her.

One of them said, "You have human visitors. We were about to send someone to fetch you."

"Thanks! I'll just go out and get them myself," Kagome exclaimed before she stepped out to find herself facing Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted with a smile.

Laughing happily, Kagome enveloped her friend in a hug. Then turning to Miroku, she asked, "Are you well, Miroku?"

The houshi nodded, and then a deceptively innocent look crossed his face. "Marriage bed…umm…life, suits me."

Sango glared at him, but the houshi simply smiled peacefully at her before turning around to greet Inuyasha. "It's good to see that you made it here safely, Inuyasha," Miroku remarked.

Inuyasha gave him an incredulous look. "What? You think I couldn't make it here with Moriko?"

Kagome grinned, happy to see them getting along very much as they had done before. Turning her attention back to Sango, she asked, "So you got married already? And you didn't tell us?"

"We didn't have a ceremony or anything like that." Sango's face clouded. "Things are too unsettled out there at the moment."

"Something like a wedding will probably drag out all the troublemakers," Miroku added and then wrapped an arm around Sango. "When things settle down, we'll do a proper ceremony." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Though it might be a little difficult once you're bearing my child.

Sango gave him a disbelieving look as Kagome laughed. Some things just never changed. In this case, she was glad it did not.

Miroku cleared his throat, and then directed a pointed look at Sango.

With a gasp, Sango turned to her with shining eyes. "You've got to come with us to Kaede's village."

Kagome arched a brow. "Now?"

"Believe me, Kagome. You'd want to go as soon as you can," Miroku remarked enigmatically.

"Why?" she asked, rather baffled at her friends behavior.

When Sango told her what was so important, Kagome's eyes rounded and her jaw dropped.

* * *

The sounds of metal clanging against metal rang through the air as Sesshoumaru paced the training grounds, silently observing the warriors as they trained. 

A flash of red and green caught his eyes. Fixing his eyes on the kit, Sesshoumaru watched as the red-haired figure executed a slash in the air against his opponent, Shin's young pup. The katana only sparked briefly, but it was enough to tell Sesshoumaru that with practice, the kitsune would be able to channel his youki effectively into his weapons.

Perhaps once this battle with Ryokusen was over, he should consider retaining the services of one of the generals so that the kitsune could be properly trained. The miko would certainly appreciate such a gesture. Furthermore, he would not tolerate a weak, untrained male in his dwelling.

It seemed that he would not have to wait long before he saw the miko again. His lips quirked as he felt her emotions before she came into view. The miko appeared to be very excited about something. Her bubbling feeling coursed through him like it was his own. As always, she had forgotten her barriers in her excitement.

Not that he minded. Her emotions were often interesting, and on occasion, amusing.

Sensing her presence, the inuyoukai warriors in front of him halted their moves to glance into the distance behind him. Annoyed at the ease they had allowed themselves to be distracted, Sesshoumaru composed his expression into one of disapproval.

Instantly, the warriors began to move again, somewhat guiltily.

"Continue until the general instructs otherwise," Sesshoumaru intoned.

With a nod to instruct Shin to carry on, Sesshoumaru turned around and made his way towards the small approaching figure. The miko was smiling widely, her eyes shining in excitement as she ran towards him.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out when she skidded to a halt before him, her chest heaving as she dragged in large gulps of breath.

"What seems to be the matter, Miko?" he asked evenly, not betraying his amusement at her disheveled appearance.

She lifted a pair of gleaming brown eyes to him. "I've got to go to Kaede's village," she declared.

His amusement instantly evaporated. "Miko, that is not advisable considering the situation."

"I know. But this is really important."

"Why?"

The miko took a deep breath.

"Sango and Miroku found the last shard."

* * *

A/N: (Twitches nervously) Umm…yes, just a tiny cliffie there. Well…I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And as always, please review to let me know what you think! Thank you! And oh, if you would like an email alert if ffnet's alert is still not working by the next chapter update, please leave your email, but remember to put spaces after the dots and symbols, otherwise it won't show up. It should look like this: elle6778 (at) yahoo. com 


	26. Part III Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: As always, thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. This penultimate chapter is especially long, and I was so relieved when I finally finished it. I dread thinking about the length of the final chapter (which means that it'll probably take a week before I next update!). Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this one.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 – Chapter 11**

Kagome found herself filled with anticipation as she changed and tucked her kodachis at her waist. Finally, the jewel would be complete, she thought happily. Inuyasha would no doubt be ecstatic about it.

As she walked out of her room, she saw the hanyou heading towards her from the other end of the hallway. Arms crossed over his chest, his expression was uncharacteristically sober considering the news they had just received.

"Inuyasha?" she called out, suddenly worried at the look he was wearing.

She could see his amber eyes flickering uncertainly as he paused in front of her. When he spoke, his voice was strained. "You're going with Sango and Miroku?"

Kagome nodded. "Sesshoumaru is flying me there with them." Then she brightened. "Can you believe it? The last shard!"

"Feh!"

Her excitement instantly dimmed at his reaction. "Inuyasha? I thought you'd be happy about this."

Glancing at her, his expression softened. "Well, yeah. I'm glad you don't have to worry about it anymore." Then he took a deep breath. "Look. About the jewel…" he trailed off.

"What, Inuyasha?"

"Remember I said I wanted it?" He paused briefly before continuing, "I don't want it anymore."

Stunned, she simply blinked. "You don't?" she repeated.

"You heard me! And anyway, I think I'm fine being a hanyou," he declared gruffly.

Her eyes widened and then a slow smile grew on her lips. Inuyasha had accepted himself as he was. After all those times she had tried to convince him that he did not need to be a full-youkai, Inuyasha _finally_ accepted it.

With a laugh, she threw her arms around him in a bear hug. "I'm glad, Inuyasha," she said softly once she detached herself from him.

"Keh! It doesn't belong to me anyway. It's yours."

She smiled.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome spun around at the sound of Moriko's voice reaching them from some distance away. Poking Inuyasha's arm lightly, she teased, "Your mate is demanding your presence."

"She's not my mate yet," he muttered.

She grinned, remembering what he had said about Sesshoumaru. "Why Inuyasha…I thought you'd move faster than this."

He gave her a baleful look. "I'm still thinking of what else to give her, alright!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh." She supposed that with nothing to his name, it might be a little difficult for him to come up with something else to give Moriko. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, why don't you ask Sesshoumaru?" she suggested.

His eyes bulged. "You've got to be kidding."

She planted her hands on her hips. "I think the two of you are getting along well enough now to discuss such things."

Inuyasha grunted.

But he did not deny her words.

Lips twitching, she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

Not long after the miko's declaration that the last shard had been located, Sesshoumaru found himself flying high over the treetops with the miko in his arms. It was an understatement to say that he had been surprised by this development. And he was even more surprised by the fact that Inuyasha had declined to follow them, seeing that the hanyou had spent so many years searching for the shards with the miko.

As he guided his cloud, he listened to the conversation between the miko and the humans who were seated on the large nekomata.

"Where did you find it?" the miko asked.

Absently slapping the houshi's hands from her rear, the taijiya replied, "In the well."

The miko's eyes widened. "The well?" she whispered shakily, her grip tightening on his arms.

Subtly, Sesshoumaru rubbed his thumb in a circular motion at the small of her back in an attempt to reassure her.

The taijiya nodded. "You know we were fixing the well, right?" She gave the miko a sheepish smile. "The villagers even helped, thinking that it would be a great tribute to what you did for them. They're grateful that you fixed stuff with Naraku. And I guess they feel a little bad because they knew that for some reason or other, the well is important to you."

"Why didn't I sense it before if it was so close?" She sounded confused.

He glanced at the miko. It was entirely possible that the miko did not detect the shard because the well had erected a protective barrier to protect itself against the combined blasts during the battle with Naraku. After all, if the well was capable of transporting the miko through five hundred years in time, it was almost certain that its powers were substantial.

The houshi frowned thoughtfully. "The shard is stuck at the side not far down the well. We were clearing it up when I felt a strong energy. It's some sort of barrier, but it's strange because it's neither holy nor evil. When we looked down the side, we saw something glinting against the wood. When we tried to get at it, the barrier repelled us." The houshi's frown deepened. "But I could have sworn that I felt something else down there as well."

Sesshoumaru looked at the houshi sharply. "What did you sense, Houshi?"

"I'm not sure."

Turning to the miko, the taijiya ventured hesitantly, "I don't want to give you false hopes, but I think that maybe the well is not as damaged as all of us had thought."

Sesshoumaru felt his blood freeze as the miko tensed in his arms. The implication of the taijiya's words was obviously not lost on either of them.

So, there was a hope that the well might let the miko return to her own time. His lips tightened.

Would she leave him for her own world in the future?

Would he _allow_ her to leave?

* * *

Kagome's nerves were drawn taut they approached the well from the sky. At first she had been excited, but now that she thought about it, she was not so sure anymore. She glanced up at Sesshoumaru. What could this mean for them?

Finding the last shard meant that the jewel would be complete, ending a chapter in her life. What about the next chapter? What about Sesshoumaru? What if the well was somehow still working like Sango had said? As the questions continued to bombard her mind, she felt the onset of a headache.

The moment they landed in the clearing in front of the area where the well resided, Kagome's jaw dropped. Her eyes rounded in recognition. There was no mistaking it. The sloped roof and the wooden walls were eerily familiar, hiding the well from her sight. The structure her friends and the villagers had built so far was identical to the one in the future shrine she knew. What could this possibly mean?

Drawn to the wellhouse, her feet moved on its own accord. She could feel Sesshoumaru and the rest of her friends following close to her. When she reached the wooden door to the wellhouse, she pushed it open. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in the familiar steps before her. The only thing that was different so far was the actual well.

Or the lack thereof.

"We decided to build the outside first before we start clearing up the well. The ground around the well was pretty messed up, so we decided to dig it up and make the floor lower. That was when we realized that there was a barrier," Sango explained. "So we left it as a hole in the ground."

Kagome nodded as she descended the steps numbly. Sango was right, she thought as she noticed the glow around the hole. There was a barrier.

"Break the barrier."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru uncertainly. She wanted to get the last shard, but the fact that the well might still be working worried her a little. What if she fell in? What if she could not get back to Sesshoumaru? But how about her family in the future? They must be worried sick by now. It had been months, almost half a year since they had seen her. A wave of homesickness washed over her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced backwards in time to see Sesshoumaru giving her an encouraging nod. Then he said, "You will attempt to break the barrier. It is not malevolent."

Her motions were jerky as she walked to the well. When she reached, she glanced into the well with trepidation.

It was as if the well recognized her, for she felt a strange warmth washing over her. She did not have to do anything. The presence of the Shikon jewel which had been cloaked from her all this time suddenly slammed into her like a sledgehammer as the barrier dissolved by itself.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath.

"It's there," she whispered shakily. Now that the barrier was gone, she could feel the ancient power of the well reaching out to her. But it felt…different. There was a sense of _weariness_ emanating from it. Perhaps the blast had weakened it somehow.

Sesshoumaru was by her side in an instant and she felt her arm being held tightly by him. It was as if he was afraid that she would fall in. She swallowed hard, realizing that she did not particularly want to fall in either. It disturbed her that she felt this way. After all, her family was on the other side of the well. She felt almost…disloyal for her feelings.

"Is that the shard?" he asked evenly.

She nodded and pointed. "Down there on the left. It's not far down," she said numbly.

Not wasting a moment, Sesshoumaru planted Toukijin firmly into the ground beside the hole. Gripping the hilt securely with one hand, he reached down into the well. Kagome pressed a fist to her lips, trying to still her anxiety as her eyes remained trained on the taiyoukai's broad back.

When he straightened to face her, she let out the breath she had been holding. Then he held out his palms to her, displaying a tainted Shikon shard. Almost in reflex, she reached out and placed her hand over the jewel. It glowed briefly and then she lifted it up to her eyes.

The shard was pure once more.

"So, that's the last shard, huh?" Miroku exclaimed brightly.

"You must be relieved, Kagome-chan," Sango remarked

Kagome exhaled loudly. "Yeah." She was definitely happy that they had found the last shard, but she still did not know how she felt about the well's powers. Surreptitiously, she snuck a glance up at Sesshoumaru. He was regarding her with an unreadable look.

"So, what do you think? Is the well still working?" Miroku asked curiously.

She averted her eyes. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

Sango then asked, "Are you going to try to go back?"

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a questioning look, unsure how to respond her friend. She wanted to go back, but at the same time, she wanted to stay.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango whispered uncertainly.

Obviously noticing the tension, Miroku remarked in an overly bright voice, "Well, I guess Sango and I had better go check on the stock. We still have to build the floor. Come on, Sango."

Her taijiya friend gave her a soft look before she turned to walk away. When the two of her friends had left, Kagome shuffled her feet, her eyes pinned to the tuft of abused grass.

"You wish to return to your time."

She sighed and nodded slowly. "But if I go, I don't know if I can return." Dragging in a deep breath, she continued, "You see, the well is damaged. I can feel it."

"Hn."

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them.

Although he did not say a word, she knew that Sesshoumaru was impatient for her answer. His apparent disinterest did not fool her, for she could see the tension in the way he held himself. Standing there next to the well with the last shard held in her hand, Kagome knew that she had to choose.

Should she choose to return to the future and spend her life with her family?

Or should she choose to remain in the feudal era and live out her live with Sesshoumaru and her friends here?

She glanced at him, studying his perfect features carved in stone. His expression betrayed nothing, but she knew that he was waiting for her to make her decision. She looked down at the last jewel shard, the thing which had brought her to this era. It was then that she realized that almost four years of her life had been spent here and she had never regretted it. She had never regretted leaving behind the life of a normal high school girl in the bustling city of Tokyo.

The answer had always been there. There was no need for her to choose. She would miss her parent, but she had her own life to consider as well.

She closed her fingers around the purified shard.

Turning up to look at Sesshoumaru, she declared without a doubt, "I'll stay here…with you."

* * *

Sesshoumaru released the breath he had not realized he was holding.

She had chosen _him_ over her life in the future. The enormity of her decision did not escape him. However, he had no doubt that she would be pleased in her position as his mate.

He would make sure of it.

His hands reached up to cup her face. Locking their eyes, he declared, "You will not regret this decision."

The corner of her lips tilted. "Is that all you can say, Sesshoumaru? I mean, I'm giving up hot showers and electricity, not to mention plumbing." A groan escaped her lips. "And all those fast food," she breathed out.

Electricity? Plumbing? Fast food? Those words were not familiar to him, but it was clear those items were some form of luxury. Perhaps he should attempt to find out the nature of those luxuries.

"You will gain a mate," he pointed out. Then he added dryly, "One which would tolerate your aggravating mannerisms."

She prodded his chest lightly. "Hey! Don't make it sound as if you're doing me a favor. And anyway, you're the one who decided to court me." She grinned. "So I guess you're now stuck with me, huh?"

He lifted a brow. "Indeed."

A warm felling washed over him as she laughed.

He would bestow the mating mark on her soon. However, he had to first explain the next step of the courting ritual. The armband she had given him months ago would suffice as a courting gift to him, but he needed her to present it to him again. It was a ridiculous symbolism, but he had every intention of keeping to the ritual.

Leaning down to brush his lips against her forehead, he said, "It's time to return, Miko."

She nodded. "Let's go."

Not keen on spending any more time away from his lands, Sesshoumaru chose to travel by the fastest means he possessed. In an instant, he morphed both of them into a ball of energy and shot towards the west.

It had only taken a few short hours for them to reach the castle. By then, he had already decided on how he should progress with the next step of their courting. It occurred to him that what he had in mind was completely unnecessary. His eyes gleamed speculatively. However, it would no doubt be enjoyable.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Distracted from his thoughts, he turned to the miko to give her a questioning look.

She glanced down at the shard in her hand. "I think I should put this back where it belongs."

The miko was correct. Caught up in his preoccupation with their courting, he had neglected to consider the jewel. He glowered at himself, somewhat incensed that he had let such a thing slip his mind. The courting was distracting him and yet, he was unable to begrudge himself the pleasure of doing so.

"Sesshoumaru?" she prompted.

He nodded at her. "We will proceed to the chamber."

Together, they made their way to his sleeping quarters and then down the narrow steps to the warded underground chamber. His lips tilted once it occurred to him that he had ventured down there more frequently in these past months than he had done in the last century.

When they reached the warded box containing the rest of the jewel, Sesshoumaru removed the jewel from the box and placed the small sphere in the miko's upturned palms. Her eyes remained fixed to the incomplete jewel as she brought the last shard to it, visibly holding her breath.

A bright light flared outwards before the jewel returned to its usual pearlescent sheen.

The jewel was complete.

Sesshoumaru observed silently as a weight seemed to lift from the miko's shoulders. He understood how she felt. After all, it had taken her close to four years to reassemble the jewel.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

Then she raised her eyes to him and reached out for his hand. Sesshoumaru frowned uncertainly as he allowed her to pull his hand closer.

To his astonishment, she placed the jewel on his palm.

"This is my courting gift to you," she said shyly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

His eyes widened slightly as he stared down at the complete jewel in his palm. The miko was aware that he did not lust over the trinket's power. But the fact that she had given him something which she had protected so fiercely all these years implied something else to him.

Trust.

A trust that he would protect the jewel and not abuse its power like so many other youkai.

His fingers closed around the jewel. With his other arm, he pulled her to him and lightly brushed his lips against hers. When their eyes locked, he said, "This Sesshoumaru accepts your gift."

* * *

Kagome smiled as she leaned closer to him, snaking her arms around him.

She did not really have anything else to give to him, seeing that she had nothing she could call her own in this era. Her lips twitched wryly. Come to think of it, it was not as if she actually owned much in the future either.

Sesshoumaru was obviously shocked at the gift. But she was glad that he had chosen to accept it. He was probably the only youkai she knew who did not seek the power of the jewel and she trusted him enough not to use it for some evil purpose.

"Miko." His voice rumbled against her cheek.

Pulling away without releasing her hold on his waist, she glanced up at him questioningly. To her surprise, he simply detached her arms and held her hand.

"Come."

Brows rising, she asked curiously, "Where?"

She saw a glimmer of mischief in his eyes before the golden orbs became shuttered again. "Sesshoumaru?" she prompted warily.

Without another word, he led her out of the underground chamber up into his room. Her interest was piqued when he continued to lead her out of the room into the hallway. When she finally realized where they were headed to, her eyes widened.

"Sesshoumaru?" she gulped. "Are we going to the hotsprings?"

"Hn."

A blush crept up her cheeks and her steps faltered. "Um…why?"

Pausing, he turned and gave her an odd look. "One usually utilizes the hotsprings for the purpose of cleansing."

Trying to clear the jumble in her mind, she did not realize that he had pulled her unresponsive body along through the large doors into the hotsprings, until the steam hit her face. Her eyes widened further as the door shut behind them with a final-sounding thud.

Only then did Sesshoumaru turned around again.

Unconsciously, she raised her arms to her chest. "We're bathing together?"

His lips twitched. "Be assured that you will not find such an event offensive."

She gaped, and then quickly protested, "No. I don't mean it that way!"

Come on, Kagome. Sesshoumaru had seen everything before anyway, right? And not to mention once they were mated, he would see a lot more. Her cheeks burned at the thought of what else they would do once they were mated. Images of their limbs tangled in the sheets, their bodies sleek with sweat as Sesshoumaru….

_Gah! _

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome quickly shook the images out of her mind, barely hearing the shuffling sound in front of her. Nothing had happened yet and she was already growing hot over what was to come. How would she even survive _that_ if she was embarrassed about taking a bath with him?"

"Miko." His voice contained a hint of amusement.

Her bewildered eyes snapped up to him. His expression gave away nothing but his eyes were twinkling. Suddenly she felt irritated. There she was, feeling rather shaken up by the images her mind had conjured up, and he was _laughing_ at her?

Planting one hand on her hip, she prodded his chest with another. "Hey! Stop laughing at me." Then she paused as her gaze traveled down to her finger.

She was prodding Sesshoumaru's bare chest.

Her mouth went dry as she took in the rest of his naked body. When did he take off all his clothes?

"Miko. Perhaps you should undress."

The only sound she could manage was a pathetic squeak. Her vocal chords were rendered useless at the sight of the fine male specimen in front of her. It was not as if she had not seen his bare chest before, but the rest…down there…was something new. Not to mention this time, Sesshoumaru was standing right in front of her without any sign of unease, looking as if he was displaying himself for her inspection. To her horror, her fingers began to twitch. Groaning inwardly, she clenched her hands.

Now she understood how Miroku always felt.

His husky voice broke into her thoughts. "You will have the opportunity to touch this Sesshoumaru once you undress."

She immediately flushed in mortification. How did he guess? Without thinking, she retorted belligerently, "And who said I want to touch anything?"

He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her words. "It may prove to be difficult to cleanse each other without touching, Miko," he stated wryly.

Gulping, she echoed shakily, "Bathe each other?" Was this some part of the courting ritual Inuyasha had forgotten to tell her?

"Hn."

"Is this part of the courting ritual?"

He gave her a thoughtful look. "Perhaps."

Her eyes narrowed. "Perhaps? What do you mean?"

"This Sesshoumaru will scent mark you afterwards. The ritual did not specify where the scent marking should take place. Your acceptance of the scent marking would inform this Sesshoumaru that you wish to proceed with the mating."

He sounded so sure about her acceptance, she thought wryly. "Oh. So you want us to bathe together before scent marking me?" she asked quietly.

"Hn."

She took a deep, calming breath. Well, it had to happen sooner or later, right? Nothing to be embarrassed about, right? Then she noticed that he was still staring at her expectantly.

"Alright." Her voice was soft as she began to remove her clothes, a blush imprinted firmly on her cheeks.

* * *

He had spoken the truth about the ritual. Cleansing each other was not part of the courting ritual. However, he felt oddly compelled to do so with her. It was somewhat symbolic, cleansing away everything before the scent marking. Or perhaps it simply appealed to him because of his fond memories of how he had scent marked her after his bath in the hotsprings some weeks ago. Although he had scent marked her many times before, he knew that this time, it would be different. Simply because the miko _understood_ that by accepting this, she would be accepting him.

As the last piece of her clothing dropped to the stone floor, Sesshoumaru felt his throat constrict. She was standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, otherwise bared to his gaze. It was obvious that she was acutely embarrassed by the entire situation. Embarrassment, however, was far from his mind. Instead he could feel his mind clouding over with a haze of desire as he took in her curves.

His voice was strangely husky when he held out a hand to her. "Come."

Her eyes widened slightly before she reached out to place one trembling hand in his palm. Curling his fingers around her, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Together, they descended into the steaming water.

Cupping the water in his hands, he began to wash her flushed skin with lingering touches. His eyes and his hands memorized her texture, the hardness of her muscles under the soft, gentle layer of skin, learning how she reacted to certain caresses. Their breaths deepened as he continued his ministrations.

The first touch of her fingers against his skin was hesitant, but he felt it like a burning brand. Soon enough, her caresses became bolder as her innate curiosity overcame her shyness. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, willing himself to remain still regardless of the overwhelming urge to take her right there and then. It was torturous, but he had no one to blame but himself for his current predicament.

With a growl, he threaded his fingers into her hair and crashed down to her lips, his mouth capturing her gasp of surprise. He could feel his blood heat further as she returned his kiss just as hungrily. Their combined emotions washed over him, the heat and arousal almost blinding in its intensity as they ran their hands over each other feverishly.

The tension in his body tightened painfully as the urge to take her grew. From her responses, he could tell that she would be a passionate mate in every way and he was impatient to find out just what it would feel like.

But it was too soon.

He had to stop himself while he could.

With a reluctant groan, he broke their kiss and fixed his gaze onto her.

The miko stared at him with glazed eyes, her lips slightly parted. Her emotions reached him clearly, allowing him to comprehend her confusion at his withdrawal. Then the faint hint of disappointment which emanated from her almost made him groan out loud.

He pressed his forehead to hers, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. There was nothing more he wished to do than to continue touching her. However, he had every intention of waiting until they were in a proper position to progress to the next stage, the completion of the mating ritual. It was currently impossible with the pending battle with Ryokusen, seeing that the mating event itself would continue for a prolonged amount of time once he bestowed a mating mark on her.

He needed to explain his thoughts to her before she misunderstood his actions.

Pressing his palms against her cheeks, he whispered raggedly against her lips. "Kagome… This Sesshoumaru wishes for nothing more than to take you right now."

She moaned, sending a shiver up his spine.

He forced himself to continue. "Considering the circumstances of the upcoming battle, it would be prudent to wait." Gritting his teeth, he added, "No matter how disappointing the notion may be."

The miko's lashes fluttered against his cheeks as she let out a warm breath of air. "It's alright…I-I understand." Her voice was soft.

Holding on tightly to his control, Sesshoumaru tightened his arms and with a leap, brought them out of the water to land on the stone floor. Releasing her reluctantly, he went to fetch a few sheets of dry cloth before returning to her. Keeping his eyes locked onto hers, he began to dry her damp skin, trying hard to maintain his hold on his composure. The miko bit her lips as she returned the favor, gently sliding the cloth down his body. Sesshoumaru almost groaned at the sensation as the miko's eyes flickered heatedly in reaction.

Knowing that he had to proceed with the next step of the ritual, he reached out and stilled her hands. "Do you wish to be scent marked?"

She blinked as she came out of her haze. Then she licked her lips, drawing his attention to her flesh. Then, to his surprise, her brows furrowed. An unfamiliar feeling of trepidation washed over him. Surely she did not intend to refuse now.

"You know, since you've scent marked me so many times, did all those times mean anything to you?" she asked.

He froze, unsettled at her question and uncertain how he should respond. As she continued to stare expectantly at him, he finally decided that it would do no harm in admitting the truth. "It begun as a means to deter others. However, this Sesshoumaru would not have done such an intimate thing without a real desire to do so." He paused briefly, and then continued in a flat voice, "It soon became something which this Sesshoumaru…craved."

A small smile graced her lips. "I'm glad you did."

"It was also…enjoyable," he admitted wryly.

Her smile widened into a grin, and then her eyes narrowed mischievously. "Really? How so?" she asked in a teasing voice as she ran a finger down the middle of his chest.

A growl escaped his lips as he grabbed her wandering finger. "You will cease your teasing."

She arched a brow. "You don't like it, Sesshoumaru?" she asked innocently. "I promise you won't find it…offensive," she added before lowering her head to nip his chest with her teeth.

Sesshoumaru groaned as she nibbled on him. He had released a monster. "Miko…" he gritted out as he cupped her chin to pull her away from him. "Do not tempt this Sesshoumaru. For once you receive the mating mark, we will not leave the mating chamber for days."

Her lips parted in surprise. "Days?" she squeaked disbelievingly.

He could not help but smirk at her expression. "Yes. Days, perhaps a week."

"But the battle…" she trailed off thoughtfully, obviously coming to the same conclusion as he had done. Then she released a heavy breath and muttered, "I guess we should wait."

She sounded almost petulant, he thought, amused.

Lowering his head, he began to nuzzle her, taking care to cover her face and her neck with his scent. She sighed, leaning closer to him as reached up to rub the back of his neck. A rumbling sound escaped his lips at her soothing action.

Once satisfied that she was sufficiently scent marked, he lifted his head and brushed his lips against hers.

One more step.

One more step and she would be his.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knew that he would have no reprieve until Ryokusen was destroyed. However, it occurred to him that fate could have just allowed him one or two more days alone with the miko. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Just one day after the scent marking, the news that both the Southern and the Eastern forces were prepared for battle had arrived in the form of Takeo, Kouga and to Sesshoumaru's utmost irritation, Akiyama. After resting for the night, the group was now seated in the reception hall together with him, the miko and Inuyasha.

"We will depart on the night of the full moon," Sesshoumaru declared. The sooner they did so, the sooner this entire debacle would be over. Then he could return to his peaceful existence with the miko.

Takeo nodded his agreement. "If we go back tomorrow morning, that means we'll get there by dawn two days after just in time for the full moon." Turning to Kouga, he advised, "Don't forget to launch your attack just before dawn. We need Ryokusen's forces to split up."

Kouga snorted. "As if I will forget. I'll be there to distract his warriors." Cracking his knuckles, he continued, "I'll make sure they pay for all the damages in my territories."

The miko frowned. "What if Ryokusen turns up to battle with Kouga as well?" she asked, giving him a worried look.

"Unlikely. Ryokusen would consider it unnecessary. He would remain at his castle," Sesshoumaru replied. The neko-youkai knew strength of the Eastern forces, and he doubted that Ryokusen would personally appear to battle with the wolf prince.

Kouga bristled indignantly. "Hey! What are you trying to say, Sesshoumaru? That my forces are insignificant?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, you flea-infested wolf!" Inuyasha snapped harshly. "Someone's got to do the job and your territory is the closest to the bastard."

"Who's asking you, stinking mutt?" Kouga shot back.

"That's enough." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold. As Inuyasha and Kouga continued to glare at each other, he turned his attention to the Southern Lord. "You know what to do?"

"Yeah. Akiyama and I will lead a group of warriors to surround the place once you're in." Turning to Kouga, the Southern Lord remarked, "Remember to leave half your warriors back at your lands. We don't want to end up having our lands taken while we're away."

"I get it!" Kouga snapped impatiently. "You don't have to repeat everything back to me. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! You-"

"Inuyasha…" the miko warned quietly.

The hanyou's jaw snapped shut.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. It seemed that even without the subjugation rosary, the hanyou still maintained a healthy wariness of the miko.

The elemental youkai turned to him. "And I suppose you already have some sort of protection in place for the Western Lands?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha. He had not spoken to the hanyou about it.

Even before he opened his mouth to speak, Inuyasha gave him a bored look and held a hand up. "You don't have to say it. I'll stay here to watch over this place. Moriko can deal with the barriers once you all get out of here."

Sesshoumaru reined in his surprise. Inuyasha had finally accepted his responsibilities as the son of Inu-no-Taishou.

Without being prompted.

How surprising.

Then again, Inuyasha had exhibited an unexpected amount of maturity in the past few months. Perhaps he should not be too surprised.

* * *

The sharp chirps of crickets and the muted sounds of other night creatures filtered through the calm air towards Kagome as she stepped out from the dojo. Inuyasha and Moriko had already left some time ago, leaving her to fix the mess they had created.

Dusting her hand, she glowered inwardly at the hanyou. If it had not been so obvious that the two of them were impatient to go off somewhere alone, she would have insisted on their help. However, she had not had the heart to keep them from whatever personal thing they had planned for themselves. So she had ended up clearing up the mess all on her own.

A small smile lifted her lips. She had hinted to Sesshoumaru earlier about Inuyasha's search for a courting gift for Moriko. The taiyoukai had not replied to her, but she had seen the thoughtful light in his eyes. Maybe he would be able to help Inuyasha.

As she made her way down the open platform along one side of the east wing, a lone figure caught her attention. Her eyebrows rose at the uncharacteristically dejected posture of the Southern Lord. Takeo looked worried, she thought. Silently, she made her way to him. As she neared him, the bear youkai looked up.

"Kagome," he greeted with a nod. "You should be resting."

She sighed, taking a seat beside him on the grass. "I guess I will go to bed soon."

He did not reply. Instead, he continued to stare into the distance.

Not able to stand the silence, Kagome ventured, "So, what's bothering you?"

He swung around at her. Then he averted his gaze. "Nothing," he declared in an overly bright voice.

Kagome's eyes softened. It was obvious that something was really bothering Takeo. "You can tell me, you know."

"Nothing's wrong, Kagome," he insisted vehemently.

Taken aback, she raised a brow. "No? Oh, Come on. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, right?"

Takeo sighed heavily. "Alright, fine." He paused briefly, and then continued, "I'm not so sure we'll get out of this whole thing alive, that's all."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Not that I don't trust Sesshoumaru or anything like that. His plan is as good as it can get, considering the circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

He gave her an uncertain look. "Ryokusen could easily absorb our youki, no matter how many warriors we send in. The odds are not good."

"Don't worry about that. Let me and Sesshoumaru will deal with him. We will not be affected. And anyway, you'll be fighting away from the castle," Kagome assured him.

Takeo shook his head. "We don't know for sure where Ryokusen would be. It will only take a few seconds for him to turned around and attack us."

Kagome sighed. "We're just going to have some faith. There is no other choice anyway."

"There is one other choice," he muttered under his breath as he glanced away from her.

"What do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Takeo replied in a tight voice, "There no use talking about it. We discarded the idea."

She was growing more and more confused by the second. Whatever it was, she must have been absent when they discussed it. "What idea?"

Takeo rubbed the back of his neck, looking unsure. Then he turned to her. "We spoke briefly about gaining entry to disable the emerald before battling Ryokusen."

Kagome gasped. "That's suicide. No one can get into Ryokusen's castle undetected."

"Akiyama can do it. He's powerful enough to blend himself into the waterways and bring someone along with him. But he does not possess the power to disable the pendant."

Frowning, Kagome asked, "Who can disable it?"

Takeo's hesitation was clear. That itself was enough of an answer for her.

"You think I can disable it?"

"Possibly. At the very least, you would be able to wrap a purifying barrier around it."

Her eyes widened in comprehension. Then she glanced away into the distance. What Takeo said was true. If she could get in to put a barrier around the emerald, it would make things much easier for the rest. Ryokusen was strong, but without the emerald, the rest stood a better chance. The whole thing made sense to her.

So why were they not doing it?

She exhaled loudly when she realized what must have happened during the discussion. No doubt Sesshoumaru stood against the idea of letting her go. It was not as if she did not understand how he felt, but did he not realize how beneficial this could be for everyone?

"I'll go," she said softly.

Takeo froze. His eyes took on an excited gleam for a moment before it suddenly dimmed. "No," he said firmly.

"Takeo, I know that Sesshoumaru is the one who is against the idea. But if Akiyama can get me in, then at least I can try to do something to the emeralds."

"Sesshoumaru would never let you go."

Kagome's lips tightened. "Look. This is my fight as well, you know."

"I don't have any objections to the idea-"

"Good," she interjected. "I'll go then."

Takeo's lips quirked. "I see why Sesshoumaru's so smitten with you. You're probably the only one who dares to stand up to him."

Kagome laughed. "Don't forget Inuyasha."

"Ah, yes, but that's different. Inuyasha is his brother." Takeo gave her a searching look. "You do realize that if this fails, Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to kill me. And Inuyasha would gladly help him tear me apart."

Kagome grimaced. "Then I'll have to make sure that I won't fail."

The bear youkai gave her an odd look. Then his eyes widened and his gaze shifted to a spot behind her. "Ah, just the youkai I want to see," Takeo boomed.

Kagome turned around to find the elemental youkai walking towards them, wearing a slightly suspicious look as he eyed Takeo.

"Takeo, I don't like that look you're wearing," Akiyama declared.

Takeo gestured dismissively in the air. "What I look like isn't important." A satisfied look came across his face as he continued, "Kagome has agreed to go with you to disable the pendant."

Akiyama sucked in a sharp breath. "Takeo, I thought we all agreed not to go ahead with that?" he admonished in a harsh tone.

Kagome bristled. "Did anyone even bother to ask me?" she snapped irritably. Was Takeo the only one who had enough faith in her abilities?

The elemental youkai took on a look of concern. "Kagome, this is not something to be decided on a whim."

Takeo sobered up as he looked at Akiyama. "You know as well as I do that it's the only way. Otherwise the battle will be over even before it begins. So many things could go wrong. Everyone except Kagome and Sesshoumaru is vulnerable to that youki-sucking jewel of his. "

"I'm not disagreeing with you on that point." Turning to her, Akiyama continued, "Did he explain how dangerous this can be?"

Kagome nodded. "I might get captured or killed. And if that happens, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would make mincemeat of Takeo."

Takeo cringed visibly.

"So I'll make sure either of that doesn't happen," Kagome declared emphatically. "Akiyama, please. It's a good idea."

Akiyama's lips twitched. "Fine." He took a deep breath as he turned to Takeo. "I suppose my life will be forfeit as well if anything happens to Kagome, now that I'm stuck in this harebrained scheme of yours."

The Southern Lord waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Consider your debt repaid in full once this is done. So who's going to tell Sesshoumaru?" he asked, giving Akiyama a pointed look.

Akiyama shook his head slowly. "It's your idea, Takeo. And if he kills me, we'll lose the only way we have to get into the Northern Isles undetected."

Kagome rolled her eyes at them. "I'll tell him."

Both of them turned to give her identical looks of unease.

* * *

The shadows from the lamp flickered against the bamboo wall as the shoji screen to his study slid open. Still engrossed in the parchments in front of him, Sesshoumaru simply inclined his head at the miko before he returned his attention to the reports.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she settled next to him.

He could not help himself from responding to her.

Turning away from the low table, he wrapped an arm around small form and pulled her closer. As she leaned into him, he nuzzled her hair. His weakness for her presence was embarrassing, but he had no intention of ceasing.

She took a deep breath. "You know that I will do whatever I can to destroy Ryokusen, right?"

A frown marred his brows. Slowly, he lifted his head from her and turned her around. Her expression was troubled.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to try to disable the emeralds."

He froze as her words sank in. It did not take long for him to realize who must have spoken to his miko about the foolish plan. The bear youkai needed to be taught a lesson in discretion.

His voice was stony when he spoke. "You were informed of this by the Southern Lord?"

She averted her gaze. "He didn't ask me to go. I insisted on going."

Lips tightening, he gave her an uncompromising look. "No. You will not."

Bristling visibly, the miko tried to push herself off his lap. He immediately tightened his arms around her, giving her an uncompromising look. Realizing the futility of her actions, she finally ceased.

"It's something that I can do, Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed heatedly as her fingers clenched the front of his kimono.

"It is not necessary."

She glowered at him. "Of course it is. Imagine how easy it'll be to defeat Ryokusen when he doesn't have the ability to absorb anyone's youki. Surely you can see the benefit of that."

"The risks outweigh the benefits." His tone was flat. The miko would not travel to the Northern Isles without him. And certainly not with the elemental youkai.

"What risk?" she shot back, her annoyance flaring visibly. "Either way, we'll be facing Ryokusen. The only difference is that I go in earlier before he figures out that he's being attacked. Just a few hours before the rest of you arrive is more than enough. And if I get captured, you'll be there soon anyway."

"You will forget this ridiculous notion," he demanded tightly.

Her eyes flared. "Sesshoumaru, please don't be unreasonable about this. Have some confidence in me."

Why did the miko always insist on defying him at every turn? Did she not understand that although he trusted her, it did not mean that he would allow her charge into danger by herself? "This Sesshoumaru has utmost confidence in your skills," he bit out.

"Then why?" she yelled.

"Do not raise your voice, Miko," he snapped sternly as his hold on his fury slipped further. Gritting his teeth, he stood up abruptly. "This discussion is closed."

She gave him an accusing look as she jumped to her feet. "You don't even want to consider it."

"No." His word carried a tone of finality as he turned away from her.

A tense silence followed.

Then a shuffling sound reached him. His entire body stiffened as he sensed her approach. To his surprise, a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind. As the miko rested her head against his back, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and felt his tension seeping out.

"Don't be upset, Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she rubbed his chest with her palms.

Turning around, he dipped his head to bestow a kiss on her upturned lips. Then he pulled back to give her a firm look. "Kagome. This Sesshoumaru understands your reasons. However, it would unwise to risk your life in such a manner."

She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, alright? Just go ahead as you planned."

His eyes narrowed.

Giving him a quick kiss on his chin, she said softly, "It's late and you should sleep. The next few days will be difficult."

"Hn."

With that, she turned around and left his study.

She did not say that she would not proceed with her foolish plan.

Sesshoumaru ran his claws through his hair in an uncharacteristic gesture of frustration. Knowing the miko, she would do whatever she wished regardless of what he had forbidden her to do. He would have to watch her carefully tomorrow to ensure that she did not leave before the rest of them departed.

* * *

Kagome held her breath as she tiptoed out of her room, keeping her scent masked. Sesshoumaru's lessons in stealth had been ingrained in her for so long that it was easy for her to traverse the West Wing without being detected. He would no doubt be fuming once he found out what she had done.

However, she had a feeling that she would be safe until dawn. After all, the plan she had outlined to him involved her leaving only a few hours before the others, which meant that he would probably plan to keep an eye on her during the day. It was unlikely that he would suspect her of carrying this out before dawn.

Reaching the East Wing, Kagome made her way to Akiyama's room. When she found the right one, she slid the shoji screen open silently. A blur of blue flashed before her and the next thing she knew, Kagome found herself on the floor with Akiyama's knee on her stomach.

His blue eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at her.

"Shh… We got to leave," she whispered urgently.

Akiyama frowned as he released her and helped her up. "I take it that Sesshoumaru doesn't know about this," he whispered back.

She shook her head grimly. "He won't listen when I explained it. He said it was too risky. Come on, we need to leave before he finds out."

His frown deepened. "Kagome, maybe you should reconsider. Sesshoumaru has a point, you know."

"I know. But if this is going to make things less complicated, it's worth the risk," she insisted. Surely Akiyama was not planning to back out now?

A thoughtful look crossed Akiyama's face as he turned around.

Finally noticing that he was topless, Kagome quickly averted her gaze and turned her back to him. As the sound of rustling clothes reached her, she eyed at the shoji screen nervously. If they did not hurry, Sesshoumaru might wake up. And there was no telling how mad he was going to be once he found out that she had defied him. Again.

"Akiyama, please. We really need to do this to give everyone a better chance," she said softly.

A resigned sigh reached her. "Fine."

She turned around sharply, and then her eyes brightened. "Great."

"First thing first," Akiyama muttered absently. Closing his eyes, he held out his hands, palms up.

Kagome blinked in surprise when she saw something materializing there, slowly solidifying until she recognized it as being some form of greenish black fabric.

Opening his eyes, the elemental youkai held out the fabric to her. "Wear this."

"Huh?" Now she was really confused.

"You need to wear this, otherwise you'll be unclothed when we recompose into corporeal forms," he insisted gently.

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh."

When Akiyama had explained how they would travel through the water, it did not occur to her that he would actually break them down into elements. She gulped nervously. This had better work, otherwise she would end up scattered in millions of pieces all over the Northern waterways.

He seemed to understand her unease. "Do not worry, Kagome. I've done this many times with others and it's safe."

Swallowing hard, she nodded. Once Akiyama turned his back to her, she shed her clothes and pulled on the two piece garment not unlike her hakamashita and hakama. As she told Akiyama that she was done, she glanced wistfully at the bracelet Sesshoumaru had given her.

"It's better to leave such valuables behind, especially something so small," Akiyama advised. Then nodding to her kodachis, he said, "I can carry those in the current. Those shouldn't raise the alarm, seeing that they're not demonic weapons."

She nodded slowly and took off the bracelet, placing it carefully on her pile of clothes. Not wanting to delay any longer, she turned to him. "Let's go."

"We need to get to the stream."

Silently, they snuck out of the castle, their scents masked so that the guards would not be alerted. It did not take long before they reached their destination.

The stream flowed in front of them, looking deceptively harmless. Kagome felt a moment of trepidation as she eyed the water. What if she drowned? What if Akiyama made a mistake and she ended up being lost in the water? Gritting her teeth, she swept aside her misgivings. It was something that she had to do, and she would do it without her stupid fears.

Akiyama turned to her. "Ready?"

Her eyes taking on a determined gleam, Kagome nodded.

* * *

Eyes snapping open to sudden wakefulness, Sesshoumaru sat up on his futon. His instinct was alerting him that something was amiss.

Quickly dressing, he gathered his weapons and streaked silently along the hallway. He fanned his senses out, but he failed to detect the presence of intruders. However, something else nudged at him. Spreading his senses again, he finally realized what was wrong.

He could not detect the miko's presence.

His eyes narrowed in disbelief as their conversation earlier yesterday came back to him. The miko had the audacity to disobey him again? Gritting his teeth in irritation, he attempted to locate the elemental youkai and was unsurprised to discover that Akiyama too, was absent.

However, there was someone present who would suffer the consequences of the miko's absence.

His steps were unhurried, but there was no mistaking the intensity of his fury as he made his way to the East Wing. When he reached his destination, he threw the shoji screen open with a swipe of his hand.

Takeo was already standing up, eyeing him warily.

"Now, Sesshoumaru…" he began quietly. "Whatever it is, just calm down, alright."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Are you aware of the miko's whereabouts?"

Takeo's eyes widened slightly before he straightened and took a deep breath. "The miko and Akiyama, I take it? I suppose they've left for the Northern Isles." He sounded resigned.

Quirking a brow, Sesshoumaru asked in an icy tone, "This Sesshoumaru assumes that this is the result of your indiscretion."

Throwing his hands up, Takeo snapped, "Look! I told you we won't stand a chance if Ryokusen comes after us with the pendant. The miko is the only one who can stop him. I-"

In a fraction of a second, Sesshoumaru pinned the insolent youkai to the wall. A strangled sound escaped as Takeo reached up to grasp the striped wrists, but Sesshoumaru held on. The Southern Lord had the audacity to encourage his miko to head straight into danger and for that, he would pay.

"Oi! What the hell is going on?"

Without releasing his grip on Takeo, Sesshoumaru darted a glance at a disgruntled Inuyasha. His voice was flat, unemotional, when he spoke. "The miko is on her way to the Northern Isles with the elemental youkai in an attempt to disable the emeralds. And the one responsible should be taught a lesson in discretion."

A moment of stunned silence passed before Inuyasha exploded, "WHAT?! Takeo told Kagome?"

"What's all the racket about?" It appeared that Kouga had decided to join them as well.

"The stupid bear TOLD Kagome to go disable the youki-sucking emeralds? What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha exclaimed incredulously, glaring at Takeo.

"What?" Kouga whispered disbelievingly. His eyes shot towards the pale bear youkai. "Takeo, are you out of your mind?"

Sesshoumaru did not move a muscle, and neither did the bear youkai suspended in the air in front of him.

"She agreed, alright! She wanted to do it," Takeo choked out.

Incensed beyond words, Sesshoumaru's fist connected with Takeo's jaw. The bear youkai's head snapped to the side at the impact but Sesshoumaru felt no satisfaction at the blow. He wanted the miko back by his side, not making her way across the lands to Ryokusen's lair. No amount of broken bones would satisfy him.

Nevertheless, he had no intention of stopping.

His fist made contact with Takeo's stomach and the bear youkai began coughing. Dropping him, Sesshoumaru stepped back and waited for him to compose himself. Eyeing him warily, Takeo pushed himself up and took a few steps back.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward before his path was blocked by the wolf prince.

"That's enough!" Kouga said with a frown.

"Do not interfere," Sesshoumaru bit out, shoving Kouga to the side before he delivered another blow to Takeo's face. A crack sounded as the punch connected.

"You're going to kill him!" Kouga yelled.

"If he wanted to kill the bastard, he wouldn't be using his fists," Inuyasha gritted out. "And anyway, he deserves it."

"Shut up, mutt! This is not the time to be fighting each other."

Breathing heavily, Takeo held a hand out. "Kouga, just let him take it out on me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he pulled back. "You will pay with your life if Kagome is harmed."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Can I have my turn now?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eyes, sharing a rare moment of accord with the hanyou. Much as he could like to see Takeo beaten to death, it is clear that it would be foolish to do so. After all, the Southern Lord needed to be able to move to execute his part in the battle.

So he finally said to Inuyasha, "Perhaps after the battle."

"Keh!" Inuyasha turned away in disgust. Pinning a murderous look on the panting bear youkai, Inuyasha gritted out, "Kagome had better be alright out there."

Takeo sighed wearily. "You can kill me if she's not. But leave Akiyama out of it. He owed me a favor and was honor-bound to obey my orders."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. Favor or not, the elemental youkai would pay for disrespecting his orders.

"What are we waiting for?" Inuyasha exclaimed impatiently. "Let's go get her!"

Sesshoumaru leveled a hard gaze upon his brother. "It would be unwise to do so."

Inuyasha sputtered. "W-What? You're going to leave her there?"

"Approaching Ryokusen now would only result in complicating matters. We will proceed as planned," Sesshoumaru bit out distastefully.

Takeo ventured, "It'll make Kagome's work harder if we raise Ryokusen's suspicions."

"Keh!" Glowering, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

Kouga sighed. "I guess it's not long more, right?" Turning to Takeo, he said, "We've got to leave soon to get our forces out in time."

Takeo nodded, and then turned to Sesshoumaru. "I did not intend to tell her, Sesshoumaru. It just came out." Then he added, "Maybe we can go earlier."

Sesshoumaru clenched his hands into fists. What the Southern Lord said no longer mattered. What mattered to him was the miko's welfare. He was incensed that he would have to wait until dusk to depart for the Northern Isles. However, he had no other choice.

Sesshoumaru gritted out, "We will wait."

* * *

A/N: (Grins) So that's it! The next chapter will be the last one of the trilogy. Please review and let me know what you think of this one!! 


	27. Part III Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are created by Rumiko Takahashi, not me, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. And yes, this is the final chapter of the entire trilogy. As of now, there are no plans for a Part 4 or a sequel (smiles sheepishly). But I'll be posting a new Sesshoumaru-Kagome fic in a couple of weeks.

* * *

**A Simple Legacy III by elle6778 – Chapter 12**

The tension within the castle grounds was thick as the pending battle loomed over its remaining occupants. With the agreement of the generals, the warriors were allowed to return to their homes nearby to visit their family prior to their departure for battle. Some of them, however, had chosen to remain in the grounds to conduct a final inspection on the weaponry.

Standing silently to one side of the training ground, Sesshoumaru swept his gaze over the mostly deserted area. He felt oddly detached as he considered the pending battle. Everyone had been given their orders and should know their own tasks. There was really nothing else for him to do but to wait for the approach of dusk.

Except to concern himself about the fate of the miko.

Once again, Sesshoumaru forced away the image of the stubborn set of the miko's expression. Her behavior was infuriating. Never before had he encountered an individual who had the audacity to defy him on so many occasions and lived to tell the tale. He could only wonder if it would continue in such a manner once they were mated.

A small twinge of doubt nudged at him. What if it was already too late for that? What if the miko did not survive?

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened as he brushed the unwanted thought away. There was no question about it. They _would_ be mated. And the miko would certainly survive her rashness long enough for him to punish her for it.

The very idea of her absence from his life brought on an odd feeling of pain in his chest. He realized that the miko was human and thus, would certainly depart the world of the living many years before him. Unless, of course, the effect of the sorceress' spell prevented such an occurrence. He hoped that that was the case.

However, the thought of losing the miko even before they were mated…_irked_ him.

"Oi!"

Annoyed at the interruption to his musings, Sesshoumaru frowned at the sound of his brother's disrespectful address. Arms crossed over his chest, Inuyasha approached from the castle entrance, a scowl marring his expression. Sesshoumaru glanced away into the distance when Inuyasha reached his side.

They stood in silence. One which was strangely tolerable, Sesshoumaru thought in astonishment.

"She'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted sideways to the hanyou. Inuyasha was wearing a thoughtful look, with a small furrow marring his brows. Was his brother attempting to reassure him?

How odd.

"Hn."

A sigh escaped the hanyou's lips as he uncrossed his arms. "Kagome's not stupid. And Akiyama not useless."

Sesshoumaru's hackles immediately rose at the mention of the elemental youkai. Eyes narrowing, he declared icily, "The water youkai will pay if the miko is endangered in any way."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah. You know, a year ago, I wouldn't have guessed that you'd be feeling this way about someone. Let alone a human miko." Then he glanced into the distance. "Kagome has this strange way of changing others for the better."

Sesshoumaru's growl of irritation was cut short as he digested the hanyou's words.

"Not that I'm saying you've improved. You're still the same bastard," Inuyasha continued blithely. "Just that instead of obsessing over other stuff, you're now obsessing over Kagome. Lucky for you she's got a thing about hopeless cases."

"Inuyasha…" he warned through gritted teeth. Hopeless case? How dare the hanyou…_insult_ him?

"Keh! What's wrong, Sesshoumaru? Can't take a little bit of truth?" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou. His brother's audacity obviously knew no bounds. Perhaps he should be reminded of his manners. "Do you wish to be re-acquainted with the ground, Inuyasha?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha simply snorted derisively. "As if!"

The notion that he, Sesshoumaru, would be unable to take down a hanyou, even if said hanyou was his brother, was simply preposterous. A slow smirk of anticipation grew upon Sesshoumaru's lips. He _itched_ to lay his claws onto Inuyasha. And considering that Inuyasha would not be going into battle, it would not harm anything if the hanyou ended up a little bruised.

"You challenge this Sesshoumaru?" His voice was silky.

Inuyasha gave him a bored look. "What if I am?"

In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru shot forward with his claws extended. Inuyasha did not waste any time in unsheathing Tetsusaiga to block the attack. The hanyou was not completely useless, Sesshoumaru thought with an inward smirk as he swung around, unleashing his whips. Any moment now, Inuyasha would retaliate with a blast of _Kaze no Kizu_.

To Sesshoumaru's puzzlement, Inuyasha simply continued to fight and dodge the attacks without using the blade's strength, earning him a number of minor injuries. Suddenly he stilled, finally comprehending Inuyasha's intentions.

His brother was trying to distract him, to take his mind off his concern for the miko. Lips slightly parted in astonishment, Sesshoumaru lowered his arm to stare at his brother. Inuyasha's action was… unexpected.

Panting heavily, Inuyasha drew himself upright. "Had enough?" he asked raggedly.

"Hn."

"Now that you're calm, make sure you get Kagome back in one piece," Inuyasha remarked.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need such a reminder." Seeing that his attempts to expel the thought of the miko from his mind had been unsuccessful so far.

They stood there side by side, staring into the distance. The miko's request suddenly came to mind, reminding Sesshoumaru of something he should do before he departed for battle.

"You require a courting gift for the forest youkai?" Sesshoumaru asked stiffly, hardly believing what he was about to offer his brother.

Inuyasha spun around to face him, his bewilderment clear in his expression. "What did you say?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshoumaru asked dryly, "Your inferior hearing is failing you, Inuyasha?"

"Hey, quit with the insults already." Then the hanyou frowned. "I guess Kagome told you, huh?"

"Hn. There is a place you should know of. Come."

Sesshoumaru walked away, not bothering to look back to see if his brother was following him. As the son of Inu-no-Taishou, Inuyasha had every right to enter the underground chamber which held their family treasures. Perhaps Inuyasha could find something there to present to his future mate.

Silently, he led Inuyasha through the castle to his chambers. At the hanyou's questioning look, Sesshoumaru revealed the hidden hatch with lead to the underground chamber. Inuyasha would be able to access the chamber the way he did, Sesshoumaru thought as they descended the narrow wooden steps.

When they arrived at the chamber, Inuyasha's eyes rounded incredulously, his gaze darting from one object to another. Then he walked around, placing his hands on various items. Sesshoumaru suppressed his impatience at the hanyou's obvious lack of urgency. But perhaps that was not unexpected, considering that this was the first time Inuyasha had stepped foot in this room.

"This belongs to…" Inuyasha paused, giving him a questioning look.

"Our family."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his jaw slack.

Did the hanyou think that the Western Lands were destitute? Then Sesshoumaru realize what he had said. _Their _family.

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha exclaimed brusquely, "Keh! So that means all this…" he paused as he waved a hand around them. "…is ours?"

"Indeed."

Inuyasha's eyes gleamed as he grinned. Then he rubbed his hands together. "Moriko won't know what hit her," he exclaimed gleefully.

"Hn."

Hopefully Inuyasha would refrain from presenting _everything_ in the chamber to his future mate, Sesshoumaru thought dryly.

* * *

In the past two days, she and Akiyama had only resurfaced a few times to sleep and to eat. She supposed that it had been necessary to remain underwater as much as they could so that their approach remained cloaked. They needed to catch Ryokusen by surprise. During one of their breaks, they had discussed a plan of action and she hoped that Akiyama's suggestions would actually work. 

She had been glad that when they finally arrived. Traveling with Akiyama had been a strange experience, one she did not think that she cared to repeat. While they had been submerged, she had this strange feeling of consciousness, knowing that her body was basically a part of the current streaking through the sea. But she had been unable to do anything, seeing that she had no solid limbs or anything like that.

Akiyama had managed to sneak them in by merging into the stream running across Ryokusen's compound. They had timed themselves to arrive just a few hours before Kouga was due to commence his attack and had materialized in a small pond within the castle.

Stone walls surrounded them, bathed in the eerie moonlight as she and Akiyama masked their presence, hiding in the shadows. She held her breath as a couple of neko-youkai guards passed close to their hiding place. When they disappeared from sight, Akiyama nodded at her and gestured at a particular window set into the stone walls.

"That should be where he is," he mouthed.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It occurred to her to wonder how Akiyama knew so much about the layout of the castle before she remembered that the spies he had killed.

Stealthily, they slunk within the shadows, keeping themselves hidden as they made their way to Ryokusen's window. A short while later, they reached the window, thankfully undetected. Without wasting a moment, Akiyama straightened to make a small hole in the screen and then blew into it. The poison would render Ryokusen unconscious for a while. Too bad that it was impossible to use it in an open area, Kagome thought. Otherwise, Akiyama could have used it on the guards.

"Now we wait," he mouthed when he crouched back down next to her.

She nodded and pressed herself closer to the ground, trying to make herself invisible. They must wait for his poison to take effect. However, being a taiyoukai, Ryokusen's system would only succumb to it for a short span of time before the effect was neutralized. Timing was crucial. She inhaled shakily, hoping that they had enough time to get in and out before the neko-youkai woke up. Her heart was thumping so fast and so loud in her ears that she wondered why the neko-youkai guards did not hear it.

Soon, Akiyama gestured to her that it was alright to proceed.

Licking her dry lips, Kagome watched as the elemental youkai scanned the area before reaching up to open the window. In a blink of an eye, he jumped through the window into the castle. Glancing around and finding no guards, Kagome did the same.

When she landed in the room, Akiyama quickly shut the window, immediately enveloping them in darkness. She could hear the snores of the taiyoukai as she waited for her eyes to adjust. Then, her eyes went to the sleeping form of the Northern Lord before they landed on the shiny katana beside his raised futon.

Her entire body tense, she held her breath and made her way stealthily towards the emerald-studded katana. To her relief, it did no reject her when she picked it up and moved it to the end of the room, away from the futon. As she knelt down in front of the katana, she felt a light squeeze on her shoulders. Glancing up, she found Akiyama giving her a reassuring look. With a small smile and a nod to him, she turned her attention back to the katana.

Calling forth her powers, she concentrated on barricading the emerald's powers, all the while hoping that Ryokusen would not wake up at the surge of pure miko energy. Her hands glowed with its usual pearlescent hue until her powers reached out to envelope the entire katana in its barrier.

Only then did she retract her arms.

An urgent nudge brought her attention back to Akiyama.

Ryokusen had stopped snoring.

Her eyes widened in alarm as Akiyama pulled her to her feet. Without thinking, she deserted the lightly glowing katana and followed Akiyama out through the shoji screen. Her eyes darted left and right when they appeared in a deserted hallway.

Panic almost blinded her when the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway caught her attention.

Without pause, Akiyama grabbed her hand. They darted into a room opposite Ryokusen's and slid the shoji shut behind them. The occupant, a female neko-youkai, jumped awake at their intrusion and opened her mouth to scream. But before any sound could escape, Akiyama shot forward and clamped a hand around the female's mouth, surrounding them with a blue mist. A moment later, the female slumped unconscious down to the floor.

Kagome let out the breath she had been holding and flattened herself against the wall. The sound of footsteps came closer and finally halted at what she guessed was Ryokusen's room.

"Ryokusen-sama. Our humble apologies for disturbing your rest," a gravelly voice said.

The sound of sliding screen reached Kagome.

"Is there a problem?" the Northern Lord queried coldly.

"The Eastern forces are at the coastline," the voice informed him. "They are in attack formation."

A derisive snort sounded. "Deploy fifty warriors and bring me the wolf prince alive." Ryokusen voice rumbled with laughter. "I want his youki."

Then the warriors departed and she could her the shoji screen sliding shut again.

Akiyama waited a short while before inching their screen open. Kagome held her breath as she crept behind him, hoping that they would get out before Ryokusen checked his katana. To her surprise, Akiyama suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Get back into the room and wait there. No matter what you hear, don't move," he whispered urgently, his blue eyes flashing with some strange emotion.

To her horror, he pushed her back into the room before she could utter a single word. She was alone now, she thought with mounting panic. Pinning herself back against the wall, she willed her breath to calm down.

Soon, she heard another sliding sound. Then the fine hair at the back of her neck stood as she felt the sudden rise of youki.

"Akiyama."

Eyes widening, Kagome clamped her hand against her mouth to stop her exclamation of surprise. Ryokusen knew Akiyama?

A mirthless chuckle reached her. "I admire your skills. No one else could have gotten into my castle without being detected. Or killed."

"I don't need your admiration, Ryokusen," Akiyama replied flatly. "But you know what I want."

What did he mean? Then the unthinkable occurred to her. Could it be that Akiyama was a traitor? She did not want to believe it. She did not want to believe how gullible she had been. But then again, if he was a traitor, why did he make her hide? The whole thing did not make sense.

Ryokusen laughed, a sound which grated on her nerves. "I believe that we had this conversation a while ago. But you refused then. You even had the nerve to kill my messengers just a few weeks back."

"Your messengers deserved it."

"For reminding you of what you might lose if you don't comply?" Ryokusen asked in an oily voice.

"Where is Eiko?" Akiyama's tone was icy. "I want to see her."

Kagome frowned. Eiko? Who was Eiko?

"You will get what you want once you hand over the miko."

"The miko is around. Hidden. But I will not hand her over until you prove to me that Eiko is alive and well," Akiyama shot back.

Kagome gulped, her blood instantly freezing in her veins. The elemental could not be trusted after all.

A short pause followed before Ryokusen responded, "You should know that your mate-to-be had been good to me over the last few decades. She is… irreplaceable. But once I get hold of the miko, I'm sure that Sesshoumaru would follow. Now _his_ youki would be even better."

Kagome's lips parted as she blinked in surprise. His mate-to-be? The one he could not find?

Akiyama's voice was terse when he retorted, "I don't care what you want to do to the others. Just show me Eiko."

"Very well."

The sound of retreating footsteps reached her, a heavy pair followed by a lighter pair. Kagome held her breath until the sound disappeared. Her mind whirred with indecision. She did not know if Akiyama would return and she needed to get out just in case he was really a traitor and was planning to hand her over to Ryokusen once he got hold of his mate.

Silently, she waited a little longer before she peeked out. Satisfied with what she saw, she held her breath and snuck out, tiptoeing silently along the empty hallway. It suddenly occurred to her that this was possibly a very bad idea. Her rashness would get her killed one day. And she fervently hoped that it was not today. Sesshoumaru would never forgive her for dying on him.

Silently, she turned around the corner.

It was then that she heard the sound of heavy footsteps returning. Her heart raced as she streaked into an empty room. Before she could find a place to hide, she heard a loud curse from the direction of Ryokusen's room.

"WHAT?"

Her eyes widened in alarm. She heard metal scraping against wood as another curse exploded from Ryokusen. Had he just realized what had happened to his emerald-studded katana?

"What is the meaning of this?!" A moment of terse silence passed before he continued in a calmer, but menacing voice, "We have intruders. Raise the alarm."

Her heart beating frantically, Kagome scrambled as silently as she could towards the window, hoping to make her escape before she was found.

She froze as a scraping sound reached her.

It seemed that she was not fast enough.

"Do you take me for a fool, Miko?"

She turned around slowly to find herself facing Ryokusen. His slitted green eyes raked over her in obvious distaste as he stood there, clad in a rich red outfit surrounded by armor. She did not recognize the red katana in his hand, but she could recognize the glowing one at his feet. He was obviously unable to pick up the emerald-studded one.

The Northern Lord laughed harshly. "Well, at least you saved me the problem of bargaining with Akiyama for you. And when I'm done with you, you will tell me what happened to my mate."

"Where's Akiyama?"

Lips curling in a sneer, Ryokusen replied, "He's…occupied." His eyes narrowed dangerously as he kicked the glowing katana towards her. The pure barrier sparked against his boots. "Enough of idle talk. Right now, you will release this barrier."

Kagome snorted. "You wish!"

With a harsh laugh, he extended his arms and shot forth a blast of glittering spikes.

Her eyes widened for a moment at the suddenness of the attack. She raised her kodachis just in time to deflect the attack, scattering the spikes away from her. Unperturbed, Ryokusen simply streaked towards her with his katana raised. The glowing blade pulsed for a second before a fiery red wave of power expanded from it. This time, she launched herself into the air, flipping herself out of the way.

The blast hit the wall behind her, carving a hole in the stone.

That was close, she thought shakily as she swung around.

As Ryokusen advanced again, she caught a rapid movement out of the corner of her eyes.

"Akiyama!" she gasped in surprise. Doubts assailed her. Whose side was he on?

"Get out of the way!" he shouted in warning, pushing her to the floor.

She saw Akiyama's eyes widen in alarm as a series of fiery-red energy orbs headed straight for her. Just as she was about to raise a barrier, the elemental youkai darted between her and Ryokusen's attack.

"No!" Kagome shrieked in horror as she scrambled to her feet.

Akiyama raised his arms and let out a gush of fluid. As the two attacks clashed, a loud explosion rocked the air. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome threw her arms up to protect herself, pressing herself against the wall.

When she lowered her arms, she found herself facing a sneering Ryokusen. There was no sign of the elemental youkai anywhere.

"Akiyama?" she whispered, her voice trembling in trepidation.

"How unfortunate," Ryokusen mocked carelessly.

Her eyes hardening, she gripped her kodachis tightly and yelled, "What are you talking about?! This is all your fault!"

He raised a brow. "Oh? May I remind you that you chose to intrude upon my territory?"

Her entire body shook with rage. Akiyama had _died_ at Ryokusen's hands. The number of atrocities committed by this power-hungry neko-youkai disgusted her. She wanted him dead. Without a second thought, she swung her kodachis and released several bolts of miko power at the sneering youkai.

Ryokusen retaliated by bringing down his katana, releasing a blast of spikes towards her. Holding up her kodachis protectively in front of her, she managed to sidestep most of the spikes. Then a piercing pain exploded in her left leg, causing her to buckle slightly. Gritting her teeth against the burning feeling, she threw her whips out at the Northern Lord, forcing him to take a few retreating steps.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. Warriors, she thought in alarm. She swung around to face the neko-youkai warriors before she realized her mistake. The next thing she knew, she was caged in a fiery barrier. Frantically, she reached out with her glowing hands to force away the barrier only to pull them back quickly at the burning heat. Letting out a scream of frustration, she tried again with her kodachis, but the barrier refused to budge.

Realizing the futility of her actions, she finally shot a murderous glare at the neko-youkai.

"Now…" Ryokusen began menacingly. "You will tell me where my mate is. And then fix my blade."

Kagome's glare intensified. "You killed your own mate and your child, you bastard!" she yelled.

He stiffened visibly. "Sachi was nothing but a weak kitten. Her death served a greater purpose." Then his eyes narrowed. "My mate was alive when she fell into the well and disappeared, taking my jewel with her."

"The Shikon jewel doesn't belong to you," Kagome spat.

He sneered, "I've held it in my hands long before you or Naraku. It came from my Sachi, my blood, and thus it belongs to me. Who knew that such power could be hidden within such innocence?"

Trembling with anger, Kagome burst out, "You're disgusting!"

"Watch your mouth, wench! Now tell me something useful. Where is my mate?"

"After what you've done to your mate, do you really expect her to be alive?"

He regarded her thoughtfully. "Perhaps not. After all, Sesshoumaru now wears her protection band, does he not? It's funny how everyone insists on using my things. The protection band, the emeralds and the Shikon jewel."

She simply glared at him. None of those things belonged to him. Ryokusen was nothing more than a common thief.

Ryokusen laughed. "But who needs one miserable Shikon jewel when I have other sources of power?" His laughter then died as he gave her a hard look. "Now, undo the barrier around my blade and I might be persuaded to let you live."

"I'd rather die than let you continue slaughtering your way across the lands," Kagome declared loudly.

"Do not be stupid, wench!"

Her eyes flashed, but she just fixed an uncompromising stare on the furious Northern Lord. Then the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps reached her, drawing her attention to three neko-youkai warriors.

"Ryokusen-sama!" one of them called out. Then, casting a wary glance at her before turning back to Ryokusen, he said, "There's something you should see."

The Northern Lord frowned, and then he nodded wordlessly.

"I will return."

She glared at his retreating back. Her mind returning to her current predicament, she eyed the red barrier around her warily. Tentatively, she reached out a hand. At the contact, she immediately squeaked and snatched her hand back. The barrier was still as hot as it was before.

Kagome groaned helplessly, burying her face in her palms.

What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood unmoving on the cliff, his long silver hair flowing around him in the sea breeze. Group by group, the Western warriors landed around him, all prepared for battle. 

The few who were powerful enough to summon a traveling energy orb had carried the other warriors who were unable to do so. Transforming into their true forms, the horse youkai warriors had carried what they could. And the rest of the warriors had mounted various beasts.

In his rush to get to the Northern Isles, Sesshoumaru realized that they had arrived a little earlier than planned. During his journey to the eastern part of the land, he had passed Kouga's warriors who were already fighting at the southern shores, which meant that Ryokusen's forces had been split. And by now, Takeo's warriors should be in place in the western shores.

Ryokusen's territory was surrounded from three different directions.

Once all of the Western warriors had arrived, Sesshoumaru glanced at his general. "Proceed cautiously."

With a nod, Shin turned around and signaled the instruction to the warriors.

Cloaking their scents, the warriors spread out in all directions, blending into the forest which separated them from Ryokusen's castle. With Shin and Katsuo by his side, Sesshoumaru sped through the dense growth, his entire focus on the battle ahead.

When the looming stone castle came into his view, his eyes sharpened.

Apparently, their presence had been detected.

Neko-youkai warriors swarmed towards them, but Sesshoumaru held out his hand, signaling for the Western warriors to hold their ground. When the opposing warriors were finally within attacking distance, Sesshoumaru brought down his hand.

"Attack. Leave none alive," Sesshoumaru instructed coldly.

A malicious gleam entered Shin's eyes. "With pleasure, Sesshoumaru-sama." With that, he darted off to his warriors as Katsuo did the same.

Roars exploded around him as his warriors charged and let loose with their powers, taking down a fraction of the neko-youkai forces in the first round of attack. Sesshoumaru leapt forward towards the castle, snapping his whips at any opposing warriors who dared to approach him. Nearing the castle, he reached out with his senses, trying to locate the miko.

He could not detect her, but his senses told him that a strong youki was approaching.

"Ryokusen," Sesshoumaru hissed in disgust.

It was not long before he caught sight of the despicable neko-youkai. Standing proud in front of the tall stone walls protecting his castle, his red kimono whipping around in the wind, Ryokusen simply stared at the intruders stonily.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as they landed on the katana in Ryokusen's hand. It seemed that the miko had succeeded in disabling the emeralds. Or else, the Northern Lord would be holding on to a different katana.

But where was she?

An unfamiliar sense of trepidation rushed over him, but he quickly subdued it. This was not an appropriate time to think of such things. Emotions would only cloud his judgment. He would concentrate on the battle and nothing else.

A group of Northern warriors rushed past their taiyoukai, heading straight for him. Foolish, Sesshoumaru thought disdainfully. Did they think that they could best him in such a manner? Holding up Toukijin, he let out a blast, turning the group of neko-youkais into dust. The remains settled, slowly revealing the form of the despicable Northern Lord some distance in front of him.

Sneering, Ryokusen spat, "I see that you're much braver this time."

Sesshoumaru declined to respond. Instead, he launched forward at the other taiyoukai.

Ryokusen sidestepped the attack and swung his katana around. Red spikes of youki exploded from the blades but Sesshoumaru deflected it with his whips.

"Your miko was here, you know," the Northern Lord said conversationally.

Sesshoumaru willed himself not to react. _Was_. Did that mean that she had left? Or that she had died? He could not detect her presence or the elemental youkai's. His forcibly pushed back the pang in his chest. Whichever one it was, he would not let Ryokusen goad him into losing his control.

This time, he would make sure that the Northern Lord perished.

* * *

The sounds of battle reached her, sending her blood rushing through her veins. It had been going on for hours. A quick glance at the window told her that it was almost midday. Was Sesshoumaru there? She grimaced. Surrounded by the red barrier, there was no way she could tell. 

Her attention was drawn to the katana lying on the floor not far from her. She supposed that Ryokusen had no choice but to leave it there since he could not pick it up, considering that it was still surrounded by her barrier. Her brow furrowed in contemplation. If she could control her powers from within her body, there was no reason why she could not call to it once it was out of her body.

Well, she could always try.

Gritting her teeth, she concentrated on pulling the glowing katana towards her. To her amazement, it moved just slightly across the stone floor. Taking a deep, calming breath, she tried harder. Droplets of sweat broke out on her forehead at the effort but she did not relent.

Then, abruptly, the katana lifted off the floor and sped towards the barrier. The blade hit the barrier and wild sparks exploded at the point of contact.

Eyes widening, she quickly reacted by throwing a purifying blast at the same point.

Hit from inside and outside, the barrier wavered.

Nervous anticipation filled her as she let out another blast. This time, a crack formed in the shimmering wall of the barrier. She let out a squeal of satisfaction as she continued to prod at the crack with her miko powers.

Then, with a powerful surge of energy, the barrier crashed.

Kagome did not waste any time. She dashed forward and grabbed the warded katana.

It was time to find Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Locked in a furious battle, Sesshoumaru only had eyes for the despicable taiyoukai in front of him. However, his senses still kept him informed of the ongoing fights surrounding him. The sounds of metal clashing against metal rang through the air, interspersed by snarls, growls and the occasional death howl. Neko-youkai warriors, including the foreign ones, were pitting their strength against the Western warriors in what seemed like a mostly equal battle. 

Sesshoumaru grimaced. If they had more time to prepare, he had no doubt that his warriors would prove to be stronger than the ones serving the Northern Isles.

Then he stilled as a presence hit him like a warm wave, reaching out to him from the castle behind him. As comprehension dawned, the corner of his lips lifted. His miko was alive. And based on the sudden appearance of her aura, he deduced that she had just released herself from whatever it was that had cloaked her presence from him. He should not have underestimated her resilience.

His eyes narrowed at the stunned taiyoukai in front of him. It was obvious that Ryokusen did not expect the miko to break free. Like so many others, Ryokusen had been unwise in underestimating the miko.

His expression suffused with anger, Ryokusen bit out, "It appears that your miko is rather resourceful." Katana pulsing, the neko youkai darted forward and released a blast of youki.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru responded dryly as he streaked sideways to avoid the blast. Preparing Toukijin, he brought it down and released its powers.

Ryokusen bounced off the ground, leaping high like the feline he was, cleanly avoiding the attack. Sesshoumaru's eyes remained fixed on him as the neko-youkai twisted in the air and came rushing down with his claws extended. A storm of sharp red spikes headed straight towards Sesshoumaru but he knew that evading them would be ill-advised. Instead, he held up Toukijin. It took a single, heavy pulse from the oni's fang to scatter the spikes harmlessly to the side.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Ryokusen was losing power fast without the additional youki from the emerald to supplement his own. How pitiful. The Northern Lord's purpose in capturing as many youkai as he could find now made sense. As one's youki was part of one's personal strength, Ryokusen could not generate but only utilize what the emerald absorbed for him at that moment. Once the youki was depleted, Ryokusen had to absorb more from his youkai captives.

Without the emerald, Ryokusen was nothing.

However, Sesshoumaru had a feeling that there was more to the red katana in the neko-youkai's grasp. Which meant that he had to keep a close watch on it.

Continuing to trade blows with Ryokusen, he caught sight of a streak of black out of the corner of his eyes. The corner of his lips lifted. His miko was unharmed.

And she was headed right towards him.

"Sesshoumaru!" she gasped.

Without glancing back, he knew that she had wisely halted a small distance away, away from the path of Ryokusen's attacks.

"You will return my katana, filthy wench!" Ryokusen snarled furiously as he let loose another blast of spikes.

A quick glance over his shoulders told Sesshoumaru that the miko had Ryokusen's emerald studded katana in her possession. He felt inordinately proud of his miko, even though she had defied his instructions. As he smirked at the Northern Lord, the miko let out a burst of miko energy, stopping the spikes midair before disintegrating it.

"Not a chance," she spat at the neko-youkai.

Before Ryokusen could retaliate, Sesshoumaru sent forth a blast from Toukijin. The Northern Lord snarled as he flung himself out of the path of danger. Sesshoumaru grimaced, noticing Toukijin's weakened power. It was not unexpected, considering that it was forged from an oni's fang. Without a moment's hesitation, he flung the katana into the nearest tree, burying its blade deep in the trunk. He would simply use his own weapons.

"Sesshoumaru?" the miko gasped before her attention was drawn away by an approaching group of neko-youkai warriors. When she turned back again, she frowned in confusion. "Toukijin-"

"It's useless now," Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes not leaving Ryokusen.

"You're as weak as your blade, Sesshoumaru," Ryokusen taunted with a harsh laugh.

Ignoring the taunt, Sesshoumaru simply flung a stream of poison towards the neko-youkai, which he easily ducked. However, the distraction was all he needed for the moment. Without wasting a moment, he turned to the miko. "Attack when this Sesshoumaru says so."

Her eyes widened before she nodded in comprehension.

He turned just in time to see a fiery blast heading towards them. Cursing silently, he grabbed the miko and flung both of them out of the way. A loud crack sounded behind them and the scent of burning foliage reached him. Jumping to his feet, Sesshoumaru streaked towards the laughing neko-youkai.

"Miko. Now."

The moment he felt a wave of assent from her, he unleashed his whips. At the same time, he felt a burst of power from the miko beside him. Her pearlescent miko powers wrapped around his whips and headed straight to Ryokusen.

Their combined powers hit the Northern Lord just as he raised a barrier, but the force was enough to send him flying through the air before he scraped to a stop some distance away. The red barrier had protected him from the worst of the attack, Sesshoumaru thought irritably. However, the neko-youkai was far from unharmed.

Ryokusen laughed harshly, uncaring of the blood which sprayed from his mouth. "Do you think that this is it?" he challenged.

Eyes not moving from his opponent, Sesshoumaru clenched his fists tightly. Ryokusen's youki was swirling around him angrily but the Northern Lord did not appear to be transforming. Instead, he seemed to be focusing on the katana in his hand.

The air suddenly crackled and Sesshoumaru tensed instantly.

His eyes darted to Ryokusen's katana and his lips tightened in distaste as the blade began to pulse. Fiery red tendrils began to seep from it. It was demonic in nature, but there was something odd about it. His suspicions were confirmed when a heavy youki reached out from the katana.

"Sesshoumaru…" the miko whispered nervously.

"Stand back," he instructed firmly. "He is allowing the blade's full power to surface."

To his relief, the miko heeded his advice and took a few steps back. Her entire body glowed slightly, suggesting to him that she was ready at any moment to draw up her barriers.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he noted a tall figure streaking towards Ryokusen, stopping just a small distance away. So, the elemental youkai had survived after all, Sesshoumaru mused with no small amount of irritation. Blue hair whipping in the wind swirling around Ryokusen's katana, elemental youkai's stare was transfixed on the blade.

"Eiko…" Akiyama whispered shakily, his eyes wide.

Curiously, Akiyama seemed to recognize the youki in the blade. Sesshoumaru glanced sideways to find the miko staring open-mouthed at the elemental youkai.

"Eiko?" the miko echoed numbly.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru asked quietly, "Miko. Who is this Eiko?"

The miko blinked, obviously still stunned. "Akiyama's promised mate. Why is she in the blade?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the fiery blade. It reminded him eerily of Souunga. However, instead of evil and greed, he sensed bitterness emanating from the blade. The entire situation suggested to Sesshoumaru that some form of betrayal had occurred in the formation of the katana.

"The reason is irrelevant at this point," Sesshoumaru remarked flatly. Did this mean that the elemental youkai would stand in their way? His lips instantly thinned. If Akiyama was foolish enough to do so, then he would pay with his life.

The Northern Lord began to chuckle. Then the chuckle grew to a wholehearted laughter as his own powers surged over the katana's youki. Swinging the fiery red blade in a wide arc, Ryokusen finally turned his attention back to the three of them.

Akiyama yelled harshly, "You will release her!"

Ryokusen's green eyes glittered. "I did not capture her, Akiyama. She willingly became the blade once she resigned herself to her fate. Her bitter feelings for you and her anger took care of it."

"You _tricked_ her. She would never have allowed herself to become a weapon."

"It is your own doing. You broke your promise to her," Ryokusen pointed out.

"Eiko!" the elemental youkai called out to the katana, obviously desperate to reach the one he had once known. "Eiko! I broke the engagement because I didn't know if I could make it out alive. I didn't want to tie you down. You don't have to do this. You have to break away from his hold!"

"Enough!" Ryokusen's fangs flashed as he snarled threateningly, "Let's see how you'll fare against the power of a fire elemental."

Sesshoumaru pushed the miko behind him and braced himself, his eyes never leaving the katana. This did not bode well. The attack of an angry fire elemental was something one did not wish to experience.

"Unleash your powers, my beautiful fire elemental," Ryokusen hissed. "Let them feel your anger."

The blade pulsed once before a fiery wave, lined with malevolent black streaks, washed outwards from the katana.

The miko instantly raised a barrier around both of them, while the water elemental stood unmoving, his eyes widened in horror. Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. Akiyama would surely perish if he did not protect himself.

At the last possible moment, the water elemental called forth a liquid barrier. The fiery wave hit the shimmering orb and sizzled, sending clouds of steam into the air. The attack continued to spread out in a red, burning circle, shaking the miko's barrier as it passed. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as the miko clung tightly to his back. Howls of pain erupted around them as the katana's power decimated the surrounding unprotected warriors.

Once the attack had dissipated, Sesshoumaru glanced around to find them standing in a large blackened circle in the ground. His fury rose when he noted that several of his warriors had not escaped in time and the only thing that remained was charred pieces scattered around the battlefield. Although Ryokusen's warriors had suffered the same fate, it was clear that the neko-youkai did not care.

The only sound which pierced the eerie silence was Ryokusen's maniacal laughter.

"Now that's what I call power," the neko-youkai remarked. "Now, let's see if we can do it again, Eiko." He raised the katana, his eyes gleaming in anticipation as the blade pulsed again.

"Eiko! Stop this madness!" the elemental youkai yelled harshly. "You're not a killer! You never were. Remember how you hated the thought of war?"

The fire surrounding the red blade flickered hesitantly.

It was his chance, Sesshoumaru thought, streaking towards the other taiyoukai. Ryokusen's eyes widened in surprise just as Sesshoumaru flicked his whips to dislodge the katana from his hold. A snarl of outrage escaped Ryokusen's lips when the katana flew some distance away. Akiyama instantly transported himself towards the blade.

"NO!" the neko-youkai shouted as he tried to intercept the water elemental.

Eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru let loose a blast of pure youki at the other taiyoukai. Intent on reaching the katana, Ryokusen swung around too late to dodge the attack. A furious yell sprung forth as he was thrown to the side at the impact. In a blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru streaked towards him and released a stream of poison. The neko-youkai hissed, swiping the poisonous stream aside as he bounced to his feet.

The wind whipped his red kimono around as the neko-youkai's eyes turned red.

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. He would not allow the feline to transform.

"MIKO!" he snapped out urgently. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her finishing off a neko-youkai before she ran to his side, her kodachis raised.

Ryokusen's fangs were lengthening as his body expanded. It was at this point during the transformation that every youkai's control was the weakest. Sesshoumaru felt the rise of his own anticipation.

"NOW, MIKO!"

The moment the miko released a pearlescent bolt of energy, Sesshoumaru extended his whips and took control of the pure miko blast. The miko's energy intertwined with his whips, making it pulse heavily. With a flick of his wrist, he sent their combined attack at the still-transforming Ryokusen.

The swirling wind around Ryokusen dispersed wildly as the blast connected.

A rumbling sound shook the air as Sesshoumaru pulled the miko into his protective embrace, his eyes fixed on the distorted expression on the Northern Lord's face. The transformation energy combined with their attack was tearing Ryokusen apart.

With a gruesome howl, the neko-youkai exploded into dust.

As the dust settled, a hushed silence descended upon the battlefield.

The silence did not last long.

Almost immediately a loud cheer rang out in the air.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Kagome loosened her death grip on her weapons and resheathed them. 

She squeaked in alarm when a pair of strong arms turned her around and hauled her up against him. Before she could utter a word, her lips were sealed by a hard kiss. When he finally pulled pack, his golden orbs were icy.

"Do not disobey this Sesshoumaru again," he growled at her.

She blinked at his harsh tone. Her first reaction was to lash back, and then she saw the flicker of anxiety hidden in the depth of his eyes. Softening, she gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I worried you."

His icy demeanor wavered.

Reaching up, she rubbed the back of his neck lightly as she pressed the side of her face into his shoulders. "Forgive me? It turned out well, anyway, right?" she coaxed softly, trying to appease him. He must have growled, because his chest rumbled against her, making her smile.

"Hn."

She sighed in relief.

"However, you will be punished for disobeying this Sesshoumaru."

She immediately pulled back from him with a gasp. However, her protest died on her lips when she noticed the direction of his gaze. Akiyama was standing some distance away, staring wordlessly at the ground, oblivious to the charred remains surrounding him. Intent on making sure that the elemental youkai was alright, she pulled an obviously reluctant Sesshoumaru along with her.

"Akiyama, are you alright?" she asked softly as she reached him.

The elemental youkai nodded. However, she could see the hint of pain in his eyes.

"You disappeared for a while. What happened?" she asked quietly.

"After I left, Ryokusen led me to the room where he kept Eiko." His lips twisted bitterly as he turned to look at her. "Her entire life has been transferred to the blade. He used it…he used Eiko to attack me. I was too…shocked…to retaliate. The force was a little too much to absorb, and I could not hold on to my corporeal form so I disintegrated. It took me some time to return to this form."

Then Akiyama glanced at the smoldering katana resting dejectedly on the ground with tiny flames licking its blade.

Kagome's eyes softened. "Can she be saved?"

Akiyama shook his head slowly. "She's gone. Ryokusen had used most of her life force to launch his last attack. The only thing which is holding her to the blade now is her bitterness. Do not concern yourself, Kagome. I'll do what's necessary."

Kagome watched worriedly as the elemental youkai made his way to the katana. Then he crouched down and laid his hands over it. His shoulders shook a little, and Kagome felt a sympathetic pang of pain running through her. The air crackled with Akiyama's power before a bright flare lighted the area.

The final flames of the unfortunate fire elemental were doused by Akiyama's fluid powers.

Kagome swallowed hard. It must be awful to have to kill someone like that. It must be horrible, losing his promised mate in such a way. A warm pair of arms wrapped around her reassuringly.

"Miko."

She turned up to look at him over her shoulders. "It's so sad, Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"Hn." After a short pause, Sesshoumaru added, "Their predicament resulted from the lack of faith."

Digesting his words, she nodded. "I guess."

"Are you not content with the outcome of the battle?" he asked, turning her around to face him.

She smiled. "I'm so glad Ryokusen is gone. After all he had done to everyone, including his own mate, he deserved nothing less."

"Hn."

Sighing, she rested her face against his armor. She could feel a sense peace of settling over her. It must be the soul of the sorceress.

Her legacy was complete now.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glowered inwardly as he made his way out of Ryokusen's holding cells. After he had revived all the warriors he could using Tenseiga, the miko had insisted that they searched the castle to free the youkai prisoners, much to his annoyance. He did not require declaration of undying loyalty and pledges of honor from the seventy or so youkais they had released from confinement. All he wished for was to return to his lands now that the threat of Ryokusen was over. 

When he and the miko emerged from the castle, the sight which greeted him almost made him groan.

Kouga and Takeo were standing at the castle entrance studying the area around them with interest. The warriors from the three lands mingled, conversing quietly as they tended to each other's wounds. As Sesshoumaru ran his eyes over his two _allies_, he noted that a gash in his leg was the only injury the bear-youkai sustained, while the wolf seemed to have escaped unscathed.

"Kagome! You're safe!" the wolf exclaimed.

The miko grinned. "I guess things went well at your end?"

Kouga beamed. "Of course." Then he eyed the bodies littered around the castle before turning to Sesshoumaru. "Looks like everything is in hand over here as well," he mused.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "You should expect nothing less."

The wolf prince snorted. "Well, I lost a few warriors."

The miko's eyes dimmed. "So did we. It's a good thing Sesshoumaru managed to bring back most of them."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened in irritation as Takeo patted the miko on the back. "But everything went as planned. I knew you could do it, Kagome!" he boomed.

A weak laugh escaped her lips.

It was only then that Takeo noticed the glare directed at him. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, the bear youkai changed the subject, "So what's going to happen to the Northern Isles, Sesshoumaru? You're going to take over?"

"This land holds no interest to this Sesshoumaru. Do as you wish," Sesshoumaru declared dismissively, impatient to return to the Western Lands with the miko.

"Someone's got to look after the place, otherwise it's going to be chaos!" Kouga exclaimed. "What about you, Takeo?"

Takeo scowled at him. "I've got enough to worry about in the south. Why don't you take care of it, seeing that you're the closest one?"

Kouga's eyes bulged. "Not a chance! The Eastern Territories eat up enough of my time as it is."

The miko turned to him. "Sesshoumaru? Someone's got to be responsible for the place." Then she flicked a quick glance at the elemental youkai, who was still crouched motionlessly next to the burning katana.

Sesshoumaru knew what the miko was thinking. It did not matter to him if the elemental youkai ruled the Northern Isles. In fact, considering the great distance between the Western Lands and the Northern Isles, the notion held some appeal to him. Wordlessly, he turned and walked towards the elemental youkai. Obviously sensing his approach, Akiyama stiffened.

Without turning around, the elemental youkai spoke. "I wish to mourn for a short while. You can challenge me later," he bit out coldly.

Each word which the elemental youkai had ever uttered seemed to touch right upon the edge of insolence, without actually being so. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "This Sesshoumaru has no intention of wasting time challenging one such as you."

Akiyama glanced over his shoulders. "What do you want then?" he asked flatly.

"You will rule the Northern Isles," Sesshoumaru declared blandly.

The elemental youkai's blue eyes widened in surprise. But before he could speak again, Sesshoumaru turned around to return to his miko. Hopefully, this would be the last he saw of the water elemental.

* * *

Traveling by his energy orb as fast as he could, the journey back to the Western Lands had taken one and a half day. As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, it was far too long. 

When they finally arrived at the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru was surprised to find the entire castle compound enclosed within a large vine barrier. It irked him that Inuyasha and the forest youkai had managed to defend the castle so well that even he, Sesshoumaru, was finding it somewhat difficult to break through without risking damage to his own castle. In the end, the miko had resorted to yelling at the top of her lungs for Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!!! LET US IN!!!"

Sesshoumaru winced as his ears rang with the abuse. "Miko…" he gritted out.

She turned a pair of apologetic eyes at him. "Oh, sorry, Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

The miko turned away from him and glowered at the barrier. "What's taking him so long?" she grumbled.

Sesshoumaru watched silently as the miko paced in front of the barrier impatiently. Just then, cracks appeared between the vines. Then the cracks widened as the vines gradually retreated back into the ground to reveal a smirking Inuyasha. Behind him, the forest youkai was kneeling with her palms on the ground, her eyes shut in concentration as she called down the rest of the vine barrier.

"So, you made it out alive," the hanyou remarked.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "You expected otherwise?"

"Keh!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha retorted, "After what happened the last time, who knows?"

"You dare underestimate this Sesshoumaru?" he growled.

Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the miko. "You're alright, Kagome?"

She nodded quickly.

Nose twitching, Inuyasha frowned and said, "You're not alright. I can smell your blood."

"Heh heh." The miko waved a dismissive hand around. "It's nothing."

"That was a pretty stupid stunt you pulled," Inuyasha pointed out, his frown deepening. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

The miko bristled. "Well, I'm alive now. So it's kind of pointless to yell at me now. And anyway, it made things a lot safer for the rest."

"When are you going to stop being so stubborn?"

"Who are you calling stubborn?"

Sesshoumaru decided that he had heard enough. It was not Inuyasha's place to admonish the miko for her transgressions. That honor belonged to him and he had every intention of fulfilling the task.

The forest youkai had decided to join them. He noted that Inuyasha had chosen to present her with a bejeweled dagger as the second courting gift. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly as he took in her scent. Turning to Inuyasha, he commented, "You have proceeded with the scent marking."

Startled, Inuyasha swung around and raised a brow. "What? Of course I did."

"Are you mated yet?" the miko asked the forest youkai eagerly, her eyes shining with excitement. "What did you get him for a courting gift?"

A small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, the forest youkai replied, "I bound a spell to him with my blood, binding his demon blood to the earth. That way, he would not lose himself to his youkai side even if Tetsusaiga is not near." Then she shrugged sheepishly. "As for the mating, it's not the right time."

"We can hardly mate while watching over the castle. It'll take at least a couple of days," Inuyasha muttered gruffly.

The miko frowned in confusion. "A couple of days?"

Of course, he had told the miko to expect the mating to last up to a week. Smirking, Sesshoumaru explained, "As a hanyou, the duration of Inuyasha's mating ritual would be shorter than that of a full youkai. Unless, of course, Moriko happens to be the dominant mate."

Inuyasha jaw dropped as his mate-to-be turned red. Quickly recomposing himself, Inuyasha shot back, "At least I didn't take forever to make up my mind like you! You sure took a long time to decide to start courting Kagome. Actually, both of you were so thickheaded that I'm even surprised that you got together at all."

"Hey!" the miko exclaimed indignantly.

Sesshoumaru simply quirked his brow at his brother, ignoring the miko's outburst. "Perhaps time is required to achieve perfection. A concept which is certainly unfamiliar to you."

Inuyasha's expression turned incredulous.

"Make no mistake that perfection will be what the miko receives tonight," he added evenly.

Ignoring the sputtering Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru glanced to the side to find the miko blushing furiously. Yes, he would ensure that she would be pleased with the mating.

"Come, Miko," he said, suddenly impatient to commence the mating ritual.

He had waited long enough. Perfection or not.

* * *

Freshly bathed and dressed in a white kimono, Kagome sat on the futon in Sesshoumaru's sleeping quarters as she awaited his arrival with bated breath. This was it, she thought. After tonight, she would be mated to Sesshoumaru. Her mind flashed back to their time in the hotsprings, bringing a blush to her cheeks. She had wanted him to finish what he had started back then and tonight, he would do so. 

She slowly inhaled a calming breath. Crossing her fingers, she hoped that she would not end up doing something wrong. But from Moriko's explanation, the whole thing was supposed to be pretty straightforward. She just had to make sure that she did not end up opening her big mouth and saying something really stupid. When asked, Moriko had told her that traditionally, mates-to-be tended to be shy due to their virginal state.

Her senses picked up the approach of a familiar presence.

Kagome kept her eyes fixed on her clasped hands as the shoji screen slid open and close. She heard the soft sound of his footsteps growing closer until a pair of bare feet came into her view.

"Miko. This subdued posture does not suit you," he declared dryly.

Her eyes instantly snapped up to his. There she was, trying to behave like a proper, obedient mate for him. And he was _complaining_? She immediately bristled, all her good intentions forgotten as she jumped to her feet. Their eyes locked, a pair of bemused golden orbs and a pair of flashing brown orbs.

"Hey, I'm doing this for you, just in case you can't tell," she pointed out as she stabbed a finger into the gap between the lapels of his kimono. Then she lowered her eyes. Bare skin, she realized as she gulped. Why did she always have to prod at his bare chest? And why did she always get sidetracked when she did so?

He quirked a brow. "Is that so?"

Kagome quickly pulled her wayward thoughts away from his bare skin and pinned her eyes back on his face. "Well, I thought you'd be expecting…um…" she trailed off uncertainly. "Um…a properly subdued mate-to-be."

A strong pair of hands came up to cup her face. Lowering his face until their noses touched, Sesshoumaru said quietly, "Such a thing is not necessary. This Sesshoumaru realizes that he had chosen a mate who will no doubt infuriate him more often than not. However, it would not be anything this Sesshoumaru could not handle." Then, brushing his lips against hers, he continued firmly, "You will not hold back or cloak yourself in pretense. It does not suit you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Sesshoumaru surprised her sometimes.

Then she grinned. "Really?" she asked mischievously as she trailed her finger across his chest, pushing the lapels of his kimono off his shoulders.

He regarded her with a heated look. "It is customary for the male to undress the female first," he said huskily as his hands went to her obi.

She arched a mock innocent eyebrow. "But you said not to hold back," she pointed out, her hands not halting their actions of divesting him of his kimono.

She barely felt it as her obi fell to her feet, joining the white puddle of his kimono. As the rest of the silk slid off her body, his head descended to capture her lips in a long, lingering kiss. Leaning into him, she moaned as she responded to his caresses.

Her tentative touches soon became bolder as her body heated in reaction to his. Although his eyes blazed in arousal, his touches were measured, intent on bringing her as much pleasure as he could. She responded freely, giving him everything she possessed, holding nothing back.

When he entered her, she bit her lips at the stinging pain. But soon, the pain was replaced with pleasure. His eyes remained locked onto hers as he rocked above her, the very sight of his barely controlled features sending shivers up her spine. Caught up in the new feelings, she pushed up against him, complimenting his movements. She cried out his name as one explosion of ecstasy followed another until she lost track of how many times it was.

Then he growled as he joined her.

Her lips parted in a silent scream as his fangs sank into the junction between her neck and shoulder. A warm, floating sensation washed over her as her aura blended with his youki, binding them together as mates. Pearlescent light flared, mingling with a bold gold, bathing the room in a beautiful glow.

Then everything went still.

A soft smile graced her lips as she met Sesshoumaru's golden gaze. Pressed together, she could feel their heart beating in unison.

"My mate," he whispered fiercely.

* * *

Propped up on one hand, Sesshoumaru studied the flushed form of his mate. For the past six days, he had indulged himself in her body, making her cry out in passion countless number of times. His male pride swelled at the thought of how she had looked each time she screamed out his name. It had been more than what he had expected and with each passing day, he felt himself growing increasingly certain that he would never stop desiring her. 

And now, laying together with him on his…_their_ futon, his mate was picture of sated languidness. The urge to take her had not dissipated completely, but it had lessened somewhat, marking the end of the mating ritual.

As it was, he felt oddly reluctant to return to his duties, but he knew that they could not remain where they were indefinitely. The cook had been leaving food outside the chambers and they had taken nourishment within the sleeping quarters. Apart from their visits to the hotsprings to cleanse themselves, they had not left the space.

Perhaps it was time to inform her about something which was on his mind ever since she had disregarded his words and left on her own with the elemental youkai.

"Miko."

"Hm?" she mumbled, turning a pair of liquid brown eyes towards him.

He suppressed the urge to gather her in his arms and continue to pleasure both of them. Instead, he hardened his resolve. "You will be punished for your defiance," he intoned.

She shot up, suddenly fully alert. "What?!" Then she frowned. "You're kidding, right?"

Keeping his eyes on her, he declared, "This Sesshoumaru does not jest. You will receive a suitable punishment for your transgression. And you will continue to receive this punishment as long as you insist on disobeying this Sesshoumaru."

"And what, exactly, is my transgression?" she asked warily.

"Disobeying your mate and endangering your life." His tone was flat.

She bristled. "Hey! We became mates less than a week ago. I didn't disobey you since then." She paused suddenly and scowled. "Anyway, I'm not planning to _obey_ you all the time. You have to listen to my side of things once in a while, you know," she declared stubbornly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He could not tolerate outright disobedience. However, he realized that his mate was strong-willed and would never submit to him fully. It was one of the traits which he admired in her after all. "Only if you're not being foolish. However, you will attempt to obey this Sesshoumaru as a mate should."

She laid a hand on his arm and blinked innocently. "But of course I'll listen to you when you're right."

"Hn." The expression she was wearing warned him not to expect such an event to occur often.

"So…What punishment?" she asked, her expression a mix of curiosity and uncertainty.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

* * *

Kagome smiled gleefully while her mate regarded her with his usual look of mild disinterest. 

Finally, she thought with great satisfaction.

Finally after _TEN_ years, she had paid back what she owed him in terms of _punishment_ for disobeying him. Not that the punishment had been completely awful. It just meant that she did not get of have her way in one particular aspect of their lives. It meant that Sesshoumaru could impregnate her whenever he wished and to add to it, he would have the honor of naming the child birthed within the duration of her punishment.

Sesshoumaru had not changed the slightest bit in the last ten years. Once he set his mind on something, he pursued it with a single-minded focus that frightened her sometimes. And when he set his mind on something, there was nothing anyone could do to budge him. Therefore, no mount of begging and cajoling on her part had worked in swaying him from his intent to punish her.

But her punishment for her last transgression had expired a while ago, so for the first time, it was her turn to name their child.

"I'm going to call him Sachimaru," she declared. It was a name she had wanted to use on one of her children, but her punishment meant that she had no choice but to let her mate have his way.

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed a little as he glanced at the bundle in her arms. "Such a name is inappropriate for a warrior," he remarked flatly.

She tilted her chin stubbornly. "Because of that punishment, you've named all three of our other kids-"

"Pups," he corrected.

Rolling her eyes, she continued firmly, "Well, I'm naming this one." Lowering her gaze to her youngest son, Kagome added in a softer voice, "And I wanted to use the name of the sorceress' baby. Sachi didn't have a chance to grow up."

A look of misgiving crossed her mate's face. "The name means joy."

"And what's wrong with that?" she challenged. "Unlike you, I prefer a _happier_ name for our kid."

"Muhijimaru is a good name," he pointed out blandly.

She gave him a dry look. "It's a good thing our eldest son is not as merciless as his father named him. I don't know what you were thinking when you came up with his name."

"He would not be merciful towards those who wished to harm him," Sesshoumaru declared proudly.

"He's only nine years old, for Kami's sakes!"

"Muhijimaru is growing up fast with his full youkai strength."

"I suppose. But still, you have a terrible taste in names. The only good one you came up with is Misao." Then she sighed. "And with a name like his, I hope Iseimaru wouldn't turn out to be one power crazy kid. With those holy powers, imagine the havoc he could cause if he chooses to do so."

"Iseimaru is not unreasonable," her mate said. "He will use his strength wisely."

Out of their four children, the only one who possessed pure power like hers was her third child, Iseimaru. Both Muhijimaru and Misao, and now Sachimaru, were born with full youkai powers. However, Iseimaru also possessed the heightened senses and the strength which Kagome suspected came from what she had obtained from Sesshoumaru more than ten years ago.

Kagome sensed an approaching presence not long before the shoji screen slid open. A red-robed figure appeared, followed close behind by his mate.

"Oi! That's the brat?" Inuyasha asked as he peered at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Kagome glared at her friend. "Don't call my baby a brat, Inuyasha!"

"Keh! With a father like Sesshoumaru, he's going to be a brat whether he likes it or not."

A warning growl sounded from said father.

Inuyasha smirked at Sesshoumaru. "Took you long enough to catch up."

Kagome and Moriko exchanged an exasperated look as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha commenced their usual 'brotherly' bickering. It had happened so many times in all these years that she and Moriko had learnt to ignore it, so long as no blood was shed. And as far as she and the forest youkai could tell, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had been waging some sort of competition to see just who could produce more pups. And now that Sachimaru had arrived, they were even.

Males.

Kagome's attention was diverted from her musings when two other figures appeared at the entrance to the room. Brightening at the sight of her friends, Kagome greeted, "Sango! Miroku! You made it!"

Dressed in her usual taijiya outfit, her figure still trim after all these years and the three children she and Miroku had, Sango walked over to kneel beside the futon. "We came as soon as we heard."

"You were out slaying?" Kagome asked.

Sango snuck a wary glance at Sesshoumaru before she turned back and nodded. "Yes. But it's alright. We left a couple of other slayers to deal with it."

Miroku peered down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "This one looks like Sesshoumaru again," he mused.

Kagome grinned. "I know. The only one who takes after me in looks is Iseimaru. Sesshoumaru's genes must be the dominant ones."

Sango and Miroku gave her a puzzled look.

With a short laugh, Kagome waved a hand around. "Never mind. Future stuff." Then noting that Sango and Miroku still had their traveling pouches strapped to their back, she said, "Why don't you go rest for a while in the guest room? You'll be staying for a while, right?"

Both Sango and Miroku glanced down sheepishly at their dusty outfits. Then Sango said, "That sounds like a good idea. We'll be back as soon as we clean up."

Kagome smiled as she watched her friends leave.

* * *

He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, would not lower himself to entertain Inuyasha's challenge. Even though he could not see the harm in populating the Western Lands with more of his own pups. 

Choosing to ignore his hanyou brother's words, Sesshoumaru returned his attention to his youngest pup. His eyes immediately softened as he took in his pup's silver hair and tiny pointed ears. Sachimaru, like his eldest brother Muhijimaru, had also inherited the crescent moon on his forehead. But like Misao and Muhijimaru, he only possessed one stripe high on each cheek.

As if he was aware of his father's perusal, Sachimaru's eyes fluttered open to stare at him with wide golden eyes. Apart from the color, those eyes were exact replicas of his mother's. Sesshoumaru reached out a finger and his pup immediately grasped the digit. A small smile crossed his lips as Sachimaru squeezed. His youngest pup would be strong, he thought as his heart swelled with pride.

His musings were interrupted by the sounds of rapid footsteps, growing increasingly close by the moment.

"Okaa-san!" Muhijimaru and Misao yelled in unison as they barreled into the chamber, pausing briefly to bow to him. "Chichi-ue," they greeted in a more subdued tone. Then the nine and eight year olds turned their eyes to their mother.

"That's him?" Misao whispered in awe as she walked closer.

Sesshoumaru glanced behind them to find Iseimaru entering at a more sedate pace with Rin and Shippou close behind. For all his human appearance, Iseimaru carried himself with a pride which suited a full youkai better, unlike his full youkai elder sister who reminded Sesshoumaru of a certain miko.

"Chichi-ue," the five-year-old child greeted respectfully.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgement before he instructed, "Go to your mother."

As his dark haired son went to his mother, Rin stepped up to him. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he took in the woman standing in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you must be pleased," she exclaimed exuberantly. "What's his name?"

"Sachimaru," he told her.

Rin beamed. "Such a lovely name."

Sesshoumaru simply grunted. The name had grown on him just in that short time, but he still felt that a warrior should possess a…stronger name.

"I guess Kagome named this one, huh?" Shippou asked wryly as he stepped closer to the futon. He chuckled. "For once, a male pup with a name which will not strike fear into the enemies' heart."

Sesshoumaru gazed at his tall, red-haired general with narrowed eyes. During the course of his training with Katsuo, Shippou had proven himself to be a great warrior. To everyone's surprise, not only he was adept at physical battle, Shippou also possessed the gift of sorcery.

It was a gift which allowed Rin, now in her early twenties, to live as long as her new mate, Katsuo. Shippou had managed to recreate the spell which had allowed the miko to possess the strength a taiyoukai. The only difference was that the kitsune's spell was only powerful enough to allow Rin to share Katsuo lifespan, without the additional youkai strength. It was enough, though, knowing that his ward would be present for many more years.

For that, Sesshoumaru would tolerate the kitsune's remarks.

"Hey, Inuyasha, where are your brats?" the kitsune asked.

"Oi, runt! Watch your mouth!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Shippou, our pups are not brats, if you don't mind," Moriko admonished with a frown.

Shippou grinned.

As if on cue, the sound of thundering footsteps reached them, followed by Jaken's yells.

"Stop running, you insolent pups!"

When Inuyasha's pups rushed in, Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to sigh. Closing his eyes, he pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. The eight pups in the Western Lands ensured that there was never a dull moment. However, their exuberance, especially Inuyasha's pups, also gave him headaches. Sesshoumaru glanced at the hanyou, noting the hint of resignation in his brother's expression as he cautioned his four puppy-eared offsprings to behave. It seemed that Inuyasha felt the same as he did.

It suddenly occurred to Sesshoumaru that perhaps he should practice some restrain while the miko was in heat. Or perhaps he should wait until the rest of the pups had grown up fully before impregnating his mate again.

After all, they had the rest of their long life together and they were not in any rush.

"Oi, kids, let's go and leave your uncle and his mate alone," Inuyasha called out.

"But Otou-san…" the pups whined in unison.

His ears twitching, Inuyasha pinned an uncompromising look on the four pairs of upturned amber eyes. "Now!"

Grumbling under their breaths, the four pups left the chamber, followed by their parents and Jaken. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched at the dejected form of his retainer. Now that Rin had matured, the old toad youkai had ended up with the responsibility of looking after Inuyasha's pups.

"We'll come back to see you later, alright?" Shippou said to the miko before he turned around and left with Rin.

Noting the shadows under his mate's eyes, Sesshoumaru decided that it was time she rested. The excitement from the birthing had obviously worn off and the needs of her body were catching up, enhanced strength or not.

Turning to his three older pups, Sesshoumaru said, "Your mother needs to rest. Continue with your lessons and you may visit later."

They glanced at their mother before nodding obediently. Then they began to make their way out of the chamber. As his two sons walked past him, Sesshoumaru ruffled their hair, one of the few signs of affection which he bestowed on his pups.

His daughter, however, did not welcome this impending action. "Chichi-ue…" Misao whined as his hand descended. "You will mess up my hair," she complained.

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshoumaru bent down to encircle his daughter's small body in a hug instead. "Are you pleased now, Misao?" he asked wryly as he pulled back to look into her golden eyes.

Nodding, she beamed up at him before running out after her two brothers, her long silver hair bouncing behind her. For an eight year old, she was inappropriately vain about her appearance. However, seeing that Misao was his only daughter, he would indulge her as she wished. Soon enough, she would mature. And knowing how strong-willed she was, she would no doubt wish to live her own life without his interference. His lips instantly thinned at the notion.

The sound of tinkling laughter reached him.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. You don't have to wear that look. It wasn't that bad."

He glanced at his mate. She had remained un-aged for the past ten years. It was clear that the spell cast by the sorceress had ensured that she inherited his longevity as part of his strength. And for that, he was thankful. He could not imagine spending the rest of the centuries without her infuriating presence.

Settling himself next to her, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Staring down at the latest addition to their family, Sesshoumaru allowed his expression to soften.

"He's so cute, don't you think?" his mate exclaimed in a hushed voice as she tickled the giggling pup's chin. Sachimaru swatted her hand away, already displaying an impressive sense of alertness for someone who had just been born merely hours ago.

"Hn."

Cute was not be how he would describe their pup. However, there was a certain appeal in the manner in which the pup was regarding him with those wide, trusting eyes.

"Are you happy?" his mate asked.

He leaned closer, locking their eyes. Was he happy? The past ten years had certainly been different from what he had experience prior to the appearance of his mate. In those ten years, he had been challenged countless number of times, forced to justify his actions and was regularly infuriated to such point that all he wished to do was to simply shake her.

However, he had also never felt so content before in his long life. Her presence was all he required. And their pups, of course. He allowed a smile to grace his lips as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately. The miko deserved to know how he felt.

"Yes. This Sesshoumaru is happy, Kagome."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with her love for him. "I'm happy too, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

…**THE END…**

A/N: That's it! Five months of work all done! I feel kind of bittersweet about it, actually:P. It had taken over my life for so long that I almost feel lost now. Anyway, enough of my random babbling. I hope that you all have enjoyed the story and are happy with the ending. I would greatly appreciate it if you'd drop me one last review on this fic. Anyway, I'll be spending the next couple of weeks refining the ideas for the new Sesshoumaru-Kagome story. And I hope that you'll read it too:P. And if anyone wants an alert for that new fic, I guess you could try the Author Alert or leave me your email address in this form; elle6778 (at) yahoo. com.


End file.
